La vida del guerrero
by kid Qeiors
Summary: po precencia la muerte de sus padres y es salvado de que tenga el mismo destino se cría en un orfanato y conoce a tigresa por unos acontecimientos el escapa del orfanato y alli es cuando comienza la hastoria
1. el nacimiento de un guerrero

Bien esta es mi primera historia que hago y quiero que tengan en cuenta que:

No tengo mucha experiencia pero bueno a ver qué es lo que sale.

Para que tenga sentido la historia olvídense de todo lo que saben de kung fu panda 1 y 2.

Por favor comenten que es lo que piensan sea bueno o malo pero con respeto :3

sé que es medio pesado pero es porque es el principio después se va a poner más interesante se los prometo tengan paciencia

La vida del guerrero

**Capitulo 1: el nacimiento de un guerrero **

Hera un día como cualquier otro en el valle del bambú Jin trabajaba en la herrería cuando su jefe (uno de los pandas de más alta sociedad)

Jefe:-He Jin¡ ven un minuto por favor

Jin:- si señor allí voy (caminando mientras limpiaba la cuchilla con la que estaba cortando el bambú)

Jefe:- te necesito a ti y a tus amigos a las 9 de la noche para que sean el personal de la fiesta

Jin:- si allí estaremos pero… ¿Qué fiesta...?

Jefe:-es una fiesta de despedida del prometido de mi hija (al escuchar esto Jin abrió los ojos de sorpresa y después los remplazo por una expresión de tristeza ya que él estaba enamorado de Aiko la hija de su jefe)

Solo la vio por unos dos días pero se enamoro de su voz angelical

-Más tarde a las 9 –

Llegaban todos los invitados de la fiesta y Jin estaba en la puerta de recepcionista y veía pasar a todos los pandas con telas de seda y adornos ostentosos y se deprimía porque ninguno trabajo por ellos solo con nacer con un apellido noble ya tenían fortunas y su familia trabajo más de una vida y no logro salir de la pobreza… pero luego miraba a sus amigos y recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con ellos y se alegraba

Después de unos 30 minutos llego el carro más lujoso y de él salió su jefe con otro panda -el prometido de Aiko- pensó Jin

Este panda agarro otra mano delicada y muy femenina y ayudo a la dama a salir del carro

Era Aiko

Por la puerta paso su jefe seguido por su futuro yerno y al final caminando despacio y con tristeza Aiko que levanto la mirada y cruzo una mirada con Jin esa mirada duro solo uno segundos per tanto Jin como Aiko sintieron que duro una eternidad y que solo con eso ya conocían todo el uno del otro.

-dentro de la fiesta-

Padre de Aiko:- si y ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

Yerno:- me voy por un año a explorar los alrededores en busca de nuevos retos y de nuevas experiencias…bla bla blablá…

Aiko se aburrió de solo escuchar yo esto yo lo otro y salió del salón

Mientras tanto Jin fue a dar una vuelta para ver que no haya ningún intruso

CRAK… oyó un ruido en el granero y entro a ver qué es lo que era

Hola¡ -grito para que el intruso sepa que él estaba allí. De repente una figura se le puso en frente él se puso e posición de batalla pero cuando iba a atacar una luz ilumino la cara de l "intruso" –¿Aiko? – dijo Jin desconcertado

Aiko por el ruido que izo Jin se tropezó, Jin vio que se iba a caer y trato de agarrarla pero solo logro que los dos se caigan uno encima del otro y… (el resto ya se lo pueden imaginar)

Ese mismo día su prometido se fue a explorar sin saber que Aiko estaba embarazada de Jin

Pasaron unos meces y se izo evidente que Aiko estaba embarazada todos pensaron que era de su prometido y Jin y Aiko dejaron que todos pensaran eso ya que si se enteraban que avían roto la tradición los tres morirían…

En otro lugar la imagen de un personaje desconocido mira de lejos el valle y empieza a correr en dirección al valle

Pasaron 11 meces desde que Aiko quedo embarazada y 2 meces desde que nació el cachorro y todo era sonrisas hasta que un día llego de su viaje su prometido y se sorprendió cuando se entero de que Aiko había dado a luz a un cachorro el cual fue concebido el mismo día que él se fue

Prometido:-¿pero que ha hecho cuando yo me fui? – con una voz desconsoladora

En ese momento Jin confeso todo lo que avía pasado esa noche y rogo por la vida de su amada y de su hijo

El padre a Aiko con lagrimas en los ojos dijo:- qu..que se .. shif … cumplan el casto –y salió corriendo ya que no quería ver como decapitaban a su única hija

El primero fue Jin el dijo:- ¡TE AMO AIKO Y TAMBIEN A TI …–no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue decapitado con un corte limpio en el instante qe su cabeza toco el suelo Aiko se postro en sus rodillas y grito :-NOOOOOO¡ – en ese momento el cachorro se puso alado de su madre como consolándola

El verdugo:- lo siento – disculpándose con Aiko y su hijo cuando la agarro del brazo para continuar con su trabajo el cachorro comenzó a llorar desaforadamente al ver como mataron a su madre en frente suyo, el no entendía nada con tan solo 3 meces de vida; cuando era su turno de morir todos se taparon la cara para no ver la horrorosa imagen pero escucharon un sonido como de una cuchilla rompiéndose en mil pedazos

Personaje desconocido:-lo siento llegue tarde– dijo en voz baja al agarrar al cachorro y saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad

Después al estar fuera del valle él se agarro la capucha esto hizo que el pequeño panda se asustara y comenzara a llorar, pero al sacarse la capucha el personaje resulto ser una tortuga la cual al ver a los ojos se sentía una tranquilidad y paz que logro hacer qe el panda dejara de llorar

Tortuga:- lo siento no llegue a tiempo pero veo que tú tienes un gran destino y una enorme responsabilidad en tu futur– el cachorro lo miro con una cara de desconcertado tan tierna que hizo que la tortuga sonriera a acordarse de que él no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

El panda y la tortuga hicieron un viaje de dos meces y la tortuga ya no podía protejerlo porque tenía otras responsabilidades y por eso lo dejo en un orfanato "el orfanato de Bao gu"

Tortuga:- cuiden de el por favor– y con una pequeña reverencia se despidió dando una carta y una orden de dársela cuando el cumpla 5 años

El pequeño panda lo único que hacía era comer y caminar hasta un banco de madera en el patio el cual estaba cerca de un gran árbol al cual el panda no le daba mucha importancia.

Pasaron los 4 años y un par de meces y el panda sigue con su rutina pero esta vez cuando se acerco a la banca observo a unos niños gratándole a alguien que estaba sentado en el árbol

Niños:-monstruo¡ jajajjajajajajajaja– después de decir esto se fueron corriendo el panda se acerco y vio que era una niña con una cara triste y en sus ojos reflejaba soledad el pequeño panda no supo porque pero quiso que se sintiera mejor así que se acerco y en el camino corto una flor, el panda dejo caer la flor en la cabeza de la niña

Esta reacciono bruscamente empujando al panda, luego bio la flor y se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba.

Al día siguiente el panda pregunto a los otros chicos quien era esa chica

Panda:-disculpen pero … ¿Quién es esa chica del árbol? Los niños sorprendido por que el panda hablo le respondieron– es el monstruo del orfanato…– ¿Por qué? – grito el panda interrumpiendo a los niños – ¿Por qué la llaman asi?

Niños:- porque es feroz, violenta, malhumorada, y tiene mucha fuerza… no es normal

El panda al escuchar esto no respondió nada solo se fue a su banca como cualquier otro día pensando:-_¿por que?solo por ser diferente es un monstruo… no, no lo permitiré, yo lo arelare_– y con eso se quedo dormido en su banca

Al día siguiente

Se acerco a la niña del árbol y dijo

Panda:-hola – pero a una distancia por si reaccionaba como la otra vez

Niña:-¿Por qué? – En una voz baja y con un tono el cual reflejaba tristeza–¿Por qué me hablas a pesar de lo del otro día ?

Panda:-ha es eso... eso fue culpa mía por acercarme sigilosamente y sorprenderte ja– termino con una risita como diciendo "que torpe soy".

La niña e dio la vuelta y el panda logro ver que todavía tenía aquella flor

Panda:-¿todavía la conservas? –pregunto con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara

Niña:- si– con un tono medio de vergüenza– es el único regalo que me han eche desde que estoy aquí

El panda al escuchar esto se sorprendió y entendió la soledad que ella sentía – bien ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto el panda– tigresa– respondió la niña alegre por ver que él no le tenia miedo

Panda:- que lindo nombre y qu… –el tuyo– lo interrumpió tigresa

El panda cambio su expresión alegre por una con una gran tristeza y respondió :- yo… no tengo nombre– un silencio un incomodo invadió la atmosfera tigresa se sentía mal por lo que su pregunta avía generado

El panda cambiando de cara para que no se sintiera mal pregunto:-que es lo que te gusta hacer para divertirte– con una sonrisa muy forzada

Tigresa:-me gusta entrenar en los alrededores dl orfanato–respondió

Al día siguiente tigresa y el panda salieron temprano a entrenar. El se quedo estupefacto al ver la habilidad que ella tenía y comenzó a entrenar en secreto por las noches para sorprenderla. Ella estaba muy feliz porque por fin tenía un amigo.

Un par de meces después fue el cumpleaños del panda y tigresa ayudo a las ovejas a decorar el patio para la fiesta de la noche y tigresa ve una carta y pregunta a las ovejas–¿Qué es esto?

Oveja:- es una carta que dejo la tortuga que trajo a pequeño panda al orfanato y nos dijo que cuando cumpla 5 años se las demos.

Tigresa:- ¿puedo dársela yo? Por favor

Oveja:-si después de todo vos sos su amiga– al escuchar esto tigresa se alegro mucho y salió a buscar a el panda

Lo busco por todas parte y después de un rato se sentó en medio del patio en frente de la puerta de entrada esperando a que apareciera el panda pero lo que paso la sorprendió

CRAK¡ la puerta de entrada se rompió en mil pedazos, el sonido fue tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el orfanato y en los alrededores donde estaba el panda buscando otra flor para darle a tigresa; todos fueron a ver qué paso pero solo vieron a un lobo bandido destrozando todo y a tigresa en medio si hacer nada; ella estaba congelada del miedo todos corrían y gritaba sin control esto hizo que el panda agarrara la flor y la nota que le avía escrito a tigresa y saliera corriendo a ver qué es lo que pasaba.

Dentro del orfanato el lobo vio a tigresa y fue a atacarla justo cuando el panda estaba entrando sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia el lobo sin soltar la flor ni la nota (tanto su fuerza como velocidad eran increíbles por su entrenamiento secreto) de un solo golpe hizo volar al lobo y destruyo una de las paredes del orfanato. Todos se quedaron viéndolo con mas temor que al lobo a él no le importo eso solo fue hacia tigresa pero al acercarse a ella vio que ella también le tenía miedo

Los niños: -es un demonio – todos repetían eso en voz muy baja

Tigresa:-aléjate– con un tono casi indetectable pero que el panda por lo cerca que estaba de ella escucho.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos el panda soltó la flor y la nota salió corriendo por la pared que el avía destrozado

Tigresa:-ESPERA VUELVE ¡ –pero el panda se alejaba más y más

Tigresa ve la flor y la nota "tigresa se que nos conocemos hace poco pero sé que siempre seremos amigos y por eso estoy feliz; otra cosa que se es que sos como esta flor con espinas para protegerse pero al final sigue siendo algo hemos que no quiere dañar a nadie por eso yo siempre coy a estar a tu lado para protegerte así ya no necesitas las espinas

Para mi mejor amiga "

Al leer esto tigresa comenzó a llorar y guardo esa nota y la carta cerrada que era para el panda como unos tesoros y juro que nunca más le temería a nada.

Continuara…


	2. un largo viaje sin un destino

**Capitulo 2: un largo viaje sin un destino**

**El panda escucho el "espera" pero eso solo lo hizo sentir peor sintió como el corazón sele partía en mil pedazo y se repetía **– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? El panda con lágrimas en los ojos siguió corriendo hasta pararse en un árbol desde el cual miro a su primer y única amiga pero no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para regresar. Con un puñetazo derribo el gran árbol en el cual se avía postrado para ver como su anterior vida se desvanecía. Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió corriendo pensando– ¿_Dónde voy? Y ¿Cuándo llegue que haré?_

En el orfanato al día siguiente tigresa se encerró mas en si misma sin poder controlarse destruyo el patio en el que ella entrenaba y su "habitación" (si a una pieza con puerta de hierro y barrotes le podía decir habitación).

Las ovejas que cuidaban el orfanato llamaron a alguien para que le ayudara ya que ellas no podían hacer mucho por ella. Unos dos días después llego al orfanato un panda rojo para ver a la pequeña niña. Paso por el largo y oscuro pasillo hasta una celda a la que le decían "habitación especial". El panda rojo abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la destrucción que la niña había generado y le dijo– hola me llamo shifu ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Con una voz tan amable que le inspiraba confianza entonces la niña respondió – tigresa– seguido por un susurro que solo el agudo oído del panda rojo escucho y se quedo helado porque esa frase resonaba en su cabeza–_ tigresa el monstruo… monstruo_– se preguntaba ¿por qué monstruo? Entendió de inmediato por lo que la niña estaba pasando y le dijo– monstruo ¿Dónde? Yo solo veo a una linda niña– la felina no savia que hacer–_ linda _– pensó era algo que le decían a los patitos, conejitas y cerditas pero nunca a ella, era tal su sorpresa que no pudo evitarlo y pregunto– ¿enserio? ¿Enserio soy… linda? – percatándose de lo que avía preguntado miro al suelo pero lo que vio la sorprendió mas unos pequeños pies cubiertos por una sandalias y vendados, luego sintió una palmada en su cabeza pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el panda rojo le mostro unas fichas de madera y le dijo –jugamos– con una sonrisa tan serena que tranquilizo a la feroz felina.

Pasaron semanas, meces y shifu no faltaba un día a los "juego" que tenía con tigresa los cuales en realidad eran un entrenamiento de paciencia y de auto control. Por fin podía jugar con los otros niños sin lastimarlos y no darles miedo pero no podía sacarse de la mente al primer amigo que tuvo y perdió por su culpa, siempre recordaba y miraba la flor que se marchitaba cada vez mas hasta que, como la flor, sus recuerdos murieron; no se acordaba de cómo era solo de su inquebrantable sonrisa pasaron los días y se fue su preocupación sobre ese tema, ella tenía en mente el concurso de talentos del orfanato y un día ablando con shifu le pregunto–¿ shifu vas a venir a verme mañana al concurso de talentos? – shifu no supo que decir ya que esa misma noche el tendría que partir al valle de la paz para reanudar sus tareas en el palacio pero al ver a la niña respondió– si pero allí será nuestra despedida (_si me quedo una noche mas no pasara nada_)– le sorprendió que la niña entendiera y se mostrara serena aunque por dentro ella estaba devastada por su partida, le entendía y no quería que él no realizara sus tarea por quedarse con ella –_sería muy egoísta de mi parte_– pensó tigresa.

Al día siguiente en el concurso de talento las cerditas, conejita y patitos solo cantaban, bailaban o hacían alguna otra cosa que se podría considerar "tierno", por fin llego el turno de tigresa y shifu abrió los ojos por el increíble despliegue de destreza de la pequeña felina al terminar tigresa nadie dijo nada, todos estaban asombrados pero lo que ella pensaba era–_ho no otra vez me van a tratar de rara y como un monstruo _–pro cuando se estaba por ir triste el primero en levantarse y aplaudir fue shifu seguido por todo los espectadores.

Al siguiente día tigresa vio a shifu hablando con la señora soun (lo oveja a cargo de las adopciones) y se acerco para despedirse de shifu

La niña con los ojos enrojecidos y un nudo en la garganta pero sin derramar una sola lagrima dijo en un tono de tristeza con la voz toda ronca – a..ad..adiosss– el panda rojo respondió con una sonrisa – ¿adiós? Adonde te vas pensé que…–usted es el que se va– lo interrumpió la niña sin saber qué es lo que pasaba. La oveja y shifu se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una pequeña riza. Soun se le acerco y le dijo – nos vemos tigresa me siento feliz por ti–

Ella sin entender nada ve que la mano de shifu estaba extendida y le decía –ven vamos a casa hija– la felina no savia que decir todo fue tan rápido y la tomo por sorpresa shifu la avía adoptado, con una sonrisa en la cara salto a él y le dijo "papa"

Todos los niños del orfanato ya sabían de esto y le prepararon una fiesta de despedida y le pidieron perdón por lo que le avían hecho pasar era una imagen hermosa ver a tigresa y a su padre alejarse a un palacio para que pueda entrenar y tener un lugar a cual llamar hogar pero regresemos en el tiempo para ver que paso con nuestro personaje principal EL PANDA

Apenas entro en el bosque el panda destrozaba todo a su paso para calmar su ira y después de dos días corriendo sin parar aflojo el paso y buscaba algo para comer, sin encontrar nada se vio obligado a comer hojas y ramas pero, si bien no tenían sabor, no lo saciaban pero le dieron energía para poder seguir corriendo y logro salir del bosque y calmarse; llego a una ciudad enorme no sabía qué hacer y se vio obligado a robar comida para no morir. Aprovecho que tenía un poco de fuerza y agilidad pero solo "tomaba" los suficiente como para no morir

Los primeros días no se daba cuenta nadie, pero luego robo a la persona equivocada ese rinoceronte no tuvo piedad por que sea un niño tuvieron una pelea la cual vio gran parte de la población. El panda aguanto unos minutos pero el era mucho más fuerte y lo derroto fácil mente. Desde ese día todos lo llamaron el ladón yin yang ya que no sabían su nombre, al panda le fue difícil conseguir comida después de eso y cada vez se metía en mas peleas callejeras sin sentido, ganaba más experiencia y fuerza pero no era invencible y muchas veces cádava destrozado y sangran en el piso.

Después de un año solo le importaba conseguir más y más fuerza robaba comida para no morir de hambre pero, la mayor parte de sus peleas no eran por la comida sino por cualquier escusa para pelear.

Cuando cumplió 7 años se marcho por que no había nadie que se le enfrentara. El panda no tenia piedad no tenía a nadie todos los que le conocían temblaban con solo pensar en el.

Viajo de pueblo en pueblo buscando peleas pero, a pesar de eso, era una buena persona ayudaba a los ancianos, a los débiles e inocentes y a cualquiera que lo necesitara y tuviera un buen corazón. Un día en uno de los pueblos en el que él se entero que avía una víbora la cual era feroz e invencible, decidió enfrentarla, pero fue testigo de que ya teína otro desafío; la víbora se enfrento a dos gorilas enormes y con armaduras las cuales le rompieron los dientes al tratar de morderlos.

Indefenso solo se defendía y cada vez se lo veía más y más cansado; una tortuga vieja miro al panda y dijo pobre la hija de la víbora y desapareció entre las sombras. El panda savia que hace tenía que ayudarlo por el bien de la hija de la víbora ya tenía 8 años y era enorme y con una gran fuerza entonces se enfrento con uno de los gorilas alejándolo de la víbora. Unos minutos después el gorila agarro a la víbora dispuesto a dar el golpe fina, la víbora serró los ojos aceptando su muerte pero nada; sentía como se soltaba la mano del gorila y le sorprendió lo que vio, su hija estaba dándole su merecido al gorila y por fin lo derroto

Gran maestro víbora: -víbora ¿Cómo… has hecho eso? – sorprendido ya que su hija no tenia veneno como el pero logro derrotar a los gorila solo con 6 años–¿ derrotaste a los dos gorilas tu sola? – pregunto su padre orgulloso de su hija

Vivora:- ¿dos? Solo era uno – le corrigió su hija

Gran maestro víbora:-¿Dónde se metió él otro? – y al decir esto salió a buscar al otro junto con su hija, pero se sorprendió al verlo con la armadura toda abollada, escupiendo sangre y rogando por su vida; miro al alrededor y las paredes estaban todas agrietadas y el suelo lleno de escombros –_ valla sí que debió haber sido una buena pelea_–pensó la víbora. El padre ni la hija supieron que fue lo que ataco al gorila pero no le dieron mucha importancia después de unos días la gran víbora envió a su hija a entrenar con el maestro shifu en el palacio de jade.

El panda después de eso se fue a duras penas de ese lugar, la batalla con el gorila lo destrozo pero caminaba con una sonrisa por poder ganarle. Fue a un pueblo tranquilo a un día de donde peleo con el gorila, pero el llego en dos por lo herido que estaba.

Mientras en el palacio de jade tigresa feliz entrenaba con su padre todos los días por eso se dio cuenta en una de sus peleas de entrenamiento que él estaba pensativo y le gano la curiosidad

Tigresa:-pa.. En que piensa– dijo la felina bajando la guardia

Shifu:-no puedo engañarte hija dentro de un día y medio llegara una nueva estudiante al palacio y no sé cómo es que se van a lleva y eso me mantiene inquieto– respondió el panda rojo con angustia

Tigresa:-ha no te preocupes seguro que nos vamos a llevar bien– dijo para tranquilizar a su padre con una sonrisa por saber que tendría un nuevo amigo

Shifu:-gracias –con un tono de alivio

Tigresa:-y… ¿Cómo es ella?¿cuántos años tiene ? ¿De dónde viene? ¿y …– jajaj– la interrumpió su maestro para que no siguiera y continuo – se llama víbora es tres años menor que vos y viene de un pueblo a unos cuatro días de aquí– después hizo un suspiro para cortar ese tema y prosiguió– bien continuemos con el entrenamiento…

El panda llego al pueblo de daisuke a la noche, las sombras era su camuflaje cuando ve una escena horrible un grupo de niños agarro a lo que parecía un mono y escucho que es lo que le decían

Los niños:- ya nos cansamos de tus bromas… a ver si te gusta que todos se rían de ti…

Mono:-no por favor… lo siento no lo hago devuelta – dijo con un tono de asustado

El panda escucha una voz familiar que decía "sabes lo que hay que hacer" el panda miro hacia atrás y no vio nada, luego miro a el mono amarrado y sin los pantalones mostrando su ropa interior, el panda aguanto la risa y cuando se calmo y vio que se fueron todos se acerco al mono.

Panda:- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué te hacen esto? – el mono vio una mancha blanca y negra y tratando de relajarse respondió

Mono:-me llamo… shif… mono…shif … y me merezco esto … ya que les juego bromas pesadas a todos…– el panda escucho por un tiempo su triste historia y luego lo interrumpió– pero estas arrepentido si pides perdón y juras no hacerlo nunca más seguro que te perdonan–

Mono:-si pero si me ven así nunca más podría dar la cara en el pueblo por la vergüenza – el panda se quedo pensando y después aprovechando la oscuridad y se saco los pantalones después de todo eran muy ajustados para él y se los dio diciendo – me voy a quedar en el molino por favor conseguidme unos un poco mas grandes– el panda no era ni gordo ni robusto solo que esos pantalones los tenía desde los 5 años ya era hora de cambiarlos; a mono le quedaban un poco sueltos pero los agarro y se fue–_que hago ¿le llevo unos o me hago el tonto y sigo como si nada?_ – mono no sabía qué hacer pero primero a la tarde del día siguiente se disculpo con todo el pueblo y lo disculparon sin ningún problema, se sentía tan feliz que decidió conseguirle esos pantalones a ese personaje que le avía ayudado. Después de dárselos salió corriendo; el panda al ponérselos por torpe se tropezó y rompió el soporte de las aspas del molino. Estas se dirigían a una vieja tortuga mono salto para ayudarlo mientras el panda aprovecho para salir antes de que sepan que él fue el que provoco todo eso.

Mono:-¿está bien señor? – pregunto sin poder verlo por la tierra que se levanto

Anciano:- no me equivoque con vos mono– en la vos del viejo se reflejaba sabiduría y cuando se disipo el polvo mono quedo atónito al ver quien era al que avía "salvado "y dijo – ¿usted es…?–interrumpiéndolo– Si, soy yo el maestro oogway– el mono no supo que decir pero el maestro continuo– ¿qué te parece aprender kung fu en el palacio de jade? Reconozco a un corazón noble cuando lo veo. Mono no lo pensó dos veces de ser alguien odioso a ser un guerrero no le sonaba nada mal entonces acepto olvidándose de el panda que le avía ayudado y dejando ese recuerdo en lo mas profundo de sus memoria.

El panda de 8 años siguió su camino sin un destino ni un rumbo solo va a donde le lleve el viento.

Un año más tarde se paseaba por una academia de kung fu y se queda mirando

La mejor estudiante era Mei Ling y a pesar de su tamaño derrotaba a los rinocerontes como si fueran unos niños. El observo desde lejos sin darse cuenta que alguien mas estaba a su lado

Panda:-BUAH… aa me asustaste ¿Quién sos? ¿también vienes a ver la exhibición de kung fu?

El no respondió y se fue deprimido con una escoba en su mano limpiando el piso–_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ –pensó el panda

Mei ling:- se llama grulla y él quiere ser un guerrero pero el maestro no le deja entrenar ya que parece muy débil – esto asusto al panda ya que no la había escuchado llegar– haa eso es– dijo para que no sepa que lo había sorprendido–y ¿por qué no le enseñas tú? – dijo el panda

Mei ling:-el no habla mucho y cuando me acerco el se va diciendo "¿vas a entrenar? Ya me voy" y se va de la sala– y con estas palabras se fue triste por ese chico.

El panda se quedo viendo y a la noche fue a hablar con grulla a pesar que no lo conocía y al verlo vio que tenia destreza y velocidad lo único que le faltaba era que alguien lo llevara por el camino correcto y creyera en el (mei ling los miraba desde la puerta de la otra puta de la sala)

Panda:- heee ¡tu ¡ – grulla pensó – _me vieron practicar estoy muerto_ –pero al ver un panda se relajo y fue con el

Panda:- tienes habilidad ¿por qué no pruebas una vez a ver si es que puedes hacerlo? Seguro que te aceptarían.

Grulla:- no, no se ningún movimiento y… – yo puedo ayudar en eso– los interrumpió mei ling– un examen de ingreso se realizara en dos meces y si empezamos ya podrías asistir y quedar dentro claro ¿si de verdad lo quieres?

Grulla:- claro que quiero– y se pro y empezó a entrenar con mei ling

Continuara…

**Bien eso es todo por hoy jajaja me emocione al ver que le gusto mi primer capítulo así que me inspire para continuares pero que les guste y esto es como mi versión de "los secretos de los 5 furiosos"**

**Lo que quería es que todos tengan un pasado en común con po y verán porque, no digo más para dejarlos con la intriga :D**

**DannyNK: si es que mi teclado no funciona muy bien y me da flogeeraa corregir los errores jajaaj**

**Fanatico z: gracias ya en estos días voy a darme el tiempo para leer el tuyo y espero que continúes leyendo el mío **

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR:**no **te preocupes tengo muchas ideas así tenemos para rato**

**Master tigresa: gracias sabes tigresa es mi personaje favorito en KFP jjajaajaja**

**Por favor comenten es muy gratificante: )**


	3. un nuevo dia

Capitulo 3: un nuevo dia

Desde ese día grulla entreno con mei ling. El panda se quedo un el pueblo por esos dos meces ya que el también quería entrenar para mejorar y ser mas fuerte; grulla no le dio mucha importancia, estaba sumergido en el entrenamiento.

_La prueba era tomada por el más feroz de los maestros y siempre era un circuito casi in superable pero no era necesaria mucha fuerza así que entrenaron ese circuito y se centraron en mejorar su agilidad en vez de su fuerza._

Pasaron los días y ni grulla ni el panda faltaban a un entrenamiento. El día de la prueba estaba el panda con mei ling observando si su amigo podría ser aceptado en la academia.

El maestro, que no tenía un buen carácter, llego todo cabreado y la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver a grulla al final de la fila– no _mientras yo esté aquí ese flacucho no será admitido_–pensó el maestro, acto seguido llevo a todos a la arena de combate– bien la prueba será algo diferente esta vez– exclamo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro– el que pueda derrotarme… no el que logre herirme será aceptado– después de decir esto soltó una carcajada mirando a grulla.

Grulla trago saliva estaba muerto si es que se enfrentaba a el maestro pero no quería seguir siendo un perdedor–_me juego todo o nada, gano todo pero no tengo nada que perder asique no retrocederé_– eso pensó grulla

La fila avanzaba rápido y se quedaba quieta unas dos o tres veces y esos eran los que quedaban en la academia. Un nudo en la garganta y unas gotas de sudor frio le recorría todo el cuello y la espalda a grulla al ver que era el siguiente; al entrar en la arena escucho al maestro– ja así que la niñita no se asusto… o será que te perdiste allá esta la salida – al terminar tiro una carcajada burlona la cual desespero a grulla pero no reacciono si lo hubiera hecho ya lo abrían destrozado.

El maestro se abalanzo contra el grulla logro esquivarlo– valla as practicado pero sigues siendo un inútil sin fuerza– y volvió a atacar esta vez lo alcanzo, grulla cayó al piso cuando el maestro se dio la vuelta grulla grito– ALTO¡ – parándose de nuevo prosiguió– esto todavía no termina–esto enfureció a el maestro mucho más se lanzo a grulla tirando golpes y patadas uno más fuerte que el otro pero cada vez que grulla caía siempre se levantaba diciendo lo mismo.

Después de una media hora el gran maestro toro realizaba su caminata diaria la cual pasaba por la arena de pelea y se impresiono por lo que vio–¿_grulla?_ –pensó y se acerco para mirar la pelea; después de unos minutos el gran maestro grito– parad ya con esta pelea– el otro maestro se detuvo de inmediato y grulla no se podía mover del dolor–llevad a mi nuevo estudiante a la enfermería– grulla no lo podía creer por fin seria un estudiante de kung fu, cuando lo levantaron en la camilla vio a su amigo anda del cual no savia ni su nombre y logro gritar– PANDA¡ EPERA VUELVE– se le paro el corazón no sabía porque pero esas palabras lo transportaron a cuando era un niño y huyo del orfanato, le dolía el pecho y solo atino a desir con una vos baja y triste– adiós – mei ling que tenía más o menos la misma edad que el panda grabo esas palabras en su mente y no sabía porque pero no quería que el panda se fuera, al verlo alejarse le dolía el pecho cuando se acordó de grulla el que estaba mal herido y fue a ver a su amigo.

Grulla:-lo logre– dijo con una voz la cual reflejaba el dolor que sentía

Mei ling:- si lo lograste–no solo llego a la academia sino que lo entrenaría el gran maestro toro el mismo que la entrenaba a ella.

Después de unos meces el gran maestro vio el progreso que grulla tenia y por eso lo mando al palacio de jade a entrenar con el maestro shifu. Mei ling al enterarse de esto le rogo al gran maestro que también la llevara a ella y el gran maestro acepto pero no entrenaría con shifu sino que ella solo viviría en el valle de la paz para no alejarse de su mejor amigo. mei ling y grulla partieron. Al llegar grulla siguió hasta el palacio de jade pero mei ling solo se quedo en el pueblo trabajando con una cerda en un restaurante del lado noroeste del pueblo.

L panda siguió su propio camino, llego a un pueblo aparentemente pacifico– _ba otro pueblo inútil_–pensó pero le sorprendió ver que unos lobos molestaban a unos cerdos y este le dio su dinero, todos observaban pero nadie hacia nada, después de que los lobos se fueran el fue a hablar con el cerdo.

Panda:- he tu ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Qué no hay nadie para que les ponga un alto a esos lobos? – Todos miraron el piso tristes como si algo malo hubiera pasado pero el panda siguió– por favor que alguien me esplique que es lo que está pasando– una cerda lo llevo a donde se encontraba la cabra savia la más vieja del pueblo y la que era la líder del mismo para que le contara lo sucedido.

Panda:-vieja ¿Qué es lo…– haru– le corrigió la señora

Panda:-bien Haru– dijo con un tono de enojado–¿Qué es lo que paso en este pueblo? – pregunto con una voz baja, serena y preocupado

Haru:-mantis era el guerrero más fuerte de todo el pueblo… pero no tenía mucha inteligencia y cayó en una trampa de los lobos; ahora está en el palacio encerrado. Desde entonces los lobos hacen lo que se les antoja con los habitantes del pueblo– el panda apretó los puños y se oyó el rechinar de sus dientes, estaba enfadado como nunca, la sangre le hervía y exclamo–yo le salvare a ese guerrero y juntos expulsaremos a los lobos– con esas palabras salió del la casa solo para volver a entrar y preguntar–hee ¿Dónde está ese palacio del que me hablo? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con una risa nasal

Después de saber donde esta ese palacio se dirigió al mismo. Acabo fácilmente con dos de los guardias–_valla el entrenamiento con mei ling si me sirvió_–pensó el panda cuando escucho un ruido de barrites y un lamento detrás de una puerta–¿_podrá ser?_ – y con una patada derribo la puerta le sorprendió ver una tremenda habitación solo con una jaula con una mantis religiosa dentro, se acerco y pregunto–¿mantis? –

Mantis:-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Panda:-solo vengo a rescatarte así podemos expulsar a todos estos lobos

Mantis:-pero ¿Cómo un niño, por mas grande y fuerte que sea, podría contra esos bestias y…– llegue hasta aquí verdad – lo interrumpió el panda– tienes razón está bien sácame de esta celda es deprimente– y agarro cada extremo de la jaula y con un tirón la destruyo. Mantis quedo atónito por la fuerza del panda y decidió seguir su plan preguntando– bien y ¿ahora qué?

Panda:-bien… – se quedo pensando por unos instantes y dijo con baja voz tono de pregunta– derrotamos a todos los lobos? – a mantis no se le daban bien los planes complicados así que le gusto ese, simple y al grano– perfecto– hablo casi en susurros y salieron venciendo a todo lobo que se le postrara en frente. No tardaron ni tres horas cuando vieron a todos los lobos salir despavoridos. Se genero una fiesta en honor a los dos valientes guerreros pero en media fiesta el panda se levanto y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo, mantis lo vio salir y fue tras el

Mantis:-hee tu– el panda se detuvo y se dio la vuelta– ¿Dónde vas?

Panda:- no sé, no tengo ningún lugar al que ir– mantis se quedo pensando – pero no quiero quedarme aquí no me gusta ser el centro de atención– termino el panda

Mantis:-quédate unos dos días hasta que lleguen los rinocerontes para ser los protectores de esta haldea y después ven con migo hasta un valle que está a unos dos días de aquí y allí tendrás una nueva vida y ¿Cuántos años tienes, 15 ,20? – el panda quedo pensando en lo que mantis dijo.

Panda:-está bien esperare e iré con vos a ese valle – el panda regreso a la fiesta y respondió – haa y tengo 9 años– mantis se impresiono por la corta edad del panda y regreso a la fiesta junto a el

Dos días después llegaron los rinocerontes para retejer el pueblo y con su llegada los héroes se marcharon. Al día siguiente ya estaban a medio camino y ninguno soltó una palabra hasta que

Panda:- y ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese valle? ¿Qué hay de interesante en él?

Mantis:-allí está el palacio de jade y quiero que el maestro shifu me entrene para ser mas fuerte quiero poder y respeto pero no solo de mi aldea sino de toda china y lo lograre cuando sea un maestro en el kung fu, quiero poder proteger a los inocentes, como vos serias un gran guerrero con todo ese poder que tienes seguro que serás grande y…

Panda:- NO¡ – grito a todo pulmón interrumpiendo los elogios que mantis le hacía– no quiero… más bien no puedo ser un noble guerrero tengo las manos llenas de sangre por lo mismo que tu quieres "poder" solo creí que al ayudar de ahora en adelante a la gente me sacaría esos recuerdos de la mente por eso no quiero que la gente se fije en mi no quiero que nadie sepa mi pasado del cual yo recuerdo poco y… y... – se cayó de inmediato al ver un gran valle al frente todavía faltaba camino pero la imagen era hermosa

Mantis:-mira ese es el valle de la paz allí nadie te juzgara y podrás tener una vida tranquila y normal– dijo mantis mientras le miraba a la cara. De los arbustos se oyó un sonido leve pero de sufrimiento y se escucho– aguu..aa– el panda fue a ver era una figura de una vieja tortuga con arrapos por ropa y parecía que agonizaba

Mantis:- dijo vayámonos ya casi no nos queda provisiones tenemos que buscar ayuda ya que no podía dejar morir a ese viejo, viejo venga con nosotros– el viejo se negó a ir– no, no quiero ir allá. el panda sin pensarlo dos veces le dio toda su comida y agua junto con las mantas las cuales los calentó toda la noche

Mantis:-pero que…– míralo nosotros podremos llegar sin nada pero él no tiene nada y es lo correcto… tómelo con toda confianza– dijo el panda con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara del viejo le pareció conocida, no sabía porque pero era así. Se fueron para llegar lo antes posible

Al anochecer llegaron al valle hambrientos mantis fue corriendo al palacio porque sabía que le iban a dar asilo a un viajero poro el panda no se negó el siquiera ir a ese palacio.

Mantis:-bien te entiendo suerte con tu nueva vida en el valle… la próxima vez que nos veamos seré un verdadero guerrero. Adiós nos vemos– termino como dando a entender que algún día se re encontrarían.

El panda estaba muriendo de hambre y llego a un restaurante de fideos – _ no yo ya no soy así… pero …_– pensó el panda al entrar en el restaurante ya serrado pero se sorprendió que tres jabalíes salvajes estaban saqueando, no comida como él iba a hacer, sino el dinero; el no logro mirar el ganso el cual estaba atado cerca de una de las mesas.

_No estoy muy hambriento para pelear contra ellos… pero no puedo dejar que esto prosiga_– después de decirse eso a si mismo se abalanzo a los jabalís y los saco de la pequeña cocina para estar más cómodo peleando; el panda se lanzo contra ellos, de una patada tiraron al panda de regreso a la cocina rompiendo parte de ella, el panda no podía seguir estaba, muy herido y cansado sin contar que le rugía la panza. El ganso no soltó ruido alguno por lo que el panda no lo vio ya que estaba concentrado en los jabalíes. Se paro y con un puñetazo en la panza derivo al más grande de ellos, los dos al ver la fuerza del panda gritaron– ba no necesitamos esto hay muchos lugares para robar– esas palabras cabrearon al panda – ustedes no robaran más¡ – grito el panda dándole una paliza a los dos jabalíes. Tiro a los tres ladrones a la calle atados para que no hicieran nada después se encargaría de qué hacer con ellos primero quería comer algo. Levantó las mesas que tumbo y movió las que estaban rotas, trato de acomodar la puerta de la cocina pero no pudo estaba muy destrozada, al final se puso en la tabal para picar las verduras y se agarro la cabeza y grito– HAAAAA EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO NO SE COCINAR¡ – lo siguiente en escuchar no fue su eco sino una voz dulce amable y paciente que le dijo– yo hago los mejores fideos de toda china, si me desatas te los puedo prepara– el panda miro a su alrededor y luego al piso y vio al ganso atado, se apresuro a desatarlo. El ganso le dijo –puedes llamarme Sr. Ping… y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto el ganso con ignorancia

Panda:- yo no tengo nombre, ni hogar, ni algún lugar al cual pertenecer, no tengo nada solo recuerdo que a los 4 años me escape del orfanato y desde entonces vague solo por todas partes robando comida para sobrevivir y ayudando a una que otra persona– el ganso vio el tono de tristeza en el gran panda y por curiosidad pregunto– y ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? – con una voz tan desgarrada como si recordara algo doloroso de su propio pasado– 9 años –respondió el panda, eso dejo impactado a el ganso–_9 años y tiene esa fuerza… Debió a ver pasado por mucho es como…_– su propios pensamientos se quedaron en blanco y soltó una lagrima la cual el panda noto y dijo– usted también tiene una historia– cayó por un instante y vio como el ganso asintió con la cabeza – solo por curiosidad ¿podría contármela?

Sr. Ping:-si hace casi unos 3 años murió mi amada cuando estaba esperando mi primer hijo (_hijo siempre quise un hijo o alguien a quien enseñarle a cocinar y ese sería considerado mi hijo_) –pensó el ganso y continuo– murió cuando asaltaron mi restaurante, ya sé lo que estas pensando, y si me roban muchas veces y por eso mi negocio no prospera–se sereno un minuto y pregunto al panda– no tienes padres por lo que estuviste en ese orfanato ¿verdad? ¿Que te parecería ser mi hijo?, aprenderás a cocinar y tendrás un lugar al que llamar hogar– el pando no se lo creía quería adoptarlo y darle un hogar y sin dudarlo respondió– si …– dejo una pausa y miro al ganso, los dos tenían lagrimas sinceras de alegría y ambos siguieron respectivamente– PADR, HIJO– y comieron la sopa de fideos que preparo el ganso, era la más rica sopa que ambos habrían comido jamás ya que la compartían con una persona especial de la cual no se separarían jamás. Al terminar el ganso llevo al panda a una habitación pequeña y le explico que era la de su futuro hijo y por esa razón se la dio a él; le dio las buenas noches y se despidió diciendo– buenas noches Xiao Po mañana nos espera un nuevo día de trabajo duro–_Xiao Po_– pensó el panda que ya, después de 9 años, por fin tenía un nombre y se durmió con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara pensando–_ mañana… un nuevo día_–

Continuara…


	4. cambio con los años

**Importante: el panda gordo que están acostumbrados a imaginarse no es el de mi fic, al menos no al final de allí saque el titulo si no les gusta díganlo en los comentarios y ya veo que hago**

Capitulo 4: cambios con los años

Mantis había llegado al palacio de jade y fue recibido y le hicieron una prueba cuando termino y shifu le dijo que le entrenaría se alegro e izo mucho ruido; la puerta del salón de entrenamientos se abrió lentamente y de ella salió la imagen de una tortuga, a mantis se le paro el corazón no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era la tortuga moribunda que se encontraron el panda y el a las afueras del pueblo y era nada más y nada menos que el maestro Oogway, este dio una ojeada a los pupilos de su alumno y se dirigió a mantos

Oogway:- por favor salgan quiero hablar con el recién llegado– todos se retiraron siguiendo las órdenes de la tortuga– ¿Dónde está?

Mantis:-¿Quién? – pregunto desconcertado y algo avergonzado por lo que había querido con anterioridad a las afueras del pueblo.

Oogway:- el panda ¿Dónde está?

Mantis:- haaa no lo siento seños no se nos separamos en la entrada del pueblo, ¿le esperaba para agradecerle? –Respondió desconociendo porque lo quería ver al panda–, porque no tenía muchas ganas ni de venir al palacio, es mas se negó a acompañarme hasta aquí, ¿quiere que le busque? – con un tono de desconcertado

Oogway:- no, él vendrá cuando tenga que venir, pero guidemos el secreto de el resto– mantis no entendía pero sabía lo sabio e inteligente que el maestro Oogway era y por eso no comento nada del panda.

Al día siguiente po se levanto temprano para sorprender a su padre pero este ya se había levantado y estaba cocinando el desayuno; ninguno de los dos pudo dormir de la emoción, comieron la sopa de fideos y po salió corriendo gritando– pa ya vengo tengo que conseguir algo– los jabalíes seguían atados y por eso los saco de allí para que no estorben y fue corriendo hasta una tienda de herramientas pero no tenía dinero pero vio algo que le llamo la atención esos jabalíes eran bandidos buscados y se ofrecía recompensa salió a buscarlos los entrego y agarro el dinero, lo conto y era más que suficiente para lo que quería; al regresar a la tienda compro las herramientas necesarias para arreglar el restaurante y regreso; su padre le esperaba con otra sopa caliente la cual no tardo en tomar y se puso a trabajar, arreglo las sillas y mesas rotas que había separado en la noche anterior y las acomodo, les dio una mano de pintura y las dejo secando

Sr. Ping:- po ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Y ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero? No es que desconfié de ti pero– po le interrumpió mostrando le los carteles de los ladrones y el ganso entendió todo

Po:- pa si es que voy a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante tenemos que remodelar toda la casa y mejorar el restaurante… no es que me queje pero– eso ya lo sé a lo que me refiero es porque lo haces solo déjame ayudarte– lo interrumpió su padre tomando un martillo y rompiendo un soporte del techo provocando que parte de este colapsara sobre ello

Sr. Ping:-¿dime que puedes arreglar esto? – Dijo con una carcajada de vergüenza– si pa claro que puedo arreglar esto tu solo cocina esa rica sopa para que no me de hambre mientras trabajo– respondió po– pero cuando termine de trabajar y quede como tiene que ser me enseñarás a cocinar ¿dale? – al escuchar esto los ojos del Sr. Ping de tornaron vidriosos y un poco rojos por las lagrimas.

Mientras tanto en el palacio los aprendices avanzaban a pasos agigantados y por fin sucedió

Shifu:- CHICOS ¡ –grito el panda rojo y cuando estuvieron los 5 les dijo– ya han entrenado y perfeccionado el más reciente es mantis el cual ya tenía algunos conocimientos del kung fu y por lo tanto también puede ir – ir ¿a dónde? – preguntaron los 5 al unisonó – ir a una misión, una fácil por supuesto por su edad, pero si la completan sin dificultas seguirán saliendo en misiones cada vez más difíciles– todos estaban eufóricos, todos excepto tigresa nunca mostraba abiertamente sus emociones a nadie, incluso con el ella se notaba medio distante y fría pero no tanto como con los otros–_si bien es una amiga leal y confiable a la que pueden acudir cuando están en problemas ella no quiere que nadie la hiera emocional mente por lo tanto no demuestra emoción alguna… pero eso tiene que parar… alguien la tiene que salvar de ella misma_–pensaba el panda rojo mientras veía partei a sus alumnos de los cuales uno de ellos era su hija

Ya era de noche y todavía faltaba mucho por hacer po se recostó en el suelo del restaurante mirando al cielo, su padre se acostó a lado suyo y dijo– dejemos lo así por hoy, trabajaste mucho y, podemos continuar mañana temprano– po suspiro de cansancio dándole la razón a su padre y dijo– está bien pero mañana a primer…–se silencio al ver pasar cinco figuras diferentes por el cielo– pa ¿Qué fue eso? – Son los alumnos del maestro shifu seguro que van a una misión o algo que tenga que ver con el kung fu – el ganso vio como se le iluminaron los ojos al decir kung fu y tomo una decisión. Mientras po sonrió al saber que esa mancha chiquita era su amigo mantis.

Sr. Ping:- po yo me voy a comprar unas cosas ve a dormir– po se sentía feliz nunca tenia horarios para dormir y menos que alguien se los diera como una orden y por esa misma razón se fue a la cama; esa noche tuvo un sueño en donde el era un maestro en el kung fu pero ese sueño se torno en pesadilla cuando todos le miraban juzgándole por los errores que cometió en su pasado pero en eso escucho una voz que transformo devuelta en sueño era su padre que ya sabía de lo que él había hecho y no le juzgaba –_ po po …. Despierta_– en ese momento el panda se levanto y vio a su padre sonriente y le dijo– te tengo que mostrar algo–

Lo llevo hacia la parte trasera del primer piso una bodega que él no utilizaba ya que tenía otra más cerca; pasaron por un pasillo corto y po dijo – ya vi esta parte vieja, si es grande pero no quiero que sea mi habitac…– se detuvo cuando miro la pieza era un autentico salón para practicar kung fu se podía mover libremente y tenía mucho espacio para saltar, girar o lo que se le ocurriera– gra gracias papa– exclamo el panda– de nada hijo– respondió el ganso

Salieron para terminar de arreglar el frente, po levanto el techo un poco para poder estar erguido completamente remodelo el piso, puso nuevas losas en la pequeña saliente la cual cubría la abertura en la pares por la cual se atendían a los clientes, puso una nueva puerta al costado derecho, coloco unos cuantos adornos de madera y después de tres penosos días de trabajo todo se había remodelado solo necesitaba hacer más famoso al lugar porque, a pesar de que la comida era rica había otro restaurante de gran fama del lado noroeste del valle, esa era la parte más adinerada del pueblo y por eso tenía buenos clientes mientras que en la zona sur(donde ellos estaban) no era muy seguro pero tenía que intentar algo fue pasando la voz de que el restaurante tenia nueva seguridad a afirmaba que nada malo ocurriría sabia que los rumores crecían en pueblos como ese en el que todos eran amigos y todos se conocían.

Al día siguiente el restaurante estaba lleno no entraba nadie, su plan estaba funcionando y su padre estaba orgulloso de él, la paz duro unos días y el negocio prosperaba todo era felicidad, pero ese rumor llego a oídos malos y ellos querían "comprobar" esa seguridad y fueron al restaurante

Sr. Ping:-… si po muy bien lo entiendes muy bien ya cortas los vegetales como un profesional– y soltó una risa de orgullo

Po:- eso es porque tuve un muy buen maestro –y le sonrió, el ganso se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero la expresión de po cambio al ver a un par de lobos entrando con una risa retorcida en la cara. Po se levanto y fue a encararlos

Po:- ¿qué es lo que quieren? La espera es de una media hora ya que estamos con las manos ocupadas

Lobo 1:- lo escuchaste que DESCORTESIA¡ – grito el lobo para que todos le oyeran

Lobo 2:- SI CREO QUE TENEMOS QUE ENCEÑARLES MODALES– termino en otro

Kento(amigo del Sr. Ping):- ehh no tendrías que ayudar a tu "hijo"

Sr. Ping:-tranquilo Kento no él puede solo –respondió mientras cortabas los vegetales pensando– _eso espero_–

Uno de los lobos salto sobre el sacando una espada, todos tomaron aire al ver la escena pero el panda solo lanzó un puñetazo sacando lo del restaurante dijo– no quiero pelear …– y antes de que pueda continuar el otro lobo se lanzó a su cuello gritando–QUE LASTI…– sin poder terminar ya que el oso panda le agarro del cuello

Justo en ese momento pasaron los alumnos de shifu regresando victoriosos de su pelea en las afueras del valle y observaron la escena iban a intervenir y dejar K.O al panda que parecía el causante, mantis los iba a detener cuando tigresa dijo– esperen algo no va bien– y con esto todos se quedaron quietos no reconocían al panda, solo mantis pero no podía decir nada porque Ogway se lo impidió por alguna razón. El panda lanzo al lobo por los aires e impacto contra su compañero– MARCHENSE YA MISMO SI NO QUEREIS MORIR–exclamo el panda totalmente cabreado y matándolos con una mirada.

Mono:- miren tiene un carácter parecido al tuyo tigresa – soltó una broma para aliviar el ambiente.

La imagen que vieron los lobos desde el piso los asusto tanto que no podían moverse; un oso panda regordete pero con una mirada asesina fijada en ellos la cual les puso el pelo de punta– así que tendré que obligarlos a irse – dijo el panda dando un solo paso al frete lo que hizo que los lobos salieran despavoridos; po entro al restaurante y todos se pusieron de pie–_ no los asuste que idiota que voy a hacer_– pensó el panda pero se sorprendió al ver que se pararon para aplaudirle y agradecerle; el ganso tenía una sonrisa de orgullo.

Tigresa dio la orden de regresar al palacio de jade y respondió–regresemos y … mono … yo no tengo mal carácter– diciendo esto último miro hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido pero no miraba a mono sino al panda al que dejo de mirar en un instante.

Al llegar al palacio todos, incluso tigresa, de vez en cuando, mencionaron al panda, shifu les escucho y quiso saber los detalles; ellos le contaron todo y el dijo– impresionante pero es hora de su entrenamiento.

Pasaron seis años, po ya tenía quince años, se entrenaba tanto en la cocina como en el kung fu improvisado como él lo llamaba ya que no eran movimientos reales pero le servían y ayudaban a proteger el restaurante el cual era, al principio atacado repetidamente pero con el tiempo solo venían a enfrentarse a po el cual aceptaba solo si era afuera del restaurante, los aprendices de shifu lograron convertirse en maestros a pesar de su corta edad y fueron nombrados los cinco furiosos. Po era un fanático del kung fu y sabia todo sobre los peores crimínales de toda china los cuales estaban todos juntos en la prisión de chorh-gom pero parte de él quería pelear con alguno de ellos para ver que tan feroces eran, nunca hubiera pensado que ese deseo se le cumpliría más pronto de lo que el imaginaria

Un dia como cualquier otro llego una banda de bandidos muy extraen eran dos lobos, tres jabalíes, una un par de rinocerontes, y un cocodrilo–_ los he visto antes pero ¿Dónde?_ – se preguntaba a sí mismo. Llegaron sin hacer problemas pidieron unos platos de fideos y se sentaron por un par de horas hasta que

Sr. Ping:- disculpen no es que los este apurando ni nada pero hay gente esperando por una mesa así que– no se preocupe solo queremos hablar con su hijo en privado a las 7 de la tarde en la plaza el ya nos debe haber recordado porque o todavía no le e olvidado– dijo uno de los lobos que tenía el ojo dañando.

Sr. Ping:- po¡po¡ – se notaba miedo en la voz del ganso– ese grupo te a – desafiado – termino la frace de su padre– por fin le recordaba eran unos buscapleitos que se metieron con el restaurante de fideos y con el panda equivocado – dijo con el ceño fruncido– no vayas po te lo ruego –le suplicaba su padre y po respondió– en la plaza a esa hora está lleno de niños si no voy solo dios sabe que es lo que esos dementes harían

A casi eran las7 po salió tranquilo pero vio a su padre el que todavía le rogaba que no fuera pero el le afirmo– no te preocupes yo regresare– dijo para tranquilizarle– _pero no sé en qué estado_– se dijo a si mismo.

Su padre angustiado llamo al mensajero y le dijo que le avisara a los cinco furiosos para que parasen la pelea pero ya era muy tarde y no sabía si llegarían a tiempo

En la plaza llena de niños llego po y no se encontraba nadie –_ que desep…_–pero antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar un ruido alerto a los niños y sus padres no sabían qué hacer

Po:- ¿Qué hacen mirando? Agarren a sus hijos y salgan corriendo¡ – dijo po en forma de orden, los padres los agarraron y se escondieron en sus casas

Como se esperaba po eran los 8 que le habían desafiado

Lobo con el ojo dañado: po ¿verdad? Dijo el lobo

Po:-si,ha que han venido– fingiendo inocencia para evitar conflictos aunque sabía que podría vencerlos fisilmente aun que pelearan todos juntos. El lobo con un ojo dañado respondió– nada solo hemos venido a hablar como gente civiliza…– cuando un golpe en el pie le desconcentro era un niño que se escapo de su madre un pequeño conejo que no tenia oportunidad, los padres miraban impotentes como agarraban de la cabeza a su hijo, los cinco furiosos llegaron a el techo de una casa que limitaba con la plaza y miraron como pasaba todo sin reaccionar para que no le hicieran nada al conejo

Serpiente:- ¿no es el panda y el lobo de la otra vez? – casi dudando ya que había crecido un poco y cambio esa pansa ya no era regordete sino un panda grande y fuerte por su entrenamiento

Mono:-¿Cuántos pandas conoces? – refiriéndose entono de burla que era muy obvio que si.

Lobo:-¿pero que tenemos aqu? – no pudo terminar la frase por que el panda le estaba estrangulando

Po:-SUELTALO YA–mirándolo con esa mirada asesina que el lobo no pudo olvidar con los años

continuara


	5. una venganza y nuevos aliados

Capitulo 5: una venganza y nuevos aliados

El lobo entendió en el apretó que estaba y no tuvo otra más que dejar ir a el pequeño soltando loa para que choque violentamente en el suelo. Al ver esto po soltó al lobo y agarro al niño se alejo unos pasos postro una rodilla en el suelo y lo dejo en el suelo diciéndole– ¿conoces el restaurante de fideos de mi padre? – el niño asintió con la cabeza– bien ve y dile a mi pa que lo siento que capas que no llegue para comer pero llegare para decirle buenas noches– el niño fue con sus padres y juntos fueron a dar el mensaje. Y el lobo vio su oportunidad se abalanzo contra el sacando una espada para atravesarle la cabeza; los cinco iban a reaccionar cuando algo los dejo boquiabiertos el panda agarro la hoja de la espada sin ni siquiera verla

Po:-¿enserio atacas por la espalda? – esto despisto al lobo quien soltó el mango de la espada y el panda se levanto miro la espada y grito–HAAAA¡ ESTAS LOCO PUDISTE MATARME¡ –tirando la espada al suelo; mono y grulla no se lo creían i se aguantaban las rizas. El lobo no entendía nada y le ordeno a sus 7 compañeros atacar, cada uno saco una y algunos dos espadas.

Po:-usar armas es…–pego un salto hacia los 7 enemigos y con unos golpes tan rápidos como un rayo quedo detrás de ellos y termino– DE COBARDES¡ – después del grito se escucho la sinfonía de metal cayendo al piso.

Mantis:-¿Cuándo destruyo las armas? – pregunto mirando a tigresa que era la que tenía un ojo más refinado y podía seguir a cualquiera, pero ella no respondió el panda era tan rápido que apenas podía seguirle el paso con la mirada y no quería perder ni un solo detalle de la pelea.

Los bandidos atacaron todos juntos a acepción del lobo con el ojo herido, pero el panda bloqueo todos los ataques sin ni siquiera moverse solo usando sus manos y una de sus patas y de un giro alejo a todos los agresores.

Rinoceronte 1: PELEA GALLINA – exclamo –_gallina_– como odiaba que le llamaran gallina asi que decidió acabar con el de un solo golpe; mi entras balbuceaba insultos sintió como le faltaba el aire el panda que estaba al otro lado de la plaza le dio un golpe limpio en la boca del estomago dejándolo inconsciente, a sus "aliados" asustados y a los cinco impactados por la fuerza y velocidad del panda. Todos huyeron por sus vidas gritando– cada cual por su camino–_ bien ya no tengo que pelear_–pensó mientras miraba como el último de ellos desaparecía entre las sombras o eso es lo que él creía–que ¿tú sigues aquí? – al darse la vuelta miro al lobo parado justo enfrente de él.

Lobo:-bien supongo que será un uno contra uno… me parece bien– y sonrió como si se hubiera vuelto loco el

Po:- ya no hay nadie y sabes cuál será el resultado– y con esas palabras salió caminando;

Grulla:-bien no paso nada pero eso fue un gran espectáculo– preparandoce para retirarse cuando– no… miren– dijo tigresa

Cuando el panda esta va por desaparecer por una de las paredes de una casa, el lobo se desquicio ya no quería pelear quería matar a ese panda desgraciado y salió corriendo a toda velocidad y salto hacia él, en el aire saco una cuchilla que la clavaria en la parte posterior del cuello del panda pero este lo esquivo, haciendo que pase de largo y en el aire agarro sus patas traseras para luego impactarlo con gran furia en la pared con tal intensidad que agrieto toda la pared– NO LO ENTIENDES… NO QUIERO PELEAR LO ODIO–; luego lo agarro del cuello; el lobo se quiso zafar pero no podía se daba por muerto y lo que confirmo sus sospechas fueron las palabras del panda–DILA… DILA UNA UNICA RAZON PARA DEJARTE CON VIDA¡… –un silencio lleno el ambiente– no, no tienes ninguna– los cinco furiosos apretaron los puños pero luego. PLAM. Un sonido de un golpe seco al suelo seguido por una respiración como de recién salido de debajo del agua–YO TE DARE UNA… ENTRENA… TODA TU VIDA SI ES NECESARIO… PERO VUELVETE MAS FUERTE Y REGRESA PARA ENFRENTARME SI ESO ES LO QUEQUIERE… DIME ¿Qué ESLO QUE QUIERES DEMOSTRAR?– al no obtener ninguna respuesta solo que el lobo mirara el piso, se dio la vuelta y dijo– vete no te quiero ver más causando problemas por aquí, porque, aunque no me guste pelear… te juro que te matare si molestas a un niño inocente devuelta– y con esas palabras po fue a su casa y el lobo corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección contraria.

Los cinco no se lo creían, alguien tan capas era un simple cocinero, si no tenia técnica pero tenía fuerza y agilidad.

Mono:-¿Qué hacemos le invitamos al palacio de jade o qué? – Mantis ya entendía porque oogway quería a ese panda o creía entenderlo.

Tigresa:- no regresemos–todos se fueron mirando la pequeña casa/restaurante donde vivía ese gran luchador. Al estar en el plació de jade le contaron todo a shifu desde que agarraron al niño hasta la huida de el lobo. Shifu no se lo creía pero Oogway solo sonreirá como si encontrara algo que le faltara o que estuviera buscando, solo mantis entendía porque esa expresión.

Sr. Ping:-po¡ llegaste en una sola pieza¡ ten, ten algo de comida as de estar hambriento

Po:- si un poco, te llego mi mensaje– su padre acercándose con los platos, la hoya de sopa y un cucharon no dijo nada solo sirvió y luego se quedo con el cucharon en la mano– HAYYY¡ – grito po mientras su padre le pegaba y decía– CLARO QUE LO RECIVI ¿SAVES CUANPROCUPADO ME DEJO ESE MENSAJE? –Paro e pagarle y mirando al suelo se veían un par de gotas que caían al suelo–claro que lo recibí… y pensé que no te vería más– dijo entre llantos

Po:- papa… no importa lo dura que sea una batalla, lo fuerte que sea el enemigo, lo lastimado que pueda estar, siempre regresare, antes no importaba pero ahora…– con lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos– ahora por fin tengo un lugar al cual regresar y siempre lo hare… PAPA¡ – grito po ya con unos mocos sueltos– HIJO¡ –respondió el en el mismo estado. Se limpiaron las caras y se dieron las buenas noche para terminar con esa escena tan emotiva.

En la prisión de chorh-gum los sanguinarios guerreros estaban confabulando un plan para escapar de la prisión de más alta seguridad de toda china. Encabezando esta rebelión estaba un leopardo- tai lung – un despiadado felino corpulento, ágil, con unos ojos los cuales no mostraban una pisca de luz, fue entrenado por el mismo Oogway, era un buen amigo de shifu a pesar de que era unos once años más joven y de que shifu tenía más experiencia, tai lung progreso más que él, pero quería más, ser reconocido en toda china como el guerrero máximo- el guerrero dragón- pero Oogay nunca se lo dio no era digno

Hace 20 años shifu tenía 25 años y tai lung 14 y aun así era temible y muy poderoso y quería el rollo del dragón

Tai lung:-…y ¿Soy o no soy el guerrero dragón? – pregunto el leopardo in paciente pero como en las otras ocasiones Oogway solo negó con la cabeza y se fue

Shifu:- tranquilo será la próxima– tratando de calmar al muy cabreado leopardo

Tai lung:- NO¡ ya me canse, si esa vieja y torpe tortuga no me quiere dar el rollo, lo tomare por mí mismo. Y fue hasta el estanque donde, enzima del mismo, se encontraba el rollo del dragón para ser interceptad por shifu– NO, NO PUEDES TOMAR EL ROLLO POR TU CUENTA– gritaba el panda rojo para alertar a oogway porque sabía que no podría ganar a su, más joven, compañero. Oogwy le escucho y fue a socorrerle pero tai lung ya le había derrotado y estaba en el aire para agarrar el rollo del dragón pero Oogway no se lo permitiría. Salto y dándole un ataque de nervios dejando inmóvil al leopardo, a una tan corta edad y ya le habían mandado a la prisión de chorh-gun.

Presente

Tai lung:- cada día es un paso más cerca para nuestra libertar y efectuar nuestra venganza– comentaba a sus aliados mientras miraba el suelo inmovilizado por los cientos de cadenas, grilletes y esposas que te habían puestos.

Los seis aliados del que estaban en las mismas condiciones que él, pegaron una carcajada retorcida que resonó en toda la prisión

Continuara**…**

**Bien este fic fue más corto que lo normal pero quiero hacer una pausa para que no se queden con la duda de quién son los aliados de tai lung y no se me ocurría como continuar jajajajaja **

**Son personajes que yo mismo invente y a continuación los describiré**

**1-****Daiki**** :- es u gorila enorme y corpulento, tiene un unas muñequeras con puntas de hierro las cual usa para atacar y defenderse de algunos ataques, tiene un cinturón con una calavera muy pequeña de adorno, unos pantalones cortos cubiertos por una maya de metal para protegerse; en el pecho, del lado izquierdo tiene unas cicatriz en forma de X y en el dorsal una marca de dientes de cocodrilo, su frente es amplia y con unas arrugas las cuales le dan una expresión de enojado, en su mejilla tiene tres cicatrices paralelas de garras, como adorno y recordatorio de su hija tiene un collar de oro con una foto de ella (se robo el collar y le cambio la foto).su especialidad es el ataque cuerpo acuerpo por su descomunal fuerza, a pesar de ser un bandido le gusta las peleas justa por lo tanto no usa armas como espadas o lanzas solo sus muñequeras que las usa solo como último recurso.**

**2-****Hikaru****:-es un lobo criminal con un hermano menor , solo rababa de noche y siempre sus enemigos se petrificaban de miedo por sus ojos amarillos tan brillantes como el sol . es de una contestara física normal para su especie siempre lleva una especie de bolso en el cual guardaba lo que robaba, tiene unas piernas bien desarrolladas por eso tiene una vellosidad increíble, tiene protegidos los dos brazos por completo y con ellos se defiende de los ataques que le lanzan, con el pecho descubierto se notan unas pequeñas cicatrices como rasguños de cuando no pudo escapar del doto de un ataque pero no tiene ninguna muy importante, siempre tiene una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro la cual desconcierta e intimida a sus enemigos. Su habilidad es ataque sorpresa esperar y luego atacar a su presa**

**3-****Kenshi****:-es el hermano menor de Hikaru, influenciado por él se volvió un criminal, el no tiene velocidad con los pies pero si con sus manos por eso tiene dos espadas en su espalda, por esas fundas de espada se hace una X en su torso con las correas de las mismas, es mas musculoso que su hermano y, a diferencia de Hikaru, él no finge demencia es un demente hecho y derecho, sanguinario y sin piedad ni deferencia un niño de un anciano un macho de una hembra ataca a todo lo que se mueve incluso , en ocasiones , a su propio hermano; vestía solo con un taparrabo hasta que su hermano le obligo a usar pantalones cortos. El no piensa las acciones es solo fuerza bruta y es el primero en lanzarse sobre su enemigo con una ráfaga de ataques rápidos con sus espadas.**

**4-****Saburo****:- es un rinoceronte que era de la armada real pero se rebeló el solo y destruyo a casi todo su ejerció, viste la armadura destrozada de aquella batalla su cuerno es su mejor arma ya que tiene tanto filo como para atravesar las rocas, tiene una mirada de arrepentimiento, pero en el fondo se siente orgulloso de sus acciones, con la que confunde a sus enemigos, su defensa, aparte de la armadura, es su impenetrable piel tan dura como el acero, su estilo de pelea es embestir a su oponente , pero sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo**

**5-****Kasumi****:-es una leoparda hermosa con una hermana gemela, tiene un cuerpo bien femenino así que dudarías que fuera una criminal, se esconde en una niebla color gris la cual ella misma crea (se desconoce la forma en que lo hace), usa sus garras ara atacar a su enemigo en la espesa niebla, ellas tienen ojos acostumbrados a esa niebla, por lo tanto no le cuesta divisar a su objetivo en ella, tiene ojos grandes de color azul marino, llevan un pantalón ajustado y una especie de chaqueta sin mangas la cual es sumamente chica, solo le cubre los pechos y unas cuerdas que unen cada lado de la "chaqueta". Es piadosa y cariñosa a pesar de ser una de las más buscadas de china, siempre lucha junto a su hermana y muchas veces discuten entre ellas de qué hacer con los que derrotan. Su estilo de pelea es esconderse y atacar directamente a su enemigo junto a su hermana, no sabe defenderse y si la sacas de la neblina gris es una completa inútil.**

**6-****Yami****:-hermana gemela de kasumi, se ven y visten igual pero son muy diferentes**

**A diferencia de su hermana ella no es piadosa es más le gusta tener la sangre de sus enemigos en sus garras, los gritos de llanto desesperación y de suplicas es su canción preferida, también es fuerte y muy hábil, ella es la primera en atacar incluso si no está la niebla gris ella no le tiene miedo al ataque frontal.**

**La única diferencia física que hay entre ellas son sus ojos, mientras los ojos de kasumi son hermosos y llenos de vida, los de yami son tétricos, de color negro y sin brillo.**

**Bien si estás leyendo esto es porque si te interesa mi historia asique solo puedo decir GRASIAS **

**por favor dejen sus comentarios estoy un poco bloqueado pero seguro que a la noche publico la continuación pero no se asi que hasta mi próxima actualización**

**si les gusta como escribo dejen en los comentarios si quieren que haga un fic de una serie, película o lo que se les ocurra saludos KID QEIORS .**


	6. la vida en el palacio

ya se me fue el bloqueo siiii y tengo muchas ideas así que solo esperen para ver lo que se avecina dejen sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo

Capitulo 6: la vida en el palacio

El maestro shifu se durmió pensando en ese panda y como había impresionado a sus estudiantes, sabía que no eran de emocionarse por cualquier cosa, pero no pudo más y el sueño le venció. Al día siguiente se despertaron os cinco furiosos y como siempre se pusieron a entrenar cuando llego shifu–chicos el maestro Oogway y yo bajaremos al valle para atender unos asuntos– al escuchar esto mono, mantis y grulla se sonrieron por que irían por el panda y continuaron entrenando, víbora vio la cara de su mejor amiga y sabia que no quería que el panda fuese al palacio de jade, pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba a si misma mientras esquivaba los ataques de mantis.

En el valle, – po ven rápido¡ – grito su padre, po salió corriendo desde su gimnasio asustado para ver que pasaba– ¿Qué?¿qué es ?¿bandidos, ladrones, terremoto?¿qué? – se decepciono al ver que solo era ese cuchillo el cual estaba esperando hace meces, po fingió interés por dos segundos y se fue a entrenar

Después de un tiempo– po ven rápido, rápido– el panda se detuvo e fue con poco ánimos gritando– ¿Qué es ahora un tenedor nue…? –Pero no termino la frase cuando vio a el maestro shifu y al gran maestro Oogway, – woooou , son, son, son, ustedes, se todo sobre ustedes el maestro shifu, alumno del gran y poderoso maestro oogway, en mi cocina– un sonido de tosido le detuvo– ¿tu cocina? – pregunto su padre– TU cocina– corrigió el panda– bien pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shifu:- venimos por ti panda…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Po:- soy po … ho no se enteraron de que cuando fui a dejar los fideos al palacio entre a la sala de los guerreros a mirar y…– no po no es por eso– le interrumpió la tortuga

Oogway:- ¿quieres aprender kung fu en el palacio de jade? Podras entrar a la sala de los fuerreros cuando quieras– dijo la tortuga riéndose

En ese momento llegaron los cinco furiosos para espiar ya que se aburrieron de entrenar y querían saber que es lo que pasaba

Po:-¿por que? – pero antes de que uno de ellos pudiera responder el panda continuo– ¿Por qué tendría que aprender a pelear cuando yo odio pelear con la gente? – esto dejo confundido a shifu pero oogway respondió– ¿aprender a pelear? ¿Quién dijo eso? Yo dije aprender kung fu, el kung fu no es para pelear o dañar a la gente, sino lo contrario es para tener control, paciencia, disciplina es para que un problema se haga más grande y para proteger a los seres queridos, yo te daré la fuerza para proteger lo que es más importante para ti, pero un poder así conlleva una gran responsabilidad, ¿quieres esa responsabilidad? La responsabilidad de que otra persona confié en ti…– la tortuga continúo con su discurso pero el panda se quedo pensando en _ que otra persona confié en ti_–nunca nadie espero nada de él y por eso nunca confiaban en lo que él hacía y quería que confiaran, respondió enérgicamente– si acepto–

Oogway:- bien entonces ven con nosotros al palacio de jade– con estas palabras partieron, los cinco furiosos salieron corriendo para que no les atraparan iban pensando en que tendían otro compañero en el palacio.

Mono:- jaja ¿como se llamara y cuantos años tendrá? Parece que es más grande que nosotros grulla.

Grulla:- si verdad debe tener la edad de mantis o un poco más– mantis se reía por dentro–_ que sorpresa tendrán cuando se den cuenta de que es más joven que tigresa_–

Víbora: si y tigresa ¿no te prese…?– ni termino la pregunta y ya respondió– ni se te ocurra preguntarlo, además no tenemos tiempo de esta charla inútil hay que correr sino el maestro shifu nos matara a todos–apenas entraron en el salón de entrenamientos y se pusieron a entrenar llego shifu– por favor reúnanse– cundo estuvieron en fila dijo– voy a pasar de largo el que se escabulleran para seguirnos solo por que se que son niños curioso – todos se miraron diciendo con la mirada_ nos descubrieron_ y soltaron una breve risa–como sabrán tenemos un nuevo estudiante , pasa y preséntate.

Po:-hola a tod… wooooooa es, es el salón de entrenamiento es inmenso, siempre me lo imagine pero con mas armas, más cosas puntiagudas, más…– panda continua– interrumpió shifu al muy asombrable panda– ha si soy po. Un gusto en conocerlos, en persona claro, porque son barbaros conozco todo de ustedes mono, víbora, grulla, ha hola mantis tanto tiempo y no cambiaste nada, mírame yo que no quise ni asomarme al palacio de jade ahora como un estudiante

Todos :-¿ qué mantis le conoces?

Mantis:- bueno si fue él quien me acompaño desde mi pueblo hasta aquí– si y fue un largo viaje él ni lo sintió ya que lo lleve en mis hombros– solto una risa burlona hacia mantis, a tigresa no sabía porque pero tocio como para que el panda, ese tal po, la nombrara pero nada eso la enfurecía y no sabía porque.

Shifu:- bien ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse a entrenar po si quieres puedes descansar mañana empezaras a entrenar de verdad– y salió con un soplido el cual emociono a po pensando–_ entrenar de verdad he_– y fue con los cinco para preguntarles con que podía entrenar.

Mono:- por alla hay unos muñecos de madera para que empieces a practicar

Po:- gracias– y fue emocionado en unos segundos después CRAK¡ un sonido de algo rompiéndose se escucho– chicos, por favor díganme que hay mas muñecos de esos

Grulla:- impresionante ¿rompiste los seis muñecos tan rápido?, bien no te preocupes eran muy viejos ya ni los usábamos

Po:- grasias a dios, bien mejor empiezo mañana con las indicaciones de shifu– todos quedaron mirándole en especial tigresa –_shifu, solo shifu_–pensaron todos, no se la creían que un panda recién llegado no le mostrara respeto a su próximo maestro

Tigresa:- muéstrale más respeto al maestro shifu– resaltando la palabra maestro y con su ceño fruncido.

Po:- si perdona es que me olvide, todavía no me hago a la idea de que el maestro shifu fuera a ser mi maestro, eso es todo– después de eso o soltó y se fue al otro lado de la sala no le quería ni ver. – bien lo algo que quiero saber es ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Qué comemos?,

Grulla:- siempre comemos lo mismo algo de arroz con carne, a pesar de tener tantos alimentos nuestras comidas ni cambian.

Po:- ¿QUEEE? Nooooo, si hubiera sabido eso no hubiera venido– entonces lárgate– pensó tigresa mientras practicaba– esperen dijeron que tienen mucha comida ¿verdad? – si –respondieron todos(menos tigresa) – bien hoy voy a cocinar yo, después de todo pase seis años viviendo en un restaurante no– y salió corriendo a cocinar

Más tarde los cinco furiosos se dirigieron a la cocina,donde les esperaba un manjar preparado por po al terminar de comer los platos que preparo po le felicitaron por su cocina, todos menos la felina que solo comía tofu, entonces empezaron la lluvia de preguntas.

Po:- haaaa¡ ya, basta uno por vez– y empezaron pero esta vez ordenados

Mono:-algo que todos queremos saber ¿Cuántos años tienes? – tengo 14 pero dentro de unos días cumplo los 15– todos se le quedaron mirando y exclamaron – ¿TENES 15 QÑOS? –si – respondió tranquilo sin parecerle muy importante

Mantis y Mono:- jajajaajaj si es más joven que tigresa jajajajaaja– se detuvieron al ver a la felina toda cabreada y con el ceño fruncido

Víbora:- ¿de dónde sos? Ya que no viviste todo tu vida en el valle y …– se detuvo ya que solo ella noto la cara de tristeza en el panda– no ya sé mejor ¿Qué te parece el valle y el palacio? – cambiando de pregunta para no incomodarlo– bien el palacio es bárbaro y todo eso pero… prefiero mi casa con mi papa– todos se le quedaron viendo ya que el dueño de ese restaurante no era un panda sino un ganso, al ver su cara de sorpresa aclaro– cuando llegue como era solo un niño él me adopto– ahora tenían todo claro los cinco

Grulla:-¿donde aprendiste kung fu? – el panda se le quedo mirando por un rato luego miro a mono y respondió con una pregunta tonta– ¿grulla, mono? Ya sé, grulla en la escuela junto a mei ling, mono no te reconocí con los pantalones puestos– grulla y mono abrieron los ojos y respondieron– ¿TU ERAS ESE PANDA? – víbora y tigresa no entendían nada, mantis, mono y grulla se levantaron junto a po y salieron para la habitación de po charlando del pasado y de cómo es que habían llegado dos cuatro al mismo lugar, víbora y tigresa se levantaron para ir también a sus habitaciones víbora tenia la primera habitación pero la de tigresa colindaba con la del panda y escucho toda la noche esas carcajadas de los chichos y cuando logro dormirse el ruido de la campana dio el amanecer para ir a entrenar, con sueño se encontró al panda, salieron de sus piezas justo en el mismo momento– hola buenos días– dijo po amable y enérgico a pesar de no haber dormido nada– que tienen de buenos – respondió la maestra enojada con el panda por mantenerla despierta toda la noche–HE GRULLA, MONO, VIERON A MANTIS–grito justo al lado de la felina la cual empezaba a odiarle más y más, – NO SE CREO QUE ESTA EN SU PIESA– grito mono enojando más a la ya cabreada felina– BIEN NO IMPORTA, ESPEREN VOY CON USTEDES– y con eso salió corriendo–_paz_–pensó tigresa y empezó a caminar cuando– DEJENDE GRITEN– salió mantis de su cuarto y fue a desayunar la maestra quedo queta empezaba a enojarse de tal manera que– tigresa pasa algo– regresaba po por un papel que dejo en su cuarto– NO, NO PASA NADA– estallo tigresa con su mejor amiga– valla alguien no durmió bien– dijo po y entro a su pieza– yo lo mato – dijo tigresa para se detenida por si amiga– solo es por esta vez es porque se re encontraron dele un tiempo y veras como se normaliza todo– dijo víbora, salió po corriendo dejando la puerta abierta, tigresa y víbora eran maestras pero también eran unas niñas y no se resistieron y entraron para decepcionarse con lo que vieron, un cuarto como el de ellas solo que con ropa por todo el piso y unos carteles de kung fu pegados en las paredes– alguien debería enseñarles a limpiar a ese panda– dijo tigresa atenado un pantalón que estaba en frente de ella cuando vieron lo que querían encontrar y esperaban n la pieza de un chico de 15 años pero al acercarse no eran revistas sino carteles de cadad pelea que se efectuó en el valle de la paz en los últimos 6 años, había peleas de mono, grulla mantis , víbora, hasta de shifu y de otros maestros, pero ni una de tigresa, ambas salieron y serraron las puertas– tigresa se que…– no, no pasa nada– y se fueron a desayunar, los chicos ya estaban practicando cuando ellas llegaron, grulla y mantis tirados en el piso shifu mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par y po peleando contra mono.

Po:- ja con eso no me ganaras mono– dijo po arrogantemente

Mono:- ¿enserio? – Lanzando un golpe a corta distancia al rostro del panda– está acabado– dijo tigresa solo para sorprenderse que el panda le agarro las patas a mono– ENCERIO– dijo po lanzando a mono por los aires para patearlo y que se estrelle contra el suelo.

Shifu:- bien hecho panda solo te falta técnica– al ver que no le escuchaba añadió– y disciplina. Tigresa ven quiero que pelees con po para ve en qué nivel esta, no te contengas, tu tampoco po. – Genial– dijo po pero tigresa solo se puso en posición de combate con una sonrisa en su cara por fin podría sacarse esa ira contenida.

La pelea empezó tigresa salto hacia el panda tirando una patada la cual levanto polvo mientras llegaba a el brazo del panda el panda lo bloqueo dando unos pasos al costado, tigresa no tardo en dar una patada a los tobillos para tumbar al panda y poniéndosele encima dijo– ¿que no que eras mas fuerte? – si pero quería ver tú fuerza– levantándose tirando a la maestra corrió con toda su velocidad para acertar un golpe en la cara de la felina, por la ráfaga de viento tigresa serró los ojos para escuchar a víbora gritar su nombre–TIGRESA– cuando abrió los ojos vio el puño del panda a centímetros de su osico – buu– dijo despacio el panda a la maestra, lo cual hizo que diera unas pasos para atrás y tropezara con sus propios pies– nunca peleo con mujeres almenas que sea de vida o muerte, e incluso es esas ocasiones dedo en acertar un golpe– dijo el po, tigresa se sentía degradada el no quería pelear con ella ¿Quién se cree que es? Se pregunto y levantándose se lanzó al panda que estaba se espaldas, pero este sin verla se corrió haciendo que ella pasara de largo y chocara con una de las maquinas del salón.

Mantis y Mono: ja¡… – se callaron un poco y luego junto con po– jajajajaajaajajaja – soltaron los tres una carcajada la cual enfureció mas a tigresa ella no se iría hasta que le diera un golpe a el maldito panda se levanto no se percato que tenía sangre en los labios y clavo su mirada en el panda para atacarlo, cuando este iba a reaccionar solo pudo ver sus labios y quedo hipnotizado y recibió un golpe con las dos palmas abiertas de las patas delanteras de tigresa en su mandíbula inferior, todos se callaron al ver que el panda no se levanto. Tigresa, al principio orgullosa, pero luego algo preocupada por el panda, el no había hecho nada malo, bueno nada malo intencional mente, y empezó a caminar muy lentamente hacia el panda este no se movía–_ho no ¿le e matado? No era muy fuerte no creo que eso lo matase, pero ¿si lo desnuque? ¿si no vuelve a caminar y no puede practicar kung fu? Yo solo quería que se callaran no dejarlo invalido de por vida, el se lo busco por burlarse de mí, no es mi culpa si le pasa algo, además el maestro shifu dijo que no me contuviera, además con la velocidad que tiene podría haberlo esquivado fácilmente ¿Por qué?¿por qué no lo esquivo ?.._ – como siempre miles de dudas cruzaban por su mente como un rayo pero en su cara estaba la misma expresión la cual no mostraba ninguna emoción–_ no ¿Qué hago me pongo triste por lo que hice o…?_– pensó mientras una gotas de sudor frio se resbalaban por su espalda dándole un escalofrió y el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar_–¿…o..?_ – no termino de pensar cuando– ESO FUE BARBAARO¡ otra vez–el panda se levanto de golpe, tigresa se le fueron esas casa de la mente remplazándola por –_que panda más raro y estúpido_–– ja y casi que me preocupaba por ti– dando se la media vuelta y mintiendo para que no se enteren que en realidad estaba de los nervios.

Todos fueron a ver como estaba el panda – po ¿estás bien? – Pregunto víbora asustada– si solo me distraje por …_ que hago no puedo decirles que me distraje viendo los hermosos labios de tigresa.. un minuto hermosos que estas pensando po que puede tener de hermoso una chica como ella._ – levantando la mirada para ver a tigresa que se sostenía en uno de los pilares que soportaban el techo cuando se dio cuenta ella también lo miraba y al cruzar las miradas ella se sobresalto abriendo los ojos y cambiando el rumbo de su mirada bruscamente lo que hiso mas obvio para po que le estaba mirando– po ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – dijo mantis sin saber nada– no es que me da vergüenza decir que me distraje por… _piensa po piensa rápido yace _..por el golpazo que se dio tigresa contra las maquinas jaja– mono le siguió la risa por unos segundos hasta oir el ruido del rugir de ira de tigresa, pose paro y dijo– con que así serán mis días en el palacio de jade – poniendo una pose eroica de la cual todos, hasta shifu y tigresa , se rieron.

Continuara …..

Jajajaaj me pase con los puntos suspensivos jajajajaa ya se me fue el bloqueo siiii y tengo muchas ideas así que solo esperen para ver lo que se avecina dejen sus come


	7. mi pasado

Capitulo 7:¿mi pasado?

Tigresa sale del salón de entrenamiento seguida y por todos los demás para ir a comer, tigresa pasa de largo hasta su pieza seguida por víbora

Víbora:- tigresa¡ –grita– ¿Por qué le haces eso a po el no te ha hecho nada? –_ ¿qué? Ese panda logro poner a mi mejor amiga en mi contra, es como si yo fuera la mala de la película, el es el malo, es descortés y desconsiderado, nunca piensa en mí_– al pensar esto tigresa se sobresalta un poco– ¿Qué te pasa? – sabiendo que ella no se lo dirá continua– bien tienes que pedirle per– NO¡ ¿Por qué pedirle perdón a ese panda que no se interesa en mi? – víbora le respondió – haa es eso lo que te molesta que no tiene ningún cartel de ti y tiene todos de nosotros y de otras personas, eso no es su culpa, y si quieres saber el porqué entonces habla con el– tigresa discutió un rato pero se dio cuenta de que era su culpa no la del panda y acepto– bien dile que venga a mi pieza y hablare con él y le pediré perdón– dijo algo molesta ya que no le gustaba perder una discusión, víbora busco a po pero no le vio por ninguna parte –chicos no vieron a po– mono le respondió –creo que esta en su pieza es la ultima de todas alado de la de tigresa…– pobre tigresa – dijo mantis en tono de burla y grulla le respondió– pobre po si dice algo malo de ella seguro que atraviesa la pared y le mata– con esto los tres pegaron una carcajada.

Habitación de po ( po desconoce que tigresa estaba en la habitación de alado)

Víbora:-po– al escuchar esto tigresa, que estaba meditando paro la oreja para escuchar la conversación– tigresa se quiere disculpar ven te llevare con…–no–respondió el panda antes de que termine víbora, tigresa dejo de estar en su posición de meditación y se puso alado de la pared– po ella esta arepentida no estes enojado con ella, ella es una amiga muy buena es medio serrada pero…

Po:-no entiendes, no estoy enojado con ella, no tiene nada por lo que pedir perdón, el maestro shifu nos dijo que no nos contengamos fue mi culpa por distraerme con…– miro al piso, víbora sabia que él no se distrajo por el golpe de tigresa pero no le interrumpió él y prosiguió–por distraerme, además no quiero hablar con ella, no sé porque pero me hace acordar a unos malos recuerdos de mi infancia, si es posible quiero verle lo menos posible– pero ella no es malo– interrumpió víbora para defender a su amiga– si seguro que no es mala pero no es… como puedo decirlo… no es, no sé cómo explicarlo pero no es jaja, ella si bien me encantaría ser su amigo pero hay algo en esos ojos que me hacen querer correr lo mas lejos posible

Víbora:- pero solo es abalar con ella y…– viendo la cara de po, ese panda tan risueño y tierno tener esa mirada de enojo e ira mesclada con un poco de tristeza cedió en su intento por que se reunieran y salió del cuarto– buenas noches po– el panda como saliendo de su propio mundo regreso a ser como era y el devolvió el saludo– si igualmente víbora–

Víbora:- supongo que lo escuchaste todo ¿verdad? – hablando en la puerta de tigresa sin abrirla– si – respondió la felina con un tono de tristeza–_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me importa lo que piense de mi ese panda fanfarrón? Es solo un desconocido el cual vi unas dos o tres veces, no me puedo enojar por que el no se interese en mi, además ¿Por qué le hago recordar a su infancia? Y ¿Por qué tiene que ser un recuerdo malo?_ – pensando en todo esto se quedo dormida contra la pares, en realidad era una especie de biombo, que chocaba con la habitación de po. Al despertar descubrió que estaba acostada con la mitad de su cuerpo en el piso de la habitación de po– haaaa¡ ¿Qué… que … haces en mi piso? –_ espera si esa es su habitación entonces escucho la charla de … ho no _– el panda se sentía mal ya que no era la culpa de ella asarle acordar a su pasado un tanto borroso– sobre lo de aller…– empezó a sentir calor y como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, estaba sonrojado, se levanto para que ella no le viera así y abrió la puerta– los siento no fue mi intención de sir todas esas cosa–tigresa al ver serrar la puerta ella seguía en el piso se sonrojo ella también por la vergüenza que tenia–_ pero si el no me aguanta ¿Por qué no dudo en disculparse si eso no era su culpa ? solo es lo que él siente, si me dolió, un poco, pero eso lo hiso sentir tan mal, soy una tonta él se disculpo sin razón y yo, la culpable no pude ir a buscarle para hacerlo_– y con eso se fue a buscar algo con que arreglar la pared, trabajo un par de horas cuando termino se dio cuenta que ya había empezado el entrenamiento y fue corriendo a el salón.

Tigresa:- lo siento maestro shifu yo– cálmate tigresa po me explico todo y que generoso de tu parte– ella no entendía nada pero no quiso contradecirle.

Po:-_no se porque me culpe en que estaba pensando ¿qué me pasa_? –pensó el panda al escuchar a el maestro irse de salón con esas palabras–_o no es tigresa me va a matar por que pensara que dije cualquier cosa y…_

Tigresa:-po ¿Por qué dijiste que tu rompiste la pared y yo me quede arreglándola?

Po:- ha hola tigresa ¿Cómo amaneciste? –dijo po mirando al piso para no verla a los ojos para no recordar mientras pensaba– _idiota ba a pensar que me estoy burlando de lo que paso._

Tigresa:- bien después hablaremos de lo que paso– po trago saliva–_ si estoy muerto bien muerto_– ya que aunque le podía ganar no le pegaría a una chica

El entrenamiento termino y después la cena, po se fue el último en irse de la cocina ya que le tocaba lavar los platos, cuando llego a su cuarto el hueco en la pared ya no estaba pero lo que si estaba era tigresa sentada en su cama esperándole– ti… tigresa? ¿qué haces aquí? , haa cierto para hablar.

Tigresa:- solo quiero saber ¿Qué es eso de un recuerdo triste de tu infancia? ¿Qué recuerdo es?

Po:- la verdad no me acuerdo yo solo tenía 4 y cuando tengo ese sueño solo veo sombras que me hablan y luego yo corriendo sin parar tuve una infancia triste y…– tigresa se levanto de golpe.

Tigresa:- tu no sabes nada de lo que es una infancia triste y trágica¡ – y se levanto– haa y ¿tu si? Con amigos que te quieren tanto y un hogar una familia, un brillante futuro tu no sabes nada de mi pasado– tigresa abalanzándose sobre po– tu eras el que no sabe nada del sufrimiento ni de mi pasado– gruño tigresa apretando los dientes, al escuchar esto po ya encontró una razón para odiarle a la felina– sal ya de mi habitación y gracias ya me diste una razón para no querer hablar con vos– dijo el panda y fue la primera vez que tigresa le vio con una cara seria y le dio miedo, aunque obvio, no lo demostró.

Al día siguiente po fue el primero en despertar tuvo el sueño que le comento a tigresa y con un grito de dolor se despertó, fue el primero en entrenar sin tomar el desayuno lo que le sorprendió a todos ya que él siempre estaba comiendo, pero no le dieron mayor importancia pero estaban atentos a ver qué es lo que le pasaba, el maestro shifu dio los grupos para pelear– víbora con mono, grulla con tigresa y po con mantis comiencen–con esto se pusieron a pelear, mantis contento ya que a po no le gustaba sobrepasarse y siempre peleaba a la altura de su oponente pero esta vez fue diferente, él panda empezó la pelea con una cara seria como si no estuviera pensando en la pelea, y en sima no dijo ninguna broma. Mantis se lanzó con una patada, el panda le detuvo y con solo tres golpes dejo a mantis K.O

Mantis:- mono cambiemos, por favor– dijo a duras penas– si no hay problema, además po no me hará daño jaja– dijo mono confiado– no lo creas– mono noto lo mismo que mantis pero lo mismo fue corriendo hasta el panda, salto y con sus patas traseras quiso darle en la panza, po le esquivo y pego un fuerte puñetazo en la pansa de mono, tirándolo contra un mueve donde se guardaban las cosas de limpieza, la que cayeron sobre mono– grulla¡ – grito mono haciendo que se de vuelta– cambiemos– hablo con una sonrisa hasta que un balde le cayó en la cabeza– claro– y con eso alzo vuelo y se abalanzo contra po diciendo– haber que haces con un ataque aéreo– grulla bajaba en picada, po lo esquivó agarrándole las paras, no dijo nada, lo que a grulla le parecía raro, po empezó a girar muy rápido pero sin soltar a grulla; al detenerse soltó ligeramente a grulla, él no se podía levantar estaba completamente mareado, cuando lo intentaba sus piernas temblaban y de nuevo caía.

Shifu:-BASTA¡ – grito el panda rojo– po ven quiero hablar con tigo… ¿Qué es lo que paso ? ayer eras un guerrero al cual no le gustaba destrozar a su enemigo mucho menos a un amigo y hoy pareciera que no te importa lo que le hagas a los demás.

Po:- si lo se… digo no, no me di cuenta…. Es que...bueno… es que no dormí bien y no desayune nada entonces creo que tengo un mal día y estoy pensando en–_¿por qué? después de el sueño solo pensé en … no, no es verdad_–en que voy a comer después del entrenamiento y por eso no me controle y además quiero descargarme con algo y pensé que con el entrenamiento me relajaría un poco

Shifu:- quieres pelear sin contenerte entonces …TIGRESA…– _ acaso po le conto lo del otro día y quiere que arelemos las cosas_– pensando esto fue corriendo para amigarse con po

Po:-no, no, no quiero pelear con…– dijo en susurros– si maestro– dijo tigresa

Shifu:- si quiero que pelees con po, y que le des con todas tus fuerzas, oblígale a que se defienda así se relajara un poco, no puedo permitir que lastime a mis otros alumnos y tu eres la única que puede resistir un ataque de po. – tigresa no sabía que decir–_ lo que paso lo dejo tan enojad, bien si eso quiere te atacara sin piedad_–si maestro– dijo la felina mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas.

Se pusieron en posición de pelea y po dijo– yo no peleo con chicas–¿que? ¿Tienes miedo que esta chica te gane? Ja pensé que eras un guerrero y solo eres un gallina– po, que fingía estar sereno y feliz, cambio su cara a una tétrica y de enojo–_gallina_– siempre odio que le digan así y no importaba si era una hembra u un macho le aria comerse esa palabra, la pelea empezó de una manera diferente que las otras, esta vez po se lanzó a tigresa con un puñetazo, ella lo esquibo y el panda golpeo el piso el cual se agrieto alrededor de su puño, todos miraban la pelea era un despliegue de gran fuerza por parte de ambos, y cada uno lograba esquivar o bloquear el ataque del otro, sabían que el primero en acertar un golpe con esa fuerza y velocidad creía el vencedor o eso pensaba tigresa– toma esto panda¡ – grito la felina dando un puñetazo con la palma serrada en su mandíbula, lo cual era inusual en ella, no quería ganar quería poco más matar al panda. El panda cayó al piso como la otra vez pero en esta ocasión se levanto de inmediato–¿ eso es todo lo que tienes? – exclamo el panda y de un segundo a otra su puño estaba a centímetros de tigresa, ella vio como el puño serrado se abrió en el último segundo para minimizar el daño, salió disparada e iba a impactar con una de las maquinas de entrenamiento del lado de las púas, no la matarían pero si le provocarían un gran daño, pero no, no fue así, po se interpuso extendiendo las manos, una en las púas y la otra para detener a tigresa, fue un sonido horroroso cuando las púas se incrustaron en la palma del panda pero ente no emitió sonido alguno, tigresa levanto la mirada y vio la expresión de dolor del panda mientras miraba al suelo; el panda levanto la mirada pero con una sonrisa– fiuu… eso estuvo cerca– dijo mientras sacaba la mano de esas púas, mientras caminaba un montón de sangre goteaba de su mano todos miraron con horror al panda que parecía no sentir nada

Tigresa:-_ ¿Cómo..?¿Que acaso no le duele? ¿Por qué actúa como si nada hubiese pasado? Y … más importante ¿Por qué se sacrifico para salvarme ? ha veces no entiendo a ese panda_– pensó tigresa, desde que llego ese panda tenía un montón de dudas y todas eran de el porqué del comportamiento del panda–_¿Por qué me interesa las razones del actuar de po?_ – Mientras ella se mataba buscando las respuestas a sus dudas, las cuales la enfadaban, po salió con una sonrisa diciendo– jajaja tengo hambre me voy a comer antes ¿bien? – el maestro shifu se dio cuenta que no le gustaba demostrar su dolor a los demás y no querían que se preocupe nadie por el– si po ve nosotros nos quedamos ordenando, ha ve a buscarme unas cosas pero no me las traigas, tienes que ir por ese pasillo y antes de llegar a la cocina hay una puerta, entra aja las escaleras y allí las encontraras– bien pero ¿Qué es?¿cómo son? – Dijo el panda sin entender– cuando llegues las encontraras y creo que ya sabes cómo usarlas– respondió el maestro , los cinco ya sabían a donde le mando el maestro y soltaron una sonrisa leve y se pusieron a ordenar todo ese desastre.

Po se sorprendió al ver que era una enfermería y supo lo que tenía que hacer, agarro desinfectante, una aguja e hilo para suturarse las heridas y unas vendas para protegerlas y que no se ensucien, todo lo hizo tan rápido que parecía que no era la primera vez que se lastimaba tan fuertemente, y efectivamente, en su niñez siempre, después de una pelea, quedaba de esa forma solo que ahora podía controlar sus expresiones y no mostrar cuanto le dolían sus heridas; los cinco terminaron de limpiar y se fueron a comer mientras conversaban

Mono:-creen que debimos ayudar a po a curarse esas horribles heridas

Víbora:- yo creo que sí, el solo con una mano no se puede curar solo seguro que todavía esta en la enfermería tratando de no gritar del dolor

Grulla:- es verdad…– todos guardaron silencio, pero grulla se le ocurrió– ya sé porque no le preparamos la comida, el no puede hacer la comida para él, menos para todos, además le encanta comer seguro que se le levantara el ánimo–si respondieron todos menos tigresa, ella seguía sumergida en su mundo pensando en las respuestas a sus dudas, pero por masa que buscaba no las podía encontrar. Cuando llegaron a la cocina todos animados le sorprendió ver a po, no solo todo curado y bien vendado, si no que comiendo y con cinco platos de comida más que por supuesto eran para ellos– hola chicos– respondió muy enérgico sacudiendo la mano lastimada, cuando se dio cuenta la bajo rápidamente

Víbora:-po¿te curaste y preparaste todo esto tu solo?

Po:- si ya se que ayer prepare fideos, pero era lo mas fácil de hacer, y, por favor son riquísimos…a y desde niño me lastimo de esta forma así que es fácil para mí curarme solo– a que suerte– dijo mantis riendo y sentándose, pero a tigresa le resonaban esas palabras–_ "desde niño me lastimo de esta forma…. Me curo solo"… será que él estuvo solo todo ese tiempo hasta llegar a el valle de la paz, a eso es se refería cuando me dijo "fue una infancia triste "él dijo que tenía cuatro años y llego al valle a los nueve asique estuvo solo hasta los nueve años que por fin encontró a alguien que le quería, yo estuve sola como el pero hasta los cinco cuando el maestro shifu me adopto, el me enseño que a esa edad se define tu camino y él me enseño por donde estaba el mío pero él no tuvo a nadie, escogió su propio camino el solo…_soy una tonta – dijo en un tono de susurro y se levanto sin decir una palabra, víbora que estaba a su lado la escucho–_ pensando en voz alta algo debe estar muy mal para tener así a tigresa, y estoy casi segura que tiene que ver con po_–víbora no savia lo acertada que estaba.

Tigresa se consumía por dentro no podía creer eso y se decía a si misma que eso no era verdad que no podía ser verdad, cuando un ruido en la pieza de alado se escucho–_po_– piensa y sin dudarlo sale de su habitación para preguntarle todo, ya no se aguantaba las dudas, pero se detiene en frente de la puerta de po–_ que ¿Solo entrare y exigiere respuesta? Eso solo empeoraría la situación _–recordando la cara que le puso po– _pero no aguanto más tengo que saber_– adelante pasa no te hará daño– dijo víbora entrando a su pieza y guiñando el ojo, su amiga le dio la fuerza para entrar– ¿po estas despierto? – po se sobresalto pero no por ella sino po una sola palabra– ¿po? Desde cuando me llamas así siempre es inútil o torpe o solamente panda, y espera ¿Qué haces aquí? – tigresa se sentía incomoda–_ le dije po en que estaba pensando… bien ya no hay vuelta atrás_–pero por alguna razón no le salía la palabras de la boca–bien si no es nada buenas noch…– po escucho un ruido como de algo chocando con el suelo era tigresa sentada en frente de una mesita chica que se encontraba en la habitación de po.

Tigresa:-bien quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu pasado antes de llegar al valle…– dijo algo sonrojada pero no se le notaba por la oscuridad– y no me marchare….

Po:-…sin que te lo cuente…bla bla bla… buenas noches – la interumpio po como diciéndole "a vos queres que te cuente eso"

Tuigresa:-p…por… f…fab…bor– dijo la felina mirando hacia el piso, ya era muy obvio que estaba avergonsada por su petición pero que quería saber, tigresa escucho un ruido al frente suyo y una mano en la cabeza

Po:- mi pasado…

Continuara…


	8. YA ES HORA

Capitulo 8: YA ES HORA

Po:-…por dónde empezar– por el principio– bromea tigresa con una sonrisa y sus ojos serrados, es la primera vez que po la ve sonreír desde que está en el palacio–_por amor adiós que linda sonrisa que tiene…_– y pensando eso le devuelve la sonrisa– bien pero lo primero seria saber ¿Por qué ten interesa tanto eso?

Tigresa:-porque me siento mal por lo que te dije la otra vez, tu no sabes nada de mi pasado y yo no sé nada del tuyo y desde allí todo fue más complicado, supongo que para aclarar las cosas tenemos que saber más el uno del otro– dijo tigresa poniendo devuelta su cara habitual

Po:-está bien, yo empiezo pero después tu me dices cual fue tu pasado–bien–responde tigresa dándole la pauta para que continúe– mis primeros años no los recuerdo bien pero me crie en un orfanato y a eso de los cuatro o cinco años me escape, la verdad que no me acuerdo porque– dijo soltando una risa burlándose de si mismo– pero la cosa es que tuve que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir y, no me enorgullezco de eso, pero tuve que robar comida para no morir, solo comida y la necesaria para no morir no me gustaba hacer eso pero tenía hambre, luego me descubrieron y no tuvieron piedad, todos me detestaban y guardaban sus cosas cuando me veían pasar, tuve que pelear por mi comida, al principio perdía pero con solo siete años logre desarrollar una descomunal fuerza y perdí el control…– un pequeño suspiro de dolor y tristeza salió tanto del panda como de tigresa

Tigresa:-y entonces ¿que paso? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – pregunto la maestra inquieta, pero curiosa por su historia, po soltó unas lagrimas por lo que le dolía decir sus errores

Po:- empecé a buscar peleas para hacerme mas fuerte, ya no me importaba la comida solo luchaba por la satisfacción de vencer al rival, y casi siempre lo conseguía, los niños del pueblo me llamaban monstruo, fenómeno y corrían lejos de mi–tigresa sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar eso las heridas de su infancia se abrían de nuevo

Tigresa:- te entiendo– dando un suspiro para relajarce pero po dijo

Po:- la verdad que…me molestaba yo simplemente les golpeaba y eso creo que les daba mas miedo, después de un tiempo no lo soporte más, ya hasta los adultos más fuertes del pueblo me resultaban fáciles de vencer y solo con siete años me fui a buscar a otros oponentes más fuertes– tigresa escuchaba atenta a cada palabra del panda y cada vez comprendía más y más por que se comportaba de esa manera.

Tigersa:-pero ¿en el viaje no te sentías solo? ¿no tenias miedo? – dijo llevándose las rodillas a su pecho y ocultando la cabeza.

Po:-si– eso la dejo atónita no le costó nada decir que tenía miedo y se sentía solo, pero ella no podía siquiera pensar en eso– seria un estúpido si no me sintiera solo o si no tuviera miedo, pero eso no me detuvo yo seguía para tratar de ser alguien que la gente sepa mi nombre y lo mas importante yo encontrar uno

Tigresa:- ¿a qué te refrieres?

Po:-es que xiao po no es el nombre con el que nací, ese nombre me lo dio mi padre al adoptarme–tigresa no dudo en preguntar, es que lo quería saber por qué la imagen de un antiguo amigo se le vino a la mente, no avía visto a otro panda jamás aparte de a su amigo y a po y rogaba porque sus sospechas no sean verdad, un orfanato, huir, no querer acordarse de eso, todo encajaba solo faltaba eso el nombre– y…¿cu… cual er..era tu… n…nom..bre… antes? – pregunto mordiéndose el labio y un poco nerviosa– la verdad es que hasta el momento en que mi papa me adopto nunca tuve un nombre– tigresa se quedo helada la frase de hace muchos años resonó en su mente–"_yo… no tengo nombre"_ –po no se dio cuenta y continuo con su historia, los cuatro furiosos restantes escuchaban la historia de po pegados a la puerta

Po:-bien luego me fui a ver a una víbora en un pueblo era barbará según unas personas y quise enfrentarle, pero cuando llegue, llamas y gritos, el era el protector de esa aldea y dos gorilas le atacaba, no se sentí lastima pero ya que los morderá y en segundos morirán, pero al morder a uno sus dientes se rompieron ambos llevaban armaduras, no se que me impulso pero le ayude aleje a uno de los gorilas y le di su merecido destroce un par de casas deje muchos escombros pero le logre vencer el muy cobarde suplicaba por subida, yo ya no daba más y decidí irme a otro pueblo…– tigresa no escuchaba nada solo se quedo reviviendo el momento mas trágico de su vida la pérdida de su primer amigo y por su culpa, y ahora lo tenía al frente escuchando todo el sufrimiento que el paso por su culpa, mientras víbora descubrió quien fue l que ayudo a su padre ese dia, estaba impactada, no se lo creía

Po:-…luego ayude a mono, conocía a grulla y a su amiga mei ling, luego rescate a mantis y así llegue al valle de la paz ahora tu ¿cuál es tu historia? – pregunto po con una sonrisa de impaciente, pero tigresa soltó una sola lagrima y se fue corriendo dejo la puerta abierta y se metió en la pieza de su padre, shifu

Po:- que¿Qué dije? – pregunto po a los furiosos que estaban en el piso, víbora se le acerco y le dijo que ella era la hija de esa víbora y como termino todo, po no se lo creía conoció a víbora, mono, grulla, y a mantis antes de que sean famosos.

Todos saltaron del miedo al escuchar una voz– ya es hora de dormir–pero o era la de shifu era la de oogway, vi bien el también vive en el palacio casi nunca le ven–¿Dónde está tigresa? –pregunto todos le respondieron que no sabían que se fue corriendo– que jugadas que nos hace el destino verdad–todos creyendo a que hace alusión a que ellos se conocieron antes– si tiene razón– y se rieron suavemente para luego despedirse e irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuarto de shiifu, tigresa le conto todo lo que paso de cómo se sentía de lo que le hiso a po en el pasado y de cómo lo trato ahora de mas grandes, tigresa nunca demostraba sus sentimientos ni con su padre, el se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien por verla en ese estado y se sintió impotente al saber que solo podía darle consejos ya que ese problema lo tenía que resolver ella por su propia cuenta

Shifu:-hija, yo recién me entero de lo que paso entre tú y po en ese orfanato y de cómo es que lo trataste en el palacio de jade estos días, pero, eso ya está en el pasado, y nadie lo puede cambiar pero tienes que decirle lo que me contaste y como te sientes y tratar de no cometer ese error de nuevo en el futuro, eso es lo único que puedo decirte.

Tigresa, cansada de llorar, se seco las lágrimas y puso su cara habitual–esa es la cara de mi hija a la que adoro–tigresa se fue a su cama pensando en cómo le diría lo que paso ese día hace tantos años cuando recordó que tenía todavía la carta que le tenia que dar a po ese día, no pudo resistirse y la habrio

"querido panda soy el maestro oogway yo fui el que te salvo de la muerte, pero por desgracia llegue tarde y no pude salvar a tus padres que fueron asesinados en frente de tus propios ojos, lo siento … cuando tengas esto en tus manos por favor ven al palacio de jade y yo te criare como mi hijo, tienes un gran futuro si haces eso, espero que me creas seria una desgracia que no llegaras al palacio, si no quieres venir con migo te deseo suerte en tu camino, y espero que encuentres tu lugar, en ti recae el destino de toda china…"

Al leer eso tigresa no pudo pensar que el destino de po fue arrebatado de el por su culpa pero, luego pensó que tal vez no sea muy tarde podría preguntarle al maestro si el destino de po todavía era el mismo–_… si eso hare antes de hablar con po…_– y con una lagrima casi indetectable la felina se quedo dormida

Al otro día–maestro shifu ¿Dónde está el maestro …–oogway, está en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas (en el salón de los guerreros), el me dijo que te diga eso cuando te vea–dijo el panda rojo mientras meditaba– gracias maestro – dando una pequeña reverencia

Tigresa:-maestro oogwa y quiero–lo se– interrumpió la tortuga– bien el –si todavía está a tiempo, no debería estar hablando con alguien que ya lo sabe es el panda quien necesita la información, pero no le cuentes de la carta, dile que venga a hablar con migo yo se lo diré, también dile a shifu que venga de inmediato– tigresa salió corriendo en cuatro patas para ver a po y después de un rato pensó el único lugar favorito del panda la cocina y se dirigió hasta allá, al entrar grito–PO¡ – el panda asustado por el grito tiro la hoya de comida, pensó que ella estaba molesta por algo que el dijo la noche pasada y se tiro de rodillas al piso– lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien–interrumpido por la maestra– no po yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar– dijo con tono triste agachando la mirada, no tenía el valor para mirarle a los ojos por lo que le había hecho– ¿te acuerdas el recuerdo al que te hacia acordar? – si– bien ya se porque es que pasa eso, es que yo…– es que tu ¿que? – pregunto el panda relajado, el ya sabía la respuesta pero quería que ella se la digiera– no, no puedo decirlo– dijo tigresa casi llorando, le dolía mucho para decirlo, pero algo suave la relajo, po le estaba abrasando– ya se todo desde que te vi pasar por encima de mi casa a los nueve años supe quien eras pero no sabía si te acordaras de mi por eso no di muchos detalles con esa parte de la historia, lo siento no creí que te sintieras culpable fui yo quien no pudo reconocer su error y regresar al orfanato y por ese tonto orgullo que me impidió regresar con mi amiga, la page muy caro– _¿amiga?, por mi culpa paso todo eso , se disculpa, se echa la culpa a sí mismo y enzima me dice amiga_–pensó tigresa para luego hablar–¿por que? ¿Por qué siempre te estás disculpando, echándote la culpa de todo? –pregunto tigresa llorando, no soporto mas y, ya que era un amigo de la infancia y el que más la conocía, no le importo llorar en frente de el– justo por eso, no quiero ver a nadie llorar por mi, por eso me fui no resistí ver una lagrima en ti mejilla, estando solo, nadie se preocupaba por mí, estuve barias veces sangrando en el piso con los huesos rotos y la gento solo pasaba por mi lado, no quiero ver una cara triste en el rostro de nadie menos de un amigo, por eso entreno, por eso vine al palacio de jade, para ser alguien en que se pueda confiar, para obtener el poder de defender a las personas que amo, como mi papa, los niños del pueblo, y a todos mis nuevos/viejos amigos. Por favor, prefiero una sonrisa o tu cara habitual antes de que una lagrima se refale por tu rostro, pero si eso pasa yo siempre estaré a tu lado y alado de todos para darles un fuerte abraso de oso panda para que sepan que todo estará bien, también por eso me tomo todo como un juego y siempre sonrió para que todo el mundo se contagie de mi risa y ya no estén tristes– tigresa no lo podía creer el panda que era un tonto que todo se lo tomaba con poca seriedad y que tenga pensamientos tan profundos, ella dejo de llorar, y se solto de su abraso tratando de poner su cara norma– así me gustas más– y se fue de la cocina, al serrar la puerta se dio cuenta de lo que dijo– _así me "gustas" más, como pude desir eso y más importante ¿por que?_ –tigresa no se percato de eso pero salió rápido de la cocina–PO¡ –_ho no estoy frito bien pero bien frito_– me olvide el maestro oogway te está esperando en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas– ijo tigresa un poco nerviosa, mirando al suelo, mientras hacía círculos en la madera del piso y ondulaba la cola– po suspiro aliviado, y se fue corriendo–gracias tigresa.

Al llegar al estanque estaba shifu atrás de oogway con los ojos abiertos como si no pudiera digerir algo que le comento oogway– que ¿Qué paso acaso le dijo que es petiso o que la mitad de su altura son solo orejas? – riendo porque pensó que era un buen chiste pero oogway le respondió– no es hora de bromas es hora de revelar el pasado, tigresa ya te debió haber contado de lo que paso en el orfanato– naaa eso ya lo sabía, no dije nada porque supe que ella me lo contaría cuando estuviera lista–respondió el panda presumidamente–pero antes del orfanato ¿que es lo que paso? – el panda se puso serio – la pregunta es ¿Qué sabe usted? – oogway le conto con lujo de detalles lo que paso y como termino en el orfanato po no se lo creía estaba triste por lo de sus padres y saber que apenas nació ya era rechazado, pero feliz por ya conocer su historia completa y notar que si se sufre y estas en el fondo toda tu vida solo te queda subir y como subió, un hogar amigos fieles, una familia, trabajo y enzima descubre que tiene un futuro brillante, que mas podía pedir, cuando termino de hablar oogway po se dio la vuelta y todavía estaba el maestro shifu como una estatua

Flashback

Oogway:-tienes que entrenarle en dos meces no hay tiempo

Shifu:-pero es muy poco tiempo no estarán listo tiene que pasar por los diez niveles, no lo lograra ninguno de los cinco

Oogway:-nunca dije que uno de los cinco furiosos fuera el guerrero dragón

Shifu:-el panda es el guerrero dragón, si tiene una fuerza que supera la de los cinco combinada pero lo mismo, es muy poco tiempo, aparte es de "ellos" de quienes hablamos no podrá solo

Oogway:-créeme cuando te digo que no está solo, tendrá a sus amigos a su lado y ellos serán la razón por la cual el panda tenga éxito

Shifu:- bien mañana a primera hora empezare con el nuevo entrenamiento de po y les daré la noticia a todos de que él es el guerrero dragón

Oogway:-no, tienes que entrenar a todos por igual, cada uno a su ritmo hasta ese día, el podrá y sus amigos mejoraran bastante como para sobrevivir a los ataques de las enemigos que se aproximan

Shifu:- no es que dude de usted pero está si esta tan seguro de que tai long saldrá de la prisión con nuevos y despiadados aliados ¿Cuándo lo hará y porque no le detenemos antes de que eso ocurra?

Oogway:- me he vuelto más viejo con el pasar de los años, las premoniciones son cada vez más borrosas e inexactas, por esa razón no pude salvar a los padres del panda, si lo hubiera logrado todo sería muy diferente, a veces solo muestran lo que "está pasando, pero en otro lugar" o me muestran algo que no es importante... – oogway sonrió dándose la vuelta y continuo con algo que dejo helado a shifu– te dejo el resto a ti porque ya me llego la hora lo más probable es que para el amanecer o ya no esté entre ustedes, pero por eso quiero dejar las cosas claras con el panda, pero solo su pasado, tú tienes que guiarle hasta su futuro–en eso entro po corriendo y realizando unas bromas como siempre

Fin del flashback

Después que shifu se fue del estanque de lagrimas sagradas para descansar y enfrentar la posible perdida de su maestro oogway se queda meditando esperando su hora cuando las imágenes de lo que pasaba en la prisión de chorh-gom

Tai lung es ridiculizado por un guardia como siempre solo que este lleva una gran lanza dura y completamente de metal, tai lung, siempre responde pero esa vez no, el ingenuo guardia se agacha para ver que le paso– ¿Qué acaso ya te moriste? –mirando tratando de verle a los ojos que el leopardo tenia serrados, se acerca más y de repente tai lung abre de golpe los ojos los cuales se le enrojecieron por la sangre de sus venas oculares sobre esforzadas

Tai lung:- YA ES HORA¡ –grita y atrapa la lanza del guardia con su cola y…

Continuara… … …


	9. primer beso

Capitulo 9: primer beso

Oogway al ver estas imágenes llamo a shifu, a los cinco furiosos y al panda, todos dormidos ya sabían que lo que sea que le diga oogway, no podía ser bueno si no podía esperar a la mañana, llegan todos a las 4:27 am al estanque de lagrimas sagradas, oogway, normalmente hacia una introducción muy larga y recién comentaba la idea principal, pero cuando llegaron todos, el panda fue el último, salió con la almohada por si se dormía en el camino, oogway dijo todo sin rodeos ni sermones–tai lung a escapado de la prisión de chorh-gomy estará en el valle en un mes y medió– todos se sorprendieron de la noticia, menos po que todavía estaba algo dormido– shifu… tienes menos tiempo del… que pensé– hablaba como si le costara respirar– entrénalos…bien…yo creo en ti– al decir eso todos se quedaron quietos, po se despertó por una misteriosa ráfaga de viento la cual trajo consigo una marea de pétalos de cerezo. La que rodeo a oogway y con esta desapareció, nadie se lo creía, el gran maestro oogway estaba "desaparecido", decían, pero todos sabían lo que paso.

Shifu :- PO¡, deja la almohada, no hay tiempo que perder, ahora mismo empieza el entrenamiento. – se dio la vuelta y agarro el bastón de su maestro, los cinco ya estaban por partir al salón de entrenamiento cuando– ¿Dónde van?, desde hoy tienen que entrenar en un nivel superior al que están acostumbrado–¿Qué superior si recién son días los que estoy en el palacio y ya tengo que subir de nivel? – dijo po algo asustado pero firme para que no se note tanto–créeme tu serás el que más rápido avance en los niveles desde hoy, yo creo en ti– al decir esto po se sintió relajado y con ánimos y recuperando la poca compostura que tenia pregunto– bien entonces…¿Dónde entrenamos? – shifu solo sonrió y con el bastón de su maestro hace una danza algo rara de la que po se empieza a reír, se tapaba la boca para que no se escuche, shifu al finalizar toca delicadamente el centro del estanque, un ruido ensordecedor y agudo se izo presente en la sala, seguido por un ruido como de rocas arrastrándose y de agua cayendo, en el estanque ya no había agua sino un auguro con una escalera.

Shifu:- no les obligare a bajar, pero si lo hacen no podrán salir hasta dentro de un mes, en ese tiempo tendrán que llegar lo más rápido al último nivel o al menos a lo más lejos posible, po es el primero en bajar, los cinco furiosos dudaron un rato– dale que si se cierra no lo podre abrir hasta la salida del sol del primer día del siguiente mes, los cinco corrieron a la escalera todavía con dudas, shifu entro detrás de ellos, bajaron unos metros cuando escucharon el ruido otra vez y notaron que la poca luz que llegaba hasta donde estaban se desvanecía. En puras penumbras shifu izo unos ruidos y consiguió una antorcha y la prendió raspándola contra la pared que no era de piedra de un material algo inusual pero altamente inflamable, llegaron al fondo y shifu les dijo, sigan adelante mientras su voz desaparecía, tigresa agarro la antorcha y logro encontrar una sola puerta– supongo que es por esa puerta– bromeaba po, al llegar a la puerta notaron que tenía

algo escrito en ella…

flashback:

tai lung agarro la lanza de con la cola, kasumi y yami que estaban a cada uno de sus lados agarraron con sus colas al guardia kasumi agarro el puño con el que le pegaría a tai lung, pero yami no tuvo piedad le agarro del cuello y le estrangulo

yami:- asi es como se inmoviliza a un contrincante– kasumi estaba triste pero feliz porque no le paso nada a tai lung, ella solo le seguía porque sentía algo por él.

Tai lung no agradeció nada solo clavo la lanza en la cerradura de su caparazón y la giro para abrirlo, luego con facilidad rompió cada una de sus cadenas que le retenían y soltó un rugido alertando a toda la prisión, no quería escapar por las sombras como un gato asustado, si se escapaba quería que todos sepan que lo hizo, con un par de zarpazos logro liberar a sus aliados y comenzó el escape, ni se molestaban en correr si alguien se les cruzaba en su camino simplemente le mataban sin piedad y con un abuso de violencia,

Llegaron a la sima donde todo el ejercito imperial le esperaba

general:- balla, baya, baya, ¿Qué tenemos aqui?, ladrones profesionales y de fama mundial– las leopardas y los lobos sonrieron– presente respondió kenshi el menor de los lobos– un leopardo experto en kun fu y que esta desquisiadamente loco– tai lung le miro matándole con la mirada– te falto desir el responsable de tu muerte– dijo sonriendo torcidamente como solo el podía el general trago saliva y observo atrás de todos quien es el que estaba– no lo que me falto fue nombrar al más importante un traidor– señalando a saburo

saburo:- déjenmelos a mi, se los pido por favor

tai lung:- si quiero reírme de algo pero solo déjame matar a ese hablador y el resto es tuyo–bien dijo saburo poniéndose en posición de pelea, savia que duraría solo unos segundos . tai lung de un momento a otro ya estaba atravesando al general en el cuello con la misma espada que el mismo general tenía en sus manos, un sonido asqueroso se escucho al sacar la espada de su garganta, la que atravesó completamente, seguido por el ruido del metal de la espada cayendo al piso– ya son todos tuyos, pero demórate unos minutos en matarlos a todos quiero escuchar sus llantos de desesperación – dicho esto él y yami empezaron a reír tan maliciosamente que los guardias sintieron escalofríos solo por esas carcajadas tan torcidas que tenían. El combate duro entre tres y cinco minutos, la sangre tiño de rojo el piso y caia por el puente colgante como cascada, todos pasaron par alado de los cuerpos, muchos mutilados, como si fueran hermosas rosas y enzima competían para ver quién era el que encontraba al que este mas deformado, todos menos kasumi, ella no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer eso y menos que otras personas le criticaran por ser tan suave con sus enemigos

al salir sus patas tiñeron la nieve da le montaña de rojo

tai lung:- no tenemos que llegar al valle tan rápido, podemos divertirnos un rato, TODA CHINA ES NUESTRO PARQUE EN EL QUE PODEMOS HACER Y DES HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS jajajajajajajaj.

Fin flashback

Mientras tigresa descifraba que quiere decir "cada guerrero tiene su prueba y cada uno es diferente y tienen diferentes cosas que proteger, aquí sabaras que es lo que más amas y se develara quien es el guerrero dragón", pero eso no le interesaba luego de esa advertencia estaba una norma "guerrero noble y de corazón puro"

Po:- entonces tienes que tener el corazón limpio y sin nada de manchas, hay justo ayer cuando me bañe me olvide de enjabonar mis órganos vitales– todos se rieron del chiste de po por lo tonto que fue, en ese momento la puerta se empezó a mover hacia un costado y empezó a brillar las escrituras– ja lo logre entremos– dijo po tan sorprendido como los otros, las risas sinceras de los cinco demostró que tenían el corazón puro y la inocencia de po demostró que era noble como un niño soñando en ser un fuerte guerrero.

En la siguiente sala se encontraron unos cuadrados todas sus caras tenían una parte diferente de una imagen distinta

Mono:-un ¿Rompecabezas? – Pregunto– que fácil, tenia uno parecido cuando era niño nos tardaremos unos segundos– tomaron las piezas y se acercaron a una plataforma de piedra donde tena una inscripción "solo un intento por cabeza, como ayuda te traeré una pieza", nadie entendió la ultima parte pero entendieron que solo podían tener seis intentos , justo la cantidad de lados del cuadrado– ja lo lograremos de una u otra forma– dijo mantis lanzándose para ser el primero en intentar, pero no, le faltaba una pieza en el ultimo cuadrado que iba a poner no estaba en ninguna de las seis caras la parte de la imagen que estaba armando, de las estatuas que estaban adornando las paredes laterales un pedazo de arcilla se lanzo contra mantis era viscosa y liquida pero endureció muy rápido dejándole inmóvil– haa a eso se referían con un solo intento, por más que lo quieras no podrías intentarlo dos veces– intuyo mono riendo burlándose de mantis, lo mismo le paso a grulla a víbora y a mono– ja y quien es el que dijo "yo tenía uno en casa de niño… nos tomara unos minutos" –dijo mono entono burlesco mirando a mono quien no podía ni contestar

Tigresa:- po inténtalo vos ahora yo tratare de liberar a los chicos

Víbora:- y chica. Acuérdate que soy mujer, y por lo tanto libérame a mi primero– grito enojada ya que estaba de cabeza y la sangre se le subía a la misma.

Po:- ¿yo? –si tu–ja claro que el tonto panda lo intente– po aunque no lo parecía era listo en vez de tratar ya en la plataforma lo intento en el piso para que no contara como un intento y no quedara atrapado como sus amigos. Pasaron unas horas, o eso creían ellos, en realidad paso seis días, tigresa se canso de que po no haga nada y lo intento ella– a ver no creo que sea tan difícil – tomando las piezas pero con el mismo resultado que sus amigos

Los cinco furiosos:- vamos po… tu puedes… creo en ti … lo vas a lo grar… no te equivoques o es el fin– ya se imaginaran quin dio el ultimo "aliento a po"

Po:-no– se susurro a si mismo al probar todas las formas posibles– NO PUEDO HACERLO¡ –grito admitiendo que no sabía como– no puedo– termino devuelta hablando en susurros y ya a punto de llorar cuando algo le golpea la cabeza– heee bien no puedo hacerlo poro no es para que me lancen cosas ¿Quién fue quien tiro … esta … otra pieza? – po se lanzo contra la plataforma , esa nueva pieza tenia la misma imagen en los seis lados y, como ya había repasado mil veces cada imagen ya sabía donde iba cada pieza y que figura formaba esa imagen. Era el ying y el yang, al completar esto la puerta hizo lo mismo que la otra, la arcilla se desintegro como si fuera polvo liberando a los cinco furiosos.

Esta sala era un puente enorme y fino, solo podrían pasar en fila, tigresa, po , mono, mantis, grulla y por ultimo víbora, todos observaron que la puerta estaba abierta solo tenían que llegar, pero había un cartel. Solo tenía una palabra "sacrificio", todos no sabían que es lo que pasaría pero continuaron, en la puerta de donde llegaron al puente se escucho un sonido de piedras moviéndose cuando estaban a la mitad del camino, una de las estatuas que adornaban la pares cobro vida y empezó a correr, todos hicieron lo mismo cuando estaban cerca de la puerta esta se empezó acerrar y la estatua le pisaba los talones no podrían pelear y pasar a tiempo y si no peleaban la estatua los tiraría al vacio, pasaron y la puerta ya se serró pero se escucho al otro lado un latigazo y un sonido de piedras chocando

Grulla:- víbora…¿Dónde está víbora? – estoy bien si no me quedaba nunca podrían pasar, además yo no soy de mucha ayuda asi que me sacrifique–termino de hablar cuando po con una cara seria entendió la primera advertencia _"cada guerrero tiene su prueba… aquí sabrán que es lo que más aman"_ –esperaron y acamparon en esa pequeña habitación para recuperar fuerzas ( ya han pasado siete días desde que entraron ). Al día siguiente todos caminaron hasta la otra puerta que por alguna razón estaba más lejos que el otro día, todos menos grulla

Po:-he¡ grulla no vienes

Grulla (empujando y rasgando la puerta de la que salieron grito):- no yo me quedo para sacar a víbora de allí– todos se vieron a los ojos y comprendieron, de lanada una puerta se serró en frente de su rostro estaban en la otra habitación. Hera como un laberinto la nota decía "sigan a sus sentidos" po y tigresa olfatearon algo y dijeron los dos juntos– huele a ¿fideos? – y comenzaron a guiar a sus amigos, de repente el olor se perdió pero escucharon un ruido fino que solo tigresa percibió, se puso al frente y los demás le siguieron, es sonido ya no estaba, mantis observo como unas piedras se movían por una leve vibración y fue el quien les pidió que le siguieran, la piedras ya no saltaba, no paso nada y se sentían cansados y acamparon en ese lugar. (pasaron once días desde que entraron) al despertarse pos sintió una ráfaga de viento y se dispuso a seguirla paso casi un día y por fin lograron encontrar la salida la cual no estaba serrada, entraron y un golpe ensordecedor les invadió la puerta se serró detrás suyo,

Tigresa, mono y mantis se pusieron en posición de pelea y en eso una estatua cobro vida y les ataco

Mono:- po ¿nos puedes ayudar? – po no era atacado pero al ponerse en posición de pelea otra estatua cobro vida, estuvieron peleando por unos dos días y cuando destruían a uno salía otro en su lugar.

Mono:- esto es imposible, mientras mas peleamos mas fuertes son, no duraremos mucho más– al escuchar esto po se acordó de oogway y lo que le dijo ese día "pelear, el kung fu es para evitar las peleas …" se le vino una idea a la mente, se quedo parado sin hacer nada, cuando una estatua le iba a pegar, tigresa le salvo

Po:- no espera tengo que saber si mi idea es correcta

Tigresa, cuál es tu idea, ver si los golpes duelen– no espera y veras– dijo el confiado panda– eso espero– dijo algo nerviosa tigresa

Esta vez cuando le atacaron el puño se detuvo justo en frente de él sin tocarlo, la estatua regreso a su lugar– ven si no pelean no te atacan– dijo po– todos vieron como se abría la puerta, paso mantis, po y cuando iba a pasar tigresa y mono una estatua les ataco, mono empujo a tigresa– tu eres más fuerte tu sigue– y con eso mono bloqueo el ataque y observo como se serraba la puerta– descuiden estoy bien ya no me atacan continúen ustedes.

En la sala solo había dos estatuas, una al lado derecho de la puerta y la otra al lado izquierdo, pero no encastrada en la pared sino un poco más adelante con las brazos tapando la puerta, al acercarse mantis se oyó una vos de la estatua– ¿Qué paso con naomi en esa noche de otoño? – po y tigresa no entendían la pregunta pero mantis si, logro ver que en el brazo derecho de una de las estatuas estaba escrito "tu pasado" y en el brazo izquierdo del otro "sinceridad" trago saliva y se digno a responder– ella… fu..fue …la…pr…primer…ra chica de qu… que m…me enamore, listo ya lo dije ábrete– la puerta se abrió pero cuando intentaron pasar tigresa y po las estatuas los tiraron para atrás po se acerco y la estatua pregunto–¿Qué hizo mei ling al despedirse esa noche? –po miro sereno a la estatua– ja eso es fácil me beso y se fue corriendo– y con eso paso caminando, esa repuesta molesto a tigresa pero no sabía porque, solo faltaba ella, y se acerco, solo pensaba en la respuesta de po, la estatua espero un tiempo y recién pregunto–¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? – Mantis y po se sorprendieron al ver que alguien le dio su primer beso– baya ¿alguien te beso?¿por cuenta propia? – pregunto mantis, po se dio la vuelta y se tapaba la boca para no reírse del comentario de mantis

Tigresa:-¿a qué te refieres no me acuerdo haber besado a nadie? – eso tiene mas lógica– te juro que me las pagaras cuando pase– si es que logras pasar– y con eso lanzo una risa burlona que duro uno estatua pregunto de nuevo– que yo no e besado a…_ un momento será que…_– la felina se acordó del orfanato cuando po la dejo en su cama después del entrenamiento, ya que ella se quedo dormida y le iba a dar el beso de las buenas noches y ella se dio la vuelta y sin querer la beso–_ pero eso fue solo un accidente… no cuenta_–pensó la felina un poco avergonzada mientras miraba al panda que estaba de espaldas–_ si lo digo no podre verle de la vergüenza y… _–en ese momento la puerta se estaba serrando mantis salto rompiendo los brazos de una de las estatuas y empujo a tigresa para que ella continuara, la puerta la hubiera aplastado si no fuera porque po le levanto del piso, al bajarla tigresa se sacudió el polvo da su pantalón

Po:- y dime tu primer beso ¿es en el que yo estoy pensando? – dijo po serrando ls ojos y riendo levemente

Tigresa:-no me digas que tu ya los sabias…

Continuara…


	10. ¿Qué quieres proteger?

Capitulo 10:¿Qué quieres proteger?

Tigresa:-no me digas que tu ya lo sabías– agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza

Po:- si apenas te lo preguntaron me di cuenta, pero tenía mis dudas, ya que fue un accidente– sonriendo y tirándose al piso– bien yo digo que duérmanos un rato, pasaron… la verdad no se cuanto tiempo paso es muy difícil saberlo pero se que es mucho tiempo– (pasaron diecinueve días desde que están allí abajo) po se despertó por un ruido que escucho y resulto que el ruido era los dientes de tigresa tiritando de frio– piss, tigresa ¿Estas despierta? – pregunto susurrando

Tigre:-siii coomooo pupuedes dorrmirr con essste frrrio– pregunto tigresa temblando

Po:- bien supongo que por mi espeso pelaje, ¿quieres que? …– nooo essttoy bibiben y– antes de que ella pueda decir algo po ya la estaba abrasando

Tigresa:-_que suave pelaje y además es muy caliente, pero no tengo que decirle que se levante_–pensó– po levanta- gruuuong- –_¿Qué ya se durmió? bien supongo que solo por esta vezzzzz_–y con un gran bostezo se que do dormida

"tigresa, tigresa… hai… por favor levántate¡" – al escuchar que po se quejaba se levanto

Tigresa:- que ¿Qué paso po? – vio al panda a lado suyo agarrándose la mano como si le doliera ella a la noche le tomo el braza y lo apretó muy fuerte, al ver eso se sonrojo y empezó a caminar dale ven po que nos falta poco

Po:-NOOOO¡ tigresa estas ¿sonrojada? jajajaajajajaaj–eso en otras circunstancias la hubiera hecho enojar pero por como lo dijo solo logro que se sonroje más–no pasa nada pero tienes razón continuemos quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos quede y , ¿Cómo nos sacara de aquí el maestro? Bien cuando pase pasara– tigresa le sigue por detrás, casi nunca seguía a nadie siempre era la que guiaba al grupo se sentía incomoda pero feliz se sentía como que un peso se le quitara de encima, caminaron por horas y horas, dormían y seguían.(pasaron veinticinco días desde que entraron)

Pero po se dio cuenta de que todas las habitaciones en las que estaban parecían ser las mismas y lo quería comprobar– tigresa rasga el número 1 en esa pared– tigresa no entendía para que pero lo hizo– ahora en esta rasga el número 2– cuando llegaron al número 4 pasaron a la siguiente sala y efectivamente estaba el número 1, tigresa se sorprendió de que pos se diera cuenta de que estaban caminando en círculos ella sentía que caminaba en línea recta, po se recostó en el piso y pensó –_si ir de frente nos hace ir de costado entonces ir de costado nos hará ir de frente… haaa que estoy pensando solo hay dos puertas y cada una está en frente de la otra no hay nada en los costado cuando vio algo un una de las paredes que, supuestamente no había nada, vio algo, una luz que parecía de una antorcha por cómo era irregular en la forma, piénsalo bien todas esas puertas que pasamos tienen un marco de madera, pero todas las puertas que cruzamos no tenían marco era como si las piedras se levantaran para abrir y serrar el camino_–ESO ES¡ – grito po poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la pared– po ¿Qué haces?¿ya te volviste loco?

Po:- woou tienes razón me volví loco, tu tigresa ¿Hiciste un chiste que me dio gracia? Ja debo estar muy mal pero esto que hago no es una locura, me acuerdo de algo que me mostro mi padre era una caja parecía bacía pero por dentro era mas chica que por fuera a simple vista era normal, excepto por eso pero en una parte del fondo había una pequeña… haaaaa– grito por la fuerza que izo para tirar de una saliente que había en la pared– con la que se sacaba un fondo falso y dentro tenia las cosas importante como retratos y algunas joyas de la familia– al terminar de decir esto un pedazo de piedra cayo al piso revelando el camino, tigresa cada vez se sorprendía mas con el panda le parecía muy inteligente y fuerte pero a la vez no tenia vergüenza de ser algo torpe, era amigable y compasivo pero podía ser atemorizante y despiadado o comprensivo y paciente todo dependiendo con quien este y de que amerite la situación– vas a pasar o te quedaras allí mirando– dijo el panda estirándole la mano para llevarla con ella– no te preocupes estamos los dos en esto no te dejare solo– y sonrió de tal forma que solo él podía hacer que tigresa le regresara la sonrisa

En la nueva sala solo estaba la puerta de piedra la cual estaba serrada era una sala enorme y solo tenía dos puertas y nada más ni trucos ni guardias de piedras nada, solo el vacio mismo caminaron por días sin descansar no podían dormir no tenían sueño, de repente una neblina empezó a cubrir todo el lugar, po y tigresa no se podían ver y se separaron la niebla de algún modo no permitía escuchar nada todo era calma

Po

El panda camino hacia atrás para ver si encontraba a tigresa pero nada, luego, empezó a ver una luz y en ella reconoció la figura de tigresa y corrió hasta ella pero al llegar ella no estaba, se encontraba fuera, en el valle, pero este estaba completamente destruido, las casas ardían en llamas, los pisos estaban todos agrietados, escombros por doquier, cuerpos sin vida de conejos, cerdos, patos , el rojo re la sangre tenia las paredes y por las grietas del piso se escurría como ríos rojos de sangre el pensó–_ no papa_– y salió corriendo hasta el restaurante y vio lo peor, no dejaron ni una piedra en pie, su padre estaba casi muerto y el se acerco a verle para ayudarlo pero al acercarse el ganso respondió– NO, NO MÄS POR FABOR YALES DIJE QUE NO SE DONDE ESTA PO…– se detuvo al ver que era su hijo– papa ¿Qué paso? – de todo po, de todo menos tu ¿por qué no viniste a salvarme?, ¿por qué no viniste a salvar el valle tu hogar?, ¿por que me decepcionaste?– po se quedo duro no podía creer lo que escuchaba–_ decepcione a mi padre pero puedo enmendarlo encontrare a el que hizo esto_– escucho unos gritos que le eran familiares–_chicos¡ ya voy_– no te preocupes papa yo lo arreglare–_ no te decepcionare de nuevo_– pero al llegar se encontró can la misma escena, el palacio destruido y los cinco en el piso pero shifu estaba de pie

Shifu:- haa pobres ilusos pensaron que tu los salvarías y los decepcionaste panada

Tai lung (salto y callo alado de shifu):- si verdad eres una desepcion para el kung fu jajajajaja– los cinco furiosos se levantaron todos mal herido y se acercaron a po

Mono:-¿Cómo pudiste decepcionarnos po? ¿no herramos amigos?

Mantis:- no el no tiene amigos que "decepción"

Víbora:-enserio que "decepcionante"

Todos:- decepción, nos decepcionaste, fallaste po, no tiene amigos, no sabes hacer nada, ya no tienes hoga, estaras solo para siempreeee…

Tigresa

Tigresa esta con po caminando y de repente po empieza a correr pero parecía más chico y un poco mas gordo que lo que era, estaba en el orfanato

Tigresa:- po regresa– ella también es una niña y de atrás escucha– no, no regresare porque tú me arruinaste la vida ahora quédate sola– decía un po ya más grande , los niños la empiezan a gritar –MONSTRUO¡ – ella se sentía sola pero entra en su cuarto el maestro shifu– shifu–grita la felina

shifu– HAAAA , ALEJEN A ESTE MONSTRUO DE MI– y sale corriendo, esta vez si estaba sola, se encontraba ya mas grande en la calle, todos le miraban con miedo y ella respondía agresivamente, todos gritaban y le temían, pero llega po y le da un abrazo cuando lo mira el se empieza a alejar de ella– no REGRESA ¡ – grita pero el panda ya se fue–no me dejes sola–susurra mientras llora en el piso, se apoya contra la pared y lleva sus rodillas al pecho y lloraba sin mas.

La sala te hace enfrentar tus peores miedos, el de po es fracasar, decepcionar a la gente, perder a sus seres queridos y su hogar, el de tigresa, es que la gente la rechace y estar solo, pero también es perder a la persona que ama pero que todavía no se da cuenta

Ambos guerreros pasan días llorando deprimidos sin saber dónde estaba su amigo, pero lo que no sabían es que ambos estaban uno enfrente del otro, (pasaron treinta días desde que entraron en las salas, solo quedaba un día para el mes )

Tigresa en sus llantos cae al suelo pero algo la retiene algo suave y cómodo, algo que ya había sentido entonces lo agarra y trata de ver que era, ella ve un árbol pero sabe que es el pelaje de po y por eso recuerda que po no era de la clase de personas que le diría algo tan triste y se alegra, poco a poco ella empieza a ver la sala y no la calle donde lloraba, luego miro a po, el estaba a su lado todo el tiempo incluso sin saberlo, pero algo la preocupo, al ver a su amigo el tremía una cara de asustado, tenia montón de sudor frio y temblaba de miedo, ella desidia que tendría que sacarlo del trance –_ pero ¿cómo?, tiene que ser algo que el relacione con migo o que le de esperanza…_–se quedo pensando y escucha que el panda repetía–decepción… amigos …fracaso… papa…–_con que le tiene miedo a decepcionar a la gente bien eso servirá_–se acerco al oído del panda y le susurro dulcemente – nunca me decepcionaste po, al contrario siempre me salvas y me sorprendes con tus habilidades– al decir esto ella se sentó en sus rodillas en pociocion de meditación y espero a que pasara algo.

Mente de po

Tigresa se le hacerco mas que los demás y en vez de decir las palabras habituales y con un tono fuerte le hablo dulcemente y le dijo_– nunca me decepcionaste po, al contrario siempre me salvas y me sorprendes con tus habilidades_– con eso él la abraso (en su sueño) y se despertó de golpe alado suyo estaba tigresa sentada con esa sonrisa que él adoraba pero del otro lado estaba shifu y los cuatro furiosos faltates

Shifu:- bien vamos tigresa ya es hora– po se levanta y empieza a caminar con ellos– ¿a dode vas po? Tu tienes que quedarte un, mes más para terminar además solo te falta 1 nivel

Po:- pero en medio mes llegaran los enemigos tengo– tienes que terminar el entrenamiento y convertirte en el guerrero drago de esa forma podrás salir, asi que no pierdas tiempo ,ira cuando la antorcha de la derecha se apague ya habrá pasado medio mes si lo consigues , con tu poder podrás salir cuando quieras ahora ve y termina los cinco han avanzado mucho con esto podrán darte como mucho tres días más de entrenamiento después que se apague la antorcha, espero –dijo lo ultimo entre dientes pero po si le escucho de inmediato salió corriendo para entrar al último salón de entrenamiento. Dentro se encuentra una especie de altar en donde había una pregunta "que es lo que quieres proteger con todo el corazón" po pensó que era fácil pero no encontraba la respuesta a una pregunta tan fácil y decide meditar aprovechando la soledad (pasaron doce días desde que se fueron los cinco) una imagen de oogway viene a su mente y le muestra la destrucción que tai lung y sus aliados , po hierve en ira al ver las familias destrozadas, los pueblos en ruinas y todo por una venganza sin sentido,

Oogway:- panda, tu eres el único capaz de detenerlo a tai lung el llegaría en tres días o más, pero ahora corre a toda velocidad, se aburrió "de jugar" y solo quiere efectuar su venganza, el llegara mañana a la tarde, tendrá la ventaja por la sorpresa y, si no peleas, el ganara y será demasiado tarde para toda china– y con eso po salió del trance en el que estaba se paro y con las imágenes en la mente ¿que quería proteger con todas sus fuerzas?, pensó la respuesta, y se escuchaban los gritos en la superficie

Tai lung y sus aliados ya estaban en el valle destrozando todo, los cinco no tardaron en responder

Atacaron los cinco juntos pero Daiki y Saburo bloquearon a los cinco ellos solos , lanzándolos a un lado

Mono:- no se supone que llegarían en dos días

Mantis:- si asi es, los que nos están pateando el trasero son solo una ilusión

Mono tiro una patada con sus patas traseras juntas hasta el lobo musculoso (kenshi) pero el le esquiva y saca sus espadas de la espalda haciendo unos leves cortes en la espalda de mono Víbora ataco a una leoparada que parecía indefensa (kasumi) pero la agarra su hermana gemela (yami) y la tira lejos

Yami:- pero que crees que haces defiéndete por ti misma– kasumi solo asintió can la cabeza– dios que inútil que es mi hermana. Tigresa logro darle un golpe con las palmas serradas a yami, para luego ser golpeada por el gorila Daiki, tigresa salió disparada atravesando la pared de una casa mantis corrió y aprovecho su estatura para golpear al kenshi, este solo se rio maniáticamente ,y grito–AHORA HERMANO– del techo de una casa salio hikaru atrapando a mantis

Tai lung:- daiki, saburu cubran nos– y con eso liberaron a mantis quien trago saliva al ver a una leoparda, un leopardo y dos lobos alrededor suyo

Kasumi:- si solo le atrapamos y ya – me gusta esa idea escuchen a su amiga– desia mantis

Tai lung:- ¿amiga ?si solo esta con nosotros por que mi novia me lo pidió dijo que su hermanita no estaba … quien le traería todas las cosas en su casa jaajajajajaja– él y yami rieron desquiciada mente para luego darse un beso justo en frente de kasumi, ella no lo podía creer su hermana la había traicionado, con lagrimas en los ojos solo corrió y corrió. Cuando Daiki ySaburo se corrieron mantis estaba inconsciente en el piso

Tai lung:- no se preocupen los "cuatro furiosos" también suena bien jajajaajaja, pero dentro de poco ustedes sufrirán el mismo destino jajajajajaaj

Todos se lanzaron en una batalla impresionante y sanguinaria

Kenshi era la carnada recibía un par de golpes y su hermano hikaru las atrapaba, el que cayó fue mono, hikaru le inmovilizo y kenshi le ataco despiadadamente dejándole inútiles los brazos, luego se lo lanzaron a yami quien se defendia de los ataques de tigresa y con su cola estrangulaba a su amigo

Yami:- dale "gatita" solo un poco más – y le acercaba a mono quien se retorcía– pero no– y lo alejaba, cuando ya casi no se movía, tigresa logra distraerla y grulla lo salva, pero mono no se podía mover , asi que le dejo en el piso junto a mantis. – solo quedan tres– grita saburo envistiendo a grulla por la espalda– quedaban tres – se corrigió solo

Tigresa y víbora se ponen espalda con espaldas, no se dijeron ni una palabra pero con sus miradas sabían que pensaban lo mismo –_espero que po llege pronto_–

Mientras tanto en unos matros bajo tierra

Po:-_ ya, ya se lo que quiero proteger con todas mis fuerzas…_

Continuara…


	11. protegiendo el valle

Capitulo 11: protegiendo el valle

Mientras po corría hacia la entrada rompiendo cada puerta de piedra de los niveles anteriores pensaba en la respuesta que dijo–_ yo quiero proteger … a mis amigos… familiares… a mi hogar… a todos los inocentes del valle que están sufriendo… a TODOS, quiero proteger A TODO EL MUNDO…_–al decir eso la inscripción en la piedra cambio, eta vez decía: "_ la fuerza del guerrero es equivalente a lo que quiera proteger, mientras más cosas quiera proteger, está obligado a ser más fuerte, TÚ quieres proteger a todos los inocentes de china y del mundo, y por eso tu fuerza tendrá que ser cada día más grande, por eso eres el verdadero guerrero dragón, la fuerza que aquí recibiste no es física sino fuerza de voluntad, ante cualquier problema, si tu sigues levantándote, ten por seguro que lo superaras…"_

Mientras en la pelea

Tigresa atacaba a todo lo que se le acercaba y víbora la cubría de unos cuantos ataques, pero Saburo le agarro la cola y empezó a hacerla dar vueltas en el aire con tanta fuerza que atravesó barias casa, tigresa estaba sola pero lo mismo se defendía, era lo único que podía hacer, ganar tiempo y esperar que un milagro ocurra, pero no se percato de que faltaban unos cuantos de sus enemigos, una leoparda y un lobo, eran kasumi que se fue de la pelea e hikaru que se escondía en los techos de las casas, a cada segundo tigresa sentía como se quedaba sin energías hasta que Daiki le alcanzo con un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, tan fuerte que a dejo sin aire, se ramio unos metros para atrás, pero de inmediato se paro, sentía dolor pero eso no le impediría pelear; kenshi fue corriendo hasta ella dando un golpe con la espada de la mano derecha tigresa giro agarrándole el brazo y acertándole un golpe en la nuca, kenshi cayó al suelo en sus rodillas gritando de dolor, tigresa salto sobre el gorila arañándole el ojo izquierdo , daiki dio unos pasos para atrás presionándose el ojo para calmar el color, la felina salto por encima del rinoceronte pateando a la leoparda, que estaba alado de tai lung, apenas toco el suelo con la pierna derecho dio la vuelta para pegarle con el talón de su pierna izquierda en la cabeza de tai lung, este no hizo el mínimo intento de esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno en todo su osico

Tai lung:- ¿esa es toda tu fuerza? Decepcionante – dijo agarrando el pie de tigresa para levantarla dejándola boca abajo, la elevo un poco más y le dio una patada en la espalda, ella apenas impacta con el piso, con una pirueta, se pone en posición de batalla, solo para que tai lung le de un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndola atravesar barias casas, él de un salto la siguió, el resto solo se dedico a hacer destrucción por todo el valle, tai lung dio otra patada en la espalda a tigresa antes de que toque el suelo, seguido por un codazo en el estomago. Tigresa ya no daba más pero se levanto no quería ganar, solo demostrar que no se rendiría, tai lung se enfureció por la persistencia de la felina

Tai lung:-jajaja ¿por que seguís poniéndote de pie? – agarrándola del cuello y saltando en los techos de las pocas casas que seguían de pie hasta llegar al lugar donde empezó la pelea– mira, tus amigos están al vorde de la muerte, el valle que era tan hermoso , míralo– girando lentamente para que vea todo el valle– esta en ruinas jajajajajaj– tigresa ya no tenia fuerzas pero le pegaba golpes en el pecho, tai lung apenas los sentía cuando una patada en el rostro le obliga a soltar a tigresa y salió disparado tigresa iba a caer al piso con la cara, cerro los ojos pero sintió que caia en algo suave y peludo, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dijo– ¿tu?... que suerte que llegaste– terminando con una sonrisa como de alivio

Flashback

¿?:- shif… shif ¿Por qué ? nunca pensé que mi hermana me haría esto, si es mala pero no creí que llegaría a esto– dijo llorando cuando escucho unos golpes que venían de debajo del suelo, este se agrieto y al final cedió, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, del cráter salió un panda

Po :- ¿don…ha ha … donde estoy? – pregunto cansado por como corrió por todo ese laberinto

¿?:- la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto desconcetada– y ¿Por qué saliste de debajo del piso? – po recupero el aliento y respondio

Po:- mi nombre es po y soy un guerrero, estaba entrenando en una salas secretas, ho eso creo, bien ni yo sé muy bien el porqué pero ¿Dónde es..? – viendo bien a la Jove se detuvo y cambio la pregunta–¿Por qué lloras ? y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?:- hola me llamo kasumi– dijo levantándose y secando sus lagrimas– y no estoy llorando– dándose la vuelta después de saludarlo

Po:- kasumi he …–dijo el panda–¿Dónde escuche ese nom…?– se quedo pensando un minuto y lo recordo– YAMI¡ – grito lo que sorprendió a la leoparda– tu eres la hermana gemela de yami verdad– la leoparda asintió con la cabeza temiendo que el "guerrero" le atacara– pero ¿Por qué no estás con tu hermana? Leí que nada las puede separar

Kasumi:- nunca mas quiero ver a esa traidora – dijo enojada y sin querer dijo lo que pensaba en vos baja– como pudo estar de novia con él y no decirme nada, que tonta– y con esto se largo a llorar, de repente algo suave y cálido la envolvió era po quien la estaba abrasando y le decía– no sé por quien estés llorando pero te aseguro que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no te quiere, y tu hermana es una tonta no vos ella es la que no supo ver que valía más tu o él, así que no te entristezcas, odio ver a alguien llorar– y la abraso más fuerte, kasumi miro la cara del panda y no lo podía creer la imagen de tai lung, fría e insensible no se comparaba con la cara del panda, ella simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero el panda hablo de nuevo soltándola– por favor ¿dónde está el valle de la paz? – pregunto el panda mirándola a los ojos, ella no respondió solo le indico el camino con una de sus garras– grasias– ella recordó que nunca nadie le había agradesido nada y antes de que el panda estuviera muy lejos pregunto– PO¡ ¿te puedo ver después de que todo esto termine? .

Po:- SI CLARO SOLO BUSCAME EN EL PALACIO DE JADE– y con eso el panda desapareció entre las montañas que rodeaban el valle, kasumi se sonrojo–_ me estaré enamorando de ese panda_– y de repente una sonrisa apareció en su cara develando la respuesta

Apenas llego a la entrada del valle se dejo caer en sus rodillas, tenía una cara de desconsuelo y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía poco a poco, se levanto con la mirada baja, y al levantarla su expresión cambio a la que siempre tenía, sus ojos no brillaban, y parecía realmente enejando, el culpable, sea quien sea, no saldría impune; corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su casa tenía que asegurarse que su padre estaba a salvo, al llegar encontró el restaurante algo arruinado y a su padre cocinando fideos– hooo po perdona , tus fideos todavía no están listo– po se lanzo contra su padre y le abraso

Po:-pa, por favor vete– no hijo no puedo dejar "nuestro hogar" – al escuchar esto po le solto, se esforzó por tener la cara de siempre pero no pudo y le dijo– pa…solo no te arriesgues y ponte a salvo– y con esto salió– ha y comeré fideos al terminar con esto– el Sr. Ping al ver a su hijo marcharse a pelear demostró lo que en realidad sentía y se largo a llorar sobre la olla de fideos. Po corrió y lo que vio le enfureció todavía más de lo que ya estaba, tai long sosteniendo la cabeza de tigresa y riendo eufóricamente.

Fin flashback

Po no respondió a el comentario de tigresa, es mas ni la miro solo pudo ver a sus otros amigos en el piso luchando por sobrevivir, se levanto del piso con tigresa en su brazos, camino hasta donde estaban todos sus amigos y la dejo allí luego de un salto despareció.

Mientras en el lado noroeste del valle mei ling luchaba contra un par de lobos defendiendo el restaurante de los cerdos, cuando un rugido atrajo la atención de los lobos

Hikaru:- no, es tai lung y si nos pide ayuda debe cer alguien fuerte capas que sea oogway, o tal vez shifu… he kenshi nos vamos, ven sígueme–mei ling estaba algo impactada por lo que paso y decidió seguir con cuidado a esos lobos.

todos pensaron lo mismo que hikaru y fueron a la pelea pero se encontraron a tai lung parado y enfrente de él a un panda

tai lung:- eres fuerte panda pero ¿Qué podrás hacer contra nosotros seis ? – de atrás de él salieron los cinco aliados de tai lung, po solo los miro a los seis seriamente, y de repente lanzo una risa menospreciando a los bandidos, kenshi no lo aguanto y fue el primero en salir corriendo para atravesarle con sus espadas, el panda lo espero y en el último momento atapo las espadas, una con cada mano y de un solo movimiento las quebró a ambas, tomo del brazo derecho al lobo, se dio la vuelta pasando el varazo por su hombro y tiro de el haciendo que caiga al piso, aun sosteniendo el brazo del lobo, puso su pie en su pecho y tiro con fuerza del brazo, se escucho como el hueso se salía del lugar, seguido por un grito del lobo, no duro mucho, quedo inconciente del dolor, tanto en el pecho como en su hombro. Los cinco restantes solo miraba e hikaru, su hermano hablo– se lo tiene merecido por ser tan idiota– junto con los otros comenzaron a reírse

po:- era su compañero…–boltiando la cabeza para verlos– Y SE RIEN DE LO SUCEDIDO

Hikaru:- ¿compañero?... – el lobo puso cara seria– HERA MI HERMANO JAJAJAAJJ– eso impacto mas a po, de un segundo a otro el lobo dejo de reír, escucho algo quebrarse debajo suyo, miro y vio el puño del panda en si pecho, el sonido era de sus costillas,el lobo no podía hablar, hasta respirar le dolia, escupía sangre sin parar, po al ver esto, le agarro, mei ling que miraba escondida en un pedazo de pares que seguía en pie pensó lo peor, al igual que los otros que dieron un salto para atrás para alejarse del panda, pero po le recostó y le dejo en una posición diciendo– así aunque sea podrás respirar, no te muevas– el lobo estaba impresionado, y no tenía otra opción que obedecerle, po se paro mirando a los que le faltaban derotar y dijo– no tengo mucho tiempo asique ataquen me todos a la vez– esto emfurecio a todos

Yami:- ja no nos metas en la misma bolsa que esos dos perros falderos, nosotros somos mucho más fuertes que ellos– bien eso espero– continuo po, esa era la estrategia de el enfurecerlos y hacer que actúen sin pensar, el que cato fue Saburo quien fue como en una estampida apuntándole con el cuerno, – haaaaaaa¡ ya me canse – sentía algo en el cuerno pero no escucho un grito de dolor, po estaba sentado en su cuerno, saburo sacudió la cabeza lansando a po…

Mientras los cinco furiosos se estaban despertando, shifu estaba atendiendo los brazos de mono, todos se reagruparon, mono, tenia vendados los dos brazos t la cintura, grulla no podía bolar y apenas caminaba, mantis seguía inconsciente por lo que el maestro shifu lo llevo a la enfermería del palacio, víbora apenas serpenteaba y no podía dar coletazos a tigresa le dolía la cabeza, un brazo se lo tuvo que vendar y dejarlo colgando, ara eso rasgo un pedazo de su camiseta, todos estaban muy ocupados para notar que se notaba que ella se vendaba el pecho,

Víbora:- ¿Dónde se fueron ? – dijo preocupada– están peleando contra po– respondió tigresa

Grulla:- ho no, si nosotros cinco en un buen estado no pudimos contra ellos, po que a de estar cansado por el entrenamiento "especial" no podrá solo tenemos que ayudarle

Mono:- si pero en estas condiciones de que ayuda podríamos ser– todos agacharon la cabeza y tigresa empezó a caminar

Tigresa:-no se ustedes, pero yo quiero ver qué le pasa a mi amigo– todos la siguieron sin desir nada.

Mientras tanto mei ling estaba paralizada, no se creía que ese panda algo regordete que tanto quería sea tan fuerte, no sabía qué hacer, si salir y ayudarle o solo mirar, ya que si no pudo contra los lobos que eran los más débiles del grupo, que podría hacer contra el resto. Po esquivaba cada ataque que le daba sabuo, y cuando veía un agujero en su defensa atacaba, pero era inútil solo le empujaba para atrás, no podía hacer sentir dolor por lo gruesa que era su piel, hasta que noto una parte que parecía mas blanda que las demás–_ si su garganta, pero como llego a ella,_ – pensó el panda, saburo le fue a embestir una vez más, y po lo descubrió–_ si cuando embiste lleva su mentón a su pecho y luego levanta bruscamente la cabeza para atravesar a su objetivo dejando expuesta su garganta_–

Po:- ¿Qué pasa acaso no me puedes dar con tu cuerno? jajajaajaja – con cada palabra saburo se tornaba más loco y tomo eso como un reto, bajo su mentón y se lanzo contra el panda, pero po en vez de saltar, se agacho, el cuerno le corto un poco en si cintura pero lo logro vio el agujero para atacar y ataco justo en su garganta, a pesar de su aspecto saburo no era muy resistente al dolor, ya que pocas veces lo sentía, y ese golpe tan fuerte en una zona expuesta lo dejo K.O, cayo sobre po, él intento salir y no podía, tai lung movió un poco el pie izquierdo para empezar a caminar cuando mei ling logro levantar a saburo del cuerpo de po

Mei ling:-lo siento panda es lo único que puedo hacer por ti– diciendo esto le abraso–po… llámame po– respondió el panda dándole un abrazo

Po:- si no me equivoco tu eres mei ling, grulla me comento que estabas en el valle– y con eso se levanto y miro a tai lung, al gorila y a yami– sigue escondida en la pared no quiero que te lastimes– dijo el panda apuntando a donde hace unos minutos estaba mei ling

Tai lung:- baya, baya, si que eres mejor de lo que pensé no creí que encontrarías el punto débil de saburo, bien daiki es tu decisión, peleas solo para probar si le ganas o, peleamos los tres y le matamos a ese panda asqueroso

Daiki:- no, sabes que peleo mejor solo– y camino hasta estar enfrente de po – comencemos panda

Daiki dio un puñetazo en frente suyo al piso con todas sus fuerza, genero un pequeño temblor y destruyo la calle, las grietas llegaron hasta donde estaba mei ling, po no se asusto, es más se emociono más, se puso en pose de combate y lanso un golpe, daiki, a pesar de ser enorme era veloz y lo esquivo, pero po al ver eso tiro una patada que le dio en el hombro– eso no me DUELR¡ – grito mientras juntaba sus puños y atacaba a po, el panda logro esquivar el ataque, pero esta vez se sintió aun más el temblor, tanto que algunas casas, ya deterioradas, se derrumbaron; po quería acabar rápido con esto, rodo hasta debajo del gorila y le pego en la pansa, luego un par de puñetazos en el pecho y luego en la cara, daiki se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas y desidio usar sus brazaletes, en un ataque de po se cubrió con ellos, el panda le pego un puñetazo directamente a las púas, en ese momento llegaron los cuatro furiosos que estaban consientes, po sonrió, esto asusto un poco a daiki–_ quien es tan loco como para sonreír así cuando clavas tus puños en las púas este tipo esta desquiciado_– po estaba parado enfrente del gorila que se cubría con sus dos brazaletes, po desincrusto su mano de ellos y serró con fuerza ambas palmas, po se acordó de la armadura de el gorila con el que peleo para ayudar al papá de víbora, era dura pero después de un par de golpes la aradura se abollaba y rompía en pedazos, po empezó a golpear los brazaletes de daiki sin parar, mei ling, víbora y tigresa, se taparon los ojos para no ver mientras mono y grulla solo miraban entristesidos por el pobre po, después de unos segundos daiki hablo– ja solo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo jajajaj…– el ubiera seguido hablando pero se escucho un chasquido seguido por un ruido de metal chocando con el suelo, los brazaletes de daiki se rompieron– desisa– y con eso logro asertar un golpe en su nariz– me… me … me rrroniste ad adissss– dijo el gorila con la nariz rota y por lo tanto no se le entendió, po se acerco al gorila, a daiki le invadió el miedo y con una mano en la cara haciendo presión huyo del lugar a toda la velocidad que su condición le permitía

Tai lung:- YA ME CANSE DE JUEGOS TONTOS, YO SERE TU OPONENTE AHORA– dijo poniendo una cara seria y mostrando los dientes…

Mientras tano kasumi corre para ver que paso con su nuevo amigo po…

Continuara…


	12. ESTA VIVO

**Bien este es el ultimo capitulo, mi idea es seguir con la historia como si fuera una serie de televisión solo que escrita XD, bien dejen en los comentarios que es lo que hago,**

***Sigo como si fuera una serie que no termine más, enfrentara a otros enemigos, conflictos románticos y todas esas cosas que se que les encantan, estaría subiendo ahora en vacación un capitulo por día a la mañana temprano y en día de clases ya veré como hago pero de que subiere capítulos subiré capítulos **

**Oooooo**

***Hago otro capítulo para concluir y sepan que paso con po**

**Dejen en los comentarios que es lo que quieren yo revisare dentro de unos días y veré que es lo que quieren ustedes ya que por eso hago esto, para divertirme y para entretenerlos a ustedes saludos su fiel escritor KID QUEIRS**

Capitulo 12: ESTA VIVO

Po no daba más, todas esas peleas le dejaron algo cansado, sumado a eso, le sangraban demasiado los puños, no podía hacer fuerza con el antebrazo para serrar las palmas, la vista se nubla por unos golpes en su cabeza de la pelea contra Saburo, no podría ganarle en esas condiciones, tai lung le da un puñetazo en el estomago tan fuerte que le obliga a tirarse al piso de rodillas y vomita sangre–¿Qué te pasa panda? Estas cansado– tai lung dice esto y agarra la cabeza del panda y le da un rodillazo en su mandíbula tirándolo al piso, ya ninguno de sus amigos quería ver, no podían, po hace un sonido de dolor mientras esta moviendo un poco el brazo para levantarse– dale levántate panda– dice tai lung pateando al panda.

Tigresa:- ya no lo aguanto más– y con esto ella sale corriendo para golpear a tai lung, atrás de ella sus amigos la acompañan, po logra abrir los ojos y ve como tai lung tenia del cuello a tigresa quien no se movía, estaba inconsciente, y en las mismas condiciones a mono, grulla y víbora, po no lo iba a perdonar, aprieta los puños pero no sentía nada, miro sus manos y… si efectivamente estaban en su lugar, solo que adormecidas por la condición en la que estaban–_ bien perfecto_– pensó po poniéndose de pie, logro pegarle en la mejilla al leopardo, esta se tiño de un rojo morado, por la combinación del rojo sangre y el gris del pelaje, en ese momento en uno de los techos aparece kasumi, que se quedo helada por la espeluznante escena, po luchaba con todas sus pocas fuerzas, ya no era el mismo, no pensaba los golpes y no tenia una estrategia solo golpes inútiles a lo tonto, después de unos minutos el maestro shifu llego– ¿que?¿maestro es usted? Llévese a la enfermería a los chicos, no tienen mucho tiempo– el maestro shifu al ver la condición de sus estudiantes sigue las ordenes del panda sin chistar, pero se sorprende y suelta una lagrima al ver a su alumna e hija tirada en el piso, pero agarra fuerzas y los lleva a la enfermería, al ver como shifu se llevaba a poner a salvo a sus amigos es como si le quitaron un peso de encima

Po:- bien, que empiece el baile– dice po mirando a tai lung, quien al escuchar esto explota en carcajadas, po aprovecha esto y le pega en el estomago, luego un puñetazo en su mandíbula levantándolo unos centímetros en el aire para darle una patada y mandarlo a bolar, cada golpe queda marcado con ese color rojo morado por la sangre; en cada golpe que da po el daño que recibe tai lung es mínimo comparado con el que siente po. Pero sigue atacando sin dejar que tai lung se re incorpore a la batalla, yami no lo puede creer, y esta dipuesta a salvarle el pellejo a su novio

Yami:- haaa–y da un suspiro– tendré que salvar a ese inepto, debí dejar que se quedara con mi hermana–kasumi, que estaba en un tejado cerca de ella, logro escuchar lo que su hermana desia, apenas movió un musculo su hermana kasumi se lanzo contra ella, las dos leopardas pelearon y rápidamente yami controlo a su hermana– nunca me podrás vencer– al escuchar esto kasumi se larga a llorar, pero de ira, con un agil movimiento se libra de la toma de su ermana

Kasumi:- yo nunca fui devil como tu crees, solo que no quería lastimar a nadie, pero tu me obligaste, y después él– yami sonrió burlándose de su hermana– después el me dice cosas "lindas" para que le ayude a escapar y después me dice que está saliendo con tigo, pero ya no más, ya me canse de que siempre me manipulen, ni tu ni nadie me dira que hacer, desde hoy yo misma me dire que hacer y…

Yami:- jajajajaja, tu ¿fuerte?, tu ¿decidir sola? Por favor hermanita, no podes ni decidir que ropa usar, por eso me copiaste la mía, y quieres decidir que hacer de tu vida, acéptalo si no hay alguien que te diga que hacer no puedes hacer nad…– no termino y su hermana le dio un zarpazo en la mejilla seguida de una patada– ja y eso lo desidia yo solita hermana– las dos hermanas entraron en combate a muerte, mei ling no sabía si ayudar a po o a la leoparda, cuando el cuerpo de po se acercaba a la pared donde ella estaba ella salió corriendo, po destruyo les simientes de la casa y unos escombros le cayeron en la pierna, trato de quitárselos lo más rápido posible pero tai lung ya estaba en frente suyo– ya no hay quien te ayude panda– en unos milisegundos mei ling decidió intervenir para darle el tiempo necesario a su amigo, salto pateando la cara del leopardo y cuando este se reincorporo grito–enserio¡ porque todo el mundo me patea o golpea en la mandíbula, hay otras partes del cuerpo para golpear savias– mei ling no le escucho le ataco, pero tai lung agarro su antebrazo y la hiso girar con fuerza, la tiro contra una pared, la levanto e hiso lo mismo unas tres o cuatro veces, mei ling no daba más era demasiado fuerte para ella, cuando la agarro otra vez algo le detuvo, era el puño de po que tenia un tono rojo sangre bien oscuro, le dio un puñetazo en el pecho– bien, no te pegue en la mandíbula –tai lung casi sin aire respondió– es… mejor en la…haaa… mandíbula– po no dejo que se reincorporara del todo y le pego justo en la garganta, mientras el maestro shifu bajaba a toda velocidad después de estabilizar a los cinco furiosos, kasumi logro vencer a su hermana y la inmovilizo enrollándola en los pedazos de los brazaletes de daiki, po le tiro un puñetazo a la cara pero él lo esquivo, tai lung algo mariado mordió el hombro de po haciendo que este sangre, dio un salto para quedar atrás de po y corrió para agarrar los pedazos de la espada de kenshi, atacaba desesperadamente, po ya solo tenía fuerzas para esquivar los golpes, el maestro shifu se encontró con kasumi, ella le explico la situación y fueron por mei ling– luchaste valientemente– dijo el maestro llevándola con los cinco furiosos, po seguía en la defensiva por un rato, esperaba la oportunidad de dar el golpe final, pero si le pegaban era el fin del juego, después de un rato el maetro shifu aparese junto a la leoparda que conoció antes de la pelea, salto y le pego en la espalda a tai lung para poder hablar con shifu….

Po:-maestro yo creare una oportunidad, no la desperdicien–el maestro al instante supo a que se refería po

Shifu:- pero po es una locura– si pero es la única idea que tengo, por favor no la desaprobechen– el maestro asintió triste con la cabeza

Kasumi:- que ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? Yo no tengo su especie de telepatía – pregunta desconcertada– ven yo te lo explicare todo, escondámonos aquí– esconderse tenemos que atacarle los tres.

En el palacio, los cinco furiosos se despiertan

Mantis:- haaa que dolor pero gracias a eso se que estoy vivo

Grulla:- si ¿Dónde es…?– mira a mei ling que esta en la cama de alado– mei ling no ¿que te maso? – que ¿Quién es? – pregunta mono curioso– es una amiga que vino con migo al valle de la paz

Víbora:-aaa es solo una "amiga" – pregunta burlándose cuando en realidad le dolía ya que ella gustaba de grulla

Mantis:- espera un momento dijiste que se llama ¿mei ling? ¿Ella es la que beso a po? – ¿QUE? –grita víbora, mono y tigresa– si– responde grulla

Tigresa:-_asi que es "ella" quien beso a po_–se sentía celosa, ella era buena en artes marciales y le fascinaba el kung fu, pero no tenía el cuerpo femenino que tenia ella recién le estaba saliendo la figura femenina ya que solo tenía quince años, por el cuerpo de mei ling ella pensó que tenia diecisiete o más y se deprimió al saber que era un año menor que ella–bien vamos a ver que paso si la pelea continua o ya acabo y a ver si podemos ser de ayuda para atender a los heridos– grito tigresa para despejar su mente de esas ideas. Cuando llegaron estaba po retrocediendo y solo esquivando los ataques

Víbora:¿tigresa, que hacemos le ayudamos? – no miren le esta llevando a ese rincón y miren es el maestro shifu con alguien mas pero no logro distinguir quien es, pero debe ser de los nuestros si esta alado de shifu sin hacerle nada, acerquémonos un poco más para ver que pasa

En la pelea

Tai lung:- que ¿ya se te acabaron las ideas panda? – no todavía tengo una– el panda llego a la posición donde shifu podría atacara a tai lung con un golpe de nervios muy fácilmente, solo tenía que esperar el ataque adecuado para dejarlo quieto así shifu no fallara, ya que tendría solo una oportunidad, después de unos minutos lo vio un ataque ara atavesarle el cuello el se mueve un poco solo para que la espada le atraviese el hombre, que no sentía por la mordida de tai lung hace un rato

Tai lung:- jajajajaaj ya es tu fin panda– el panda solo sonrió

Los cinco furiosos no sabían que hacer era el fin de su amigo quien le ayudo desde el principio, tigresa iba a reaccionar cuando una leoparda le detiene– espera y mira no le pasara nada apo– tigresa se relajo al saber que ella conocía al panda y le hiso caso

Po le tomo del antebrazo– eso no te servirá panda¡ – y con eso le apuñala justo en el estomago atravesándolo, po solo sonríe mientras la sangre brota poco a poco de sus heridas un poco se chorea de su boca, po agarra fuerte a tai lung para que no se escape y grita– AHORA MAESTRO SHIFU ¡ – el maestro salta sobre tai lung acertándole el ataque a los nervios, kasumi deja pasar a tigresa, po la ve corriendo hasta donde esta él mientras tai lung se desplomaba de espaldas al suelo desincrustando las espadas, po también cae lentamente a piso, cuando tigresa está lo suficientemente cerca, po dice con una voz serena y y celestial–no llores– mientras sus ojos se cierran ve caer la primer gota de lluvia, tigresa empeso a llorar desconsolada, nadie se acercaba y por eso se camuflaba con las gotas de lluvia y los lamentos se escondían tras los truenos y relámpagos.

Shifu:- fue un gerrero noble lucho con….– tigrsa se congelo al escuchar esas palabras solo pensaba y no escuchaba nada, ni a su maestro, ni a la lluvia, ni los relámpagos y truenos –_"fue"… "lucho"… no no puede estar muerto, no, no puede morir así, no le dejare morir de esta for…_–luego no pensó en nada solo en el sonido que sentía "tum tum, tum tum…tum tum…"–_será si es_– asentó en su cabeza en el pecho del panda y efectivamente todavía latía– esta..ESTA VIVO¡ –grito la maestra ya dejando de llorar y con una leve sonrisa de esperanza, todos se acercaron y comprobaron lo que tigresa desia y urgentemente llevaron a po al palacio de jade para que se recuperara.

¿CONTINUARA?...


	13. 13¿quien sera?

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo, pero es que ace mucho que no escribía y me sentí inspirado, por cuestiones personales no pude actualizar como lo venia haciendo, pero ya se resolvió todo asique A ESCRIBIR OTRA VEZ¡ SIII, bien leí los pocos comentarios TT-TT pero por suerte la mayoría quería que siga escribiendo :3, dejen en un comentario si quieren que haga un fic de una serie, peli, libro o lo que sea y veré que puedo hacer por ustedes**

Capitulo13: ¿Quién será…?

Un doctor le atendió por unas tres horas que para tigresa, mei ling y kasumi, se volvieron eternas, al fin salió el doctor–eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por él, el resto depende de sus ganas de seguir en esta tierra.

Eso alivio un poco a las tres enamoradas.

Shifu:- bien tenemos que ir a ayudara a los aldeanos, ¿Quién se quedara a cuidar de po? – YO¡ – gritaron tigresa, mei ling y kasumi al mismo tiempo–bien supongo que los chichos podrán con todo

Víbora:-y chica, chichos y chica podrán con todo esto, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se olvida de que hay una mujer en el palacio? –_ ¿_UNA? –gruño tigresa– u…u …una"s" – remarcando la S– bien vamos chichas, digo chichos–y salieron corriendo

Shifu:-bien yo también voy a ayudar cuiden del panda– y se fue de la enfermería con una sonrisa burlona mirando a las tres niñas

En la enfermería el primer día, se sentía un ambiente tenso, todas sabían que estaban por la misma razón, por sus sentimientos hacia po, nadie decía nada, todas se miraban la una a la otra con una mirada asesina, po hiso un ruido de dolor, las felinas se levantaron de sus sillas, mei ling y kasumi solo la empujaron unos centímetros pero tigresa estaba muy preocupada y no se controlo y turo la silla al suelo–shhhhhh– la callaron las otras dos leopardas, tigresa las miro a las dos y agacho la cabeza y tiro las orejas para atrás, se deprimió al pensar–_ ja que tonta, ellas son delicadas y con cuerpos femeninos y bien definidos, son de la edad de, menos kasumi que es un poco más grande que yo, pero las dos son mucho más hermosas que yo, que recién estoy creciendo_– un suspiro salió de tigresa–_ esta es una pelea que no puedo ganar, pero no me rendiré yo…_– algo le sorprendió, po empezó a sudar frio, todas se preocuparon y se alteraron, menos tigresa, ella estaba igual que ellas pero se mantuvo serena por fuera ya que savia que alterarse en una situación como esa solo empeoraría las cosas

Tigresa:- cálmense– les ordeno con una voz autoritaria– si de verdad quieren a po deben saber que eso no ayuda en nada– esta vez termino y acomodo la silla cerca de po, las dos le hicieron caso y también acercaron sus sillas

Kasumi:-nunca me gusto decir estas cosas pero tengo que saber que piensan y ¿creen que se salvara? – las dos felinas se sorprendieron por la pregunta, aunque también se se lo preguntaban

Tigresa:- no hay que pensar en eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero personal mente, creo que si e va a despertar, él no dejara que esto le supere, es más fuerte de lo que parece– dijo mirando la cara de po

Mei ling:-bien, tigresa tiene razón, hablemos de otras cosas, mi nombre es mei ling–termino fingiendo una sonrisa amistosa

Kasumi:- yo me llamo kasumi– al escuchar esto las dos se sorprendieron– kasumi¿ la hermana de yami?– pregunto tigresa, con esa pregunta kasumi se entristeció, savia que ella no confiaría en ella

Mae ling:- no te preocupes ella se enfrento a su hermana para proteger a po– respondió, eso tranquilizo a tigresa quien suspiro–bien ¿de dónde conoces a po kasumi? Y ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él? – kasumi se sonrojo muchísimo, tigresa frunció el ceño por la última pregunta de mei ling quien se reía despacio a ver la reacción de las dos felinas

Kasumi:- fue algo raro, yo estaba triste y llorando porque mi hermana me traiciona, luego boom, se hiso un cráter en la tierra y de él salió po, él me consoló y me dio un abrazo, ¿sintieron su pelaje es tan suavecito y te dan ganas de dormir en él? – si verdad– respondió mei ling entusiasmada pero tigresa no dijo nada, aun sabiendo que era verdad– bien sigo, el me hablo tan tiernamente, la luz del sol mientras se escondía entre las montañas me daban en la espalda haciendo resplandecer su cara, y no podía dejar de mirarlo luego me pregunto con una voz dulce y amable "por favor ¿Dónde está el valle?" le señale donde estaba y se fue luego le pregunte si nos volveríamos a ver y me dijo que si, y justo en ese momento se perdió atrás de la montaña , creo que fue en ese momento–mei ling le sonrió amigablemente , cuando tigresa le pregunto– y tu mei ling ¿Cómo conociste a po? – iba a preguntar también como se enamoro de él pero le gano la vergüenza

Mei ling:- bien el fue a donde yo practicaba kung fu, conoció a grulla y se dispuso a ayudarle para que le aceptaran en la academia, pero po no sabía nada de kung fu así que me ofrecí a enseñarle tanto a grulla como a po, pasamos dos meses entrenando y riendo juntos, cuando aceptaron a grulla se estaba yendo, yo me fui a despedir de él y…– se detuvo sonrojada–.. y le bese en los labios – con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara se quedo callada–tigresa no se sorprendió mucho ya que ya sabía eso, pero kasumi no, se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar eso, las tres se quedaron charlando de cómo eran sus vidas por un tiempo, luego llego víbora y se uñó a las chicas en su charla, las cuatro chicas hablaron , luego se hiso de noche, las dos leopardas se estaban yendo cuando el maestro shufu entro

Shifu:-¿Dónde se van? – mei ling respondió por las dos– a mi casa a dormir– el maestro quedo pensativo y respondi– creo que será mejor que se queden en el palacio de jade, hay unas cuantas habitaciones demás y quiero que sean mis estudiantes, puedo ver potencial en untedes dos– las dos leopardas saltaron de la alegría, pero tigresa pensó–_genial ahora estarán cada vez más cerca, haa nunca lograre nada_– se deprimía ella sola con sus pensamientos, paso casi un mes y las cuatro chicas se volvieron las mejores amigas, iban a todos lados juntas, solo había una cosa que no le gustaba a todas, menos a víbora, que las otras también gustaran del panda, pero hicieron un trato que competirían sanamente para ver quien se quedaba con po y que eso no las separaría, solo faltaba algo, que po se levantara de su cama, después de un mes y unos días po empeso a moverse y a poner cara de dolor, todos estaban en la emfermeria esperando lo peor, po se retorcía como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas.

Sueño de po

_Po:-que ¿Dónde estoy?_ – se preguntaba mirando a todos lados– _¿Por qué me cuesta le vantaaaarme?_ –intentándolo cayo al piso–_y ¿eso son otros pandas?_

_¿?:-_ahí estas panda travieso– dijo una vos que le paresia familiar pero no sabia de quier era– ven te dare de comer– y dicho esto le levanto del piso y por fin pudo ver a la dueña de la voz, una panda hermosa joven que con una cuchar le hablaba como si fuera un bebe– haber abre la boquita para que mami pueda darte de comer– decía la panda mientras e frotaba su nariz con la de el pero eso no le importo él se quedo en la palabra "mami" –_¿podra ser, ella será mi mama?_ – luego entro un panda musculoso, era un humilde campesino, se notaba por cómo estaba vestido, todo lo contrario de su supuesta mama, que estaba vestida toda de seda

¿?:- jin ¿Qué pasa? –dijo la panda preocupada al ver la cara de el panda que al parecer se llama jin.

Jin:-aiko, mi amor, tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí por…– no termino cuando otro panda tomo del brazo a su mama, que se llamaba Aiko y le grito a jin– CORRETE JIN MI HIJA TIENE QUE VER A SU PROMETIDO– _¿prometido?, pero ¿ese panda no era su esposo?_ –eso es lo que pensó por la forma en que se hablaban, cuando el padre da su supuesta madre logro llevarla al frente de la multitud había otro panda, este estaba vestido con una túnica larga y toda ostentosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, era todo lo opuesto del otro panda, era un poco más gordo y petizo que el que Jin, la cara de alegría y regocijo del panda se fue al mirar a Aiko con un cachorro en sus brazos, todo se torno en silencio, los panda hablaban los unos con los otros mirando a la panda con desprecio, el prometido de Aiko tomo a el bebe po del cuello y lo tiro al piso– ese no es mi hijo– todos tomaron aire, el padre de Aiko, se acerco al cachorro con ira cuando, de entre la multitud, apareció jin abrazando al cachorro recibiendo una patada de el otro panda

Jin:-PIEDAD, pido piedad por mi hijo y mi amada– grito con lagrimas en sus ojos, de inmediato aiko fue a ver a su amado para cerciorarse que este sano y salvo, el padre de aiko se fue corriendo no quería ver lo siguiente que pasaría, primero agarraron a jin, dejaron al cachorro en las manos de su madre, pusieron a jin en una mesa de madera, la cabeza le sobresalía, un panda enorme, y encapuchado con un hacha se le acerco, po ya savia donde estaba, era un nene y estaba recordando la muerte de sus padres–¡TE AMO AIKO Y TAMBIEN A TI …–y po vio como mataban a su padre, luego lo mismo con su madre pero antes de que el hacha impacte con el cuello de su madre…

En la enfermería– MAMÁ¡ hhaaaa–grito po levantando el torso de su cuerpo bruscamente, para luego agarrárselo con el brazo derecho el estomago porque le dolía y recostándose en la cama– PO¡ – gritaron todos al ver como se despertó

Mono:- po ¿como estas? – Bien mono gracia por preguntar– respondió el panda algo adolorida.

Grulla:-bien págame–dijo a mantis en voz baja– haaa, bien toma– dándole unas monedas

Po:- haa– tigresa se preocupa y le pregunta–po ¿Qué te duele? – no, no es eso es que me siento feliz de que todos se hallan preocupado por mi– y le da esa sonrisa que siempre tranquilizaba a tigresa– bien ya pueden irse yo voy a dormir un poco más – acomodándose para dormir, todos salieron de la enfermería, tigresa que fue la última en salir dijo– que descanses po–esas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa en la cara del panda.

Al otro dia estaban los cinco furiosas, mei ling y kasumi entrenando en el salón, cuando po entra en la sala junto al maestro shifu–si maestro enserio que me siento bien, necesito entrenar o me pondré fuera de forma–

Shifu:- bien pero entrenaras con kasumi y mei ling, no quiero que te exijas demasiado bien – responde po algo deprimido, peimero pelea con kasumi

Kasumi:- seguro que vas a poder con migo, en un mes avance mucho– presumía la felina, mientras se ponía en posición de combate

Po:- ja creo que si podre vencerte a pesar de que me quede un mes en cama– dijo el panda confiado, kasumi soltó una risita burlona, esto enojo un poco a po y se tiro contra ella, pero sus patas le temblaban solo con caminar así que se tambaleaba y era muy lento, kasumi dando un jiro a la derecha evada el ataque de po y le pasa la cola por toda la cara, eso enojo a mei ling y a tigresa que miraba la pelea – TIGRESA CUIDADO¡ – grito víbora, po se dio vuelta por el grito para ver que pasaba, tigresa se distrajo y mono le pego una patada al pecho, tigresa salió disparada para chocar con algo suave, po, en el piso tigresa se agarraba la cabeza y cuan do abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue los ojos verde jade del panda y pensó–_lindos_–luego de unos segundos recupero el control de sus pensamientos y se levanto, se sacudió el pantalón y estiro la mano para ayudar a levantarse del suelo–gracias tigresa–dijo mientras sonreía alegremente, eso poso nerviosa a tigresa y cuando el panda estaba de pie le dio una palmada en la espalda– de nada po– diciendo eso para parecer amable con el panda– haa, no tan fuerte, todavía duele un poco– se quejo po, tigresa le saco la mano de inmediato, mei ling y kasumi vieron la oportunidad y no la desaprovecharon.

Mei ling:- hoo po ¿estás bien?¿te hiso daño? – dijo con una voz dulce y amoroda mientras le tomaba el brazo fuertemente

Kasumi:- parece que no se puede controlar, pobre po siempre le están pegando– dijo detrás de po mientras se disculpaba con tigresa con mímica, ya que después de todo eran amigas, tigresa se encogió de hombres y se fue a seguir entrenando.

Po:- no, no fue nada solo fue un accidente decía excusando a su amiga, mientras las dos felinas le mimaban, po solo miraba disimuladamente a tigresa, kasumi siguió entrenando con po pero mas que entrenar parecía que estaban bailando, la leoparda tenía una sonrisa en la cara–_ya es todo mi_– pensaba cuando mei ling los interrumpió– bien ahora es mi turno– po no podía ni caminar pero su tonto ego le decía que continuara, mei ling se abalanzo hacia po , conscientemente se tropezó antes de llegar a él– MEI¡ – se preocupo– ¿estás bien? –pregunto el panda mientras la levantaba un poco y le acomodaba su cabeza en sus piernas, mei ling sonrió levemente, fingiendo dolor y dijo– ahora lo estoy– y serrando los ojos se acurruco en las piernas del panda, tigresa al ver esto se enfureció y le dio una patada espeluznante a mono

Mono:- haaa ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas más rara que de costumbre– tigresa lo mato con la mirada– dije rara...ha… hee quise decir… hhee alta, si eso estas más alta que de costumbre je je– la felina miro para el lado contrario y mono soltó un suspiro de alivio po cargo en sus brazos a mei ling– te llevare a la emfermeria– al hacer esto mei ling se sonrojo pero po era tan tonto en esas cosas ya que pocas veces interactuaba con chicas que no cedió cuenta, mey ling miro para atrás, sus "oponentes" hervían en furia al ver que ella le saco la lengua en señal de burla, kasumi–_ ya listo esto es la guerra_– pensó pero tigresa solo le pego a unos de los postes que sostenían el salón de entrenamiento haciendo que este se sacudiera completamente, cayó un poco de polvo del techo, respiro profundamente y pregunto– bien mono ¿listo para el segundo round? – mono trago saliva y se puso de pie

En la enfermería, mei ling se sonrojaba más cuando po la tapaba con las sabanas– po esto no es necesario– dijo medio nerviosa– si lose pero es que no quiero que nadie se lastime es por eso que soy tan cuidadoso– terminando con una sonrisa amigable cuando estaba serrano la puerta escucho un sonido de dentro de la habitación como si le estuviera hablando pero no le dio mucha importancia "te amo po" dijo mei ling que de inmediato se tapo con todas sabanas por lo roja que se puso al decirle eso a po, unos aplausos muy pausados se escucharon y ella se destapo para ver quién era

Kasumi:- muy osado de tu parte el decirle eso a po lastima que él ni te escucho– dijo burlándose de ella y abrasándola para consolarla– si él tiene otras cosas en mente– "otras cosas" o ¿otra en mente? – con esas palabras se levanto para ir a entrenar con po– gracias ahora podre entrenar todo el día a solas con po– y se fue, pero al llegar a la sala de combate po estaba entrenando con mono quien le rogo que peleara con él en vez de tigresa, tigresa y víbora ya se estaban llendo

Víbora:- kasumi el entrenamiento ya ha terminado nos tenemos que ir– dijo vibora– pero ¿los chicos? – Pregunto – no se porque se quedan, además tu solo te interesa uno ¿verdad? – Dijo acercándosele intimidándola– bien, bien me atrapaste – confeso dando unos pasos para atrás y con eso se fueron a hablar con mei ling

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Mantis:- po ¿Qué se siente que tres chichas se pelen por ti? He–pregunta mantis mientras levanta unas lanzas

Po:-¿Qué? ¿Chichas?¿pelearse por mi? ¿Quiénes? –pregunta el panda que desconocía los sentimientos de sus amigas

Mantis:- bien pues son…– cuando fue interrumpido por grulla– no mantis si no lo sabe creo que será mejor para el– tienes razón–con eso solo confundieron mas al pobre panda

Mono:- yo creo que sos un despistado po, hasta yo me di cuenta ji ji– dijo mono mientras terminaba de limpiar el caparazón de jade terminando con esa riza burlona que tenia mono

Después de una hora los chicos terminaron de limpiar todo el salón de entrenamiento y fueron a comer, al llegar no estaban las chicas– ya se debieron ir a dormir– dijo mantis agarrando un plato de comida, luego monoy grulla tomaron el suyo, pero eso era todo– NO HAY MÁS PLATOS¡ – dijo el panda agarrándose la cabeza y dando vueltas para caer al suelo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente y apareció kasumi– hay perdóname po no te prepara tu comida, que tonta soy, y ya no hay mas fideos,(el panda pone una cara de ¿QUE?)Pero no te preocupes, yo te preparare algo especial– al terminar ronroneo, paso alado de po y le paso la cola por el cuello y la cara.

Un rato más tarde

Po:- kasumi, esto esta delicioso, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

Kasumi:- bien es que mi hermana me obligaba a hacer todas las tareas del hogar y desde chica que cocino, entonces tengo mucha practica– al decir eso inmediatamente clavo la mirada al piso y una lagrima casi invisible cayo de su cara–_¿qué? Esto yo ya lo sentí antes es ..es_–sintió algo cálido y esponjoso, al levantar la mirada vio a po que la abrazaba fuertemente– no te preocupes, aquí nunca se te obligara a hacer lo que no quieras– y cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte, kasumi se puso tan nerviosa que al separarse de po le temblaban las piernas, tartamudeaba un poco y se chocaba con todo– ¿estás bien? ¿te llevo a tu pieza? – pregunto po, pero eso solo la puso más nerviosa– n…n…noo hac…ce fal…ta– y se tropezó con sus propios pies, po la levanto del piso– si ni puedes caminar, yo te llevo, no es ninguna molestia, además es un agradecimiento por la comida– eso solo dejo a una leoparda nerviosa y toda roja, po la dejo en su cama– buenas noches– kasumi solo se tapo con las sabanas_–¿cómo? ya estuve en situaciones parecidas con otros chichos ¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa?_ .

Ya todos se encontraban dormidos, menos dos maestros un panda y una tigre

Pensamientos de tigresa–_ haa que mal, encima que esta adolorido yo le pego, ¿en que pensaba?, y ahora mei ling y kasumi me llevan la ventaja y… espera el solo es un amigo y nada más, pero ¿Por qué me enoja que este con ellas? Con víbora no pasa lo mismo, si ella habla con po no me pasa nada, será porque sé que ella no gusta de po, y sé que kasumi y mei ling van detrás de po_– y dividida entre lo que decía si cabeza y lo que su corazón sentía por el panda se fue a dormir enojada.

Por otra parte pensamientos de po_– tres chicas he, bien quienes serán, seguro que son del valle, será akane la hija del Sr. De las manzanas, no ella me odia después de ponerle una manzana en la boca (es una cerda), será áyame, ella si que es linda, pero cuando la quise invitar a salir se rio de mi en mi propia cara (una conejita), espero que no sea gina, ella me da miedo , pero si que tiene un buen cuerpo para su edad(una loba), haaaaaaa (bostezo mental), ¿Quién serán?..._ – y con esa pregunta se quedo dormido con una sonrisa

Continuara…


	14. un nuevo enemigo, los maestros son derro

Capitulo 14: un nuevo enemigo, los maestros son derrotados

Al otro día, el gong sonó antes de lo que habitual mente sonaba, como siempre todos se despertaron y se dirigieron al salón de los guerreros, todos menos un panda que apenas se levantaba a la hora normal.

En la sala de los guerreros

Shifu:-¿Qué, el panda…? Bien no importa, hay una reunión urgente en la gran mesa de los maestros y con el maestro oogway– mirando al piso deprimido– yo tengo que tomar su lugar, estaré fuera del palacio por una semana, pueden divertirse libremente, – a pesar de hablar despreocupado como si fuera solo una reunión, la cara del maestro era de una preocupación extrema, nadie lo noto, solo tigresa, ya que ella es la que estuvo más tiempo cerca de shifu ya que era su padre, la felina siempre que se preocupaba por algo solo tenía una manera de despejar su mente, entrenar, así que a pesar de tener esos días libres, ella fue al salón de entrenamiento.

Más tarde po se despertó– que raro no sonó el gong– pero al mirar donde estaba el sol se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, saltando de la cama–_ hay el maestro shifu me matara_– y salió disparado al salón de entrenamiento, abrió la puerta rápidamente y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el grito– LO SIENTO MAEStro shifu– bajando la voz al ver a tigresa entrenando sola– tigresa ¿Qué paso, donde están todos? – Pregunto el panda algo preocupado, tigresa le explica todo– SIIIIII¡ DIAS LIBRES – grita el panda emocionado–pero si no hay que entrenar, ¿Por qué estas entrenando? – pregunto el panda levantando una ceja

Tigresa:- es que… no, no es nada es que entrenar me relaja– terminando le dio un golpe a un poste, este ya estaba algo astillado–_ella romperá todo el salón si no se relaja_– pensó el panda, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro–¿pero qué…? Suéltame po quiero entrenar…– exclamo la felina, pero a pesar de lo que decía algo le impedía tratar de zafarse, po la llevo por todo el palacio, salieron y corrieron hasta estar en la salida noroeste del valle, luego le dijo– cierra los ojos– ¿Qué? Encima que me traes en contra de mi voluntad me pedís cosas, no, nunca lo hare– dijo enojada– bien yo te los tapo– y con eso se acerco le tapo con su palma los ojos y con la otra seguía tirándola, caminaron un kilometro y medio cuando po se detuvo– bien mira – mientras decía eso le quitaba la mano del rostro, tigresa vio un lugar abierto, un rio de agua cristalina y unas flores de ceroso flotando por los aires desde dos árboles de cerezo que al ir creciendo se enroscaron el uno con el otro; ella pensó–_ hermoso…_–pero lo que dijo fue diferente– y ¿a que me trajiste aquí po? – dándose la vuelta para mirar al panda que estaba en posición de pelea

Po:- esos postes viejos no soportan tus golpes, además si destruyes el salón de entrenamiento shifu se pondría loco y me culparía a mi, dale pelea sin miedo, seré suave con tigo ya que eres mi amiga ji ji– riendo burlonamente mientras cerraba los ojos, tigresa se quedo pensando por un instante –_ amiga_– sonrió y se lanzo al panda dándole un puñetazo en la cara ya que estaba distraído riendo– bien, pero yo no seré suave "amigo" – esa palabra puso feliz a po quien se levanto de inmediato, pero no todo era felicidad, entre las sombres… estaban … kasumi y mei ling quienes le siguieron para ver que hacían, estaban molestas, pero aliviadas al ver que solo estaban entrenando

Mientras en la gran mesa de maestros

Maestro carnero:-si esto es terrible, nadie podría pararlo cuando recobre todas sus fuerzas, el único que pudo derrotarlo fue– los ocho maestros tiraron la mirado por los pisos deprimidos al recordar a el maestro oogway

Shifu:- si pero recién logro romper el sello, el debe estar muy débil, si actuamos ahora podremos vencerle, – respondiendo al maestro carnero– solo tenemos que ir a buscarle…

¿?:-tienes razón maestro shifu– hablando con una vos débil pero ronca como desgarrada y tétrica– estoy débil… pero ni ustedes juntos… podrían ganarme ahora JA JA JA JA– carcajada maligna mientras ponía las palmas en los hombros del maestro oveja, todos los maestros abrieron los ojos de par en par

Maestro oveja:-lo siento es que tiene a mi esposa y a mis tres hijos y me dijo que los mataría– se excuso con lagrimas en los ojos

¿?:- te corrijo mi "amigo", dije que los matare, lo estaba afirmando JA JA JA JA –lanzando al maestro oveja quien estaba petrificado por el comentario grito– NOOOOO¡ – ¿? Al ver su expresión de desesperación exclamo– j aja ja es invaluable tu cara, era mentira ellos están bien, pero no creo que puedas verlos si los mato a todos en este preciso instante– saltando contra el maestro rino, logro lastimarlo **(no diré como porque sino ya sabrán que animal es)**, el maestro se quejo del dolor en si abdomen, ataco a todos dejando los seriamente lastimados, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe final a el maestro croc, le empezó a dar una jaqueca muy fuerte, soltó al maestro y salió de la sala, después de tres largas horas llego kou, un ganso joven que limpiaba el gran palacio donde se reúnen los ocho grandes maestros del kung fu

Kou:- maestros ¿Quién les ataco? ¿No me digan que fue…?– pregunto el ganso mientras empezaba a temblar

Maestro yusei (un jabalí enorme):-si es él, pero no te preocupes, por alguna razón… haa… se fue– al escuchar eso kou dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y dijo– hooo, yo quería verle así podía darle un buen puñetazo justo en donde la espalda pierde su nombre jajajaj– los maestros se reían del comentario del joven ganso

Maestro Kenta (un halcon):- solo tenemos…haa… una opción, y espero que… haaa… todos me comprendan– todos asienten con la cabeza

Mientras en las afueras del valle dale paz, un panda y una felina están recostados en el pasto todos cansados y un poco golpeados

Po:- ha ha …no pensé…ha…que fueras tan , ha resistente– dijo el panda que no podía recuperar el aliento después de esa pelea tan agitadora– pienso…ha…lo mismo– respondió tigresa que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el panda, po se levanto y le estiro la pata para ayudar a tigresa a levantarse– pero ya es de noche y se han de estar preocupando de que yo no esté para preparar algo de comer– levantando a la felina se pusieron a caminar, tigresa pensaba–_ bien el maestro shifu estará afuera por una semana, los chicos no van a querer entrenar, pero hoy me divertí entrenando con po, debería decirlo, o pedirle que entrene con migo mañana, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?_ – cuando un recuerdo de po en el orfanato le llega a la felina

Flashback

Po:- dale tigresa, cuéntamelo ¿Qué haces que no estás en todas las tardes? – pregunto el pequeño po

Tigresa:- no, no te lo voy a contar, dirás que soy rara si lo supieras– responde la cachorra escondiendo la cabeza en sus piernas

Po:- no enserio nunca podría pensar algo malo de ti, eres mi mejor amiga–dijo el panda con voz amable tocándole el hombro

Tigresa levantando la cabeza respondió– bien pero tapate los ojos– ¿Qué no, no quiero? – tigresa no dijo nada, le tomo del brazo le tapo con una de sus garras los ojos y lo llevo en contra de su voluntad

Po:- bien, bien ire solo que no me tires tan fuerte, duele sabes– dijo el panda dominado por el poder de tigresa– bien mira– era un charco de agua estancada, con dos postes de madera clavados, sobresaliendo para practicar el equilibrio, un gran roble que tenia marcado garras y unos pequeños nudillos en su tronco

Tigresa:- bien ¿Qué te parece? Es mi lugar de entrenamiento y lo construí yo solita– terminando con una sonrisa que solo una niña inocente y alegre podía hacer

Po:- es, es bárbaro, asi que aquí es donde siempre estas– es algo raro que una niña de mi edad entrene para pelear, lose pero…–el panda la interrumpió en ese momento– no es raro, me parece tierno en algún sentido– dándole una sonrisa amigable, ella se pone nerviosa y le pega empujándolo al agua– lo… lo siento, ¿estás bien panda? – el panda solo la miro y ella pensó–_ no ¿Qué he hecho? Seguro que se enoja y…_– dejo de pensar al escuchar que el panda se reía a carcajadas ella le estira la pata para ayudarle a salir del agua– ten agárrala– el panda al agarrarla en vez de levantarse tira de ella para que ella también caiga en el agua, los dos se quedan jugando en el agua por horas y ambos pescaron un resfriado.

Fin flashback

–_Todavía me acuerdo de eso_– y soltó una pequeña risita y cuando se animo a preguntarle si quería entrenar con ella al día siguiente se escucha un grito –POOOO– quien era– kasumi, mei ling ¿Qué paso?

Mei ling:- nada solo nos preocupamos porque no llegaste a la cena– responde abrazando al panda fuertemente

Kasumi:- no te preocupes yo ya le cocine a todos solo faltan comer nosotros cuatro– señalando a todos

Po:- (un suspiro de alivio) bien entonces a comer– y empezó a correr con las dos leopardas, pero tigresa se quedo sola mirando al piso, po la vio y se freno de golpe– lo siento pero parece que tigresa no puede correr, a decir verdad, a mí también me duele correr

Kasumi:- pero si no llegamos rápido la cena se enfriará… y … y no se puede comer fría la tendría que tirar– dijo convencida que po la seguiría pero hizo el efecto contrario

Po:- de verdad tienen hambre asique ustedes adelántense, yo no tengo hambre hoy día iré despacio con tigresa–ambas respondieron juntas– está bien – y deprimidas se fueron corriendo

Po:- HE TIGRESA¡ – gritándole para que le viera, pero ella estaba muy mal porque su amigo se fue sin ella solo porque otra le preparo comida–_ si es así como tendré la atención de po entonces aprenderé a cocinar, y ya se quien me puede enseñar_– sin percatarse de po la felina salto un muro y se fue en cuatro patas antes de que po pueda hacer algo ella desapareció, po regreso a su cama preguntándose–_¿Dónde se habrá ido tigresa?..._ – por más que intento no podía dormirse, nunca le había pasado eso, estaba muy preocupado por su amiga–_¿Por qué me preocupo tanto es tigresa, seguro que ya está durmiendo en su? PIEZA claro_– el panda sabia que hacer eso sería un suicidio, pero quería saberlo, salió de su cuarto y se quedo en frente de la habitación de tigresa, trago saliva y abrió lentamente la puerta, pero nada ella no estaba, eran las 7 30am, la hora de despertar habitual, sonó el gong y unos instantes después escucho algo en la pieza de tigresa–_ es ella_–pensó el panda, corrió y abrió la puerta de golpe para ver quién era, y para su desgracia, si era tigresa, solo que se estaba cambiando de ropa ya que la camiseta roja con negro que siempre lleva estaba manchada con lo que parecía salsa

Tigresa:-p…p…PO ¿QUE HACES AQUI? –po serrando la puerta responde– na…na…nada no vi la venda de ti pecho– y con esa palabra se tapo la boca–_ metí la pata, la metí hasta el fondo_–tigresa estaba muy cansada y le responde tranquila– haa bien, hoy no desayunare ya comí(_ espera eso no lo sabe_) digo no tengo hambre jaja – po noto que estaba nerviosa pero aprovecho su despiste– ha bien me voy nos vemos– y salió corriendo, tigresa después de un rato que analizo las palabras de po se sonrojo por la palabras– " _ la venda de tu pecho", no me digas que si me vio_– enfurecida y colorada abrió la puerta y grito–POOOO¡ – afuera en el pasillo estaban sus tres amigas

Kasumi:- ¿Qué paso? Acaso él y tu, ya sabes, y se asusto por lo que podría haverte pasado– tigresa se puso más colorada al ver que se olvido por completo que no tenía su camiseta puesta

Mei ling:- tigresa, no savia que fueras tan atrevida jiji– las tres se rieron burlándose de ella, pero se callaron al ver que a tigresa se le erizaba el pelo y ya no estaba colorada

Víbora:- no mentira no queríamos… solo estábamos… bromeando. Pero enserio ¿Qué paso? – tratando de calmar a su mejor amiga, tigresa suspira y les indica que entren, tigresa le cuenta todo a sus amigas, las emociones que tras mite la historia no concuerda con la cara mientras lo cuenta, ella se ve fría y sin emociones, pero todas se quedan fascinadas por la historia

Kasumi:- se nota que te gusta mucho po– poniendo una cara de ternura– si verdad– dice mei ling con la misma cara,

Mei ling:- (mirando seria mente a kasumi) y ¿qué opinas? – kasumi asiente con su cabeza tigresa y víbora no entienden nada, kasumi y mei ling se acercan a tigresa, cada una le toma de una pata y con cara triste dicen al unisonó–tigresa cuida de po, se feliz con él, shif shif–tigresa se hace para atrás

Tigresa:-¿ a …que se refieren? – tigresa estaba confundida

Kasumi:- yo te lo explicare… mei ling y yo estamos enamoradas de po, tú sientes algo por po, no sebes que es pero sabes que sientes algo por él– tigresa esconde la cabeza y clava la mirada al piso sonrojada confirmando lo que kasumi decía– bien, eso lo tenemos claro todas, por otra parte, po, está en la misma situación que vos tigresa, pero de otra forma, el te quiere como una amiga, según él– cierto– afirma tigresa– pero te trata de una forma más especial que a como trata a, no sé, víbora, mei ling o a mí, es más que obvio que te quiere mucho, ahora si lo que sientes por po es AMOR, nosotras te daremos concejos para que lo que él siente sea amor. Pero hasta que él y vos den el siguiente paso mei ling y yo vamos a seguir jugando con po, ¿Qué te parece?

Tigresa:- no, yo quiero estar cerca de él, COMO AMIGA, solo eso así que pueden seguir como si nada, y, no digo que sea, pero si llegara a ser a…a …amor lo que siento, no quiero ayuda de nadie yo podre sola

Mei ling:-bien, seguiremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero, por favor, si es amor y pasa algo entre ustedes avísanos, ¿sí? – Tigresa abraso a todas– si claro amigas– y separándose miro a víbora

Tigresa:- y vos víbora,¿ quién te gusta?– pregunto la felina con una cara de venganza por las borlas que ella le hacía con respectó a po

Víbora:- ¿qué? A… no … nadie del palacio– dijo tratando de escapar

Tigresa:- yo nunca dije nada de alguien del palacio– mirándola con cara de "te atrape"

Víbora:- bien es grullasadsfasffaa–dijo en voz muy baja–¿quién? – Insistieron las felinas pero víbora respondía de la misma manera hasta que por fin la cansaron– bien es grulla… ya… listo… lo dije ya dejen de acosarme– las felinas se miraron entre ellas y luego empezaron a burlarse de ella todo el camino hasta la cocina en donde todavía estaban los chicos, antes de abrir la puerta, tigresa se quedo congelada con un comentario hiso mono

Mono:-no te creo po, además si paso eso ¿por qué sigues vivo?... –lo primero que la felina pensó fue–_ ¿qué? ¿Acaso po les está contando lo que ocurrió esta mañana?... no él nunca aria algo así… o ¿sí?..._

Continuar…


	15. una reunión urgente

Capitulo 15: una reunión urgente

Lo que paso en la cocina antes de que las chicas lleguen

Po:- aquí tienen chicos. El desayuno está listo– todos se levantaron y agarraron un tazón de fideos

Grulla:- po, después de esa dura pelea, y de esas heridas tan graves ¿Cómo es que te recuperas tan rápido? Nosotros todavía estamos adoloridos por los golpes que recibimos– dijo grulla agarrándose el ala izquierda

Po:- mmm, bien estuve en situaciones peores que esta, además de niño me lastimaba mucho, no es que no me duela, sino que no dejo que el dolor me gane y por eso puedo hacer todo normalmente, además no quiero que nadie se preocupe pensando que estoy adolorido o algo por el estilo– respondió el panda sorprendiendo a sus amigos

Mono:- dijiste "situaciones peores", cuéntanos alguna– dijo mono entusiasmado, los otros maestros también querían saber

Po:- bien, bien, les contare la peor de todas, fue cuando yo era un cachorro, recién escape del orfanato, tenía cinco años y necesitaba comer, en la gran ciudad en la que estaba había muchos puestos ambulantes y tuve que robar para poder vivir, después de un par de meces cometí un error, no robe en los lugares comunes, quería comer esas manzanas acarameladas, el dueño del local era un rinoceronte enorme y corpulento, trague saliva y me anime la logre tomar, pero cuando me di cuenta ya la estaba comiendo, justo enfrente del rinoceronte, el no tuvo piedad, peleamos ferozmente, pero creo que duro unos tres minutos yo ya estaba casi inconsciente y desangrándome contra una pared, quise levantarme pero no sentía mis piernas, pensé que iba a morir ya que la gente pasaban y ni se molestaba en mirarme

Mono:-no te creo po, además si paso eso ¿por qué sigues vivo? – en ese momento llegaron las chicas, ninguna movió un musculo, solo miraban a tigresa, si ella entraba ellas entrarían pero prefirieron escuchar que es lo que respondía el panda

Po:- ni yo se como sigo vivo, pero si no me crees, te lo voy a demostrar– eso puso más nerviosa a tigresa–_ demostrarlo ¿Cómo lo hará?_ – ella a dava por sentado de que él estaba hablando de el incidente de esa mañana.

Dentro de la cocina, po se paro bruscamente, haciendo que la silla chillara, las chicas no sabían que hacer, todas pensaron lo mismo pero luego se quedaron impactadas al escuchar a po

Po:- ves esa es la cicatriz del cuerno del rinoceronte– po estaba levantando un poco del pelaje que tenía en su espalda para que vean la cicatriz– bien, bien te creo, pero me sorprende que sigas vivo, eso es todo– y con eso otro chirrido de silla se escucho, todos se levantaron dispuestos a salir de la cocina, po fue el que abrió la puerta y choco con tigresa y las otras chicas– ha…ha..ha lo… lo siento tigresa nos vemos– y con eso se fue corriendo– po espera que no íbamos aaaaaa ya se fue, que asemos el era el que nos tenía que llevar al nievo restaurante, ¿alguien sabe donde es? – dijo mono al ver que po no regresaría

Grulla:- no lo se, pero que les parece si salimos con las chicas hoy, ¿Qué dicen, quieren? – pregunto grulla mirando de reojo a víbora, ella no lo noto pero mono si y se empezó a reír junto con mantis, grulla les pego para que mantuvieran en secreto lo que vieron

Kasumi:- si me parece bien, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? – Mirando a sus amigas, todas asintieron con la cabeza, menos tigresa– yo… tengo otros planes– respondió y empezó a caminar

Víbora:-¿ los mismos que ayer a la noche? Ji ji– las tres se rieron, tigresa no contesto, eso confirmo lo que ellas pensaban– ¿ayer? Si no la vi ni a ella ni a po en todo el día–dijo mono

Mantis:- eso no importa, siempre son asi, lo importante es ¿Dónde vamos? – dijo mantis cambiando de tema.

Mei ling:- yo trabajaba en un restaurante, si no le paso nada, podemos ir a comer a la tarde allí, es muy divertido– todos acordaron encontrarse en las escaleras del palacio a las dos de la tarde para ir a comer juntos

Tas corría en cuatro patas tigresa pensaba–_ ayer icé un desastre en la cocina…_– recordando lo que paso

Flashback

Salto las paredes y se fue corriendo en cuatro patas hasta llegar a una entrada en forma de arco sin puerta, era el restaurante del Sr. Ping el papá de po, ella estaba nerviosa, pero antes de poder arrepentirse el Sr. Ping la estaba llamando

Sr. Ping:-Maestra tigresa ¿Qué esta haciendo a estas horas? ¿le paso algo a po? – pregunto algo preocupado

Tigresa:- no, no es eso es solo… que yo… quería pedirle algo– el Sr. Ping arqueo una ceja, pero dejo que la maestra continuara– bien , es que yo… yo quería pedirle… que me enseñe a cocinar– termino la felina nerviosa, al ganso se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, estaba emocionado, a su ultimo alumno, po, ya no le podía enseñar nada, ya era casi un profesional, pero a ella, ella era carne fresca, parecía no saber nada de cocina– claro que te enseñare¡ – acepto ansioso el ganso

Sr. Ping:- lo primero que te enceñare será lgo simple, pero si lo haces a la perfeccion es un manjar, sopa de fideos– el ganso no se esperaba que ella no tuviera ni la mas minima habilidad culinaria, al tratar de hacer una simple sopa enchastro toda la cocina, – ¿co.. co..COMO HAS MANCHADO EL TECHO? NI A PO LE TOMO TANTO TIEMPO APRENDER– grito el ganso, la maestra deprimida tiro las orejas para atrás mirando al piso, el Sr. Ping se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dando lo mejor de si misma– no te preocupes, te dije que ten enseñaría y lo are, olo síguete esforzando de esa manera, pero con un poco menos de fuerza y lo lograra– terminado de desir eso e mostro una sonrisa, de inmediato le vino la imagen de po sonriendo–_ con que de aquí saco esa sonrisa_– luego siguió intentándolo por casi toda la madrugada– bien es suficiente, regresa mañana a la tarde y seguiremos practicando, ya mejoraste mucho, no manchaste el techo jaja– la felina se entusiasmo y regreso al palacio, pensando que a la tarde lo haría aun mejor, al llegar a su habitación se desprendió la camiseta y choco contra una sillita que estaba en el piso, se saco la camiseta que estaba llena de pasta, y de otros ingredientes cuando escucho que la puerta se habría–_PO_– pensó la felina…

Fin flashback

… _si tengo que lograrlo hoy día…_–

Mientras en el hospital del gran palacio de los maestros, los ocho maestros discutían de cómo lograrían vencer a su más viejo enemigo

Maestro kenta(un halcón):- bien quienes de los … haa… presentes está de acuerdo y quien está en contra de la idea– de los ocho maestros aceptaron la idea.

Maestro toro:- a pesar de que …haa… de que Yu recién rompió el sello ese desgraciado es muy fuerte–dijo molesto mientras golpeaba la cama.

Maestro oveja:- lo… lo siento si no hubiera sido tan tonto esto no hubiera pasado– dijo culpándose por el estado de los otros maestros

Maestro shifu:- no, si él no hubiera venido a nosotros nunca hubiéramos sabido el peligro que sería tenemos que actuar de inmediato– dijo el maestro shifu para calmar al maestro– mañana a la mañana cada uno enviara un mensaje a sus alumnos para que vengan a la ciudad de Baotou para hablarle de lo sucedido

Mientras en el valle, tigresa llego al restaurante del Sr. Ping pero para su sorpresa po estaba hablando con su padre

Po:- ¿Qué devo hacer pa?, no se si tocar el tema o solo hacer como que nada a pasado– po le conto lo sucedido esa mañana con tigresa, y le pidió concejos, el no sabía porque se sentía tan avergonzado y quería pedirle disculpas a tigresa, eso decía, pero en realidad quería el siempre se sentía algo incomodo al hablar con tigresa, el padre de po vio a la felina en la entrada y respondió

Sr. Ping:- po ella seguro que no esta enojada con tigo, es más creo que ella se siente como vos, solo que no sabe como decírtelo, tienes que desirle como te sientes– pero ese es el problema pa no se que es lo que siento– dijo el panda sentandoce en el piso y tapándose la cara con las dos patas– bien hijo entonces ve y dile lo que viste y que no fue tu intención y ella lo entenderá, bien ahora VE Y SAL POR LA PUERTA Y VE AL PALACIO DE JADE– el ganso grito para alertar a la felina, tigresa al escucha eso se escondió en un callejón al frente de el restaurante–si pa, muchas gracias– y con eso salió corriendo a toda velocidad, solo para chocar contra el carro de manzanas– haaa eso dolió, lo sien…toooo haaaa, YA ME DISCULPE MIL VECES CON SU HIJA, LO SIENTOOOOOO– grito mientras el Sr. Irio (padre de akame ver el final del cap 13), al ver desaparecer a lo lejos a po tigresa entro al restaurante y saludo al Sr. ping– gracias, no quiero que el se entere de esto– dijo haciendo un pequeña reverencia– no te preocupes por eso, solo piensa en lo que aprendiste ayer y trata de mejorarlo, esa sería un mejor agradecimiento– dándole la sonrisa característica de él y de po, y con eso se pucieron a practicar, era un dia perfecto para eso, no había muchos clientes y el ganso no estaba muy ocupado, así que pudo ver todo lo que su alumna hacia, la corrigió varias veces, hasta que, ya cuando estaban por cerrar el restaurante, lo logro, hizo la sopa de fideos, solo faltaba la prueba final, el ultimo cliente llego y lo atendió el Sr. pin– tome ha ciento, la sopa de fideos es gratis, solo denos su opinión mas sincera de cómo sabe– el cerdo se sentó, termino la sopa de fideos y se acerco a la cocina para dar su veredicto–¿Quién hizo la sopa? – Dijo algo serio–¿qué? No le gusto– dijo el Sr. Ping algo nervioso, tigresa lo estaba aun más, pero no lo demostró, como siempre– no, es que esta… esta… delicioso no es la sopa de siempre, pero esta muy buena, se nota que alguien le puso mucho empeño–tigresa se puso muy contenta al escuchar eso, el cerdo se fue, y después de ordenar todo tigresa ya estaba saliendo cuando el Sr. Ping le hablo– maestra tigresa, creo que tendrías que hablar con po de lo que paso esta mañana, el piensa que estas molesta con el–eso puso muy nerviosa a tigresa– ¿que? No, no yo no estoy molesta, es solo que… no se … bien me voy al palacio… nos vemos– dijo saliendo corriendo en cuatro patas– niños, que se les puede hacer, solo le puedo dar concejos, lo que hagan es decisión suya– dijo suspirando y yendo a la cama para dormir

En el palacio po busco y re busco por todas partes pero no encontró a tigresa–_¿Dónde puede estar? Seguro que ni me quiere ver, y si me ve seguro que me desfigura el rostro haaa_– regresando a su cuarto vio que tigresa es taba justo en frente de su puerta, no parecía molesta pero el panda prefirió ser precavido– tigresa ¿que haces aquí? –dijo en susurros para no despertar a nadie– ¿Qué ? no yo… buenos–recuperando la seriedad habitual de ella– yo quería hablarte de lo de esta mañana, bien se que no fue tu culpa, solo me sorprendiste, no estoy enojada ni nada, pero me debes una– po pensó lo que dijo la maestra– bien ¿Qué quieres que aga para recompensártelo? Acaso ¿quieres verme en ropa interior? jajaja– el panda al terminar soltó una carcajada nasal por taparse la boca y no reírse fuertemente, era obio que solo era una broma, pero tigresa nunca fue muy perceptiva en ese aspecto, para nada era una broma, al menos que se lo aclararan y se puso nerviosa por el comentario de po–¿QUE? – grito, inmediatamente po le tapo la boca– shhhh era solo una broma– la felina suspiro de alivio– no, no quiero "eso" solo despiértate cuando suene el gong y ve a la cocina de inmediato– el panda bostezo y asintió con la cabeza– buenassss nooochessss– y con eso se despido de ella el panda no podía dormir pensando –_¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga en la cocina? Bien haaaaaaaaaaaa mañana lo sabré_– por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño.

A las 6 am, media hora antes de que suene el gong tigresa se levanto y fue a la cocina, estaba preparando una sopa de fideos cuando sonó el gong–_ ¿Qué? No todavía no está listo_– y se apresuro antes de que llegara po, pero el gong no era solo para despertar a los estudiantes, cuando sonó por segunda vez todos se dieron cuenta de que era un mensaje, tigresa termino justo cuando el gong sonó por segunda vez, dejo el plato de fideos en la mesa y salió a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, po se levanto y fue corriendo, pero antes de llegar para ver que es lo que pasaba, se desvió para ir a la cocina, al llegar pensó–_ ¿para que me habrá pedido tigresa que venga aquí?_ – luego miro el tazón con fideos recién echo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo probo, era algo nuevo, era como la sopa de su papa pero con algo más, él no sabía que era pero sabia quien lo preparo–_tigresa, asi que esto era_– termino la sopa y fue al salón de los guerreros; todos solo le esperaban a él

Zong:-bien, ahora que están rodas, rengo un mensaje urgente del gran concejo de maestro es…– haaa ¿Qué concejo del maestro gran… o como se llame? Quienes son–interrumpió el panda ingenuo, no es su culpa, como mucho él estuvo cuatro meces en el palacio y dos meces y medio estuvo, o inconsciente o entrenando aislado de todo–son los grandes maestros de cada uno de los ocho palacios en toda china, el maestro shifu es uno de ellos, él está en cuenta del maestro oogway–respondió tigresa– si así es, bien continuo, todos tienen que ir al palacio de la ciudad de Baotou de inmediato, eso es todo, debe ser algo importante si es que los necesitan a todos– todos salieron corriendo del palacio y se dirigieron al muelle donde estaba el barco que usaban para viajes por mar, tigresa estaba algo deprimida–_con todo esto no pude darle la sopa a po haaa(suspiro mental)_ – dejando de lado sus emociones se puso al frente de todos, después de correr unas tres horas llegaron al barco, era chico

Mono:- haa, no es que me queje pero ¿creen que entrare, todos? – pregunto desconcertado

Tigresa:- eso no importa tenemos que llegar lo antes posible– y con esas palabras, subieron soltaron las cuerdas del bote.

Continuara…


	16. miedo confesado

Capitulo 16:miedo confesado

Cuando desembarcaron, lo primero que fueron a revisar fueron los cuartos, y como mono dijo, no entrarían todos en el, po era el más alto y por eso le ordenaron dormir afuera

Mantis:- míralo de esta forma po, eres el guardia del barco, ya que es tan incomodo allá afuera que dudo que puedas dormir– dijo burlándose de él y riendo a carcajadas junto con mono

Po:- j aja ja , que gracioso mantis, para tu información … yo… quería dormir afuera– dijo el panda algo avergonzado por la tontería que estaba diciendo. Grulla no se reía ya que el también tendría que dormir afuera, as felinas al ver como se burlaban de po decidieron sacar a todos los chichos de la pieza–¿Qué¡? – gritaron mono y mantis

Kasumi:- lo que escucharon esta habitación es solo de chicas ustedes pueden dormir afuera– mantis y mono, se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y po aprovecho eso– chichos sierren las bocas acá afuera ahí bichos jajajajaja– y comenzó a reír con grulla, grulla se quedo en lo alto del mástil, mono estaba colgado de unas de las cuerdas de la vela del barco, y mantis se quedo dormido en un barril vacio para protegerse del frio, todos dormían menos el panda que solo pensaba en que es lo que podría ser tan urgente para que el maestro shifu le mandara a llamar tan de repente, cuando se escucho un sonido dentro de la pieza, po se acerco y sin entrar hablo– hee ¿paso algo? – era tigresa que se despertó de golpe y choco con un estante, avergonsada no pensó lo que iva a desir y solo hablo– si… he… digo no, no paso nada j aja – terminando con una risa que era muy falsa–_ la tigresa de siempre_– pensó el panda– bien… ha tigresa…– la felina se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre tan repentinamente– gracias–

Tigresa:- ¿Por qué me das las gracias po? – pregunto sin saber el porqué del agradecimiento

Po:- por la sopa, me hiso acordar a la que me prepara mi papá– contesto el panda, tigresa se sonrojo mucho al ver que fue a la cocina como ella se lo pidió y encima le gusto su sopo, no respondió nada, solo se tapo y escucho – buenas noches– eso la puso más roja que nunca, se tapo por completo con las poca sabana que tenia y, como siempre, pensó–_ que hago le respondo, me duermo y hago como que nada paso, haaa, ¿Por qué po siempre logra poner tantas dudas en mi cabeza?_ – y con eso se enojo sin ningún sentido con el panda por otro lado el panda solo podía buscar respuestas mirando la luna llena, esa noche no pudo dormir, y de un momento a otro la luna se fue y se lograba admirar el amanecer de un nuevo dia, todos se despertaron

Mono:- haaaaaaa, que dolor, no se puede dormir de esta manera– se quejo mono– haaa tienes razón mono mis patas no dan más– concluyo grulla

Mantis:- no se yo dormí bien– dijo mantis mientras estiraba sus pequeñas tenazas

Po:- bien vos entras en cualquier lado, pero nosotros no– dejo po en un tono de broma, mientras las chicas se despertaron con cara de querer seguir durmiendo, menos tigresa que tenía esa expresión característica de ella

Kasumi:- haaa, como durmieron, ba que me importa nosotras dormimos bien– dijo burlándose de los chicos mientras le sacaba la lengua– pero po ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto muy tiernamente– el panda no noto la forma en que lo dijo y respondió como si fuera natural que le hablaran asi– jaja en realidad no dormí, me quede pensando en que es lo que nos espera en la ciudad de Baotou, ¿para que nos llamo el maestro tan repentinamente ? – todos se quedaron pensando en los ¿por ques? Del panda

Víbora:- bien eso lo sabremos mañana cuando llegamos– dijo para salir de ese ambiente tan tenso, todos sabían que sea lo que sea que encuentren en la ciudad de Baotou no podía ser bueno. Los chichos permanecieron en la parte de afuera del bote, mientras que las chicas acapararon la única habitación que había

Mono:-¿Qué podemos hacer? Estoy muuuuuuy aburrido – dijo mono apoyado en la baranda del bote

Grulla:- no se, ¿que te parece?, nada, es un bote muy estrecho no podemos ni movernos libremente– dijo abriendo las alas golpeando a po y casi tirándolo del barco

Po:- se me acaba de ocurrir algo– en la cara se le veía que, sea lo que sea iba a divertir a todos menos a alguien, las chicas, todos se pusieron en ronda y empezaron a confabular su plan para divertirse

Mientras las chicas estaban en la misma situación, solo que no se les ocurría nada para divertirse

Kasumi:-buuuuu, que aburrido que es viajar en un bote tan pequeño– dijo mientras tiraba la cabeza para atrás

Víbora:- si pero solo es un dia más, miren a tigresa esta tranquila sin hacer ni una queja– mirando a tigresa que se había quedado dormida en una de las paredes de la habitación

Mei ling:- bien, definitivamente esto es muuuuuy aburrido para que tigresa se quede dormida– dijo acostándose boca arriba

Víbora:- miren el lado positivo, estamos en las pieza, no como los chichos que están allí afuera– las tres se rieron de la mala suerte de los chicos,

Después de casi dos horas de planeamiento los chicos ya tenían su plan maestro

Po:- bien chicos, solo falta una hora y media, creo, para que oscurezca, todos a sus posiciones, mantis cuando te de la señal– pasaron un par de horas y resien se escondió el sol, po espero unos minuto y por fin le dio la señal a mantis

Mantis:- ¿que? ¿QUE? NO NO SPLASH– se escucho como si tres cosas calleran al agua, esas tres cosas eran unos barriles vaciaos que representaban a po, mono y a grulla, mantis se escondió para que las chicas no lo vieran, tosas salieron deprisa para ver que pasaba, pero no vieron a nadie, estaban muy concentradas en el agua que no vieron a sus amigos en el techo de la habitación

Víbora:- chicos… CHICOS¡ –gritaba algo preocupada– no que les habrá pasado– dijo mei ling, los chichos estaban tan concentrados que no notaron que faltaba tigresa que estaba durmiendo

Tigresa:- ha…¿Qué son esos gritos? – dijo algo somnolienta y se levanto lentamente.

Mientras afuera–ahora – dice mantis, po, grulla y mono saltan hacia las chicas y las empujan levemente haciendo que caigan al agua, mantis tira el ancla para no alejarse de ellas tigresa escucha todo desde la habitación– jajajajaja, de… debieron ver sus caras al vernos– dijo mono mientras se sostenía del mástil del bote, po solo se reia a carcajadas

Po:- ja, bien ahora están mojadas y creo que no pueden usar sus camas, pero no se preocupen nosotros las ocuparemos mientras ustedes duermen afuera– al escuchar eso kasumi, mei ling y víbora hervían de furia, por otro lado tigresa se agazapo por detrás de po y con un salto no solo sorprendió al los chicos sino que logro tirarlos al agua a todos, todo fue riza hasta que vieron que el único que no salía del agua era po– ¿po? – Pregunta tigresa acercándose al agua para ver si estaba cerca de la superficie, pero nada– ¿PO¡? – la maestra se empezó a poner nerviosa al ver que ya no salían burbujas del fondo, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro al agua y empezó a buscar a su amigo–_ ¿Qué, acaso no sabe nadar? ¿no una ve lo vi en un lago cerca del palacio? ¿se habrá golpeado?¿estará inconsciente? Po ¿Dónde estás?_ – ya llegando al fondo casi no podía ver nada, pero sintió algo, era algo suave y esponjoso– _ debe ser el, no, tiene que ser el sino será demasiado tarde si tengo que sumergirme otra vez_–logro tomar esa cosa suave esperando que sea po, cuando salió tomo un gran respiro y miro que es lo que tenía en sus manos, y gracias a dios, si era po, todos ayudaron a subirlo al bote, de la boca de po salía agua– ¿alguien sabe primeros auxilios? – pregunto mantis, los cuatro furiosos miraron a tigresa, al ver eso kasumi y mei ling también clavaron la mirada en la maestra– no, se que es lo que… – unos tosidos de po interrumpieron a la felina, seguía saliendo agua, la maestra penso–_es mi culpa, tengo que hacer algo_– y empezó a ordenarle cosas a los demás

Tigresa:- bien lo hare, mei ling, trae una almohada y ponla bajo la cabeza de po, kasumi trae algo para limpiar el agua, mono un pañuelo seco, grulla con tus alas as una corriente de aire suave, víbora, ve si sigue respirando, mantis ten su lengua para que no se atragante con ella, ella empezó a apretar un poco su pecho, de inmediato comenzó a salir más agua de la boca del panda, kasumi limpiaba el agua que salía del panda, de un momento a otro ya no salía mas agua–tigresa, ya no respira– dijo alarmada víbora–_que no, es justo lo único que no quería que pasara_– ¿Qué asemos? – Pregunto mei ling–

Tigresa :- haaaa¡, parece que no tengo otra opción– todas la miraron cuando acerco su cara a la del panda–_ no puedo creer que este por hacer esto pero… a pesar de que solo es algo para salvarle la vida ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma?... no solo es un amigo…amigo… recuerda a-mi-go_– cuando ella roso su nariz con la del panda este abrió los ojos repentinamente–haaaa– grito el panda, estaba temblando de miedo, se apoyo contra el borde del barco, llevo sus rodillas al pecho y escondió su cabeza– ja ni inconsciente te quieren besar– dijo mantis quien se cayó por un coletazo que le dio víbora

Tigresa:-¿po, estas bien? – dijo tratando de acariciarle la cabeza, pero lo que pasa, solo espanto más a todos, po se alejo de tigresa, en el rostro del panda se reflejaba un inmenso miedo, sus ojos no tenían brillo, era como si la oscuridad de las profundas aguas le consumieron el alma–_ pero que e echo_– pensó tigresa al ver que su amigo estaba en esas condiciones, ella ya no lo soporto mas y se fue corriendo y se encerró en la única habitación que había, lloro en silencio por un par de oras hasta que escucho la vos de po, se acerco lentamente a la puerta para escuchar que es lo que decía

Víbora:-po ¿está bien ? – pregunto después de que el panda dejo de temblar, seguía algo asustado pero eso no le impidió responder tranquilamente

Po:-lo siento, no quise que pasara esto– dijo po triste– no, no es tu culpa– dijo víbora para calmarlo un poco– SI, es mi culpa, pensé que ya lo había superado, haa, no quise que se preocuparan, tigresa me debe odiar, me iré a disculpar con ella, ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto el panda mientras se levantaba– espera, ¿así como así? ¿no piensas explicarnos que es lo que te paso? – a decir verdad no quiero hablar de ello– para que po no quiera hablar de algo deberse un tema difícil para el, pensaron todos, po vio que todos agacharon la cabeza y pensó–_bien tienen derecho a saberlo_– miro a la puerta y vio un ojo familiar, era tigresa, al percatarse de eso hablo– bien se los diré pero tienen que estar todos, voy a buscar a tigresa– el panda camino hasta la puerta, tigresa se escondió entre las sabanas para aparentar que estaba durmiendo, luego escucho la puerta cerrarse–_¿Qué, ya se fue?_ – pensó pero luego escucho la voz del panda– lo siento– era una voz triste y desanimada de inmediato tigresa se puso de pie

Tigre:- ¿por que? ¿Por qué siempre te estás disculpando? No fue tu culpa fui yo quien hiso que te calleras al agua–dijo tigresa mirándole a los ojos

Po:- me disculpo porque mi papá me enseño que cuando alguien se siente mal por culpa de uno, es mejor disculparse, vez hace unos segundos estabas triste escondida en tu cama y ahora estas de pie y con el mismo animo que siempre– dijo el panda, pero antes de que la felina pudiera decir una palabra el continuo – además es mi culpa por no contar esto antes, si te interesa ven, les prometí a los demás que se los contaría, pero hazme un favor, no te sientas mal por mí, no me gusta que la gente este triste, menos si es por mi culpa– y sonrió, no era la sonrisa habitual de po, esa era muy triste y forzada, pero tigresa acepto, se calmo y salió para escuchar la historia de po

Po:- bien ya estamos todos, le contare porque es que me asuste tanto por caer al agua…–todos se sentaron alrededor suyo y escucharon la historia de po– cuando yo tenía unos, siete años, en uno de mis viajes, empezó una tormenta, perecía que era el fin del mundo, el viento que corría era increíblemente fuerte, todos se refugiaron en sus casas, pero yo seguía caminando, no tenia adonde ir ni que perder en esa tormenta, me acurdo que pase por un pequeño puente, ja grave error de mi parte, una ola golpeo el puente y caí al rio, la corriente era muy fuerte, me llevo hasta el lago donde desembocaba el rio las olas me hundían y no pude más se me cerraban los ojos mientras veía la luz desaparecer, luego no se qué paso, me desperté, la tormenta ya había terminado, y estaba al pie de un árbol que estaba cerca del lago, después de eso nunca pude entrar al agua, si no es muy profundo no hay problema, pero cuando no puedo hacer pie se me paraliza el cuerpo– po miro al piso todos empezaron a consolarlo, menos tigresa, se sentía muy mal–_ guau eso no lo sabía, a decir verdad, no sé nada de lo que paso con po después de que se fue del orfanato, no se nada de el, pero él parece saber todo sobre mi haa bien creo que con el tiempo me lo contara _– todos se quedaron hablando hasta que por fin lograron divisar la gran ciudad de Baotou.

Po:- guau es bárbaro, no pensé que fuera tan grande la ciudad– dijo abriendo los ojos

Mono:- bien…¿Cómo encontraremos el palacio? – Pregunto mono y todos se empezaron a preguntar lo mismo– bien seguro que lograremos verlo cuando estemos enfrente de él– dijo po bajando del bote–_ ¿Qué será lo que nos espera en esta ciudad?..._

Continuara…


	17. los otros estudiantes

Capitulo 17: los otros estudiantes

Los guerreros al bajar del bote se encontraron su primer desafío, encontrar a po, el panda de la emoción salió corriendo, más que un puerto parecía un laberinto, era enorme y con otros edificios que dificultaban ver muy lejos todos juntos fueron a buscar a po

Mantis:- ¿Por qué tenemos que buscarlo? Todos vamos para el mismo lugar, seguro que lo encontraremos en el palacio –dijo mientras estaba en el hombro de mono

Víbora:- MANTIS. Él es nuestro amigo, si le pasa algo, tenemos que encontrarlo–dijo víbora mientras le pegaba despacio con la cola, tigresa no decía nada, estaba pensando en cómo le preguntaría a po sobre su pasado–_si se lo pregunto de repente, seguro que confunde todo, además si no lo conto es porque debe ser muy traumarte para él… hhaaa, cuando sea el momento adecuado se lo preguntare_…–

Mientras tanto po caminaba por todo el mercado del muelle, en vez de buscar el palacio, estaba buscando comida– haaa que delicioso– dijo el panda con la boca llena de comida, en cada puesto de comida compraba algo para probar, de repente todos se torno raro para po, iba caminando como en cámara lenta y toda la gente se veía borrosa como si se movieran tan rápido que se distorsionara su imagen, todos menos una gueparda encapuchada que paso alado de po, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, po sintió un escalofrió recorriendo toda su espalda.

Po se quedo paralizado por unos instantes, cuando de repente–PO¡ –escuchar su nombre le saco de ese trance causado por los ojos amarillos de la gueparda

Mei ling:- bien, po encontró la salida del puerto– po ni se percato de que al frente de él estaba la salida– haaa, si los estaba esperando– dijo algo nervioso, se quedo inquieto por lo de la gueparda, primero no era normal ver guepardos por esa zona y menos encapuchadas, algo tramaba, pero no tenia tiempo para eso–bien vamos a el palacio– tigresa noto que algo inquietaba al panda, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando

En el centro de la ciudad

Po:- wauuuu¡ y yo que pensé que lo mejor era el puerto era lo mejor, miren cuantos restaurantes– de inmediato po se entristeció – po ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto kasumi– no es…es ..es que me gaste mi plata en el muelle– todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esto

Tigresa:- ¿COMO QUE TU PLATA? ESA ERA PARA QUE TODOS COMAMOS, NO PENSASTE QUE TENDRIAMOS HAMBRE¡ – grito la felina enojada mientras lo sacudía y le daba golpes en la cara

PO:- lo… sien haa…siento– dijo y con eso la maestra le dejo de pegar– pero es tu culpa por confiarme la plata a mi– dijo en susurros, pero el oído duper desarrollado de tigresa le escocho, se dio vuelta miro al panda y le agarro– ECIMA TENES EL DESCARO DE DESIR QUE FUE CULPA MIA – mientras le gritaba una voz firme y gruesa dijo– ¿los alumnos del maestro shifu? – todos se vuelta y vieron a un rinoceronte, algo delgado, parecía como ce su edad– si– respondió víbora rápidamente

Yiro:- hola, yo soy yiro, tengo 17 años soy uno de los alumnos del maestro rino– al presentarse se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos que llegaron a la ciudad de Baotou, el rinoceronte les mostro el camino al palacio

Yiro:- el maestro shifu me dijo que venga a escoltarlos, pensó que se podrían perder, todos los demás ya estuvimos al menos una vez en esta ciudad pero ustedes, es la primera vez que vienen a la ciudad… bien entonces…– yiro se dio vuelta para ver a los guerreros– ¿Quién es el guerrero dragon?, seguro que sos vos preciosa– dijo acercándose a tigresa y ,mirando la a los ojos, ella solo frunció el ceño, pero todos los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, esto confundió a el joven rinoceronte, él no se esperaba esa reacción–¿ que sos hombre? – dijo mirando mas de cerca a tigresa, esto solo logro que los chicos se rieran mucho más,luego tigresa lo empujo fuertemente, yiro giro en el piso hasta una pares a un metro y medio de donde estaba si definitivamente es un hombre– tigresa se acerco tranquila, víbora logro que los chicos se callaran, tigersa agarro al rinoceronte y lo puso de pie facilmenta– perdona amigo es que…– no pudo terminar cuando la felina grito–YO SI SOY MUJER –y con eso se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos alado de sus amigas con una cara de pocos amigos

Yiro:- ¿QUE? Bien entonces seguro que sos el… digo …la guerrera drago– ella solo se enojaba más y más

Víbora:- ven mientras nos muestras el camino al palacio te cuento todo– dijo y se pusieron a caminar, víbora y yio iban al frente hablando, víbora señala a po indicando que él era el guerrero dragon, detrás de ellos estaban las tres felinas, dos riéndose de la confusión y la otra pensando–_¿Por qué ? nosotros podemos manejar cualquier situación ¿Por qué llamarían a tantos?_ – detrás de las felinas estaban los chicos hablando de cualquier cosa, como siempre

Mono:- dale po, vos sos el único que le hace frenta, además siempre te pega, cual seria la diferencia– dijo mono empujando para adelante a po

Todos:- dalo, que ¿no te animas?, no seas gallina– po odiaba que le llamaran gallina y cuando estaba por decir que si lo haría…

Mantis:- si lo haces yo te compre un dompling – dijo saltando al hombre do el panda

Po:- bien, lo hare, pero primero el dompling– matis salto al hombro de mono

Mantis:- ¿Cómo se que no lo comerás y luego no harás nada? Primero dilo– por suerte para mantis, po no era muy listo, ya que él se había gastado el dinero de todos, mantis no podía comprar el dompling

Po:- bien lo hare– y con eso se dio vuelta y se hacerco a tigresa, mantis suspiro– hee – tigresa se dio vuelta y po no supo que hacer y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue– heee chau– y con eso dejo desconcertada a tigresa

Kasumi:- tigresa, ¿vez? Po se te iba a declarar– tigresa se puso colorada al escuchar eso–_ ¿que? Declararse, no el es solo un amigo, pero ¿Por qué me siento feliz de que lo haya tratado de hacer?_ …

Grulla:- lo savia no te animaste a llamarla "amigo" – dijo moviendo la cabeza decepcionado

Po:- ¿Qué quieren que haga? Me mataría si lo hago– dijo y de reojo miro a tigresa, para la sorpresa del panda ella también lo estaba mirando de reojo por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y el panda logro ver como ella se sonrojaba y ponía nerviosa, por alguna razón el también se puso nervioso y algo colorado, rápidamente le dio la espalda a sus amigos, es algo que tienen en común, ninguno quiere que lo vean demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, tigresa los oculta con una cara seria, pero po hace lo contrario, los oculta con una sonrisa amigable y sincera en la mayoría de los casos, a veces tenía que fingirla para que nadie se preocupe por él, tan distintos por fuera pero tan similares por dentro.

Tigresa:-_ nooo, tenían razón, el si gusta de mi, pero esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es…(tragando saliba)… ¿Qué siento por él?... que estoy pensando si se lo que siento, es un amigo, AMIGO, seguiré como si nada_– a pesar de que ella se decía eso sabía muy bien que no era amistad lo que ella sentía por él

Yiro:-.. ¿que? Encerio, tan fuerte es el panda, es grande y parece fuerte, peroeso es más de lo que pensé, creía que todos locharon juntos, pero SOLO, cha, si le gusta pelear hay muchos estudiantes fuerte, no sé si tan fuertes pero, creo que podría luchar contra ella– dijo el rinoceronte impresionado por la historia del panda

Víbora:-si, pero a él no le gusta mucho pelear, menos contra una chica– dijo víbora cuando de repente miro un palacio de oro y mármol

Yiro:- bien ya llegamos– le dijo a todos

Po:- wooooouu, y pensé que el palacio de jade es grande, pero esto es…– antes de terminar la frace sus amigos terminaron por el

Chicos:- es bárbaro, lo sabemos– dijeron a coro grulla mantis y mono

Po:- jajaja, creo que me impresiono muy fácil menta jaja– dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca

El palacio estaba, como el palacio de jade, en la cima de una montaña, solo que no tenía una escalera recta a él, sino una en forma de caracol que rodeaba toda la montaña

Po:- haaaaaa, escaleras, porque, es tan difícil hacer un palacio que no esté en la cima de una montaña – se quejo el panda y siguió quejándose todo el camino al palacio, después de una hora llegaron a la cima, lo primero que le preguntaron a yiro fue–¿Dónde esta el maestro shifu? – el rinoceronte agacho la mirada

Yiro:- el esta junto a los otros maestros…– se detuvo, tomo aire como si le costara continuar– en la emfermeria– tigresa abrió los ojos y salió corriendo en cuatro paras a toda velocidad, seguida por todos, incluso por yiro

Al llegar a la emfermeria

Tigresa:- maestro¡ ¿esta bien? – pregunto mientras abría la puerta rápidamente

Maestro shifu:- ha, ya llegaron– dijo al ver a tigresa y atrás de ella a todos– maestros ellos son mis estudiantes– dijo muy orgulloso

Maestro kenta(un halcon):- baya, tienes muchos alumnos shifu, yo me centre en dos, tengo más, pero ellas son mi alumnas "preferidas" si es que entiendes ja– termino y, tanto shifu como el maestro kena, soltaron una sonrisa como si shifu también tendría a su alumna "preferida"

Shifu:- si, bien haora dejen descansar a estos viejos maestros descansar y vayan a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros– dijo mientras tomaba las sabanas

Tigresa:- pero maestro, ¿seguro que esta bien? – dijo algo preocupada

Shifu:- si tigresa, yo estamos curados, solo que ya no hay mas habitaciones en este palacio, su habitación esta por el pasillo, a la derecha– dijo el panda rojo mientras se acomodaba

Tigresa:- bien entonces nos… habitación, una,¿ todos en una sola? – pregunto la maestra algo nerviosa

Maestr croc:- si todos comparten la habitación, no te preocupes son más grandes que las de su palacio, ja las que se sacaron el premio gordo es la estudiantes de ken, solo son dos y son hermanas, asi que no se molestan– dijo entre rizas, con esas palabras los guerreros salieron para ir a su piesa, pasaron justo enfrente de donde los otros alumnos estaban entrenando, po se quedo inpactado por las habilidades de los demás y fue emocionado a su cuarto, dejo las pocas cosas que traia tirándolas en una cama cuando iba a salir se quedo mirando–_ baya, de verdad que no mentía, son mucho más grandes que la habitaciones del palacio_– al entrar todos pensaron lo mismo, se acomodaron uno encada cama, po fue el primero en salir del cuarto, fue donde estaban entrenando los otros y vio a yiro– he yiro– dijo, el rinoceronte se dio vuelta, miro a sus amigos y señalo a po, parecía que el rinoceronte les estaba contando del guerrero dragon

Yiro:- po, ven, ven te presentare a mis amigos, eso dos lobos que están abrasados son shun (el hombre) y maya (la mujer), están saliendo desde… desde que tengo memoria, eran chicos y ya se querían mucho más que como amigos, además, vivieron juntos, los padres de maya murieron y shun con su padre cuidaron de ella, luego esta Emilce, es la zorra que está durmiendo en el banco de aquella esquina, y ella es Kaede, es una cobra real, todos somos estudiantes del maestro rino, haaa, mi padre– después de desir eso, todos se acercaron a po

Shun:- ja, no pareces tan fuerte como yiro me di– maya le dio un golpe en la cabeza– ha eso duele sabes – y maya le dio otro golpe y se pusieron a discutir

Emilce:-y allí van otra vez, no parando pelear y luego se abrasan como si nunca hubiera pasado nada– dijo medio dormida

Po:- pero que no están… ya saben… juntos…¿Por qué pelean? – pregunto el panda, el pensaba que cuando estabas con alguien todo era armonía y amor

Kaede:-si se quieren y mucho, solo que se lo demuestran de esa forma, pero cuando uno necesita del otro, siempre esta, y siempre se preocupan el uno por el otro, eso es querer a una persona– al terminar de desir eso, a po se le viono a la mente la imagen de tigresa pegándole, seguida a esa imagen fue la situación en el barco, ella estaba muy preocupada por el, el panda sonrió levemente, luego llegaron los otros y se presentaron, po se quedo hablando con yiro

Po:- he, yiro, ¿Dónde están los otros?, pensé que habían más alumnos de otros maestros– dijo acostándose en el pasto del patio donde estaban practicando

Yiro:- seguro que están entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento, con las maquinas y artefactos de la misma, ellos no son como nosotros se toman muy serio todo, son como– tigresa– respondió po– si exacto

Shun:- para mi entrenar con maquinas es bueno, pero la mejor forma de entrenar es con una batalla real– dijo mirando a po, el no le miraba estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero respondió– si concuerdo–dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca– po, que te parece una pelea para entrenar– en realidad solo quería pelear con el guerrero dragon para probar que él era más fuerte– bien– y con esto se levanto, ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea, justo en ese momento salieron de la sala de entrenamiento los otros guerreros y se quedaron mirando la pelea

Po:- antes de que empecemos– no, no seré suave contigo– dijo e lobo confiado– que suerte te iba a pedir que me atacaras con todo lo que tengas– dijo el panda

Entre los guerrerons que miraban el combate

¿?:-_interesante_– mientras prestaba atención al combate

El lobo fue el primero en atacar, po podría haberlo esquivarlo fácilmente pero prefirió que el lobo le pegara, el no le gustaba excederse con su fuerza, entonces atacaba a su oponente con un poco más de la fuerza que ellos tenía, el lobo acerto un puñetazo en la boca del estomago del panda, otro en el rostro y concluyo con una patada al pecho, tanta fue la fuerza que le dio a la patada que el panda salió despedido chocando con una pared, destruyéndola

¿?:- ja no se levantara de eso, pero ¿Por qué sus compañeros siguen como si el fuera a ganar?

Luego se escuchan piedras caer, el polvo se disipa y se ve a el panda sacudiendoce

Po:- eso, eso fue BARBARO, tienes muy buena fuerza– al decir eso se escucho el llamdo a la cena y po reaccione– lo siento shun pero es hora de comer y tengo hambre– shun sintió un dolor en el pecho parpadeo y vio al panda que lo estaba sosteniendo con su puño en el estomago

Shun:- de verdad eres el guerrero dragon– y con eso cayo al piso

Po:- no, no, no esto es malo, no quería lastimarte, lo siento– maya interrumpió los lamentos del panda

Maya:- dale no seas tan melodramático, si te duele aguántatela, mira que si no te levantas yo me comeré tu comida– el lobo abrió sus ojos de par en par y se paró de golpe, solo para borlver a caer al piso y dar vueltas– duele, duele, no debí levantarme tan rápido– al ver que el lobo estaba bien po se relajo un poco, en los guerreros que estaban mirando de entre las sombras una de ellos se quedo pensando en lo que paso en la pelea

Po:- bien, yiro, ¿Dónde comemos? – pregunto el panda

Tigresa:- ¿Qué AUN TIENES HAMBRE? TENDRIAMOS QUE SER NOSOTROS LOS QUE PREGUNTEMOS ESO, YA QUE VOS TE GASTASTE TODO NUESTRODINERO NO COMIMOS NADA, MIENTRAS VOS TE ATRAGANTABAS CON TODO LO QUE VEIAS–le gritaba mientras yiro los guiaba al comedo

¿?:- ja las cosas se van a poner interesantes con ese panda aqui– dijo uno sonriendo al ver las habilidades del panda– y ruidosas, no olvides ruidosas

Continuara…


	18. leer, no es un cap

Hola, se que todos esperan un cap pero antes quería decirles quienes son los otros guerreros que están en el palacio de Baotou, así que se los nombrare y dare una breve descripción de cada uno:

Alumnos del maestro toro:

1-Misty:- es una leona, tiene 17 años, tiene un cuerpo bien definido, y a pesar de su edad se comporta como una niña, pero es muy estricta con el entrenamiento, cuando está en una misión parece una persona diferente, pero cuando esta con sus amigas es muy divertida, ella tiene unos pantalones que le llegan un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, pero muy suelto y una remera blanca que le queda grande, tiene unos dientes afilados junto con sus garras que siempre le gusta exhibir para atemorizar a sus enemigos, pero rara vez las usa

2-Tiana:- es una leona, tiene 17 años, es la mejor amiga de Misty, por ella es que practica kung fu, tiene un talento nato para eso, pero es muy cómoda, no le gusta traspirar, creo que no le gusta ni caminar, si pudiera estar todo el dia acostada, lo haría, pero si se pone interesante una pelea no duda en atacar, no es muy lista, y solo ataca a lo bruto, pero si te acierta un golpe, esta fuera de combate, le gusta terminar todo rápido, por eso usa sus garras y dientes sin ninguna restricción, tiene una hermana menor

3-Tara:- es la hermana menor de Tiana, es lo contrario a su hermana, es muy inquieta, le encanta entrenar y los desafíos, trata de contener el deseo de usar sus garras y es muy flexible, cada movimiento que hace, aun que no lo parece, esta meticulosamente planeado, siempre usa su entorno para aventajarse a sus oponentes, tiene 15 años y se enamora de cada chico fuerte que se le pasa por enfrente y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo, no oculta lo que sienta, es más, los confiesa abiertamente, esa es una de las razones por las cuales espanta a todos los chicos a su alrededor.

Alumnos del maestro oveja

1-Jake:- es un león, tiene 14 años, recién le está saliendo la melena característica de la especie, pero recién tiene unos pocos mechones en la cabeza, es muy chistoso, pero a él no le hace gracia, nadie le dice nada o se burla de el porqué no tiene mucha paciencia, es corpulento para su edad (no muy exagerado), lo que causa más gracia por su carencia de pelo, los que se burlaron de él, bien… mejor no se burlen. Lleva unos pantalones cortos algo rotos, regalo de su padre y con los que peleo por primera vez, son muy especiales para él, pero dijo que cuando estén destruidos recién se los cambiaria, no lleva nada en el pecho. A pesar de sus innumerables peleas, por su agilidad nunca recibió una herida seria, acepto una gran cicatriz en la espalda echa por su padre, el se fue de su aldea y juro que regresaría como un hombre y lograría derrotar a su padre.

2-Ren:- es un mono araña, tiene 17 años, es muy ágil cuando está entre los árboles, su fuerza física no es fuera de lo normal, pero con su velocidad, marea a sus oponentes y los ataca cuando están muy confundidos, tiene un pantalón color marrón, uno brazalete en el bíceps derecho y un chaleco. Es muy divertido cuando esta con sus amigos, pero cuando hay mucha gente es muy serio y rara vez habla, pero si te ganas su confianza es un leal amigo y muy divertido de escuchar

3-Ryu:- es un antílope de 16 años, tiene unos cuernos un poco más chicos que de los adultos pero, lo mismo son muy útiles y afilados, es más fuerte de lo que parece, pero su mejor arma es su intelecto, sabe resolver problemas muy difíciles, y puede efectuar un plan para vencer a su oponente en el mismo instante en que lo ve, tiene un pantalón verde medio opaco, un cinturón negro y una chaleco con mangas largas.

4-Himiko:-es una pantera de 16 años, es muy fuerte, veloz, inteligente, pero es muy tímida, nomas tiene una amiga (Su), es con la única persona que la e visto hablar en… en toda su vida, ellas son amigas desde que tenían 5 años, sus padres murieron en un accidente y fueron adoptadas por una cerda, a los 9 años se fueron a practicar kung fu con el maestro oveja, ella al pelear no suelta ni un sonido, el sigilo es su mejor arma, en la noche puede estar alado tuyo t no te darías cuenta de que ella está allí

5-Su:- es una puma , tiene 16 años, es muy diferente de su mejor amiga, himiko, siempre habla con las personas y obliga a su amiga a hablar con ellos, pero ella siempre dice algo, o sinsentido o vergonzoso, creo que ella es la razón por la que himiko no habla mucho, es muy fuerte, pero no muy rápida, por lo general combate en conjunto con su amiga, himiko cierra el camino y ella ataca al oponente, es muy femenina pero…como decirlo… no tiene un cuerpo muy desarrollado, es de la única forma que la puedes hacer enojar, hacer un chiste referido a u carencia de pecho.

Alumnos del maestro croc

1, 2 y 3:- Tsuba, gren y shon son cocodrilos trillizos, se visten, comportan y hablan de la misma manera, esto confunde a sus enemigos, todos tienen 14 (ya se que es muy obvio que si son trillizos todos tienen la misma edad) tienen una especie de pantalón echo con barias piezas de metal para que se puedan mover, no tienen nada mas ya que so piel es muy dura, casi impenetrable, el junico que tiene un mazo al final de la cola es tsuba, que insiste que el fue el primero en nacer y por eso es el mayor, cansados de discutir con él, sus hermanos le dieron la razón

4,5 y6:- Sharon, kame y kioko, son tres cocodrilas, que anuque no lo crean también son trillezas, son muy individuales pero a la hora de pelar siempre están las tres juntas, se visten igual pero tienen personalidades distintas. Tienen un cuerpo bien delgado y femenino

Sharon:- ella es mas lista y menos femenina que sus hermanas, en casa siempre come como una vestia, pero en público se trata de contener, es muy violenta

Kame:-es la más normal, no tiene ningún extremo, no le gusta destacar y solo pelea cuando debe acerlo.

Kioko:- ella es la que menos pelea, solo lo hace por obligación, prefiere salir de fiesta con los amigos que tiene en su pueblo,

Alumnos del maestro carnero

1-kei:- un murciélago tropical, tiene 15 años, su destreza en el aire no tiene comparación, es muy inteligente, es muy callado y cerio, no se toma nada a la ligera, desde el momento en que empieza una pelea ataca con toda su fuerza

2-kasu:- un gorila, tiene 19 años, es muy inteligente, pero le gusta los planes simples, entrar y golpear a todos, usa mucho su fuerza, solo tiene un pantalón color marrón claro, no tiene nada en el pecho, en el ojo izquierdo tiene tres cicatrices por un arañazo que le dio un tigre, por eso no le gusta ningún felino (se siente muy incomodo en el palacio de Baotou por todos los felinos que hay )

3-Xiang:- es un orangután, es el mejor amigo de Kasu, tiene 18 años, es muy tranquilo, no le gusta pelear sin un sentido, pero mejor no le den uno ya que es descomunalmente fuerte, tiene un pantalón negro, un chaleco con mangas larga de color blanco hueso, con un borde color oro

4-yuma:- es una ocelote, tiene 19 años, no es muy fuerte pero es una estratega nata, su velocidad leda una ventaja con un oponente ordinario, esquiva los ataques con gran facilidad esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, centra toda su fuerza en un ataque

5-Kimi:-es una pantera, tiene 16 años, no esta interesada en tener una relación con alguien pero le encanta jugar con los hombres, se muy inteligente y fuerte, pero cuando esta con sus amigas, parece una niña de 8 años, las tres se ríen a carcajadas cuando están solas, pero saben diferenciar cuando hay que jugar y cuando ponerse serias

6-Lin:-es una chacal de 16 años de edad le encanta las fiestas pero no mucho entrenar, el maestro carnero varias veces la regaño por faltar a los entrenamientos, no tiene mucha fuerza ni velocidad, en realidad solo practica kung fu por sus mejores amigas, Kimi y Yuma

Alumnos del maestro yusei

1-kio:- es una lince que residen cumplió los 16 años, es muy flexible y ágil, es muy centrada y seria, solo habla con sus compañeras, pero lo justo y necesario, entreno hasta llegar a tener la fuerza descomunal que posee, tiene una camiseta blanca ajustada y sobre ella un chaleco desabrochado que le llega al ombligo

2-kasumi:- es una joven puma de 17 años, seria, fría, no de muestra sentimiento alguno, entreno su cuerpo para desarrollar la increíble velocidad que posee (de todos los personajes que nombre hasta ahora ella es la mas veloz)

3-sora:-es una gata salvaje de 14 años, entreno, tanto su fuerza como velocidad pero no son fuera de este mundo, lo que se destaca en ella es que es una estratega que puede aprovechar las habilidades de sus compañeras al límite, en fracciones de segundos puede efectuar ordenes, que kasumi y kio siguen sin ninguna queja.

Las tres tiene las mismas actitudes, frias, sin demostrar sus emociones calladas, se alejan de las conversaciones y se centran en el entrenamiento, pero en realidad lo hacen porque son muy tímidas, cuando alguien les habla de forma amigable o tierna ellas no saben qué hacer y deciden retirarse.

Alumnas del maestro kenta

1-aiko:- es una tigre alvina,15 años, tiene una "hermana" mayor, sus padres murieron cuando ella era una niña de 8 años, y fue adoptada r el maestro kenta, es increíblemente fuerte y veloz (más rápida que kasumi), es muy serrada pero si te ganas su confianza, cosa muy difícil de hacer, es una fiel amiga,

2- kioko:- es una jaguar, tiene 17 años, es la "hermana" de de aiko, su padres murieron junto a los de akio es una asalto al pueblo donde Vivian, fueron las dos únicas que sobrevivieron, luego ellas vieron que algo se levantaba de entre los escombros, era el maestro kenta, le habían atacado por la espalda y por eso lograron escapar los ladrones, al ver a los dos niñas no lo dudo y se izo cargo de ellas, las dos juraron que serian fuertes para que nadie pasara por lo que ellas pasaron

Aiko era el nombre de la madre de po, ella comparte una historia con po, él no se se acuerda pero ella es una de las razones de que el siga vivo

**Fiu… por fin termine, quise ser lo más breve posible, espero que no se las hiciera tedioso leer esto pero quería que sepan quienes eran los otros guerreros que estaban en el palacio, algunos van a tener mas participación que otros pero bien es que cuando hago algo me gusta darle muuuuchooos detalles y bien jajaja ya subiré el siguiente cap no se desesperen **

**Kid Qeiors**


	19. los maestros desaparecen

Capitulo18:los maestros desaparecen

En el comedor, los guerreros del palacio de jade se sentaron con los alumnos del maestro rino, víbora hablaba con kaede, mono, grulla y mantis con emilce, los lobos comieron juntos sin hablar con nadie, tigresa comia tranquila, yiro y po hablaban y comían como cerdos **(pido disculpas si un cerdo lee esto)**, todos miraban al panda y al rinoceronte comer

Yiro:- los chefs aquí son increíbles, parece que nunca se acaba la comida, eso es genial, ya que, aunque no lo parezca, nadie me gana comiendo– dijo muy orgulloso el rinoceronte

Po:- ja, seguro que yo te gano– dijo el panda mientras comía una sopa de fideos– eso me suena a un reto, no te moleste, ya se que ganare así que no servirá de nada, al tercer plato te bas a llenar– dijo burlándose de el panda, po se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de todos–eso crees, que me puedes ganar– no, no lo creo, los se– retruco el rinoceronte a su nuevo amigo, todos pensaron que era una pelea, un combate

¿?:- ja ese panda no sabe con quién se mete, es el hijo del maestro rino, no tiene oportunidad, ba a limpiar el piso con ese panda– pero lo que paso después dejo a todos impactados, el panda y el rinoceronte se acercaron a la cocina y le pidieron que le llevaran dos platos de todo, y si se terminaban todas las opciones del menú, que vuelvan a empezar, se sentaron en una mesa redonda uno enfrente del otro, después de casi dos horas comiendo, el rinoceronte cedió, po no podía comer más, pero no le gustaba perder en nada, menos empatar, agarro fuerzas de donde no tenia y logro comer una bola de arroz, se puso de pie y grito– GANEEEEE– el rinoceronte se puso de pie se acerco al panda, puso sus patas en los hombros y dijo– hermano– los dos se abrazaron por unos instantes, se separaron porque ambos tenían un dolor de pansa

Po:- haaaaa, también te duele la pan… za– el rinoceronte asintió con la cabeza, po grito– CARRERA AL BAÑO– los dos se miraron y salieron corriendo. Todos en el comedor se quedaron mirando todo lo que ellos comieron y se fueron a dormir.

Tigresa:- que panda estúpido– dijo mientras caminaba a las habitaciones

Mantis:- si pero ese panda estúpido esta alado de tu cama, mejor empiezo a tomar mucho aire, por las dudas, comieron de todo– dijo mantis riéndose junto a mono y grulla, tigresa mas que molesta por el comentario, se puso colorada–_po… va a dormir… alado (tragando saliva)… mio_– eso es lo que le preocupaba a la felina que al llegar al cuarto se metió en cama y se tapo de pies a cabeza.

Después de casi tres horas, todos dormían menos, po, yiro y una de las alumnas del maestro kenta que siguió a po en secreto, no sabía porque pero ese panda le recordaba a alguien, ella tenía sus sospechas pero tenía que confirmarlo.

Po entro muy dormido al cuarto y, en vez de entrar en su cama, se metió por erro a la de tigresa

Po:- haaaa que sueño, bien a dormir, y con eso salto a la cama, al caer sintió algo se levanto y movio las sabanas–_ti..ti..TIGRESA_–pensó el panda que de inmediato se puso rojo, miro para todos lados–_bien nadie se despertó_– regreso la mirada a la maestra para taparla nuevamente y se quedo mirándola por unos instaste–_ es…es muy linda cuando está durmiendo, y lo es mas ya que no me esta pegando como siempre, bien aunque no me molesta que __**ella**__me pegue_– tigresa estaba acostada de lado, con las rodillas cerca del pecho, una mano bajo la almohada y la otra encima, po la tapo de nuevo y se fue a dormir, po no se dio cuenta de que tigresa si se deserto y solo estaba fingiendo estarlo–_¿Qué fue eso? Se que fue un accidente pero, ¿Por qué deje que siga como si de verdad estuviera dormida?... haaaa eso no pudo haber pasado_– tigresa se quedo pensando en la mirada tan tierna de po cuando la estaba mirando, se enojo un poco con ella misma pero al final se durmió un una leve sonrisa

Al dia siguiente, en el desayuno, po y yiro seguían comiendo

Mono:- ¿Cómo pueden comer tanto después de lo de ayer? –dijo algo asqueado por como comían sus amigos, po y yiro no respondieron, terminaron de comer y se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza uno al otro y eructaron, duro unos segundos pero se escucho en toda la cocina, mono, mantis, grulla, kaede y shun se reían a carcajadas

Po y yiro:- QUIERO MÁS¡ –todos en la cocina, menos sus amigos, pensaban que eran unos payasos, después del desayuno salieron a entrenar, po, yiro y sus amigos entrenaron como siempre en el patio interno que tenía el palacio, los demás fueron callados al salón de entrenamiento, po estaba jugando con yiro, de repente po se tropieza con una piedra del piso y sale rodando para chocar con un pilar justo por donde estaban pasando todos los guerreros, po se empezó a reír mientras se levantaba, jake no lo aguanto más, el joven león se puso enfrente del panda con una cara seria, el panda al verlo no tardo un segundo en grita

Po:- ja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, QUE… ¿Qué TE PASO? EN UNA PELEA TE CORTARON EL PELO JAJAJAJAA… NO, NO ESPERA YA SE, TE ASIA CALOR CON LA MELENA Y TE LA AFEITAS TE PE TE AREPENTISTE Y POR ESO TENES SOLO MECHONES JAJAJAJAJA– po era el único que se reia, todos los demás solo miraban con unas sonrisas impacientes, como si esperaran algo

Jake:- TODO ES UNA BROMA PARA TI, VERDA PANDA grito el león enojado–no puedo creer que alguien como tu pueda estar con nosotros, eres una desgracia para tu maestro, ni te preocupas por él, ellos están lastimados seriamente, haya afuera hay algún enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlos a todos juntos, y vos jugando–dijo el león enojado, po se levanto mirando al piso–¿que? Te diste cuenta de que no perteneces aquí– dijo Jake con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Po:- tu eres el ingenuo–el león se dio vuelta y miro sorprendido por la respuesta del panda–porque crees que nos dicen que están bien, a pesar de que es más que obvio que no se pueden ni move, porque no quiern que nos preocupemos, ya que si nos preocupamos demasiado por ellos, no podremos pelear al cien por ciento de nuestra capacidad, ha y no, no me tomo como un juego a todo lo que esta pasando, eres tu el que se lo toma como un juego, QUE TIENES QUE DEMOSTRARLE A ELLOS, PORQUE ENTRENAS DE SOBREMANERA PARA IMPRECIONAR A TODOS– dijo señalando a todos los guerreros– si eres el más fuerte, el mas débil que importa, todos estamos para luchar contra lo mismo, además, si estas tan preocupado, es porque no crees poder ganar al enemigo– con esas palabras el panda termino de sacar de sus casillas al león

Jake:- TUUUUUU¡ HAAAA– y con eso el león salto enloquecido contra el panda, po giró rápidamente la cabeza, miro el puño y regreso a la posición en la que estaba, nadie pudo ver eso, nadie excepto aiko, una tigre alvina que estaba mirando desde el fondo del pacillo, po salió despedido hasta donde estaban sus amigos, tigresa fue la primera en ir a ver al panda

Tugresa:- PO ¿estas bien? – al ver que el panda no respondía, miro al león con el ceño fruncido

Kioko(una jaguar):- ja el panda no se va a levantar de esta– dijo mientras reía junto con los otros guerreros, cuando tigresa iba a atacar al león algo la detuvo, era po que la estaba agarrando– no te molestes, yo puedo– y con esas palabras se levanto, el león tenía una sonrisa, creía que el panda era, o muy tonto por levantarse otra vez o era masoquista y le gustaba que le torturaran

Jaka:- con que quieres más no pan…– no termino de hablar cuando una ráfaga de viento le obligo a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, al abrirlos el puño del panda estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su hocico–_¿que?¿cuando llego hasta aquí? Él estaba muy lejos como para que llegara tan rápido_– la expresión de satisfacción del león cambio por una de preocupación y algo desconcertado

Po:- (bajando el brazo lentamente) de que nos sirve pelear entra nosotros, como dijiste esto no es una broma– el panda ya no tenia lacara risueña y alegre que tenia habitualmente, tenía una cara seria y apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, eso provoco un rechinido de dientes suave pero que se logro escuchar, todos quedaron atónitos por la velocidad del panda, a Jake no le gustaba perder en nada y su orgullo le gano trato de darle un golpe al rostro del panda, pero él lo detuvo fácilmente, lo soltó y dio unos pasos para atrás, se coloco en posición de pelea dando a entender que no se retiraría de esa pelea, todos sabían que Jake era el segundo más fuerte de todos ,no había posibilidad de que el panda le ganara pero después de lo que sucedió algunos tenían sus dudas, el león no lo soporto más estaba dispuesto a matar al pandas, se lanzó contra po, recibió un zarpazo en la mejilla derecha, rodo por toda la arena, pero se levantó como si nada, se sacudió el polvo que tenía y dijo

Po:- ¿eso es todo? Jake se puso loco, se notaba en sus ojos que quería matar al panda, Ren y Ryu saltaron para detener a su amigo, pero él los empujo, al ver eso po pensó–_son sus amigos y los trata de esa manera_–el panda no podía creer eso y se enojó con el león enloquecido, puso una cara seria y espero a Jake, el león salto uniendo las dos paras para dar un golpe, po en el último momento lo esquivó, cuando las dos patas del león impactaron el piso, este ser resquebrajo, el golpe provoco una onda expansiva que se sintió en todo el palacio, es el turno del panda, po apretó fuertemente el puño y golpeo al león en la espalda provocando que quede tendió en el suelo, el suelo se requebrajo un poco más y provoco una onda expansiva un poco más fuerte que el golpe del león, todos quedaron boqui abiertos, el león no se movía, el panda agarro al león lo coloco en su hombro derecho y se fue a la enfermería, ninguno de los guerreros creía lo que habían visto, no solo derroto a uno de los mas fuertes guerreros que estaban en el palacio, sino que no le costó nada, es más parecía que estaba jugando con él, de repente shun grito– ESE ES EL GUERRERO DRAGON– se escuchó un – ¿Qué EL ES EL GUERRERO DRAGON? – todos quedaron atónitos al enterarse de que el panda era el guerrero dragón.

En la enfermería

Jake:- así que eres el guerrero dragón, he– dijo el león que por fin se tranquilizó, po seguía serio pero respondió con una voz muy amable– que ¿no lo sabias? –el león solo se quedó pensando, cuando po se estaba retirando de la enfermería pensó severamente preocupado– _un momento, esta es la única enfermería, ¿Dónde están los maestros?..._ – po se dio vuelta con una cara de espanto, el león miro al panda, siguió la mirada del panda que chocaba con la pared del lado opuesto de la habitación– ¿Qué pasa panda? – fa..fal..tan…– dijo po tartamudeando – ¿Qué, que falta? – insistió el león– los… los MAESTROS– y con eso salio corriendo, el león se quedó impactado–_¿Cómo? No me percate de que no estaban los maestros_–el panda busco por todas partes, sus amigos y los demás guerreros le vieron correr de aquí para allá

Tigresa:- po ¿pasa algo? – pero el panda no respondió, se notaba la preocupación que tenía en la cara el panda, nadie entendía porque y todos decidieron seguir al panda, po regreso con Jake en la enfermería

Po:-¿he… como te llames, los maestros no están en ningún lado? ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto el panda, a los pocos minutos llegaron los demás

Tigresa:- po ¿QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE?

Jake:- panda, ellos tiene que saber…haaaa… lo, cuéntales–dijo el león, po con un a cara seria, muy inusual en el, pero desde que llegaron a esa ciudad parecía que siempre estaba con esa cara, empezó a hablar

Po:- miren, esto es lo que pasa, los maestros… no están por ningún lado– todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, luego tiana hablo– bien pero ellos no han dicho que estaban bien, seguro que se fueron a patrullar o algo por el estilo– si tienes razón… seguro que fue eso– respondió su hermana menor para que todos se calmaran, pero po no permitiría que todos se engañaran a si mismos, tenia que abrirle los ojos

Po:- no, lo dudo, cuando llegamos escuche como es que hablaban todos los maestros, parecía como si al respirar les doliera el pecho y le costara mantener sus ojos abiertos–vamos por favor, no exageres las cosas panda, seguro que no fue nada, verdad chicos, sigamos entrenado, seguro que a la noche ya están de regreso– dijo Kasu mientras se daba la vuelta

Jake:- ja..DEJEN DE ENGAÑARCE A SI MISMOS, ¿Qué NO SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?, ELLOS ESTABAN MUY ERIDOS, Y SEA LO QUE SEA QUE LOS HAYA ERIDO REWGRESO Y SE LOS LLEVO, SI NO HIZO ALGO PEOR, TENEMOS QUE HACEWR ALGO–grito el león adolorido, era la primera vez que le veían tan preocupado, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que esto ya no era un juego o una misión como cualquier otra, de repente Aiko enpeso a olfatear algo, fue corriendo hasta una biblioteca que estaba al final de la enfermería, con una pata empujo la biblioteca que se destruyó al chocar con la pared dejando al descubierto un pasaje secreto el cual daba a las afueras del palacio, no había nada, o eso creían tigresa logro ver un pedazo de papel en el piso, al tomarlo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

Po:- tigresa ¿Qué tienes allí? Ho noo–el panda se espantó al ver que es lo que decía la nota

"jajaja, espero que encuentren eso, bien si lo están leyendo esto se dieron cuenta de que faltan 8 huéspedes en el palacio, ajajajaja, bien si no están yo los tengo de rehenes, no se preocupen, mi intención no es mi intención matar a nadie, solo quiero jugar, toda china es el premio y, por ende, los maestros, las reglas son fáciles, primero una prueba para ver si me pueden encontrar, jajajaja, una vez que estén en frente mío lucharemos, si quieren todos contra mi sola, o uno contra uno, como ustedes quieran, solo uno me tiene que derrotar, bien hasta que nos veamos jajajajaja, a solo tienen siete días para encontrarme, no los esperare para siempre, si no esta, al menos uno de ustedes enfrente mio empezare a atacar a los inocente, y conquistare toda china jajajjaajajaja

Haaa, me olvidaba, seguro que sus estúpidos maestros no les contaron sobre mí, me conocían como, Yu, busquen que es lo que he hecho jajajajaja"

Continuara…


	20. viejos amigos

Capítulo 19: viejos amigos

Todos los guerreros no entendían_–¿Quién es Yu?_ – los más inteligentes y po se dirigieron a la biblioteca central del palacio, mientras que otros tenían sus propios planes

Kasu:-¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿a quién le interesa quien es esa tal "Yu"? yo digo que vallamos, la busquemos y le demos su merecido, eso es un plan, no ir a una biblioteca para buscar información, ahí que actuar cuanto ante, yo me voy quien viene con migo–y con eso salio de la enfermería, los que no habían ido a la biblioteca se miraron unos con otros, no sabían si acompañarle o quedarse, después de unos instantes salieron, Ren, Ryu, Tsuba, Gren, Shon, Sharon, Kame, Kioko, Kei y Xiang, todos salieron corriendo por detrás de Kasu, los pocos que quedaron en la enfermería esperaron a los demás

Kio:- ¿no le dé variamos de haber detenido, o al menos informar a los demás de que se fueron? –dijo la lince algo preocupada

Kasumi:- no, seguro que no la van a encontrar y regresaran para la noche, debemos centrarnos en averiguar algo más de donde puede estar esa tal "Yu" – y con eso empezaron a revisar toda la enfermería.

Mietras es la biblioteca, están po, tigresa, víbora, Yiro, Emilce, Tiana, Kioko y Aiko, todos buscaban y rebuscaban en los libros para ver si encontraban algo de Yu, bien casi todos, po estaba más atento en lo que hacía una polilla que estaba en la biblioteca, tigresa miraba de reojo a po y regresaba la vista a los libros y Aiko no disimulaba, miraba fijamente a po preguntándose–_¿sera él? Haaa, tengo que preguntarle, pero quedaría muy obsesionada, y si se olvidó de mí, si esta con otra, no, no pudo haberse olvidado, yo me lo acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…_

Flashback

Cuando po tenia 7 años él llego a un pequeño pueblo, era pacífico y no tenía nada para que él se divirtiera, se quedó durmiendo en un árbol alado de una tienda, después de unas horas se despertó por un ruido, eran las espadas de unos lobos bandidos que estaban robando a una conejita y a su mamá, po no lo aguanto y salió a ayudar a la coneja, la niña y su madre salieron corriendo cuando el panda ataco a uno de los lobos, era una pelea perdida, eran unos seis lobos y el panda estaba hambriento y seguía algo dormido, como era de esperarse no tuvieron piedad, dos lobos agarraron de los brazos, el lobo al que le había golpeado se levantó, saco su espada y empezó a cortar al panda, po, gritaba de dolor, nadie se acercaba a ayudarlo, pero una niña vio la horrible escena y quedo paralizada, después de unos minutos, los lobos soltaron a po y lo dejaron en el piso, po sentía como los ojos se le serraban, la niña salió corriendo a buscar a su mamá, cuando regreso el panda ya estaba inconsciente, la madre se sorprendió por la brutalidad con la que lo habían tratado al pobre panda

Mamá:- Aiko, ven ayúdame a llevarlo a la casa–dijo la madre agarrando al panda de los brazos

Aiko:- si– dijo y tomo al panda de los pies, al llegar a su casa lo acostaron en una cama, la madre lavo las heridas del panda y lo vendo. El panda se quedó todo el dia en cama sin mover ni un musculo cuando, al día siguiente, mientras aiko lo miraba, se levantó de golpe asustando a la niña.

Po:- ¿Qué me …? haaaa– al levantarse se le abrieron unas heridas

Aiko:- ¿estas bien? – pregunto acercándose mucho a po

Po:- ha.. si… eso creo– dijo sintiéndose algo incomodo

Aiko:- hola, me llamo aiko ¿cuál es tu nombre? – po quedo sorprendido por el nombre de aquella niña, pero luego se entristeció cuando le pregunto su nombre, su emoción se vio reflejada en la cara del panda–¿pregunte algo malo o…?

Po:- no nada… es solo que…– el panda se llevó las rodillas al pecho, – no no es nada– termino el panda

Aiko:- bien, ya vengo–dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y salía por la única puerta de la habitación

Po:- ¿donde vas? – pregunto el panda saco la cabeza por la puerta y dijo

Aiko:- a buscar a mi mamá, para que te cure esa heridas que te abriste, ja, sus muy descuidado verdad– dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna que poso colorado a el joven panda, quien se olvidó de sus heridas. Cuando llego la madre de la niña, el panda estaba en el piso tratando de salir de allí, había sangre por todos lados

Mamá:- baya si que eres un panda travieso, quédate quieto para que pueda volverte a curar esas heridas tan graves que tienes–la madre de la niña lo agarro con tanta dulzura, era la primera persono que se interesaba por él, sintió un gran apego a ella y a la niña, después de curarlo la madre se fue

Aiko:- panda, ¿de dónde eres? Se que no de aquí porque me acordaría si un panda viviera en este pueblo– dijo curiosa la pequeña felina

Po:- (ya calmado) en realidad, no lo sé, me escape del orfanato donde vivía ya hace dos años– po agacho la cabeza al ver a la felina, le hacía acordar a su amiga, al panda se le vino la mente una imagen y un nombre– _tigresa_– la felina no entendía el porqué de la expresión del panda, cuando de repente el sonido de algo golpeando la pared se escuchó afuera de la habitación, po se puso alerte, listo para atacar a lo que sea que este allí afuera

Aiko:-no, no te preocupes es solo mi amiga, VEN KIOKO ESTAMOS EN MI PIESA– dijo la felina sin quitarle los ojos de encima a po

Po:- (pensamiento)_ un segundo "estamos… en … mi pieza"_ – en ese momento po empezó a revisar su entorno, y efectivamente era el cuarto de una niña, eso lo puso mas incomodo de lo que ya estaba, al abrirse la puerta una jaguar, un poco mas grande que aiko apareció, no dio ni dos pasos cuando se tropezó–_al parecer ella es demasiado torpe haa…_– po seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando– panda, panda, panda, panda, – ha ¿Qué, que paso? –dijo mirando para todos lados

Aiko:- continua panda–dijo mirándolo entusiasmada

Po:- ¿Qué continúe con qué? –dijo levantando una ceja

Aiko:- con lo que paso después de que te fuiste del orfanato, obvio– dijo poniendo una cara de burla, po no se ofendió, es más le dio gracia y soltó una risa nasal

Po:- bien no paso mucho después de eso, he estado en otras peleas, nunc a quede tan malherido, ja–al terminar sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos

Aiko:- y ¿Por qué? – el panda la miro con una ceja arriba– ¿Por qué, que? –Respondió desconcertado (aiko)–¿Por qué peleas? –po quedo pensando nunca lo había pensado, pero nunca se lo preguntaron, no tenía una respuesta exacta pero respondió

Po:-creo… que… para ser mas fuerte–respondió poniendo una pose heroica la cual duro poco ya que le dolía moverse

Aiko:- y ¿para que quieres ser mas fuerte? – dijo y otra vez el panda no sabía que responder, se quedó pensando unos minutos y recién hablo

Po:-y… no se… pare derrotar a los más fuertes? – dijo con un tono más de pregunta que dé respuesta

Aiko:- ja, pero con ese motivo nunca vas a lograr ser mas fuerte, ¿no hay otra razón para querer ser más fuerte? – dijo la niña, po no pudo responder la pregunta y se generó un silencio incómodo.

Po se quedó por una semana entera hasta que por fin se curaron sus heridas, pero a pesar de eso él seguía estando en ese pueblo, por fin tenia muchos amigos con los que jugaba todo el día, todo era felicidad hasta que un dia, todos jugaban a la escondida, le tocaba al panda buscar, aiko se alejo un poco del pueblo pensando–_ji ji aquí nunca me va a encontrar_– pero alguien la encontró, era la banda de lobos que habían golpeado a po, aiko no dudo ni un momento en sermonear a los lobos, de porque estaba mal lo que habían hecho, po estaba cerca de donde ella estaba pero no la podía ver por una casa que le estorbaba la visión, pero logro escuchar un grito, el panda se dio vuelta en dirección a donde provenía el sonido y grito–AIKO¡ –y salió corriendo, al llegar abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a aiko tirada en el piso y a los lobos riendo a carcajadas, apretó fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula y se acercó lentamente

Lobo1:-he… mira no es el panda del otro dia? – dijo mientras golpeaba a uno do ellos

Lobo2:- si, si es jefe mire quien es– el jefe que estaba riendo corto su riza repentinamente y puso una cara seria, sin pensarlo ni un instante dijo en vos baja

Jefe:- mátenlo– los lobos se lanzaron contra el panda con las garras a la vista, po seguía caminando sin sacar la vista del jefe de los lobos; en unos instantes po ya estaba rodeado por lobos, todos atacaron a la vez, po solo salto y esquivo cada uno de los ataques, quedo detrás de uno de ellos y le dio un golpe en el codo en la base del cuello, el lobo cayó al piso en ese instante, los otros 4 lobos se enfurecieron y volvieron a atacar todos juntos, po se agacho, acertó un golpe en el estómago de uno, agarro la cola de otro y lo giro golpeado a los otros dos restantes, el panda había derrotado a todos, menos a uno, el lobo jefe estaba espantado, no era el mismo panda de aquella vez, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue agarrar a Aiko

Lobo jefe:- nooo… te… acerques o la mato, te juro que la mato– amenazaba al panda, po se detuvo y hablo

Po:-no te lo PERDONARE– y dio un salto hasta donde estaba el lobo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, esto provocó que arrojara a Aiko por los aires; al caes se le salio la espada de su funda, el lobo ya no daba mas, enloqueció por lo ocurrido, tomo su espada se paro, y vio donde estaba Aiko, el panda se dio cuenta de lo que el lobo iba a hacer, Aiko, estaba paralizada al ver al lobo enfrente suyo con una cara de loco sicópata y con la espada levantada lista para atacarla, cerro los ojos esperando el frio rece de la hoja de la espada, pero cuando los abrió vio la cara del panda, de la boca salía un poco de sangre pero el panda hablo

Po:- ya…chof…se para… que peleo… chof chof… para proteger a las… personas…– en ese momento la cara de aiko se transformó en la de tigresa, después de todo eran muy parecidas, menos por su color,y el panda estaba casi muerto, es normal que la mente te juega esos trucos, al ver la cara de tigresa continuo– para protegerte a ti– eso puso colorada a la felina, se le notaba mucho por su pelaje blanco, después de eso el panda se levantó, el lobo pensaba que ya había muerto y solto la espada por los sorprendido que estaba, po se acercó al lobo con los ojos entrecerrados, la imagen era borrosa y no lograba ver bien el rostro del lobo para darle el golpe final, pero distinguía una cosa negra y ancho, el pecho, concentro toda la fuerza que le quedaba para dar el golpe final, por suerte el lobo no se movía por la sorpresa, po ataco, el lobo salió disparado hasta chocar con un árbol y quedar inconsciente, después de eso po se desplomo en el piso, aiko quedo horrorizada por la herida que tenia, iba desde su hombro derecho hasta el muslo izquierdo, yamo a toda la gente que pudo para que vallan a socorrer al panda, el doctor del pueblo lo atendió

Doc:- no se preocupen se ve mas fea de lo que en realidad es, solo corto la piel superior, pero por el pelaje del panda pareciera mas profunda– todos quedaron aliviados– solo tiene que descansar y se recuperara rápidamente– todos pensaban que el panda estaba durmiendo o inconsciente pero él escucho todo y vio la cara de todos.

Después de dos días, el panda ya se sentía mejor pero le prohibieron levantarse de la cama ya que necesitaba que la herida cicatrice bien.

Esa misma noche, Aiko no podía sacarce las palabras del panda, su amiga kioko la molestaba con el panda

Aiko:- no ya te dije que no me gusta– dijo enojándose con su amiga

Kioko:- entonces ¿Por qué cuando hablas de él te pones tan colorada?, no lo puedes disimular ji ji– dijo kioko, antes de que Aiko pueda responder ella le dio una idea– si tanto lo quieres ve y díselo, que es lo peor que puede pasar, que te rechace, pero eso solería menos que un "tal vez" y además quien sabe capas que el también se siente igual– mientras hablaba se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Aiko:-_si se lo tengo que decir ahora mismo_– pensó la felina poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, pero al llegar a la habitación de la enfermería donde se encontraba el panda, no había nadie, de repente escucho un quejido, ese quejido lo reconocería en cualquier parte, salio corriendo y vio a po con una manmo en un arbo y la otra en una de sus rodillas, parecía cansado, corrió desde la enfermería hasta la salida del pueblo y con esa herida mal curada, seguro que se iba a cansar

Aiko:-PANDA¡ –grito, el panda miro de reojo a su amiga, respiro profundamente y sigui su camino, aiko salio detrás de él, logro sobrepasarlo y quedar enfrente y con lágrimas en los ojos hablo–¿Por qué? – era el primer "¿por qué?" que el panda sabia de que se trataba

Po:- ya se para que quiero ser fuerte, quiero proteger a todos, y nop descansare hasta lograrlo venceré a los más fuertes de toda china…– antes de que el panda pueda terminar su discurso aiko lo interrumpió

Aiko:-pero, no es necesario que te vayas, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste cuando me salvaste? – dijo ya rompiendo en llantón, el panda si que se acordaba, y entendía lo que ella sentía por él **(de chico entendía mas a las mujeres XD)** pero no le podía decir que dijo eso porque se acordó de otra chica

Po:- lo siento, se que dije algo pero estaba casi inconsciente no me acuerdo de nada– mientras decía esto el panda pensaba–_lo siento aiko, no te puedo decir la verdad… un minuto ya se_– al panda se le ocurrió como amortiguar el golpe de su partida, abrasándola dijo– no se cuando, pero te juro que algún dia nos volveremos a ver– cada vez la abrasaba mas fuerte, aiko no quería que ese abrazo terminara nunca, se quedaron abrasándose hasta el amanecer, se le encogía el corazón a aiko al ver a el panda alejarse del pueblo…

Fin flashback

Kioko:- aiko ¿pasa algo? – pregunto a su hermanita al ver que se quedó colgada mirando al panda que estaba alado de ella, po no se dio cuenta de eso ya que estaba mirando a una polilla, aiko al salir de la especie de trance en el que estaba se altera y se resbala, po deja de prestarle atención a la polilla y trata de agarrar a la felina que estaba alado suyo, cayo de rodillas con la felina en sus brazos la miro a los ojos y dijo

Po:- ¿AIKO?...

Continuara…


	21. encerrados

Capítulo 20: encerrados

Aiko quedo paralizada al ver que el panda la reconoció, pero no sabía que decir ya que él nunca le dijo su nombre, solo se quedó mirando los ojos color verde jade del panda, cuando kioko hablo

Kioko:- ¿eres el panda que creo que eres? – dijo mirando al panda, aiko seguía sin poder decir una palabra

Po:- kioko? – dijo el panda mirándola, ayudo a aiko a levantarse y abraso a la jaguar– entonces sí eres aiko– dijo mientras soltaba a kioko para abrasarla a ella, aiko echo la mirada al piso, estaba algo colorada y no quería que nadie lo notara pero kasumi y mei ling lo notaron.

Kasumi:-(susurrando a Mei Ling) genial otra más a la lista– ambas suspiraron, por otro lado tigresa estaba desconcertada, y pensaba

Tigresa:-_¿Quién es ella? ¿de dónde conoce a po?_ – miles de dudas se le pasaban por la cabeza, ya era costumbre, todo lo relacionado con ese panda eran solo dudas para ella, odiaba no saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso la frustraba, dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa, esto provocó que la lámpara se callera rompiéndose, el fuego del suelo ilumino levemente a una antigua armadura, po noto una luz que provenía de atrás de la estatua, soltó a aiko y fue a la estatua, con un puñetazo rompió la estatua y una pared falsa que estaba atrás de esta, po miro a sus compañeros con una cara de desconcertado

Po:- ja, ¿Quién es el primero? – nadie respondió, dio un suspiro y respondió el mismo– bien creo que es obvio quien va primero, bien tigresa decinos que hay allí abajo–dijo mientras daba unos pasos para atrás

Tigresa:- haaaa… mas que un panda pareces un gallina po–y empezó a bajar por las escaleras, el panda se quedó quieto, el nunca soporto que le digan gallina, apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta miro las escaleras y antes de que pueda hacer algo…

Kasumi:- bien, entra de una vez– al terminar empujo al panda que cayo rodando por la escaleras

Aiko:-(susurrando para sí misma) po– ella no sabía el nombre del panda y se quedó pensando po unos instantes en eso.

Yiro:- heee… ¿no deberíamos bajar todos por si ocurre algo? – Mei Ling, Kasumi y Víbora lo mataron con la mirada, todas ellas querían que estén los dos a solas, el rinoceronte no entendía él porque pero prefirió no insistir con su propuesta.

Mientras tanto al final de las escaleras, tigresa se quedó quieta un rato para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luz, de repente escucho un grto detrás de ella, era po que venía gritando

Po:- cuuuuiiiiiddaaadooo– dijo mientras rebotaba en las escaleras, apenas tigresa se dio vuelta tenía el rostro del panda en frente suyo, lo que provocó que se dieran un beso accidental, apenas se cayeron ambos se levantaron, por primera vez tigresa vio al panda colorado, pero ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones que el panda.

Po:- heee lo sien…

Tigresa:- mejor sigamos buscando– dijo para cambiar de tema, a pesar de parecer fría e insensible, ella era muy vergonzosa y no manejaba bien una charla cuando está nerviosa, po era igual así que prefirió evitar cualquier conversación con la felina, po no veía bien en la oscuridad asi que, no podía ver bien la cara de tigresa, siempre que hablaba con ella la miraba a los ojos, eso era porque como ella no demuestra sus sentimientos con palabras y trata de esconderlos, el tenía que estar atento a sus expresiones por mas mínimas que sean.

Caminaron por un pasillo algo estrecho, tigresa iva adelante, no miraba para atrás ni por casualidad, mientras po solo podía mirar a tigresa y se le venían a la mente el primer beso con tigresa y pensó

Po:-_haaa… creo que todo con ella es un accidenten_–se le vino a la mente dos cosas una imagen y una sensación, la imagen era de cuando sin querer vio a tigresa cambiándose en el palacio y se acordó de la venda que llevaba puesta, la sensación era la de hace un rato cuando cayó sobre tigresa, era de algo suave y se acordó de donde estaba la mano, en ese momento se quedó quieto y se puso mucho mas colorado, miro a tigresa pensando–_ seguro que no se dio cuenta, yo recién me percate de eso, el problema ba a ser cuando se entere…¿Qué ara si se entera?_ – miro al piso por unos instantes, el peor error que pudo haber hecho, cuando levanto la mitad tigresa ya no estaba, el panda salio corriende en la dirección en la que estaban llendo–_no debe ser tan edificio es un pasillo seguro… que… la … encontrare…_– llego a una cámara con cinco pasadizos y grito– BAMOS, POR FAVOR, ¿ES ENSERIO? –llevando su mano a la cara pensó cual camino tomas

Mientras tanto, en el pasadiso del medio, tigresa escucho el grito del panda, miro para atrás y no logro verlo

Tigresa:-_haaa tengo que ir a buscar a ese panda idiota_– y regreso a toda velocidad, al ver que el panda estaba señalando con su dedo a un pasadizo, luego al de alado y así sucesivamente no pudo evitar pensar que era gracioso, pero no se rio, el panda no se desidia dio un grito agarrando ambos lados de su cabeza y mirando hacia arriba y se sentó, tigresa estaba en frente de él cuándo ambos escucharon el ruido de piedras moviéndose, el panda había accionado una trampa, quedaron encerrados los dos en la cámara

Tigresa:- haaaaa, porque siempre pasa algo como esto, que, ¿acaso no haces nada bien? – dijo la maestra enojada, el panda simplemente se acostó en el piso, mirando el techo, tigresa se sentó cruzando las piernas y los brazos, mirando al suelo; al panda le dolían mucho las palabras que le había dicho tigresa

Fuera en la biblioteca los amigos de los guerreros se cansaron de esperar, sabían que ambos eran muy fuertes e inteligentes, podrían con cualquier cosa que se le ponga en frente y se fueron a dormir

En la cámara, después de unas dos horas tigresa se durmió apoyada en una da las paredes, po se acerco a ella y le paso la mano enfrente de su cara para serciorarce de que estaba dormida

po:- tigrsa… tigresa– dijo susurrando, al ver de que estaba dormida empezó a inspeccionar toda la sala para encontrar algo que abra las puertas, ya eran las tres de la mañana faltaban cuatro horas para que salga el sol

Po:- _tigresa siempre se levanta a las seis, una hora antes que todos para un pre calentamiento especial o algo por el estilo, eso me deja (calculando con los dedos) solo tres horas para abrir estas puertas, bien si no puedes abrirlas, rómpelas_– el panda golpeo la misma puerta por dos horas y medias, le sangraban los puños pero logro agrietar la puerta, lo malo es que ya estaba muy cansado, el sueño y el hambre le nublaban la vista, el panda cayo en sus rodillas apoyando ambas manos al suelo, unas gotas de sudor mojaton la tierra fría.

Ya eran las seis y cuarto, tigresa al levantarse vio al panda acostado mirando a la pared

Tigresa:- _encima que por su culpa estamos en estas condiciones, no es capaz de levantarse temprano para ayudarme a abrir al menos una de estas puertas_– pensó la felina, luego grito– LEVANTATE PO, NO ES HORA DE DORMIR– dijo mientras lo pateaba, el panda que solo durmió unos pocos minutos se levantó de mal humor, se escuchó un gruñido, tigresa seguía mirando al panda, no pudo ver que a su espalda estaba una puerta totalmente destruida por la que podían continuar el recorrido.

Tigresa:- ¿QUE ENCIMA QUE TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA NO ME VAS A AYUDAR A ENCONTRAR LA SALIDA? – el panda estaba de espaldas, tenía ojeras por el cansancio, y se mordía la lengua para no responderle–ADEMAS NO SE QUE HACER AQUÍ, SOLO ME ESTORBAS– po se paró, tigresa vio que el suelo se tiño de rojo, luego miro los puños del panda que estaban todos lastimados y seguían chorreando sangre, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, el panda empezó a caminar paso por alado de tigresa sin decirle nada, la felina al darse vuelta para verlo observo que una puerta estaba con un agujero enorme por el que estaba pasando el panda

Po:- ¿no piensas venir? – en la voz del panda no se reflejaba ni enojo o enfado, es más parresia triste y deprimido eso solo provocó más dudas en la felina

Tigresa:-_¿Qué ocurre, se puso triste por que lo regañe sinsentido? Hahahahaha la verdad que no entiendo al po,siempre cree que es su culpa y aunque lo solucione se sigue culpando_– con la cabeza echa un lio siguió a po, él es la única persono a la que ella seguía, siempre tenia que tomar las deciciones por los demás, pero el panda era el único que, de vez en cuando, tomaba su lugar

Po:-_ que tonto, debí haber regresado cuando me cai, que dijo cuando me empujaron, pero por alguna razón quise seguir_– miraba de reojo a tigresa–_ lo peor de todo es que ella tiene razón solo soy un estorbo nunca hago nada bien_– mientras pensaba miraba el piso e iba pateando un pedazo de escombro cuando– haaauuu ¿pero que…?– el panda no vio una puerta de madera vieja que había enfrente de él.

Tigresa:- po ¿Qué sucede? – fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo después de lo que paso, al acercarce al panda la respuesta era obvia

Po:- haa… creo que llegamos…¿A dónde? No se, pero llegamos– dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente, di un salto poniéndose en posición de batalla gritando –wasaaaaaa¡ – mientras movía la cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de que no había nadie mas en la habitación, solo unas cuantas sillas, una mesa, sobre ella una lámpara y un poco de combustible para encenderla y una biblioteca con, aproximadamente, quince libros, tigresa le pareció muy divertido la reacción del panda pero luego se quedó atónita por lo que había dentro

Tigresa:-¿Por qué estos libros están aquí y no arriba? – pregunto la felina mientras caminaba y tocaba los libros cuando se le cayó el polvo a uno–"libro técnicas prohibidas" – al leer el titulo los dos se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, era un lugar in accesible para ellos, tigresa agarro todos los libres y los puso sobre la mese, pero en el ultimo estante no había libros, sino unos pergaminos, ni siquiera los abrió, solo los dejo en la mesa, ambos comenzaron a revisar cada libro tigresa solo veía de que se trataba y si no servía lo dejaba en el piso con cuidado, pero po leía las técnicas de cada una, solo leía un poco hasta que hubo una técnica que le llamo la atención "el látigo de viento" era una técnica muy efectiva pero un arma de doble filo, consistía en mover los brazos de tal forma para crear una ráfaga de viento casi mortal, pero avia una probabilidad alta de que tus brazos no vuelvan a poder moverse, po leía con detalles cada uno de los movimientos necesarios para realizar dicha técnica, la utilizaría como ultimo recurso si es que esa tal Yu los superaba en la batalla, los dos se quedaron leyendo todo el dia, a pesar de que eran pocos libros, cada uno era mas grande que el anterior y eran muy antiguos y por lo tanto tenían sumo cuidado de no rasgar ninguna pagina

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Baotou, los impacientes guerreros buscaban a su rival y a los maestros

Ren:- hee no es que me queje del plan pero…¿Cómo encontraremos a esa tal Yu si no sabemos como es, ni tenemos idea de donde pudo haber ido? – dijo mientras se columpiaba en los árboles que estaban cerca de la frontera de Baotou

Kasu:- no necesito saber a dónde voy para encontrarla…–porque ella los encontró a ustedes… un momento ¿no eran más? Los otros se acobardaron al saber quien era jajajaj–dijo una gueparda que estaba parada en el borde de una saliente de la gran muralla que separaba la ciudad de Baotou de las tierras salvajes, con un salto dio un pár de piruetas en el aire y ayo de pie y siguió caminando

Yu:- me sorprende que se quedaran sabiendo quien soy– poniendo una riza maquiavélica

Kasu:- no se, ni me importa quien eres, solo quiero derrotarte y rescatar a los maestros– dijo el gorila irviendo de ira por lo presumida que era su enemiga

Yu:-¿QUE? NI SE MOLESTARON EN ABERIGUAR QUIEN SOY… haaa y yo que quería crear un gran misterio e intriga, para luego remplazarlos con horror cuando se esteren de quien soy… haa. Pero bien ¿quieren saber quién soy? – dijo la geparda levantando una ceja, kasu seguía respondiendo por todos sin ni siquiera preguntarles

Kasu:- para serte sincero… no… pero ¿dónde están los maestros? – dijo golpeando el piso con ambos puños serrados, yu se dejo caer su torso y sus brazos, en forma de decepción ya que no querían saber quién era, pero luego se levantó y dijo

Yu:- bien se los contare do todos modos– dijo poniendo una cara de burla, kasu no lo soporto mas, se lanzó el solo contra yu, ella seguía en la misma posición cuando los puños del gorila impactaron donde ella estaba pero en unos instantes ella ya no estaba en ese lugar estaba a lado del gorila mirando sus puños

Yu:- baya usas mucho la fuerza bruta, y eres muy lento– el gorila, con su bazo derecho trato de pegarle, pero paso lo mismo, era como un fantasma, de repente sintió un tirón en su brazo y una presión en su espalda, la gueparda agarro su brazo y lo tiraba mientras se apoyaba en su espalda– ¿Qué pasaría si… te rompo el brazo? – dijo mientras ponía una cara de sicópata y soltaba una riza maligna, la cara del gorila cambio por una de un horror profundo, no se lo podía creer, era increíblemente fuerte y estaba totalmente loca, gotas de sudor frio aparecieron en el rostro del gorila, sus pupilas se contrajeron al máximo, estaba totalmente horrorizado.

Yu:- SIII esa es la expresión que quería ver en sus caras jajajajajajajaj– los otros guerreros estaban paralizados, se escuchó un fuerte crujido seguido por un grito desgarrador, la gueparda se acercó lentamente a los demás y dijo– algún otro no quiere saber quién soy– nadie respondió– eso pensé– dijo la gueparda mientras contaba quien era, los gritos de dolor de kasu eran la música de fondo para ella

En la biblioteca secreta tigresa ya había terminado de leer los libros y agarro los pergaminos, se dio cuenta de que no era nada más y nada menos que historias sangrientas de guerreros corrompidos por las mismas técnicas de esos libros prohibidos, hasta que al fin encontró una historia de una masacre en la isla de Lhasa

Tigresa:- po lo encontré…

continuara


	22. la ultima batalla

Capítulo 21: la última batalla

Tigresa por fin encontró un pergamino en el cual contaba la historia y las atrocidades que Yu había hecho.

Mientras, los guerreros estaban paralizados mientras Yu les contaba lo que había hecho

**(Tigresa y Yu van a leer cada una, una parte pero es la misma historia)**

Yu:-" saben, les contare una historia, hace quince años, la ciudad de Lhasa era prospera y llena de gente, no como ahora que es un desierto lleno de casas en ruinas, pero bien, sigamos, los ocho grandes maestros originales, es decir los maestros de sus maestros, fueron a la ciudad de Lhasa para detener a una asesina despiadada…"– contaba la geparda con una cara de orgullo

Tigresa:-"... era una leoparda de solo veinte años, pero era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera ser, masacro aldeas enteras solo por diversión, ni la guardia real pudo con ella…"– mientras leía tigresa apretaba los puños enfureciéndose cada vez más con cada letra que leía, pero po abría los ojos con horror por las atroces imágenes que se le venían a la mente

Yu:-"…pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más, un verdadero desafío, allí es donde entraron los ocho grandes maestros, tuvimos innumerables peleas, todas terminaron en empate pero, yo aprendía en cada pelea las debilidades de cada uno de ellos, ustedes no son la excepción, en cada pelea que tuvieron. Yo estuve presente, y se cuáles son sus habilidades, vencerlos sería un juego de niños, jajajajaj, mejor continuo con la historia…"– dijo poniendo una sonrisa diabólica en su cara

Tigresa:-"… en el combate final con los ocho maestros en la ciudad de Lhasa, Yu ya tenía una estrategia para vencerlos, masacro y descuartizo a siete de los ocho maestros, solo quedaba el maestro oogway, el maestro no podía creer, sus amigos estaban muertos, pero continuo peleando, por suerte habían evacuado la ciudad, ya que en la brutal pelea, solo quedaron casas destruidas y en ruinas, por los golpes al suelo, la tierra quedo estéril y seca, la gran plaza de la ciudad, perdió su color verde…– po le dieron nauseas, siempre se imaginaba con detalles lo que leía o contaban, una gran virtud, pero en este caso su peor pesadilla

Yu:-"… a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no logre detener a la condenada tortuga, tuve que utilizar los golpes prohibidos para tratar de dañar a la vieja tortuga, con cada golpe me sentía mas devil, llego un momento en que no podía distinguir bien a mi oponente, es entonces cuando el desgraciado de Oogway ataco, el también uso uno de los golpes prohibidos, "el encierro da las almas" se llamaba el golpe, consiste en sellar la alma de tu oponente en un lugar físico, el decidio un sesto el cual enterró en lo que fue el parque de la ciudad, pero cada golpe prohibido tiene un truco, el sello con su vida el sesto, mientras su vida se deterioraba el sello que me impedía salir se debilitaba, y con la muerte de la maldita tortuga, logre salir, todavía no recupere toda mi fuerza pero no tendré problemas para derrotarlos a ustedes, eso sería pan comido– dijo y luego dio un salto, tigresa y po no podían creer lo que habían leído

Tigresa:- bien, demos nos prisa y salgamos de aquí asi le contamos lo que hemos encontrado– mientras salía de la pequeña biblioteca tomo el pergamino donde estaba la historia, po se quedo unos minutos dentro y pensó

Po:-_ nadie podrá vencer a Yu, ella si va perdiendo usara esos condenados golpes prohibidos…_– mientras apretaba los puños miro la mesa iluminada con la poca luz de luna que entraba del techo y la lámpara de aceite, sin pensarlo tomo unos cuantos pergaminos los escondió en sus pantalones y salio de la biblioteca, apenas estuvo afuera se quedó quieto

Po:- TIGRESA¡ –grito el panda, la felina asustada regreso corriendo con sus cuatro patas a toda velocidad

Tigresa:-¿QUE, QUE PASA PO? – pregunto desconcertada

Po:- no es que pensé, si regresamos por ese camino nos toparemos con las puertas cerradas, pero ven mira– diciendo eso la tomo de la mano y la arrastro a la mesa de la biblioteca, tigresa sentía que el corazón la daba vueltas solo por sentir el suave pelaje del panda, por otro lado el panda solo pensaba en su próxima pelea y en como derrotar a Yu

Po:- mira– señalando a la mesa–¿Qué mire que? – dijo la felina sin entender lo que el panda le trataba de mostrar– ¿que? Debe estar por aquí… ¿Dónde se metió la luz? – dijo mientras revolvía todo las cosas a pesar de que savia que la luz no se podía esconder **(creo que lo savia)**,de repente tigresa noto una luz algo azul en la espalda del panda, no era la luz de la lámpara, esta venia desde arriba, la maestra levanto la mirada y logo ver una salida, solo tenían que trepar y lograrían salir

Tigresa:- po, ¿tratabas de mostrarme eso? – dijo mientras apuntaba con una garra al techo

Po:- jaja, si, creo que hubiera sido mejor apuntarte a la salida en vez de a la luz que salía de ella– dijo mientras serraba los ojos y se rascaba la cabeza; tigresa dio un gran salto y logro aferrarse con las garras a una de las paredes que llevaban a la salida, pero el panda no podía agarrarce a nada, el no tenia garras afiladas como las de tigresa, en uno de los saltos que dio quedo muy cerca de la salida pero no se pudo agarrar de ella pero, a diferencia de las otras veces, no cayo algo lo abia agarrado, al mirar hacia arriba miro los ojos rojos de tigresa, ella lo lebanto y saco de allí, al salir se quedó sentado en el piso

Po:- lindos– dijo sin darce cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta

Tigresa:-¿Qué es lo lindo po? – pregunto tigresa que le había escuchado, el panda sacudió su cabeza como saliendo de un trance

Po:- ¿he?... yo no dije nada…–agachando la mirada y colorado por lo que paso pensó–_que es lo que me pasa, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Es mi amiga y siempre able con ella, muchas veces la mire a los ojos, ¿por qué esta vez fue diferente?_ – levantando la mirada vio a tigresa mirando para todos lados tratando de ver donde estaba el palacio

Tigresa:- es como lo sospecho, estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, será mejor que empecemos a caminar ya si queremos llegar al palacio

Mientras tanto cerca de donde estaba po y tigresa, una figura femenina estaba sobre una de las salientes que separaban la ciudad de las tierras salvajes, con una riza maquiavélica se despidió de los guerreros y desapareció entre las sombres de la noche

Tigresa:- po… escuchas eso– dijo la felina parando las orejas y mirando hacia una de las paredes de la murralla

Po:- siiiiiii… ¿que es lo que debería escuchar? – dijo desconcertado, la felina ni le respondió salió corriendo en dirección al ruido, cada vez se hacía más claro y descubrió que eran gemidos, po salió por detrás de ella, a llegar a lugar de dónde venían los gemidos se encontraron con sus amigos severamente lastimados,

Po:-¿pero…que fue lo que paso? – dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par, tigresa noto que algo se movía, se puso en posición de batalla pero noto que era uno de los heridos que todavía estaba consiente

Tigresa:- po, ven y ayúdame– ella fue a ver a el guerrero y preguntarle lo que paso, po no necesitaba explicaciones, sabia exactamente quien era la responsable

La que se movía era Kame, una de las cocodrilas

Kame:- haa… eso duele– tigresa se acercó a ella y le pregunto que es lo que paso, kame le conto todo con detalles y al terminar de contarle lo que había ocurrido en el lugar tigresa le pregunto

Tigresa:- ¿sabes como llegar al palacio? – la cocodrila asintió con la cabeza– bien… po ella te guiara al palacio ve y…– al darse vuelta la felina vio, mejor dicho, no vio al panda, apretó los puños y dijo

Tigresa:- ese idiota– pero lo que en realidad le molestaba es que ahora estaba solo, siempre, incluso con los cinco furiosos, ella sentía algo de soledad, pero cuando estaba con el panda se sentía protegida, segura, pero nunca tendría el valor suficiente para decírselo cara a cara al panda, levanto a Kame y salio corriendo para ir al palacio

En las tierras salvajes, po se metio en una cueva iluminada por la luz de la luna, saco los pergaminos donde estudio cada uno de los golpes prohibidos y pensa

Po:-_ se que cada golpe tiene su consecuencia o trampa, y que cada maestro que los utilizo o conoce de su existencia se a vuelto maligno y destruido todo a su paso… un momento el maestro Oogway los conocía y fue el mejor maestro de toda china, hasta donde yo se el no era malo, si era algo aburrido pero eso no se puede clasificar como malo …¿o si?_ – el panda reflexionaba si aprender o no los golpes prohibidos.

Después de una hora, tigresa llego al palacio con la cocodrila en los brazos

Víbora:- TIGRESA– todos se dieron vuelta para ver si era verdad– ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASO?

Yiro:- si pensábamos que vos y po estaban allí aba… ¿Por qué –kame esta tan herida? – dijo el rinoceronte sin entender lo que pasaba, tigresa dejo a Kame en la enfermería y llamo a todos lo demás guerreros

Tigresa:- les explicó en el camino, síganme– nadie entendía nada, pero lo mismo siguieron a la felina, ella les conto todo sobre Yu, lo que hiso en el pasado, como la vencieron y lo que le había hecho a sus amigos, todos hervían de la furia, pero nadie decía nada, hasta que yiro se animo a desir lo que todos estaban pensando

Yiro:- si eso aclara muchas cosas… pero…¿Dónde esta po? – tigresa abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre del panda, sentía una puntada en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, pero, sin detenerse, respondio

Tigresa:- no lo se– dijo en susurro y nadie la logro escuchar

Yiro:- no te escuche– yiro no era tonto en el amor savia lo que el panda y la felina sentían el uno por el otro, se sentía mal por las otras felinas que sentían lo mismo por po, pero el panda solo quería a tigresa, también le enojaba que ninguno de los dos admitiera lo que sentían pensaba–_ por amor a dios tanto les cuesta decir que se gusta…_– la felina agarro coraje y respondio otra vez pero más fuerte

Tigresa:- no lo se, esta bien, desapareció y noche que locura estará intentando–después de eso nadie dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaban los otros, entere todos llevaron a los guerreros heridos a la emfermeria del palacio, tigresa no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pregunta "¿Dónde demoños esta po?" de la cabeza, pero se centró en planear el ataque, los heridos no podían pelear y el plazo ya se estaba terminando, no podían darse el lujo de esperar a que todos estuvieran sanos y en condiciones para pelear, solo faltaban unos días y el plan era entrenar lo mas posible y descansar el penúltimo dia, ya casi terminándose el plazo atacarían

En una cueva en las tierras salvajes, po practicaba dia y noche los golpes prohibidos, decidido a que nadie más los utilizara para el mal al terminar de aprender una pergamino lo quemaba asegurándose de que nadie lo pueda aprender, tanto tigresa y po, sabían dónde se escondía Yu, en el mismo lugar donde fue la última vez, en lo que fue la plaza central de la ciudad de Lhasa.

Tigresa y po(pero en distintos lugares):- allí será la ultima batalla

Continuara…


	23. una lagrima, ¿un beso? Y despejando la m

Capitulo 22: una lagrima, ¿un beso? Y despejando la mente

Po entreno hasta el cansancio, tenía varias heridas como consecuencia de practicar esas técnicas prohibidas, pero, a pesar del gusto a sangre en su boca y que su cuerpo apenas se mantenía en pie el seguía entrenando

En el palacio dos días antes de la pelea final

Tiana:- haaaaa… cuánto tiempo más tenemos que entrenar de esta manera (sentándose con las piernas cruza y brazos dio un suspiro y continuo) ya estoy cansadaaaa– ninguno de los guerreros se detuvo ni a responder la pregunta de la leona, su hermanita fue la única que se acercó a ella

Tara:- hermana, dale no seas asi, tenemos que seguir entrenando para derrotar a Yu, ella debe ser muy fuerte para haber derrotado a nuestros amigos, ¿eso no te motiva a entrenar para vencerla? – dijo tratando de que su hermana se interesara para que hiciera algo

Tiana:- a mi me interesa las peleas difíciles, no las peleas imposibles, no me interesa una pelea la cual se que ninguno puede ganar, el panda entendió eso y escapo cuando pudo, ja, después de todo– la mayoría se quedó pensando en lo que la leona había dicho, tigresa seguía golpeando los brazos de madera con picos, cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra que decía la leona

Su:- tienes razón… baya guerrero dragón que resultó ser el panda– dijo mientras peleaba con su mejor amiga himiko

Himiko:- shhhh, no sabemos porque es que se fue el panda no digas eso– dijo en vos baja y tratando de que su amiga se callara

Su:- claro… si es muy obvio que el panda se acobardo y escapo en ese preciso momento…– tigresa rompió de un solo golpe la maquine y apretó los puños, no lo aguanto mas y se dio vuelta para defender a su amigo, pero antes de que pueda desir algo se escucho un grito

Aiko:-CALLENSE¡ – todos se dieron vuelta para ver a aiko– YO CONOSCO A PO Y EL NO ES DE LOS QUE HUYEN CUANDO LAS COSAS SE PONEN DIFICILES, ESO LO SE, SEGURO QUE AHORA ESTA ENTRENANDO PARA PELEAR CON ESA GEPARDA¡ – todos agacharon la cabeza pensando, todos tenían sus dudas, todos menos los cinco furiosos, aiko y Yiro; tigresa, cuando aiko termino de hablar, se fue de la sala de entrenamiento, estaba enojada con los que criticaban y dudaban del panda, con la tigre alvina y sobre todo con ella misma por no tener la fuerza para defender a su amigo y mientras corría al pueblo pensó

Tigresa:-_ no, no creo que po alla escapado, yo se que el no es asi, pero…¿Dónde esta?...¿ Dónde?... ¿ Dónde?..._ – _(_con los ojos brillosos pero sin derramar una lagrima_)_ – _ ¿ Dónde estás po?_ –**(en cada "donde" aparece una imagen diferente del pueblo y en la última ya es de noche)** tigresa regreso triste al palacio, ya no quería entrenar solo pensaba en donde estaría el panda, entro en la habitación y se tiro en su cama, antes de dormirse dijo en voz baja.

Tigresa:-¿donde? – mientras un lagrima rodo por su mejilla, fue la primera después de muchos años.

Mientras en la cueva po se estaba durmiendo, el fuego de una fogata iluminaba el interior, hacia frio pero el panda estaba traspirando, se movia como si tuviera un mal sueño o una pesadilla, el panda se despertó estrepitosamente, estaba agitado

Po:- ha…ha… fue solo un sueño… pero no me puedo quedar con la duda tengo que verla…– po se levantó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección a la ciudad y al palacio, mientras corría recordaba el sueño, eran solo imágenes, pero no podía sacárselas de la cabeza

Sueño de po

Po:- (todo oscuro, no se ve nada) ¿Qué dónde estoy? , ¿Qué paso? – de repente, de las sombras se escucha una vaz femenina

¿?:- ¿Por qué po? ¿por qué nos abandonaste?

Po:- ¿Qué, yo no abandone a nadie? ¿de que me están hablamdo? – luego lamentos incesantes agobiaban sus oídos, por mas fuerte que se lo tapara los escuchaba perfectamente, luego la imagen endemoniada aparecía enfrente de él y sus amigos, luego se abalanzaba hacia él, la siguiente imagen es de él en el piso y tigresa siendo golpeada por la figura endemoniada, tigresa agarrada de un barranco a punto de caer a una especie de océano, la sombre estaba muy débil y po elegía derrotar a la sombra en vez de ayudar a tigresa, todos celebraban por la victoria poro no aparecía tigresa por ningún lado, imágenes negras, y luego aparece enfrente de una especie de ataúd en el palacio de jade, estaba grulla, víbora, mantis y mono, pero no estaba tigresa, luego vio una cola de tigre que caía por uno de los costados del ataúd, todos lo miraban con odio, y cuando se acercaba al ataúd, siempre se despertaba.

Fin del sueño

Por fin estaba po parado sobre un tejado, mirando fijamente el palacio, salto y siguió corriendo, al llegar al palacio trepo por una de las paredes que tenia una especie de estatua, al llegar al techo del palacio se puso a buscar la entrada al patio interno, pero en la oscuridad de la noche no pudo ver que en frente suyo había un agujero que era la ventilación del baño y cayo por el, por suerte para el panda no había nadie, todos estaban durmiendo por el duro entrenamiento, fue directo a la habitación donde estaban los cinco furiosos, trato de ser lo mas sigiloso posible, en lo que estaba yendo a la habitación vio a una tigre en una de las vigas de madera del patio interno, po pensó que era tigresa y se acerco

Po:- hemm… hola– dijo el panda, la felina se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta, al ver que era el panda, no dudo en saltar hacia el y abrasarlo, po de inmediato pensó

Po:-_ que… ¿tigresa me esta abrazando?_ – luego sintió algo suave en el pecho de la felina– _ no… definitivamente no es tigresa_– agarrándola de los hombros se libró del abrazo para ver quien era

Po:- ¿AIKO? –el panda no pudo esconder su sorpresa

Aiko:- ee… si…¿Quién creías que …?, a ella– dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras agachaba la mirada, po al ver esos ojos azules poniéndose vidriosos se sintió mal y la abrazo

Po:-lo siento, no se que dije… pero lo siento– dijo en susurros, no le gustaba ver a una chica llorar, pero eso hizo el efecto inverso, la felina comenzó un llanto silencioso escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos del panda, después de unos momentos la felina dejo de llorar, secándose los ojos se sentó en un banco del patio,po se sentó en el piso justo enfrente de aiko, se quedaron charlando por unas dos horas, antes de regresar a su cuarto

Aiko:- po…¿Por qué te fuiste? – el respondió tranquilamente como siempre

Po:- estoy en … una especie de entrenamiento especial–dijo poniéndose algo tenso al decir "entrenamiento especial", la felina no le dio importancia a eso, estaba feliz de que el no haya escapado, el panda ya se estaba por ir a la habitación de los furiosos cuando

Aiko:- po,¿Qué sientes por mi? – el panda que estaba de espaldas hacia aiko abrió los ojos de para en par

Po:- "_¿Qué sientes por mi?",¿ a que se refiere?_ – el panda pensaba en la pregunta de aiko– ¿a que te refieres con sentir? – dijo el panda dándose la vuelta, para su sorpresa aiko estaba justo enfrente de él, lo siguiente que el panda sintió fuero los labios de la felina, un ruido de una vasija rompiéndose interrumpió le beso, una maseta rota estaba, las pisadas seguían a la habitación de los furiosos

Unos diez minutos antes de eso en la habitación de los cinco, tigresa se despertó como siempre, mas temprano que los demás, se dirigía al salón de entrenamientos, y para ello tenía que atravesar el patio interno del palacio, cuando llego encontró a la felina y a po ablando, ella se escondio atrás de una maseta muy rara, tenía una base muy chica y el cuerpo era muy gordo, con cualquier movimiento brusco se caería y rompería, quería saber cual era la relación entre esa chica y po, algo le desia que solo se levantara y fuera a saludar a po, pero sus piernas no se movían, de repente una pregunta hiso que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par

Aiko:- po ¿Qué sientes por mi? –a tigresa le empezó a latir el corazón a mil por hora, no entendía porque le molestaba esa pregunta, pero lo que sucedió después no lo pudo aguantar

Tigresa:-¿_se… se… se están besando?_ – tigresa al ver eso salió corriendo, eso provocó que la maseta se callera, po al ver a donde se dirigían las huellas ya sabía quien era

Aiko:- lo… lo siento… no era mi intención … no sé qué me paso– pero po no la escucho solo pensaba

Po:-_¿Qué es lo que habrá pensado tigresa?_ – después de unos segundos recién hablo– no, no te preocupes no es tu culpa– poniendo esa sonrisa característica del panda, aiko se fue a su cuarto completamente deprimida, al apoyar la cara en la almohada empezó a llora, kioko se acercó y le pregunto ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?, su hermana le conto todo lo ocurrido, kioko abrazo fuertemente a su hermanita y la consoló

Mientras tanto en la mente de tigresa

Tigresa:-_¿Por qué me enfurece tanto lo que paso recién?... después de todo po y yo solo somos amigos, si quiere puede tener una novia secreta, pero, yo vi que fue ella la que lo beso a él, entonces puede ser que el no quisiera ser besado por ella, pero no me importa si quería o no, si eso es no me interesa si es que se queda con ella en logar de m… hahaha _(revolviéndose la cabeza) _en que estoy pensando si es qu…_–tigresa– un susurro interrumpió los pensamientos de la felina, era el panda, ella no respondió, es mas fin guio estar dormida, el panda suspiro pensando

Po:- _y ahora porque se enojó ella hahaha de verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres_– mirando a la felina que estaba de espaldas logro ver algo de tierra de la maseta en las sabanas y en los pies

Po:- bien … a y límpiate las patas antes de entrar a la cama, solo espero que no se enteren que fuiste vos quien rompió la maseta– y con eso salio de la habitación, se fue coriendo corriendo, trepo por el patio para llegar al techo, camino hasta el borde del palacio, tomo un poco de impulso para saltar y comenso a correr, cuando estaba ya en el borde se escuchó el sonido del gong, eso despisto al panda que callo de cara al piso,

Po:- hahaahah¡ MI CARA¡ – grito el panda y rápidamente se tapo la boca para ni seguir haciendo ruido– ha tan lejos del palacio de jade y el sonide del gong sigue trayéndome problemas y dolores de…(se acordó de las varias ocasiones en las que el gong lo espanto y caía de cara al piso desde la cama)… en la cara– dejando el dolor de lado salio corriendo hasta la cueva en la que se queda para practicar

Cuando los guerreros se despertaron se dirigieron directamente a la sala de entrenamiento

Jake:-que ¿Quién rompió la maseta? Y ¿Por qué?, es desir, no tiene sentido, es tal Yu seguro que esta loca para entrar y romper una maseta e irce ¿no creen ? – dijo el león mientras hablaba con Yiro, tigresa agachaba la mirada, ya que sabia que era su culpa

Aiko:- sierto, verdad tigresa, seguro que esa tal Yu fue la que rompió la meseta– mientras lo desia se reia como si supiera algo que nadie más sabe, tigresa ni se dignó a responder, la felina odiaba profundamente a aiko, pero se seguía repitiendo que po solo era un amigo, demostraba su furia en su entrenamiento, fijaba el objetivo y lo destrosaba, ni sus amigos la distrajeron en todo el día.

En las tierras salvajes, po logro terminar de aprender la mayoría de los golpes prohibidos, algunos se quemaron en la noche anterior por accidente, pero por suerte el que quería aprender "el encierro da las almas", si las cosas se ponían feas podría usar eso como ultimo recurso, ya que en su sueño el usaba esa técnica pero dejaba de lado a tigresa para lograr vencer a Yu

Po:-_ no, no pasara de esa manera, no puede terminar de esa forma_– se repetía una y otra vez el panda que estaba decidido a que lo que había soñado dolo fuera eso, un sueño

Por el entrenamiento su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, tenia que curar y proteger sus heridas, iba a ir la ciudad para comprar vendas y algunas medicinas, pero no podía darse el lujo de que alguno de los guerreros del palacio lo viera y le impidiera pelear por las graves heridas, si pasara eso, todo el entrenamiento que tuvo que soportar se iría a la basura; al panda se le iluminaron los ojos

Po:- SII,ME TENDRE QUE DISFRAZAR– el panda agarro la sabana que usaba para dormir, le izo unos agujeros, uno en una de las puntas y el otro en la puna contraria, paso un pedazo de cuerda por ellos y los ato

Po:- bien… pero con esto no bastara, quiero algo que impida que me reconozcan pero a la vez que sea misterioso…., ya se un sombrero– el panda recorrió las pequeñas casitas que estaban alrededor de la ciudad y lo consiguió un sombrero de paja grande que, cuando miraba al piso, le tapaba toda la cara

Po:- _ siii con esto ya estoy oculto y con un aspecto misterios_– pensó el panda mientras apretaba los puños y miraba el cielo y, ya disfrazado se dirigió a la ciudad,

En el palacio, tigresa ya abia destrozada todo el salón de entrenamientos, los otros guerreros sabían que ella no los escucharía asi que solo decidieron tomar un descanso, después de todo, temprano por la mañana todos partirían a la ciudad de Lhasa

Víbora:- tigresa,¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto alver que ella seguía en medio del salón sola y con los puños fuertemente apretados

Tigresa:- no pasa nada, solo–a mi no me engañas, nos conocemos de toda la vida, y somos las mejores amigas, se cuándo es que algo te molesta o incomoda, dale, si quieres me lo cuentas mientras damos un paseo por la ciudad– tigresa se dio vuelta y vio a víbora sonreir muy amigablemente, por unos segundos la imagen de po se le vino a la mete tranquilizándola, pero luego apareció la imagen de po besando a aiko, eso solo la iso enojar mucho mas de lo que ya estaba**(si es que eso era posible)**

Ambas chicas salieron a dar un paseo por toda la ciudad

Tigresa:- grasias víbora, de verdad necesitaba despejar mi mente– dijo mientras la leve brisa le rosaba la cara, como si con ella todos los pensamientos de tigresa se fueran volando

Víbora:- bien, ahora que estas más relajada, dime que era lo que te inquietaba tanto– pregunto muy preocupada

Tigresa:- bien… he… por donde empezar…–dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, no sabia por donde empezar y estaba muy nerviosa

Víbora:- tigresa, ja, jamás te vi de esta manera, debe ser algo muy importante para que te tenga de esta manera…, pero quiero enterarme de todo, asi que empezar desde el principio, ¿bien? – continuara…


	24. cambiando un sueño

Capítulo 23:cambiando un sueño

Tigresa dio un suspiro hondo dando a entender que ya estaba lista para ser sincera con su amiga, pero mas importante sincera con ella misma

tigresa:- bien, pero esto empieza desde hace mucho, antes de estar en el palacio de jade– apenas dijo eso, víbora ya sabía quién era el centro de la historia

Víbora:- esto tiene que ver con po, verdad– dijo víbora, eso sobresalto a tigresa, a pesar que no era nada nuevo

Tigresa:- ¿que? No, no el solo es un a mi… ¿tan obvia soy? – pregunto y se detuvo mientras se refregaba el brazo con una de sus manos ya aceptando de que el que la tenia de esa manera era el panda, víbora riendo respondió

Víbora:-no lo ocultaste muy bien, si po no fuera tan despistado seguro que se daría cuenta, pero no te preocupes ninguno de los chicos lo sabe, solo yo, que te conozco desde mucho antes que el resto de los furiosos se como es tu forma de reaccionar ante los sentimientos, bien también lo sabe kasumi y mei ling, pero porque ellas también estaban detrás del panda

Tigresa:- si…un momento… ¿estaban? Pensé que me habían dicho que seguirían intentando algo con po

Víbora:- baya también eres muy despistada tigresa– eso solo provoco más dudas en la felina, víbora se refiere a que esas dos leopardas se dieron cuenta, como todos los demás solo que nadie lo mencionaban, de que el panda estaba completamente enamorado de ella

Tigresa:- no entiendo… explícate mejor– dijo poniendo otra vez la cara seria que solía tener

Víbora:- bien, esa es la cara de la tigresa que yo conozco y quiero tanto… pero esto no se trata de eso… me prometiste que me contarías por qué estabas de esa manera hace unos minutos– tigresa se enojo por unos segundos ya que no entendía a que se refería su amiga, pero continuo

Tigresa:- bien creo que tienes razón, bien te are un resumen rápido de todo lo que paso hace mucho tiempo, solo te contare las parte importantes, y luego te daré mas detalles de lo mas resiente, ¿te parece? – dijo sin quitar la mirada del frente

Víbora:- bien, si tengo alguna duda o no entiendo algo te lo preguntare.

Tigresa:- bien. Haber… ya se, bien en el orfanato en el que crecí, como ya sabrás, todos me tenían miedo… bien no todos un panda se me hacerco y me hablo, yo estaba acostumbrada a que el que se me acercara solo era para burlarce de mi, asi que le golpee, al darme vuelta vi que me dejo una flor en la rama del árbol me sentí mal y solo me fui, al dia siguiente el panda me fue a ver , yo tenia la flor, bien desde eso hablábamos todos los días, cuando entrenaba el me veía, todo empezó cuando en un entrenamiento me demore mucho, ya era de noche y me quede dormida, bien el me levanto y me llevó a mi cuarto, cuando me iba a dar un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla yo me di la vuelta y… bien así fue mi primer beso…

Víbora (sorprendida) :- QUE¡ PO TE DIO TU PRIMER BESO¡ – grito desaforadamente víbora

Tigresa:- shhhhhh… si te vas a poner asi de eufórica mejor no te sigo contando–dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un color rojizo muy suave, era la primera vez que no le importaba que alguien la viera colorada, después de todo era su mejor amiga, ella sabia todos sus secretos** (si quieren dejen en los comentarios y hago un cap especial con todos lo secretos de tigresa :3)**

Víbora:- bien, bien me relajo es solo que … me tomo desprevenida… y ¿que se sintió cuando lo besaste? – dijo acercando su cara a la de tigresa incomodándola

Tigresa:- bien… no… no te lo puedo desir– mientras desia junto ambas manos detrás de la espalda y con la punta de uno de sus patas hacia círculos en el suelo, luego, cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso en una posición inexpresiva y siguió caminando

Víbora:- bien me imagino lo que deviste haber sentido…– tigresa continuo contando de su infancia con po y de algunas cosas mas

Mientras unos 500 metros más adelante, estaba po, compre barias vendas u el dueño de la tienda le ayudo a ponérselas, tenia el brazo izquierdo totalmente vendado pero con una buena movilidad, la mano y el ante brazo derecho también estaban vendados, el lado del abdomen lo tenia con una bendas especiales que eran eslasticas para mas movilidad, la pierna derecha la tenia entablillada, pero la podía apoyar, asi que podía caminar pero no podía correr mucho tiempo, el cuádriceps izquerdo lo tenia fuertemente vendado, al irce le agradeció al vendedor

Po:- muchas gracias, le juro que cuando tenga algo de dinero se lo pagara

El cerdo(vendedor):- no pasa nada po…. Perdona cierto que estas de incognito, un concejo, no se lo digas a cada persona que te cruzas en frente, ya todos en mi tienda saben quién sos y es porque vos mismo se lo dijiste– el vendedor empezó a reír mucho por las acciones del panda

Po:- jaja, es que es la primera vez que hago esto, además estoy muy emocionado por la pelea de añana– dijo el panda

Sr. Cerdo:- jaja bien descansa bien todo lo que queda del dia y al menos tu pierna se podrá mover libremente para mañana, pero las heridas de tus brazos y da tu estomago son un poco más serias, ten cuidado, y si sales muy lastimado vos o alguno de tus amigos ya sabes dónde venir, estaré encantado de atenderos– el panda caminaba despacio en dirección a la salida de la ciudad

Tigresa:-… si y cuando estábamos en las cámaras secretas él durmió abrasándome y yo… bien … me aferre a su brazo– la maestra ya no se sonrojaba al hablar del panda, es más parecía feliz de hacerlo

Víbora:- que tierno que es po– víbora molestaba a tigresa con todo lo que ella le contaba, pero tigresa no se enojaba, solo seguía contando lo que vivio con el panda hasta ese momento, depréndete tigresa le termino de contar lo que paso cuando estaban en la biblioteca subterránea

Tigresa:- y después de eso…– tigresa agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños fuertemente tanto que unas pequeñas heridas en sus palmas se abrieron y empezaron a gotear un poco de sangre

Víbora:- TIGRESA, ¿Qué es lo que paso? –dijo su amiga poniéndose enfrente de ella deteniéndola y apoyando su cola en el hombro de la felina

Tigresa:- de verdad no quiero acordarme de eso– dijo mirando para un costado

Víbora:- si no me lo cuentas ¿Cómo voy a poder ayudarte? –pregunto víbora con un tono muy suave y amigable

Tigrsa:- haaa, enserio no quiero hablar sobre eso– dijo corriendo a un lado a víbora

No muy lejos de donde estaban las dos maestras, estaba un panda camuflado que cojeaba de una pierna con un baston

Pensamiento de po:-_si esto es perfecto un viejo anciano lastimado, quien podría creer que en realidad soy yo _– luego soltó una risita muy aguda, de repente escucho un grito con una voz muy conosida– TIGRESA VUELVE– _VIBORA_– pensó el panda sin darce vuelta, lo siguiente que escucho fue– no ya terminamos de hablar–¿_TIGREAS?, ho no esto es malo ella deseguro que me encadena en una cama de la enfermería para no pelear en estas condiciones_– po seguía en sus pensamientos cuando

Víbora:-TIGRESA CUIDADO CON…– pero ya era demasiado tarde, tigresa choco con un viejo que tenia un baston y estaba cubierto por una manta

Tigresa levantándose rápidamente del piso

Tigresa:- disculpe seños no era mi intención déjeme ayudarle a pararse– dijo mientras estiraba una pata

Pensamientos de po:- _mierda ahora que hago, si ella me ayuda todo se acabo, solo hay una forma de salir de esta_– apoyándose en sus manos y en sus rodillas empezó a contar

Po:- uno… dos …– tigresa no entendía porque estaba contando y le sonaba muy familiar la voz de aquel viejo

Tigresa:- ¿se encuentra bien señor? – dijo mientras se acercaba más y más al viejo

Po:- y tres– tan pronto como dijo "tres" se levantó y salio corriendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, se escondió en una casa muy humilde por si sus amigas le estaban siguiendo

Víbora:- ¿qu…que fue lo que acaba de pasa? –Tigresa y víbora no terminaron de comprender que es lo que paso

Tigresa:- n…no lo se– tigresa solo se quedo con el sombrero de paja que usaba po– pero no importa regresemos a el palacio, ya se esta haciendo de noche y mañana tenemos que salir a las seis de la mañana– al terminar se apresuro por llegar al palacio

Víbora:- si tienes ra… UN MOMENTO NO CREAS QUE TE ESCAPARASA DE ESTA CONVERSACION–pero tigresa ya había empezado a correr– QUE¡ REGRESA AHORA MISMO TIGRESA¡ –víbora se apresuro para alcanzar a su amiga, logro alcanzarla casi en la entrada del palacio

Víbora:- no te me escaparas, falta muy poco para terminar la historia, y saves que nunca me gusto quedarme sin saber algo, dale empieza, que paso después– dijo cortándole el camino

Tigresa:- haaa (suspiro) bien te lo con…ta…re– justo en ese momento pasaba aiko tan indiferente como siempre pero cuando estuvo unos pasos adelante de tigresa se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa burlona y continuo caminando, no dijo nada pero se entendió como una señal de victoria por parte de aiko; tigresa apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, tanto que sus dientes rechinaron

Víbora:- ¿tigresa que paso entre tu y aiko? – pregunto al ver la reacción de su amiga

Tigresa:- bien creo que tienes que saberlo– dijo poniendo esa cara insensible para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimentos, al hacer esto víbora ya sabia que sea lo que sea que alla pasado entre esas dos felinas, era muy serio

Tigresa:- bien la noche después de que po se escap…se fuera, él vino y pare… la verdad no se para que es que vino, pero se encontró con (poniendo una cara enojada) ella– terminando con un gruñido mirando la puerta de la habitación de aiko

Víbora:- y que tiene eso de malo, si solo se estaban poniendo al dia– tigersa se quedo mirándola

Tigresa:- ¿a que te refieres? – dijo desconcertada

Víbora:- a cierto que no estabas cuando conto la historia– historia ¿Qué historia? –la interrumpió la felina algo alarmada

Víbora:- te la resumiré, parase que después de escaparse del orfanato po se paso por el pueblo de aiko, peleo contra unos lobos y lo lastimaron severamente, ella su madre y kioko, su hermana le cuidaron, luego po salvo a aiko de la misma banda de lobos y parece que le dijo que siempre la protegería o algo por el estilo– tigresa pensó y relaciono todo mal y sin mas rodeos lo dijo

Tigresa:- ellos se besaron– víbora habrio los ojos de par en par, no sabia que desir, pero antes de que se le ocurra algo tigresa continuo– me mate repitiéndome que ella fue quien le beso, y que po no quería pero con lo que me acabas de contar, creo que po ya sabe con quién quiere estar, y no le culpo, es fuerte, tiene un mejor cuerpo que yo y eso que es mas joven, y es mucho mas femenina que yo, no era difícil elegir– la felina se deprimía ella sola víbora se dio cuenta de que ella no escucharía razones y que solo podría acompañarla hasta que se de cuenta de los sentimientos del panda, pero no podía decírselos, ella tenía que descubrirlos por si misma

Víbora:- ven tigresa vamos a dormir dentro de poco tendremos una de las mas difíciles batallas– tigresa solo caminaba con la cabeza agachada, era raro para víbora verla tan deprimida, no era normal, pero antes de entrar a la habitación se detuvo, respiro profundamente y forzó a su cara a tener la misma expresión sin emociones que tenia normal mente, pero sus ojos, ella se acordó como po podía saber que es lo que le sucedía con solo mirarla a los ojos, tigresa se acostó normalmente, pero miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no importaba lo que pensara, todo lo relacionaba con el panda, para ser mas exacto con el beso entre el panda y aiko. Pensando en eso se quedó dormida sin saberlo

Sueño de tigresa

El sueño re vivía lo pasado en la noche anterior

Tigresa:-_¿Qué es esto? Es … "esa" noche, haa bien terminemos esto de una vez_– y pensando eso se levanto, se dirijio a el patio interno del palacio y vio a po hablando con aiko

Aiko:- po, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Tigresa:-_bien aquí viene el beso… no no quiero ver_– y serrando los ojos sintió algo, al abrirlos vio que era ella la que estaba besando al panda, por alguna razón ella no quería terminar con eso, pero luego po habre los ojos y se aleja

Po:- haaa… ti… tigresa ¿que? ¿Dónde está aiko? – y con eso el panda se fue corriendo, tigresa se levanta de golpe de su cama, con la respiración muy agitada, suavemente se pasa una de sus garras por los labios y se para se dirigió al patio interno del palacio, esperando que el panda este en ese lugar esperándola pero no había nadie

Jake:- maestra tigresa ¿tampoco podías dormir esperando la batalla? Pensar que en solo una hora estaremos saliendo para una de las batallas mas difíciles que tendremos en nuestras vidas– tigresa no respondia nada, jake de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ella no podía dormir, pero por otra razón

Jake:- no te preocupes, el panda seguro que nos estará esperando en los botes, se que el no se perdería una pelea de esta magnitud– tigresa lo miro matándolo con la mirada y regreso a su cuarto, jake se quedo pensando, pero no presisamente en lo ocurrido

Jake:-_ella… duerme con su ropa diaria ¿tendra algún otro estilo de ropa?... mmm bien a entrenar una ultima vez, después de todo le mostrare a ese panda que no soy cosa facil_– y con eso se fue a la sala de entrenamiento.

Unas horas antes, en la cueva de po, el panda no podía dormir, ya que serraba los ojos y el mismo sueño, bueno, pesadilla aparecía, cuando logro conciliar el sueño por un extremo cansancio tuvo el mismo sueño solo que esta vez logro ver a tigresa en el ataúd, al verla tan herida el panda se despertó

Po:- NOOO¡ha… ha…ha no, no dejare que eso pase– eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando el panda salió a Lhasa, eran dos horas de viaje, y savia que los demás guerreros y tigresa saldrían a las seis, eso le dava media hora para acabar con Yu

Po:- _no permitiré que pase_– dijo mientras estaba al vorde de elbote


	25. po, uno más de los 9

Capitulo 24: po, uno más de los 9

Po se fue sin mirar hacia atrás, estaba decidido a que lo que había soñado solo se quedara como un sueño, mientras tanto los guerreros del palacio ya se estaban preparando para irse

Mono:- bien ya es hora– dijo tomando una pequeña bolsa con comida

Mantis:- ¿creen que po va a pelear? No le e visto en este tiempo, ustedes creen que él…–víbora no dejo que terminara dándole una latigazo con su cola, cuando mantis se dio vuelta para regañarla ella lo miraba con una cara tétrica la cual asusto a mantis

Grulla:- no estoy seguro de lo que po valla a hacer, pero el no es de escapar de una pelea, y todos lo saben– los guerreros agacharon la cabeza, tigresa fue la primera en salir del cuarto y detrás de ella la siguieron sus amigos

Jake:- valla ya era hora de que salieran tenemos que llegar rápido al muelle, desde aquí hay dos horas de viaje, solo lleven lo necesario para comer y nada mas

Tigresa:- ya estamos listos, ¿ustedes? – Dijo sin dudarlo dos veces, quería desahogar su furia contra alguien.

Jake:ja, no esperaría nada menos de ustedes, pero no se ven muy animados, es por el panda verdad, haaa, no se preocupen a él no le pasara nada, bien vamos a los barcos, tenemos que salir de inmediato– en esos momentos el león deverdad se cuestionaba si es que el panda iva a pelear, pero preferia no contar con el, después de todo, no podían depender del panda

Los guerreros llegaron a los botes y partieron a las ruinas de la ciudad de Lhasa

Mientras tanto, po ya había llegado, logro tomar las corrientes rapidas y unos vientos fuertes y llego media hora antes de lo previsto

Po:-_bien tengo mas tiempo, eso es bueno, tengo que terminar esto de la forma mas rápida posible, pero sin excederme, los golpes prohibidos solo serán en casos de emergencia_– el panda pensaba en como derrotar a su rival mientras se habría paso por las hierbas que habían tomado toda la ciudad, de golpe, la frondosa flora del lugar fue remplazada por un suelo de arena infértil y blanca, era deprimente pero eso le indicaba que ya estaba cerca

En los botes ya paso una hora

Mantis:- haaa, esto es muy aburrido, cuanto faltara para llegar–dijo mientras bostezaba

Tigresa:- llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar– dijo mientras meditaba pero la verdad es que ella también estaba aburrida y sobre todo ansiosa

Jake:- bien, pónganse cómodos, con el poco viento llegaremos un poco después de lo, previsto, al menos que logremos agarrar una corriente de agua, llegaremos quince o veinte minutos mas tarde

El primer dia en el palacio eran 38 guerreros, en el viaje solo había 26, yu había derrotado a 11 guerreros dejándolos en el hospital gravemente heridos, y el mas fuerte de todos, po, no estaba con ellos, algunos de los guerreros se cuestionaba si es que podrían ganarle a yu en las condiciones en las que estaban, la primera en expresar lo que todos estaban pesando fue Misty (una leona)

Misty:- haa, ¿de verdad creen que tenemos una oportunidad o solo vienen para que digan lo intentaron y no sentirse un fracaso? – lo dijo tan libremente que todos se sorprendieron

Misty:- vamos, no se hagan, todos están pensando lo mismo, creo que devi huir como el panda– tigresa oyó esas ultimas palabras muy lentamente, esta vez no se iba a quedar callada, esta vez defendería al panda antes que su nuevo "rival", pero al mirar a aiko, se sorprendió al ver que la felina estaba triste y no respondía nada

Tigresa:-_ ¿pero porque esta triste? abecés no entiendo a los demás_– dio un suspiro, y se sento sin responder a las ofensas contra el panda

En Lhasa, el panda llego a una zona donde estaban unas casas destruidas y tapadas, casi completamente por la arena, pero un edificio sobresalía mas que el resto, era un campanario, al verlo se sorprendio al ver que no tenia campana, en vez de eso tenia colgando a el maestro shifu

Po:-_ maestro, pero …¿dónde están los demás?_ – el panda miraba para todos lados pero no había señal de los otros maestros ni de esa tal yu, de repente una voz empezó a hablar

¿?:- valla, valla, si es po, el grandioso guerrero dragón

Po:- que.¿quien eres? ¿Dónde estas?

¿?:- ho… ¿Dónde están mis modales? – una pata se apollo en el hombro de po, eso proboco que el panda se quedara helado– me llamo yu, un gusto conocerte – el panda dio vuelta lentamente la cabeza para ver que la gueparda estaba atrás de él, po se dio vuelta y fue para atrás, tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo al piso

Po:- tu… ¿Dónde están los otros maestros? Y ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

Yu:- po, nosotros ya sabemos quien eres, desde que derrotaste a tai lung, no te creas mucho siempre fue el mas débil de todos nosotros

Po:- nosotros, ¿Quiénes son los otros? ¿Dónde estan? – po y yu estaban muy serca del campanario y por eso shifu escuchaba todo lo que ellos desian

Yu:- bravo shifu, cuantas cosas mas le van a ocultar a estos chicos, creo que si le cuento todo no pasara nada, después de todo el ya esta involucrado, ya es uno de nosotros–po miro a su maestro y se puso de pie, le gano la curiosidad

Po:- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? ¿de que es lo que soy miembro ahora? – dijo muy interesado en el tema, yu esbozo una sonrisa de alegría al escuchar que el panda quería escuchar mas d su historia

Yu:- ¿de que…? Me preguntas, pues de los nueve siniestros– po abri los ojos de par en par– no te pongas de esa manera, ese es el nombre que ellos (señalando a dhifu) nos pusieron, solo por que fuimos mas talentosos que los oche grandes maestros, no todos somos malos…– po la interrumpio

Po:- y tu ¿eres mala? – dijo tranquilizándose

Yu:- ¿que? Claro que si, es mejor hacer lo que uno quiere antes que obedecer a unos viejos que solo te tienen miedo– po quedo anonadado, no se esperaba esa respuesta

Po:- dime todo, que es eso de los nueve no se qué y que son más fuertes que los maestros– poniendo lacara que siempre ponía cuando no entendia nada

Yu:- bien te lo contare desde el principio…

Hace mucho tiempo había diecisiete familias nobles, cada una era una familia de razas distintas, poderosas o águales o inteligentes, pero ninguna raza se llevaba bien con las otras, desidieron que harían un torneo, mejor dicho un combate, cada casa llevaría a su mejor soldado o guerrero a pelear a muerte, la raza que quede viva seria la gobernante de china, pero los guerreros no querían pelear, ellos no entendían el porque de la guerra que había, pero peleaban todo el dia y cuando caia la noche se retiraban a descansar y curar sus heridas, eso fue por un par de meces, pero todo cambio cuando una panda estúpida, sin ofender, se escapo, no quería pelear mas, al parecer un tigre pensaba lo mismo, el tigre se quedo sentado en uno de los tejados de una casa baja, la panda lo vio, se acerco a el y conversaron toda la noche, el dia siguiente, en la batalla ellos se miraban de reojo, y se protegían mutuamente, después de eso se veian todas las noches, y luego de unas semanas hablaron con los otros guerreros

Tigre:- ¿Por qué seguimos peleando? Ninguno de nosotros quiere pelear, somos los mejores de cada ejercito, yo digo que nos revelemos y detengamos esta absurda guerra de una maldita vez– como era de esperarse la panda lo apoyo de inmediato, todos estuvieron deacuerdo con el plan y todos juntos terminaron con la gran guerra… todo era armonía, pero si hay blanco debe haber algo de negro por alguna parte, mientras entrenaban todos los grandes guerreros, unos destacaban mas que otros, parecía que determinadas razas podían sobrepasar sus limites y seguir aumentando su poder pero otras se quedaron estancadas, las nueve razas mas poderosas, empezaron a sentirse excluidos, las ptras especies los miraban con miedo, ese miedo llevo a que las nueva rrazas se dispersaran y vivieran en confinamiento, aisladas del resto del mundo, algunas razas se volvieron pasificas y soportaron el confinamiento, pero otras solo se envolvieron mas y mas en furia, fuira hacia los que les temían solo por poder superarse.

Las nueve razas se manteniana en contacto hablando reuniendoce en puntos desérticos y sin población, las demas razas se enteraron de esto y trillaron todo, dijieron que estábamos preparando una guerra, que nos vengaríamos de ellos, y solo queríamos estar con alguien mas que no sea de tu misma raza, pero bien, ellos nos atacaron mientras dormíamos, cada aldea fue saqueada y destrulleron algunas casas, por suerte no hobo victimas en ninguna aldea, los guerreros que habían librado de la guerra entre las razas no soportaban la idea de que eso vuelva a pasar, los nueve exiliados fueron a hablar con los ocho grandes, asi es como ellos mismos se llamaron, y le pusieron el nombrew de los nueve demoños, el nombre luego fue cambiado a los nueve siniestros pero eso es otra historia, al llegar los ocho, a los que ellos habían llamado hermanos, los miraron con desprecio, la panda no soporto mas se puso en frente de todos y grito (grave error)

La panda:- BASTA ¿Cómo pueden tenernos miedo, como pueden tratarnos asi después de lo que hemos pasa…?– los "ocho grandes" no les tenían miedo a diferencia de los demas, ells tenían embidia, no querían a nadie que les pudiera acaparar el poder que en ese momento ellos poseían

Cerdo:- nos esta amenasando matadla– y con eso los arqueros dispararon sus flechas todas hacia la panda, al tigre se le fue la luz de los ojos, corrió para agarrar a su amada antes de que callera al piso, la miro, y luego miro a sus ex hermanos y antes de que pueda abalansarce sobre ellos la pata de su amada lo detuvo

La panda:- no que no se derrame mas sangre por esta tontería, cuida de nuetro hijo, ve y habla con mi hermana era un secreto para la reunión de chof... chof… del mes que viene, pero eso no tiene importancia, enséñale algo de lo que sabes y que el resto lo aprenda solo y que guarde una constancia de lo que valla viviendo

El tigre se fue con la panda en sus brazos, por detrás de el se fueron los demas guerreros, el contacto entre los las nueve razas se fue desapareciendo con los años pero los nueve siniestros seguían viendoce encecreto, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, y compitiendo entre ellos, anotando cada descubrimiento que se les pasara por la mente, los celos de los ocho grandes llevo a llamar a esas técnicas prohibidas, por eso tuvimos que guardarlas en lugares secretos para que no las puedan destruir ni copiar– el panda se quedo en prohibidas, solo podía pensar en el lugar secreto en donde encontraron los pergaminos– pero en estos momentos solo somos ocho contándote

Po:- ocho ¿por que? Y ¿Por qué es que me cuentan a mi?

Yu:- mira tedire cuales eran las nueve razas mas fuertes y sus poderes especiales y los ocho celosos

Nueve siniestros:

Los tigres:- su poder es que sus musculos son mas resistentes que los normales, dándole una gran fuerza sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento

Los guepardos (yo):- siguilo y velocidad,

Los leones:- su vista increíble son excelentes arqueros pero sin un entrenamiento para que su cuerpo este acorde a su vista no te ayuda de nada en la pelea

Los elefantes:- su memoria, no solo la de ellos sino la de todos sus antepasados **(es que estaba jugando al assassin´s creed y me quedo esa idea XD)**

Los gorilas:- ellos pueden crecer increíblemente, a un mayor tamaño mas masa muscular tienen y mas fuerza por ende

Los leopardos de las nieves:- ellos son extremadamente flexibles y tienen una capa natural de grasa sobre los músculos, eso hace como un colchón para los golpes, te devoste haber dado cuenta cuando peleaste con el

Tortugas:- ellos pueden ver el futuro, es una técnica llamada premonición sol…– po se quedo impactado esa es la técnica que había aprendido justo la noche en la que tuvo ese sueño

Po:- y como es que se presenta esas viciones o lo que sean– dijo algo nervioso

Yu:- nose, meditando, de la nada, en un sueño, solo se que es cuestión de precticarla para poder controlarla, el maestro oogway era uno de nosotros, solo que era de los que protejia a estos desgraciados, una vez que los mate a todos ustedes ire al palacio a buscar sus pergaminos para aprender esa técnica

Po:- ¿por que? Acaso no eran propias de cada una de las razas

Yu:- si, pero son técnicas se pueden o eredad genéticamente o aprender, hay una leyenda, dicen que el que pueda conseguir las nueve técnicas y las logre dominar será el que decida si mueren todos, trayendo caos y desorden, o el que salve a todas las especies… en que animal quede … a si

Luego están las panteras:- ellas son el camuflaje, podían estar alado tuyo en la noche y ni te darias cuenta

Por ultimo, los pandas, si tu eres una de las especies rechazadas:- tu poder es el mejor, es incremento, después de recuperarte de unas serias heridas en donde tu vida esta al vorde de vivir o morir tu poder se incrementa, no tiene limite,**(esto es de dragon ball z po es un super sashajin jajajaja na mentira es un panda con ese poder)** y ese es uno de los poderes que quiero conseguir, asi que solo te doy una oportunidad, ¿Dónde esta? – dijo mirando a po fijamente

Po:-¿Dónde esta que?

Yu:- no te hagas el ingenuo, porque crees que tu tienes ese poder, por genética, tu padre, Jin, era uno de nosotros, que no te lo dijo, que mal padre, bien el siempre fue muy olvidadizo, pero almenas te enseño algo, ¿verdad?

Po:-tu ¿conociste a mi padre? – dijo sorprendido

Yu:- si Jin era un indeciso, actuaba por su cuenta, asiendo lo que quería pero sin dañar a un inocente, y no trataba de decir que ágamos lo mismo, para el todo era gris, no había ni lalos ni buenos, que acaso ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Po:- quince ¿por?

Yu:- ya me parecía, entonces tu eres el hijo que tuvo con aiko, me parecía, tienes la misma naris que ella pero los ojos de tu padre, sabes yo estaba enamorada de tu padre– en ese instante po se quedo duro y con una mirada de asombre

Yu:- jajajjjajajajajajaja no jajaja mentira es que no lo resistí –en ese momento po estaba tan amigado con ella que se rio a carcajadas junto con la gueparda

Po:- jajajajaja por jajaja por un segundo me lo crei jajajajaja– el panda y yu estaban revolcándose en la arena a carcajadas, después de unos minutos se detuvieron se pararon y se tranquilizaron

Yu:- no ja perdona si te hice acordad de algo doloroso para ti por la perdida de tusa padres, en realidad mi intención no es causar caos ni destrucción, solo quiero divertirme, si habeces me excedo un poco con la fuerza y no quiero detenerme pero, mira, no mate a ninguno de tus amigos, verdad, solo quiero un reto, te prepongo algo si me derrotas dejare al maestro shifu libre, pero te advierto que no porque ahora seamos amigo voy a jugar limpio o a controlarme, si tengo la oportunidad de matarte a ti o a alguno de tus amigos, ten por sentado que lo are

Po:- no esperaba nada mas de ti

Y con eso se pusieron en posición de batalla

Mientras en los barcos

Tara (leona):- miren esa una isla, de seguro que es Lhasa– agarrándose con su hermana empezaron a saltar de la alegría

Tiana:- siiii ya por fin llegamos– como siempre jake arruinándole la diversión

Jake:- en realidad nos falta, tenemos que llegar, desembarcar y caminar hacia el centro de la isla – dijo con una sonrriza burlona…

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic y… no mentira solo comenten eso me inspira … creo XD

Continuara…

Pd:- estoy algo complicado y por eso no esta corregido, si hay algún error muy grabe coméntelo para que me ría de las tonterías que escribo pero disculpen si hay un error muy bruto XD


	26. te amo

Capítulo 25:te amo

Tiana y tara:- ¿queeeee?, toda via falta tanto, noooo para que vinimos– se quejaban las leonas juntas

Jake:- ¿quieren regresar? – ambas felinas asintieron con la cabeza– bien solo que para regresar es mas lejos que a donde tenemos que ir, pero bueno si eso es lo que quieren quien soy yo para decir que no– dijo el león burlándose de las dos felinas

Tiana:- tarado– dijo en voz baja poniendo una cara de malhumorada

Mientras tanto en el corazón de Lhasa

Po:- antes de pelear quiero saber algo, si por casualidad alguien encontrara los pergaminos aprendiera las técnicas y luego quemara esos pergaminos, ¿Qué pasaría? – pregunto el panda

Yu:-¿queeee?, pero si serás idiota los quemaste, como puedes haber echo tal estupidez, ahora solo habrá ocho de nosotros, ninguna tortuga o el heredero de oogway podrá aprender esas técnicas nunca más– dijo enojada la gueparda

Po:- un minuto yo nunca dije que …¿tan obvio fui? … pero si vos también pensabas adueñarte de esas técnicas, asi que sería lo mismo– dijo el panda, pero no escucho la respuesta de la gueparda, resien terminaba de analizar lo que ella había dicho hace un rato

Pensamientos de po:-_ un segundo, si destruyo todos los pergaminos y derroto a cada uno de ellos las especies no tendrán más diferencias, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer…_– el panda estaba decidido en conseguir todos los pergaminos y terminar con estas estupideces de la separación de las especies **(por si les interesa esto es lo que respondió yu)**

Yu:- bien … si pero no pensaba quemarlos a los pergaminos, quien seria tan estúpido, bien además de vos, por lo visto…

Yu:- PANDA¡ – con el grito el panda salio de sus pensamientos–¿aunque sea me estabas escuchando? – (pregunta retórica)

Po:- la verdad no–muy natural

Yu (poniéndose como una fiera):- PERO NO LO DIGAS TAN NATURAL MENTE… ha se nota que no savez como tratar a una mujer, no te culpo, solo tienes 15 años, pero por amor a dios, no puedes ser tan descuidado con lo que haces o dices a una mujer– al escuchar eso, po se acordó del beso con aiko, pero mas específicamente de lo que sintió al ver que tigresa le abia ignorado y se molestó, todo era confuso para el pobre panda y sin pensarlo respondio

Po:- ba las mujeres solo me dan dolor de cabezo nunca dicen lo que deverdad pasa por su mente, en especial…– el panda se calló justo en el momento indicado

Yu:- haa conque hay una chica especial, he

Po:- a que te refieres con especial– simulando ingenuidad pero no lo consiguió

Yu:- mmmm… por el tono en que lo dices se ve que no desconoces los sentimientos que sientes, pero todavía me queda una duda, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Tal vez cuando tengas ganas de decirlo ya sea muy tarde, no eres tonto panda, debe haber una buena razón para lo que estas haciendo, cuéntamela, tenemos todo el dia para pelear no tenemos que hacerlo justo ahora, te servirá desahogarte antes de pelear– dijo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando las patas en sus respectivas rodillas(derecha con derecha, izquierda con izquierda), arqueando un poco las espalda y con la cola levantada, a po se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, era la forma en que tigresa se sentaba cuando hablaba con el

Po:- bien, te lo contare, es que tengo miedo– miedo que, exactamente– al rechazo, a decepcionar a alguien, se que, kasumi, mei ling y hasta aiko sienten algo por mi, ellas son mucho mas espresibas que ella, sin mencionar que mas femeninas y con … umm… un cuerpo mas desarrollado, si eso, mas desarrollado

Yu:- mmm entonces es plana, muy masculina y fría como el hielo, si, no se que le ves a tigresa– po se quedo sin palabras al ver que yu savia de quien se trataba

Po:- ¿pe… pero… – …cómo? Fue fácil, soy una cazadora experimentada, llevo casi 19 años en este trabajo, siempre imbestigo todo acerca de mis enemigos, y ella es la única que se adecua a la descripción que acabas de dar

Po:- wouuu… eso es bárbaro, me impresionas– dijo el panda emocionado, luego, sin quitar esa sonrisa que no era forzada pero daba mas tristeza que alegría continuo– bien si, la verdad es que yo tapoco se que es lo que me atrae de ella, siempre me pega, me grita y me trata como si fuera un perdedor, pero, a pesar de ser tan fuerte y fría por fuera, por dentro es como una gatita asustada que necesita que alguien la proteja, y … yo quiero ser ese alguien– dijo levantándose del piso y para concluir dijo tirándose de rodillas– por favor no le digas que la llame gatita asustada porque me mataría– luego se puso en posición de batalla al mismo tiempo que yu

Yu:- bien no se lo diré, pero solo si me ganas, después de todo, por esto es que hago esto, para poder pelear con personas muy fuertes

Po:- si ya perdimos mucho tiempo hablando, no te contengas, porque yo no lo hare– y con eso ambos salieron corriendo hacia el otro, dieron un salto serrando cada uno un puño, querían acabar con eso rápidamente, y luego cuando estaban a centímetros del otro… **(quédense con la duda XD)**

Mientras en la costa de lo que fue la gran ciudad de Lhasa

Maya(loba) :- haaa shun me llevas en tu lomo, estoy muy cansada– dimo mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del lobo

Shun:- haaa mujer, no puedes ser como alguna de las otras que van caminando ellas solas– dijo señalando al frente donde estaban los demás, pero se sorprendió al ver que tiana y tara, estaban sobre el pobre jake, una en cada hombro, misty estaba discutiendo con tiana para que se baje para ella poder subir, emilce, estaba colgando de yiro, himiko y su se acercaron a mono y grulla para que ellos también las llebaran, mono acepto fácilmente, pero grulla, mientras su coqueteaba con el para que la lleve, miro de reojo a víbora, ella solo corrió la cabeza y se fue a adelante donde estaban kioko, kaede, un poco más delante de ellas estaban las dos tigres, aiko y tigresa, ambas se mataban con la mirada, peleando para ver quién era la que encontraba el camino primero

Maya:- decías, yo aunque sea te lo pedí – soltándose del brazo de shun– pero veo que fue un error– shun se sentía mal, era su novia y la había tratado de esa manera y ella se puso tan mal que estuvo a punto de decirle que se subiera cuando vio la riza macabra de su novia– pero ya no te lo pediré– y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra shun

Shun:- maldita seas, y yo que me sentía mas por…– pero apenas se acomodó la loba, lo abrazo del cuello y se quedo dormida

Pensamiento de shun_:- haaa, supongo que no es mucha molestia_– **(poniendo una cara de okay tremenda XD)**, al ver eso yuma, kimi y lin, se acercaron y dijeron al unísono

Las tres:- nos llevas a nosotras tambien– poniendo esas cara que toda felina pone para que agan lo que ella pide, shun agarro la poca fueza que tenia y …

Shun:- NOOOOOO, ALEJENSE DE MI–grito mientras salía corriendo

Maya:- shun… espera te vas a caer y por ende yo me voy a caer, frena– por detrás de el estaban las tres chicas lunáticas, pero shun le tenia mas miedo a maya, asi que se freno de golpe

Lin:- ¿que? No te…– pero antes de lo que podrían imaginar las tres chicas chocaron contra maya y shun, él fue el único que salio rodando pero se freno por algo blanco como la nieve, solo que caliente

Shun (mientras abria los ojos y agarraba un puñada):- esto es ¿arena? – todos salieron corriendo por detrás de el lobo

Maya:- shun, estas …santo dios ¿Qué paso aqui? – dijo al ver el desierto entre tantas plantas había un lugar desolado y sin vida alguna

Tigresa:- llegamos, ahora tenemos que buscar a esa tal yu– un grito rompió el silencio, una figura caia desde el cielo hacia donde estaban ellos, lo que sea que fuera eso impacto contra el techo de una casa enterrada atravesándolo, quedando dentro de la casa que no había sido tocada por la arena, los guerreros en especial tigresa y aiko se quedaron sin palabras al ver que era el panda que estaba luchando solo para ponerse de pie, en eso el panda se agarró el abdomen y empezó a escupir sangre, aiko se quedó paralizada al ver eso, pero tigresa no se quedó quieta, salto a donde estaba po y lo ayudo a pararse, pero se quedo impactada por lo que el panda le dijo

Po:- vete…– nodijo, hola ni nada, así de seco se lo dijo, tigresa se quedó quieta sin mover ni un musculo, po se paro y salto saliendo de la casa, víbora, mei ling, kasumi y aiko bajaron para ver como estaba la maestra, los demás fueron por detrás del panda para ayudarlo

Po:- váyanse, no necesito ayuda, esta es mi pelea, no la ustedes– y con eso se fue corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus heridas le permitían, shun y yiro quisieron ir detrás de el pero jake los detuvo

Jake:- no, esperen, se lo que sienten y que el es su amigo, pero él no quiere que le estorben

Yiro:- pero…– no me malinterpretes si vamos a ayudarle, solo que iremos mas despacio que el, si nos ve de golpe se distraería y podría ser fatal para el, iremos pero a una distancia segura– dijo y después que el panda estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para verlo pero que el no pueda verlos fueron tras el

Kioko:- yo… mmm…me quedare esperando a las otras para que sepan hacia donde ir– dijo viendo que ninguna se movía

Dentro de la casa

Víbora:- tigresa ¿estas bien? – dijo su amiga poniendo su cola sobre tigresa

Kasumi:- vamos tigresa anímate y vamos a ayudar a po, que importa si el no quiere ayuda…– tigresa no escuchaba lo que sus amigas decían, su mente quedo en blanco, solo se escuchaban dos ecos, "vete" era lo que el panda le había dicho pero el otra eco era de una niña "aléjate" mas que un grito parecía un susurro, tigresa se centró en ese eco, quien era, cuando de repente una imagen se le vino a la mente, era cuando el panda se escapó del orfanato, esa era la palabra que le había dicho a el panda, tigresa se apoyo en sus rodillas y con las manos sobre sus piernas

Tigresa:- asi que asi se siente– dijo en un susurro minúsculo, y apretó fuertemente los puños mientras serraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula, tigresa se paro de repente, no dijo nada pero los ojos se le veían brillosos pero no derramo ni una lagrima, miro al agujero en el techo y de un salto salió de la casa

Víbora:- tigresa espera… haaa se fue, rápido síganla– y con eso todas salieron de la casa, kioko, las estaba esperando

Kioko:- rápido es por aquí–le mostro el camino y se puso en frente de todas, en unos instantes llegaron donde estaba tigresa y la acompañaron, era un ambiente algo tenso, nadie decía nada, todas se miraban pero tigresa no apartaba la mirada del frente

Los otros guerreros llegaron donde estaba el panda, la arena se tiño de rojo tanto por la sangre del panda y en menor cantidad por la de la gueparda, el panda estaba totalmente demacrado, tenía cortes por todos lados, mientras que yu solo tenía pequeños raspones, jake, que era uno de los mas observadores de todos, noto que la torre de un campanario estaba inclinada hacia el barranco que llevaba al océano, pero lo que le sorprendió era ver que en vez de una campana tenia al maestro shifu colgando

Jake:-maya, emilce, kaede, vallan y trepen por la pared de la torre del campanario y salven al maestro shifu, los demás vengan vamos a ayudar al panda– antes de poder salir corriendo algo paso rápidamente por alado de él, era tigresa

Aiko:- lo siento, no pudimos detenerla– hablando con la voz algo ajitada

Jake:- no importa todos, vamos

Mientras tanto a unos 200 metros de donde estaban el panda y yu hablaban mientras peleaban, bien yu, hablaba mientras peleaba, el panda esporádicamente respondía

Yu:- po, me estoy preguntando…¿Por qué no usas una técnica que aprendiste leyendo esos pergaminos? – dijo mientras agarraba el puño del panda para luego girar y llevarle el puño a la nuca, seguido a eso le dio una patada en la espalda, po salio en dirección a donde estaban los otros guerreros– jajajaja eres muy fuerte, solo necesitas mas experiencia– el panda callo al piso y sobre el salto tigresa sorprendiendo a yu pero a centímetros de que la parla de la parta de tigresa impactara con su cara yu la esquivo, tigresa por la inercia salio rodando, pero rápidamente se estabilizo y quedo en posición de combate mirando a la gueparda

Yu:- po, mira quien llego… jajaja, tanto esfuerzo para nada, ¿no te parece? – po le había contado el sueño que había tenido, po al escuchar eso se dio vuelta con una cara de espanto al ver que era tigresa la que estaba parada justo en frente de el

Po:- no te dare la oportunidad–y con eso se paro abrazando a yu y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

Yu:- pero que caraj…–en ese mismo instante ella saco las garras de sus cuatro paras, las de las patas las uso para clavarlas en el piso para detenerse un poco, y las de su mano para clavarlas en el estómago de él panda provocando que este la soltara, en ese momento yu y po estaban solo a metros del borde del barranco, al llegar los otros guerreros se enfurecieron por lo que esa gueparda le había hecho al panda

Jake:- bien ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, misty, tiana, tara ya saben que tienen que hacer, los de mas vengan con migo– los guerreros, menos lastres leonas fueron de inmediato a luchar contra yu, ellos solo eran una distracción, mientras las tres leonas curaban al panda y maya y las otras salvaban al maestro shifu.

Pensamientos de tigresa:-_¿Por qué ?¿porque po no quiere que pelee? Maldición, no puedo hacer nada bien, se que es mas fuerte que yo, pero… yo le demostrare que puedo ganarale_– pensaba eso mientras apretaba los puños y miraba a la gueparda

Po:- haaa, eso duele con un poco mas de cuidado, además no necesito que me curen

Misty:- deja de hablar somo las mejores medicas de nuestra aldea

Po:- eso no me lo creo– dijo con una mirada sospechando de ellas

Tara:- ¿y eso por qué?

Po:- porque QUE MEDICO ATA A UN PACIENTE Y MAS DE ESTA FORMA TAN VERGONZOZA– una zonriza apareció en la cara de las tres felinas **(les dejo a su imaginación como es que lo ataron y que es lo que hicieron al pobre de po… leonas pervertidas XD)**

Mientras tanto en la torre del campanario

Maya:- pss… maestro shifu, no se preocupe nosotros lo vamos a rescatar– dijo mientras tiraba de las cuerdas para levantar al maestro

Maestro shifu:- grasias–maestro donde están los otros– dijo mientras desataban al maestro, shifu mientras, se sobaba las manos respondió– ha no lo se, los tienen los otros y no se dónde pueden estarán

Kaede:- ¿los otros…? ¿a qué se refiere?

Shifu:- cuando esta pelea termine se los contare ahora vayan a alludar a sus amigos

En la pelea solo quedaba de pie jake, yiro, kioko, aiko, tigresa y sora, luego se sumaron misty, tara, tiana, kaede, maya y emilce. Las leonas dejaron a po a cuidado del maestro shifu, el impediría que el panda entrara en combata otra vez

Yu:- ¿que? Me olvide del maestro, bien supongo que el destino de una persona ya esta sellado, no lo crees po– al desir eso se empeso a reir

Po:- maestro, tengo– no no tienes ellos pueden con ella, solo siéntate y…– NO¡usted no lo entiende

Shifu:- si si lo entiendo, quieres luchar para que ellos no sufran, pero en algún momento tienes que descansar, no te puedes sacrificar para ganar una pelea, eso hace sufrir mas a tus amigos

Po:- pero mire no son rival para ella, ella no se va a contener, tengo que ir y salbarla–parandoce– y si usted no me deja… solo me esta estorbando– diciendo eso el maestro apretó los puños, se dio vuelta y vio que solo quedaban tigresa, aiko y jake en pie y a duras penas conseguían quedarce de esa manera

Shifu:- po…– si maestro– no pierdas– el panda tenia una sonrisa en su cara y fue hacia la batalla. Yu quería terminar con eso de una buena vez ya estaba harta, ella antes de empezar la pelea con po había echo un trato, si es que el panda lograba evitar que el sueño se cumpliera ella le diría donde estaban sus pergaminos, pero si el sueño se cumplía el le enseñaría la técnica especial del maestro oogway, en frente de la gueparda estaban jake del lado derecho, aiko en el lado izquierdo y tigresa en el fondo y justo en medio de los dos y el barranco justo atrás de ellos

Yu (con una sonrisa):-perfecto– salio corriendo hacia donde estaban los guerreros, po estaba muy devil y no podía correr a toda su velocidad, pero se esforzó de sobremanera para agarrarla antes de que pueda hacer algo, se lanzó para agarrarla pero sus dedos rozaron la cola de la gueparda, yu dio un puñetazo a jake, salto esquivando una parada de aiko para caer justo en frente de tigresa, el panda se paro rápidamente y siguió corriendo, yu con ambas palmas abiertas dio un golpe en el pecho de tigresa empujándola para caer por el barranco

Yu:- ¿Qué se siente morir por tu propia técnica? jajajaja– po salio por detrás de yu empujándola, tigresa ya estaba callendo por el barranco cuando po, sin pensarlo ni una vez salto para salvarla; po necesitaba ganar mas velocidad para poder alcanzar a su amiga

Pensamientos de po:- _¿Qué puedo hacer? Como la puedo alcanzar_– de repente una idea surgió en su cabeza–_el látigo de viento porque no se me ocurrio, con eso me voy a impulsar hacia tigresa_–en caída libre movio los brazos de forma como si estuviera luchando para finalizar sacudiendo los brazos creando una ráfaga de viento, se escuchó un sonido espantoso, el brazo izquierdo del panda se disloco dejándolo inutilizado, pero se acercaba cada vez más a tigresa, la felina miro para arriba y vio al panda que ya estaba justo enfrente de ella

Tigresa:- po… lo sient…– no termino de hablar cuando el panda la estaba abrazando don el único brazo que podía mover

Po:- no yo lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa– tigresa noto que el brazo del panda etaba dislocado y savia el porque, sin pensarlo dos veces la felina rompió en llanto

Tigresa:- po… los siento… realmente lo siento– no era la primera vez que el panda la veía llorar a la felina, pero a el n o le gustaba que ella llore

Po(también llorando):- no… por favor no llores, no es culpa de nadie… tigresa, hay algo que te quiero decir–tanto tigresa como po tragaron saliva

Tigresa:-¿Qué es po?

Po:- te amo– tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso, pero se sorprendió mas cuando con un beso entraron ambos al agua…

Continuara…

**Valla si que era largo el barranco XD saludos y dolo puedo desir POR FIN LO DIJO se que eso es lo que muchos esperaban, que pasara, sobrevivirán los dos, uno morirá, se quedaran juntos, tigresa aceptara a po, que pasara con los otros maestros… todo esto y mucho más en mis próximos caps si le gusta mi fic dejen sus comentarios saludos**


	27. conversaciones incomodas

Capitulo26: conversaciones incomodas

Yu se quedó mirando por unos segundos desde el borde del barranco, luego se dio media vuelta

Yu:-valla que panda, pero una promesa es una promesa– se dijo a si misma, luego se acerco al maestro shufu– viejo dile al panda que gano, es curioso, en toda mi vida tuve solo dos derrotas, y las dos fueron es este condenado lugar, bien solo dile que busque en la única casa que todavía no esta completamente cubierta por la arena, el ya sabe que buscar, y creo que desde donde estabas tu también lo sabes a que me refiero– aiko y jake, no entendían lo que había pasado, hablaban de que po había ganado pero ¿Cómo podía haber ganado después de lo que sucedió ?, a pesar de todas sus dudas desidieron no preguntar, solo se quedaron mirando

Shifu:- ¿vas a cumplir todo de la apuesta o solo esa parte? – pregunto el maestro

Yu:- suy una mujer de palabra, y no se preocupe no saban mas de mi, pero esta victoria del panda alertara a los demás, yo soy, en orden, la octava, y ya vio cuanto le costó vencerme, y lo logro por un tecnicismo, no tendrá oportunidad con el resto– afirmo la gueparda

Shifu:- tanto yo como vos sabemos que esta pelea solo le fortalecerá, estará preparado para la siguiente pelea, además no todos son como vos, hay de razas de buen corazón entre vosotros– afirmo el panda rojo

Yu:- si cualquiera de los maestros, exepto usted y el maestro kenta, hablaría de nosotros de esa forma, de por sentado que en estos instantes ya no estaría con vida, ustedes dos son los únicos que nos defienden entre comillas, y si, lo se pero si bien tienen intenciones puras, el panda quiere destruir los pergaminos, por mas buenos que sean no los entregaran por las buenas, talvez no lo maten pero si lo dejaran en un estado en el que va a rogar que le maten

Jake:- ¿Dónde están los otros maestros? –dijo desafiante

Yu:- no me obligues a romper mi promesa y con ella tu cuello, pero bien, los demás viejos están uno con cada uno de los que quedan– explícate– pregúntale al maestro shifu, busca al maestro kenta, debe estar recuperándose en algún lado, es el único que logro escapar

Jake:- maestro ¿Qué demoños pasa aquí? – aiko no hablo pero en su cara se notaba que estaba tan interesada como el joven león

Shifu:- (un suspiro) bien se los contare pero primero lo primero, atender a los heridos y luego buscar a po y a tigresa– y con eso fueron y atendieron a los otros guerreros

**regresemos un poco en el tiempo**

tigresa:- po… regresa….** ¿Pero que mier…? Demasiado atrás avancemos un poco**

shifu:- po aceptas a… ** hooo, casi digo el final XD (quería reírme un poco)**

cuando los dos guerreros entraron al agua no tenían ni fuerzas, en especial po, y como consecuencia se soltaron, tigresa apenas regreso a la realidad salio del agua, miro por todas partes pero el panda no estaba por ninguna parte, la pupila de tigresa se encogió al acordarce de lo que había pasado en el barco la otra vez y con la voz desgarrada y llena de desesperación grito

tigresa:- POOOOO– tomo una bocanada enorme de aire y entro al agua

pensamientos de po mientras perdia el conocimiento:- _¿por que? ¿Por qué si estoy en el agua siento tanta calma, no es como la otras veces? Siento mucha paz no escucho nada, no siento el agua, será que ya estoy muerto, lo único que me inquieta es saber que paso con tigresa,(sonriendo) bien, si muero en estos momentos no me arrepentiría de nada…(serrando despacio los ojos)_

tigresa no encontró al panda por ninguna parte, llorando sin control se regañaba a si misma, si hubiera echo caso al panda el no estaría en estas situación … las lagrimas de tigresa si fundían con el agua del mar, el sonido desgarrador de los gritos de desesperación de la felina mientras golpeaba el agua… era una imagen que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera

dentro de la cabeza de po

¿?:-_ ¿este es el fin? ¿que? ¿eso de proteger a todos solo era unas palabras basia? La muerte te detendrá, el agua te vence tan fácil mente, la tomas, te bañas, incluso juegas con ella, ¿por qué es diferente esta vez?_

_Po:- ¿Qué… quien es?_ – _jaja pobre, pero bien no te culpo, no me lograste conocer, después de todo eras muy joven_–_ joven, no me digas que eres…_–_ si po soy tu padre, tanto yo como tu madre estamos muy orgullosos de vos, creciste y te convertiste en un panda fuerte y grande_

Po:-_ ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo proteger a todos?_

_Jin:- eso es muy simple, sobrevive po, aiko y yo estuvimos a tu lado siempre, en cada momento feliz éramos esa sensación de palmadas en la espalda, y en los momentos tristes, que fueron muchos, fuimos la fuerza que te obligaba a levantarte y seguir, en cada pelea que tuviste no estuvimos, era tu propia fuerza la que impactaba con el enemigo, era tu voluntad de sobrevivir la que te impulsaba a seguir hacia adelante y lograr la victoria con enemigos feroces y despiadados, pero es estos momentos, vas a dejar que la simple agua te d__e__rr__o__t__e _– la voz se empesava a desvanecer mientras po abria los ojos y apretaba los puños, de repente un dolor punsante en el brazo izquierdo y el agua en los pulmones le proboco una agonía interminable, agarrando las pocas fuerzas que tenia el panda, después de tantos años logro nadar hacia la superficie, al salir del agua tenia en frente la esapalda de una tigre que gritaba desesperada, los gritos desaparecieron cuando la felina sintió algo en su espalda y una voz muy familiar dijo en un tono bajo y rasgado

Po:- no llores, todo esta bien– la felina lloraba pero esta vez de alegría, se dio vuelta para ver al panda, sus ojos estaban mas rojos que nunca y muy brillosos, el labio inferior temblaba un poco, tenia una sonrria en la cara, pero esa expresión desapareció al ver al panda, el hueso de su braza derecho sobresalía por encima de su hombre, tigersa abrazo a po, el panda no dijo nada, pero tigresa

Tigresa:- lo siento po, todo es mi culpa por…– no termino cuando el panda la interrumpió

Po:- no… todo es mi culpa, creí que podría con ella yo solo, pero creo que me equiboque y estoy pagando el precio, tal vez si hubiera empezado la lucha con ustedes desde el principio, el resultado hubiera sido muy distinto y …–tigresa empeso a nadar llevando al panda

Tigresa:- seguiremos en la orilla– el panda no tenía fuerzas para discutir con tigresa asi que acepto

En la orilla

Po:- bien solo… em… lo sien…–tigresa no le importo que el panda este herido y le prego, lo mas suave posible en el abdomen **(lo mas suave para tigresa creo que es, para las personas normales, muy fuerte)**

Tigresa:- ya me arte, ¿por que? ¿Por qué siempre te echas la culpa? No importa que es lo que hagas siempre crees que esta mal, incluso cuando lo haces bien te disculpas sin ningunsentido, que tegusta disculparte o que– tu no entiendes…– no, no te entiendo… pero quiero entenderte, tu saves todo de lo que yo he hecho desde que nos separamos en el orfanato, y eso es solo entrenar y de vez en cuando salir del palacio, por eso savez tanto de mi, pero yo no se nada de lo que te paso mientras estabas allí afuera tratando de sobrevivir, lo peor de todo es que por mi culpa paso todo eso (el panda abrió la boca para decir algo) llegas a desir que es tu culpa y te juro que preferirías estar muerto

Po:- no enrealidad me alego de lo que paso ese dia– tigresa miro al panda deprimida

Tigresa:- te alegras de lo que paso ese dia…

Po:- no no me mal interpretes, no estaba feliz de separarme de la persona mas importante para mi en ese momento y… que lo sigue siendo hoy en dia, pero si no hubiera escapado, como tenemos la sertesa de que seguiríamos juntos hoy en dia, si hubiera leído esa carata hubiera ido a buscar mi aldea que no estaba muy lejos del orfanato, y vos te hubieras ido con el maestro, y hoy en dia no estaríamos hablando, si estaba en el fondo esos años, pero como mi padre siempre desia, si estas en el fondo solo se puede subir, mírame, tengo una familia, amigos increíbles, un lugar al que llamar hogar, y te tengo a ti (tigresa lo mira de una manera incomoda) … co…como amiga, claro, al menos que…–

Tigresa:-mira po esa conversación la tengamos en otro momento, ahora dale un cierre a lo que quieres decir… ¿como sabes que eso es lo que tu padre desia?

Po:- digamos que tuve una pequeña conversación con mi padre… o estaba alucinando, pero en fin, no me aruinaste la vida como tu crees, en realidad no me importaría como viva mientras tu estés a mi lado– tigresa se puso muy incómoda, siempre esquivaba ese tipo de conversaciones

Tigresa:- PO– junto con el grito de tigresa se escuchó el grito del maestro shifu

Shifu:- panda, estas severamente herido, tiana, misty, tara, cúrenle de inmediato, sentencie en su brazo, ya e visto esa herida antes, y es mejor que sea atendida cuanto antes sino el daño será permanente

Curando el brazo de po

Po:- maestro, el maestro oog…– si panda el también utilizo esa técnica, y por eso es que usaba el baston– pero afecta a los brazos no a las piernas

Shifu:- ya sabes que siempre se puede ir mas alla, en la pelea contra el primero, el maestro oogway tenia los brazos inmovilizados y estaban en la cima de una montañas, el primero juga sucio y no tiene honor, el maestro oogway tenía que escapar de ese lugar de inmediato, uso el látigo de viento con los pies, no para matar al primero sino para impulsarse y romper las cadenas, lo logro callendo por la montaña protegido por su caparazón llego al suelo, pero fue encontrado unos dos días después, su piernas nunca se recuperaron del todo y por eso usaba el bastón

Po:- usted sabia todo esto y no nos conto nada, como puede ser tan

Shifu:- aiko, kioko, pueden venir un minuto– si– respondieron a coro– el maestro kenta les conto sobre todo esto verdad

Aiko:- si

Shifu:- por que no contaron nada al escuchar el nombre de yu, que supongo que ya lo conocían

Kioko:- la verdad maestro es que no nos dieron detalles nos contaron a grandes rasgos toso, y no contamos nada por la misma razón que usted, el maestro oogway nos lo prohibió, seria muy peligroso si muchos se enteraran de esto, que solo los involucrados podían saber de eso, al menos eso es lo que nos dijo

Shifu:- me entiendes panda, pero creo que ya todos están involucrados, asi que regresemos al palacio, y yo les dare sus órdenes desde ahora en adelante– po se traro de levantar para ir caminando el solo, el maestro shifu miro a misty y ella ya savia lo que tenia que hacer

bien p…per…ooo– se quedó dormido por la anestesia que le habían puesto

tres días después po seguía con los ojos serrados pero empeso a escuchar voces

¿?:- si lo mataste

¿?:-ja que gracioso, nomas le puse para que se duerma unas doce horas, a lo sumo un dia, pero almenos respira– unas voces conocidas entraron en la sala

tigresa:- ¿ya se despertó?

Kasumi:- tigresa esta preocupada por su niviecito– tigresa empujo a kasumi

¿?:- mira no crei que fueras de esas felinas que… como lo digo

Víbora:- que tienen novio

¿?:- no iba a decir que hable con los demás, mucho menos que tendría un novio– tigresa se enojaba pero no respondía, quería hacerlo pero le gustaba que pensaran que eran novios. El panda empeso a abrir muy lentamente los ojos

¿?:- miren esta abriendo los ojos

Po:- pero q…HAAAAAAAA¡¿ – y con eso se cayo de la cama, kei el murciélago estaba justo en frente de el mirando fijamente sus ojos que se abrían lentamente con los suyos que eran enormes y si pequeño cráneo lo hacía quedar mas grandes**(si saben cómo es un murciélago no me digan que tienen los ojos chicos, eso sí lo sé, solo digo XD)**

Tigresa:- po estas bien– dijo mientras lo iba a ver

Entre susurros kasumi y víbora:- después dice que no son novios– verdad– dijo víbora moviendo la cabeza

Po:- haaa– se quejó por el dolor en el brazo mientras llevaba el mismo al abdomen y apretándoselo para que cese el dolor

Misty (se acerco a po. Se agacho y dijo tocándole el brazo) :- ¿duele?

Po:- HHAAAAAA SIII

Misty:- fiuuu… que suerte– suerte, que tiene de suerte que me duela el brazo– eso quere desir que se recupera, alégrate, pase mucho tiempo tratando de que no perdieras el maldito brazo y curando todas tus otras heridas, asi que UN POCO MAS DE RESPETO MALDITA SEA

Po:- bien no hay problema creo que te debo un gracias

Misty:- eso seria lo minimo que esperaría después de todo lo que e echo, pero creo que me vasta con poder burlarme de la cicatriz que tienes en forma de luna **("C")** que tienes en una de tus…

Po:- BIEN¡…, muchas gracias, sea lo que sea que necesites lo tendrás, eso te lo aseguró, solo pídemelo, pero que no sea nada como lo de cuando me "curaron" (haciendo las comillas con los dedos) en Lhasa ¿okey?

Misty:- mis hermanas y yo tendremos que consultarlos(tara y tiana no son sus hermanas pero ella las considera de su familia) – po tragaba saliva mientras veía los ojos brillosos de la leona saliendo por la puerta

Po:- fiuu… de la que me safe– todos saliendo rápido por la puerta y víbora es la ultima

Víbora:- salir de una y meterse en una peor

Po:-¿que? – sintiendo un aura asesina de esas que hacen que el pelo se te erice, junto con la sensación de que te están clavando una mirada mortífera por la espalda

Tigresa:- po… que paso en Lhasa mientras yo estaba peleando(crujido de los nudillos seguido por la saliva que tragaba el panda)

Imagen del palacio alejándose con un grito de fondo

Po:-NO PASO NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A¡

Esta historia continuara

**Este es un cap especial me sentía inspirado al escribirlo, luego me sentí transpirado porque no me moví de la silla y hace un calor XD bien si les gusto dejen sus comentarios, mientras mas comentarios mejor será el porcino cap**


	28. confecion del maestro

Capitulo27: confesión del maestro

Todos en el palacio escucharon los gritos del panda, pero nadie se animó a ir a ayudarle… ya la noche se hizo presente en el palacio; todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos.

En el cuarto de los cinco furiosos. Todos se quedaron mirando la cara del panda que estaba llena de chichones; tigresa estaba del otro lado del cuarto meditando, o al menos eso parecía, ella estaba atenta a la conversación de sus amigos.

Mono:- po, mira el lado positivo, te golpeo menos de lo que habitual mente te golpea– los otros furiosos asintieron con la cabeza con una cara de "tiene razón".

Po:- si pero pensé que por fin nos llevaríamos bien– todos miraron al panda sin saber el motivo por el cual el pensaba eso, tigresa al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de golpe

Pensamientos de tigresa:-_¿Qué, les va a contar lo que pa…?_–de repente el panda continúo

Po:- ¿haaa? – Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho– no mejor olviden lo que dije– de la oscuridad un brillo salió de los ojos de víbora

Víbora:-po…(sonrisa macabra) ¿Qué paso?

Po:- nnnno nada lo juro– el panda se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso, pero seguía insistiendo en lo mismo– que no pasó nada en Lhasa…– dijo poniéndose serio

Víbora:- nadie dijo nada de Lhasa– el panda trago saliva, sabía que había metido la pata pero hasta el fondo, de repente un sonido que siempre odio po se escuchó, era el gong indicando que ya era la hora de dormir– ja salvado por la campana

Mono:- gong… es un gong– víbora le dio un coletazo y se fue a acostar junto con los otros furiosos que se quedaron con una pregunta en la cabeza "¿Qué paso en Lhasa?", pero lo que sabían era que estaba relacionado con tigresa

Al día siguiente, el maestro shifu despertó a los guerreros más temprano de lo que habitualmente lo hacía, llevándolos al patio interno del palacio, todos fueron inmediatamente, bien todos meno po y tigresa, todos estaban llenos de preguntas y querían unas respuestas por parte del maestro, todos al mismo tiempo gritaban sus dudas

Shifu:-silencio, no tenemos tiempo para responder 10 veces la misma pregunta o preguntas totalmente relevantes, les contare todo y si surge alguna duda en el transcurso de la historia resien preguntan– todos se quedaron callados para que el maestro comenzara con la explicación de lo que había pasado en Lhasa

Pensamientos de shifu:-_valla... no esperaba que se callaran tan rápido, ya se, se los explicare como hizo Yu a po, si el lo entendió, seguro que ellos lo entenderán igual o más fácil, hablando del panda…¿Dónde está? ¿y tigresa?, lo del panda no me sorprende … pero tigresa se habrá quedado dormida…_– y con eso comenzó el relato

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los cinco furiosos po seguía dormido boca abajo y encima derramaba saliva, tigresa estaba al lado suyo y le faltaba el aliento

Tigresa:- ha… ha… ¿Qué pasa hoy con…ha… po, por lo generalmente al tercer golpe po se despierta…ha..ha… a de estar muy cansado– tigresa estaba cansada de tratar de despertar al panda

Pensamientos de tigresa:-_la verdad no se porque es que hago esto, a el le van a retar si es que se queda dormido, no me debería importar tanto lo que haga po_– pensando esto se sentó en el piso de madera con las piernas cruzadas y se quedó mirando la cara del panda, po solo estaba allí roncando y derramando unas gotitas de saliva sobre la almohada, pero por alguna razón tigresa no podía despegar la mirada del panda, poco a poco se estaba acercando a la cara del panda cuando ya muy cerca y justo po se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, del susto tigresa se fue para atrás cayendo sentada y golpeándose con unos muebles y haciendo mucho ruido, se quedó allí sin moverse para ver si el panda seguía durmiendo

Pensamientos de tigresa:- _¿pero que estoy haciendo?_ – a pesar de lo que pensaba se volvió a acercar al panda segura de que el no se despertaría, mientras mas se acercaba mas lento se movía su cara, pero los bigotes de la felina empezaron a hacerle cosquillas al panda **(po siempre fue muy cosquillado)** los ojos del panda se empezaron a abrir pero veía todo borroso, luego una leve respiración en su nariz le despertó completamente, pero no se movió de donde estaba, para la sorpresa del panda, justo en frente de el estaba tigresa con los ojos serrados, el panda aguantaba las rizas por las cosquillas que le provocaban los bigotes de la felina, po entendió lo que pasaba, y quería ese beso, ya que en los pocos besos que el había tenido con ella, o fueron un accidente o el la había besado**(solo se debieron haber besado unas 4 veces como mucho XD)** el panda fingió estar dormido, hasta que por fin paso, los labios de tigresa apenas tocaron los del panda por unos segundos, hubiera durado mas di no fueran los bigotes de tigresa

Po:- mmmmm jajajajajaja… no ya no doy mas – el panda se levantó de golpe y con carcajadas enormes y empujando un poco a tigresa sorprendiéndola, mala idea sorprender de esa forma a tigresa

Tigresa:- p…p… PO¡…. Es… esto no es lo que estas pensando yo… yo– tigresa nunca pudo hablar de sus sentimientos y hacerlo con el panda se sentía débil e indefensa y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un puñetazo al panda, el respaldar de la cama daba justo a la puerta, el panda salio rodando por la puerta con unos gritos enormes, paso por todo el pasillo, luego por alado del patio interno y termino en la cocina, paso desde un extremo a otro, todos miraron a la cocina y luego giraron lentamente la cabeza para ver el dormitorio de los furiosos,

Jake:-¿pero qu…? Ya lo entendí– todos se quedaron mirando a tigresa cuando un sonido llamo la atención del maestro shifu, era un ruido no muy constante pero se hacía más y más fuerte a cada segundo, en un instante un halcón mal herido cayó del cielo abriéndose paso por el techo de la galería del palacio atravesándolo por completo, todos fueron de inmediato para ver que era lo que pasaba, los ojos de aiko y de kioko se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que era el maestro kenta

Shifu:- maestro kenta, savia que te habías escapado, pero, ¿Dónde has estado, y por que tienes esas heridas tan graves? – el maestro kenta no respondía, es mas estaba inconsciente, el maestro shifu no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de eso– jake, yiro lleven al maestro a la emfermeria

Yiro:- maestro las enfermeras no están, hoy es su dia libre– se notaba la preocupación en el rostro del maestro, eso solo puso mas nerviosas a aiko y kioko

Shifu:- misty, tara, tiana, ¿ustedes pueden curarle? – las leonas asintieron con la cabeza y fueron por detrás de jake y yiro

Mientras tanto

Po:- haaa… eso dolió(_ pero valió la pena_) – se decía a si mismo mientras se levantaba, al ver que todos estaban en el patio fue a ver que es lo que estaba pasando

Po:- ja ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? –preguntó en voz baja a mono

Mono:- es el maestro kenta, apareció de la nada y totalmente lastimado– respondió mono, po se quedó sin palabras al ver pasar por alado suyo al maestro, tigresa salio de la habitación y pregunto lo mismo que le panda pero a víbora, y consiguió la misma respuesta

Las leonas estuvieron horas tratando de estabilizar al halcón, todos esperaban afuera de la enfermería para ver que es lo que pasaba, jake estaba consolando a aiko, mientras que po fue a ver al maestro shifu que estaba meditando en un lago cercano al palacio

Po:- maestro, usted sabe qwue es lo le paso al maestro verdad, cuéntemelo– dijo para que el maestro shifu estuviara al tanto de que el sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo que quería que el maestro se lo digiera

Shifu:- ya te haras una idea de quien fue quien lastimo a el maestro

Po:- si … ¿pero cual de todos? – dijo el panda con un tono de tristeza

Shifu:- no podría desirtelo, cualquiera podría haber sido, y para peor no tengo idea de la identidad de los seis restantes, lo siento no puedo ser de ayuda para lo que quieres– al decir eso agacho la cabeza y el panda apoyo su mano en su hombro

Po:- no hay problema, ya en algún momento aparecerán, seguro que cuando el maestro kenta se despierte nos podrá dar mas detalles, solo hay que esperar, solo hay que esperar, no creo que el maestro se vaya a otro lugar

Pensamiento de shifu:-_lugar ha cierto_–po ven tengo un regalo de parte de yu– el maestro llevo al panda a la biblioteca

Po:- ¿Qué estamos haciendo en este lugar?

Shifu:- enserio no lo sabes, ven aquí están los pergaminos de la gueparda, me tome la libertad de traerlos del escondite de donde los dejo ella y los deje en este lugar, son tuyos ten la libertad de hacer lo que quieras con ellos, confió en tu juicio– y con eso se fue de la biblioteca, quedo solo el panda con los pergaminos en la biblioteca alumbrado por unas velas, miro el pergamino cerrado que tenia en sus manos, luego frunció el ceño y puso el pergamino sobre la velay salio de la biblioteca, ni leyó los pergaminos, po no quería saber ninguna de esas técnicas solo que nadie pueda utilizarlas, de esa forma se acabarían los nueve siniestros,

Cerca de la biblioteca tigresa buscaba al panda para hablarle sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana, pero se encontró primero con el maestro shifu

Tigresa:- maestro… ¿por casualidad no sabrá donde esta po?

Shifu:- si acabo de dejarlo en la biblioteca, seguro que a de estar cerca de allí– tigresa se cuestionaba si ir a hablar con el panda y quería encontrar una escusa para no hacerlo

Tigresa:- maestro, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aqui? Me refiero a esa tal yu y lo raro que esta po

Shifu:-¿Qué le pasa al panda?

Tigresa:- el esta mucho más… como dsesirlo… más serio, parece que algo le preocupa

Shifu:- sierto, no escuchaste lo que les dije a los demás por la mañana…¿Dónde estabas? – dijo el maestro antes de empezar con la historia, otra vez

Tigresa:- ha… no en … en… entrenando… si, me levante mas temprano y no escuche cuando sono el gong– la felina se sentía incomoda y una cobarde por eludir al panda para no hablar de "eso"

Shifu:- bien, no hay problema– dijo dando una sonrisa ya que el también la había visto en la cama del panda cuando este salió rodando por la puerta y con eso empezó la historia

Después de un tiempo

Tigresa:- entonces… po seria ahora uno de los nueve, verdad– dijo la felina algo preocupada

Shifu:- si, pero no te dejes llevar por el nombre, no todos son como Yu, es mas el gran maestro oogway fue uno de ellos, y fue uno de los más grandes guerreros de toda la historia– se notaba en la cara de tigresa un alivio enorme, justo en ese momento el panda paso por un pasillo en frente de donde estaba la felina y el maestro shifu

Tigresa:- disculpe maestro, pero tengo … algo que hace– estaba decidida preguntarle al panda todo, pero todo, quería aclarar la situación en la que estaban ella y el panda– po pue…– el panda no la escuchaba y doblo en un pasillo, tigresa se enojó y fue corriendo por detrás del panda y al doblar por el pasillo grito–PO¡ – se sorprendió al ver al panda tirado retorciéndose en el piso

Tigresa:- po… po …¿Qué pasa? **(la imagen se va ennegreciendo y se va disipando la voz de tigresa)**

En la cabeza de po

Po_:-que ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?, es … es la enfermería, ¿Quién estuvo aqui? La cama esta llena de sangre y … plumas, pero son negras, son del maestro kenta, pero ¿Dónde esta el? __**(es como si po se moviera a gran velocidad por todas partes, se frena en una reloj de sol)**__ son las 7 de la mañana __**(luego fue a un calendario)**__ pero si es mañana __**(luego se fue hacia arriba)**__ valla estoy volando , eso es…ES MAESTRO KENTA __**(el panda precencio como una sombra negra daba fin a la vida del maestro)…**_

Po:- NOOOOOO¡ –el panda estaba traspirando y agitado, luego miro a tigresa, no dijo nada y se fue corriendo hacia la enfermería, tigresa fue por detrás de él

Po:- maestro– es lo que dijo al entrar a la enfermería

Tara:- shhhhhh… esta durmiendo, mejor vayámonos para que el descanse– aiko que estaba allí se paro y cuando estaba en la puerta hablo

Aiko:- vámonos déjenlo descansar, al menos eso podemos hacer – en el tono de voz de ella se sentía la impotencia para curar o vengar a su maestro/padre

Po:- dale no te hagas el dormido, se lo que planeas – aiko se acerco al panda y le dio una cachetada ya llorando, el maestro kenta abrió los ojos al escuchar el impacto de la cachetada

Kenta:- aiko, tranquila, déjame que hable con el panda– todos se sorprendieron, de verdad parecía que estaba dormido, aiko se sentía terrible por pegarle a po sin ninguna razón, y se fue corriendo, el resto dejo a solas al panda y al maestro

Kenta:- a que te refieres con que sabes mis planes– fingiendo inocencia, aiko y el resto de los guerreros estaban en la puerta escuchando

Po:- no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo, pensabas escaparte en cuando te dejemos solo, para ir a pelear contra el, ¿es uno de los nueve? Verdad, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde esta? – el panda no estaba cerio, estaba con una cara de ira y furia, poco común en el

Kenta (sorprendido):- ¿pero como? No me digas que eres como el maestro oogway

Po:- lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Cómo se llama? Y ¿Dónde esta? No le quiero faltar el respeto pero si usted va a pelear con el, lamentablemente el tomara su vida de una forma muy violenta y luego vendrá por aiko y kioko, entre ustedes dos hay algo más que la rivalidad "normal" entre ustedes y los 9 verdad, cambiare la pregunta ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? – aiko y kioko se quedaron pasmadas con lo que decía el panda

Kenta:- bien te lo contare, hace mucho tiempo en la aldea de kioko y aiko un ladrón asesino a todos, incluyendo a los padres de ellas, bien pensé que era un ladrón resulto ser uno de los 9 siniestros, cuando me entere de eso me hirvió la sangre quería vengar la muerte de los padres me mis hijas, a pesar de que se y ellas saben que son adoptadas nunca las vi como unas hijas adoptivas, ellas de verdad que son mis hijas, y al menos quería hacer esto, shifu lo entiende muy bien, después de todo a el le paso algo parecido, tigresa,su hija, sus padres también fueron asesinados… – tigresa se quedo impactada al escuchar esto…

Parece que los maestros saben mas del pasado de todos los guerreros, mas de lo que ellos saben de si mismos, y parece que las vidas de los guerreros están mas relacionadas de lo que ellos esperaban…

**A que me refiero con eso, la verdad que ni yo se que pasara en el siguiente capitulo pero seguro que será impactante, hata la pócima y recuerden esta historia**

**CONTINUARA…**


	29. ¿Dónde esta el maestro?

**Mil disculpas por la demora en este capítulo, y con mucho dolor tengo que decirles que no voy a poder publicar tan seguido como lo venía haciendo, porque ya empecé el colegio, capas que los sábados a primera hora recién pueda publicar, si tengo tiempo capas que antes pero el sábado seguro que publico. Nos vemos el sábado que viene, saludos KID QEIORS**

Capitulo 28: ¿Dónde esta el maestro?

Kenta:-Los padres de tigresa fueron asesinados por el hermano de Asahi, él era el padre de tigresa y uno de los 9 siniestros, su esposa era Naomi, ellos eran muy amigos de tus padres

Po:- un minuto mis padres fueron asesinados por romper un ley o algo asi, eso según el maestro oogway– interrumpió el panda

Kenta:- si por el jefe de una casa noble de los pandas, pregúntate por que es que justo, de todos lo pandas le pido ayuda a tu padre, tu abuelo quería los pergaminos de tu padre, al matarlo la búsqueda se le haría mucho mas fácil, y por desgracia los consiguió, los maestros tratamos de detener a tu abuelo pero es muy fuerte y hasta hoy no sabemos su paradero– po se quedo pensando pero la curiosidad le gano y pregunto

Po:- que ¿Qué relación tenían los padres de tigresa con los mios?

Kenta:- ellos eran de los 9 siniestros, y eran muy amigos, no eran malos ni sanguinarios, es mas shifu era amigo de ellos junto con el maestro oogway, shifu al enterarse de que habían asesinado a los padres de tigresa se paso cinco años buscándola para protegerla, es mas, hasta el dia de hoy no se como es que ella logro sobrevivir al ataque de su tio

Po:- el, ¿el tio de tigresa es uno de los 9?

Kenta:- si y es uno de los mas sanguinarios, no le importa si es joven o viejo, barón o mujer, familiar o un desconocido, si estas en el camino de lo que el quiere puedes dar por sentado de que tratara de matarte

Po:- pero todo esto no responde mi pregunta, ¿Quién es el que estas buscando?

Kenta:-es un gorila, a cambiado mucho en estos años y es muy traicionero al pelear, ataca por la espalda no pude hacer mucho en el estado en el que fui a luchar con el, pero logre ver que tiene unas cuantas cicatrices, la más notoria y característica es una que tiene en la nariz, parece que alguien se la rompió y no se curo correctamente, con respecto al nombre, haa me gustaría saber el nombre de ese hijo de…– entiendo, eso resuelve el quien, falta el donde–si el esta en una aldea de gorilas, en el lado salvaje, si no conoces el camino te perderás fácilmente

Po:- ya se donde es, pase un buen tiempo en el lado salvaje, puedo llegar

Kenta:- panda, no estarás pensando en ir a luchar contra ese monstruo

Po:- no es un monstruo, solo es un maldito desgraciado que tengo que vencer a toda costa, déjemelo a mi, yo terminare lo que usted empezó

Kenta:- lo entiendo, me gustaría ser de mas ayuda para que lo encuentres, solo se que el es mas devil que yu, no debe ser difícil para vos vencerlo, pero con tus heridas…(un suspiro salio del maestro al ver la cara del panda) veo que estas decidido, entonces ve… ha antes de que te vallas el maestro oveja es un prisionero del ese maldito gorila, por lo que se cada maestro es pricionero de uno de los nueve siniestros

Po:- pero hay quienes no son malos, o eso me dijo Yu

Kenta:- si no son malos con los aldeanos y otra gente, pero con nosotros, creen que somos nosotros quienes los exculyen de la sociedad, no creo que los torturen ni nada por el estilo, pero seguro los tienen cautivos, hal hablar con ellos y contarles lo ocurrido seguro que los dejan libre, pero panda… no te confies siempre estate alerta

Po:- no se preocupe, ya estoy bien, no pasa nada, seguro que lo voy a vencer y regresare en un par de días, dile de mi parte al maestro shifu que me fui– y con eso se encamino a la salida de la enfermería, los otros guerreros se fueron a toda velocidad, po los vio sentados a un par de metros y se acercó a ellos, miro a cada uno de ellos, tenia una cara seria y de enojo, cada dia que pasaba parecía que esa expresión era mas y mas habitual en él , no porque se este transformando en un ser malvado sino porque no podía creer las atrocidades de las que se estaba enterando, al parecer el mundo en el que el vivía de chico donde las muertes, y desgracias son habituales, le estaba encontrando otra vez, pero el panda estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente con todo lo que tenia

Po:-se que escucharon toda la conversación, no dije nada porque tenían derecho a saberlo, aiko, kioko, se que quieren venir con migo pero tienen que quedarse con el maestro kenta, no confió en que se quede quieto– la felinas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron, el panda paso caminado por alado de tigresa y en un susurro dijo:– lo siento **(poniendo esa cámara súper lenta)**tigresa se quedo boquiabierta, entendía el porque de la disculpa del panda.

A la noche, el panda se fue con la oscuridad como disfraz

Pensamientos de po:-_¿Cómo será ese gorila? Y más importante… ¿Por qué la descripción que me dio el maestro kenta me parece como si ya conociera a ese gorila?..._ – y con eso el panda siguió corriendo a todo lo que podía, detrás de él una sombra iba por los mismos pasos del panda

Después de unas dos horas y media el panda llego a la imponente muralla echa de troncos de mas de trece metros de largo, la cual delimitaba el territorio de los gorilas

Po:- bien ya es hora, pero ¿Cómo entro? –el panda empeso a camirar alrededor de la muralla para encontrar un hueco por el cual meterse, sin saber que unos gorilas guardias le habían visto

Gorila 1:- maestro, maestro hay un panda caminando por las afueras de la muralla, se esta acercando a la puerta este, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le matamos?

¿?:- siempre pensando en matar, jaja, conozco a ese panda (tocándose la nariz rota que tenia) baya que lo conozco, déjenle entrar, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver con el– y con eso le ordeno a todos los que estaban en la sala del trono, que se retiraran, estando solo pensaba mientras se despojaba de todas las vestimentas lujosas y poco prácticas para el combate, que además le hacían un blanco fácil de detectar

¿?:-_ maldito panda, como me encontró, a duras penas logre escapar la ultima vez que pelee con él, tendré que pensar en una estrategia para sacar ventaja en la pelea y poder matar a ese desgraciado panda_– y con una sonrisa maquiavélica se fue por las sombras a la aldea con una de las mejores armaduras. Po llego a la puerta este la que estaba abierta y sin guardias, po no se dio cuenta pero si seguidor si, era una trampa, apenas entro el panda las puertas se empezaron a serrar, el perseguidor de po se apresuró para entrar pero no logro entrar en la ciudadela de gorilas

El panda dentro de la ciudadela se asombraba las casas estaban por todas partes, en el piso, en lo bajo de las montañas, en las copas de los arboles y estaba lleno de gorilas armados por todas partes

Pensamientos de po:-_ creo qu será un poco mas difícil de lo que crei_– algunos gorilas le miraban con odio, pero la gran mayoría con miedo

Fuera de la ciudadela

¿?:- hhaaa maldita sea ahora como voy a …(mirando una saliente de la montaña) si

Dentro, po se paseaba sin darse cuenta de que todos sabían quien era, de repente po sintió una punzada en la parte trasera del hombro, seguido por la sensación de agua derramándose por su brazo, al ver tenia una flecha clavada, se la saco y se puso en posición de batalla, todos se alejaron rápidamente del panda el cual estaba mirando para todas partes pero no veía a nadie que le haya podido lanzar una flecha, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguro estarían a una gran distancia y en alguna saliente de la montaña para la altura, otra flecha se clavó en la espalda baja del panda, apenas se sacó la flecha, otra se clavó en su pierna derecha y otra en el ante brazo y asi seguían saliendo flechas de todas direcciones, el panda se las sacaba pero no podía mantenerse en pie, y cada vez eran mas y mas,

Unos minutos antes en la saliente a las afuera de la ciudadela

¿?:- si por fin llegue.. ¿pero que…?– apenas subió vio a un arquero, lo derivo para que no la descubriera, pero no vio que estaban atacando a po, fue corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a la cual los gorilas corrían, sabia que allí estaría el panda, al llegar a donde estaba el panda se sorprendio al ver la cantidad de sangre en el piso y todas las flechas clavadas en él, también vio a un gorila enorme, mucho mas grande de lo que eran lo otros, lógicamente era el gorila que estaban buscando, de la espalda el gorila saco una gran cuchilla, ya se imaginaba que era lo que iba a hacer con ella y fue a socorrer al panda

¿?:- po fin mi venganza, si que eres idiota panda, no tuve ni que ir a buscarte jajajaja

Po:- jaja.. pero …¿Quién eres? – el gorila se sorprendió al ver que no lo reconosia

¿?:- quuuueee… no me reconoces… al menos te daré el honor de saber quien es el que te arrebato la miserable vida… soy daiki

Po:- ¿quien?

Daiki:- maldito desgraciado– levantando la cuchilla y poniendo una cara de psicópata. Antes de que la cuchilla impactara con el panda algo la freno

Po:- tu… pero ¿Qué haces aquí… tigresa?

Tigresa:- ¿quieres que me valla? – dijo muy suelta pero el panda sonrió de esa forma que siempre ponía colorada a tigresa, por eso se dio vuelta para ver al gorila que estaba haciendo fuerza para mover la cuchilla pero no podía, tigresa levanto la cuchilla y la tiro lejos del gorila, poniéndose en posición de batalla llamo al gorila para pelear cuerpo a, po estaba totalmente adolorido y solo podía mirar como la maestra le salvaba la vida.

Tigresa:- ven… tienes miedo– el gorila enloqueció de la ira y fue directamente a atacar a tigresa, ella por poco y no logra esquivar el ataque

Pensamientos de tigresa:-_ mierda, es mucho mas rápido de lo que pensaba…tengo que alejarlo de po, no puedo bajar la gua…_– en ese instante el gorila golpeo a tigresa con el brasalete de su antebrazo.

Po:- TIGRESA…– el panda apenas pudo levantar el brazo, el panda estaba lleno de ira pero no se iba de su mente la pregunta –_¿Quién es ese gorila? ¿De donde lo conozco?..._ –de repente los ojos del panda se abrieron de par en par al ver un detalle en el cinturón del gorila, era el mismo escudo, el mismo que tenía un gorila, el mismo gorila que él había dejado escapar en la pelea con tai lung po mirando el piso y arañándolo empezó a hablar

Po:- tuuuu¡ – y con eso se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el gorila, no distinguía las cosas que estaban muy lejos de el, pero el gorila era un blanco muy grande como para errarle, las piernas del panda no daban mas, tenían que terminar todo en un solo golpe o seria su fin. Tigresa vio como el panda venia corriendo mientras se levantaba y se enfureció.

Daiki:- muereee¡ – dijo aprovechando que la maestra estaba distraída, pero no noto al panda, daiki levanto ambos brazos para atacar a la felina que estaba en el piso, tigresa apretó los puños y la mandíbula, con la heridas que tenia el panda no podía correr mas rápido, y si lo hacia no tendría fuerzas para acabar con el gorila

Pensamientos de Po:-_ tigresa… por favor esquiva el ataque_– bien, lo pensó pero en voz alta **(creía que lo pensó pero lo dijo) ** la felina escucho lo que el panda decía y solo se enojó más, se paró y en el último segundo levanto un solo brazo y con eso basto para detener el ataque del gorila, se creó un pequeño cráter y se agrieto completamente el piso al alrededor de ambos guerreros, el gorila, enloquecido, seguía tratando de bajar más los brazos mientras que el panda se acercaba más y más

Po:- toma esto¡ – y con eso le dio un golpe en las costillas, un crujido espeluznante se escuchó seguido por el sonido del gorila cayendo al piso y escupiendo sangre.

Po:- fiuu, al fin se acabo… ¿estás bien ? – dijo extendiendo la mano para ayudar a tigresa para salir del cráter, pero se quedó congelado al ver que tigresa salió sola por alado de el sin ni siquiera darle una mirada

Pensamientos de po:- _ TT-TT ¿que hice ahora?_ .

Tigresa:- bien vámonos– el panda saliendo de sus pensamientos

Po:- que … no todavía no terminamos, el tiene a un maestro como cautivo en esta ciudadela… pero ¿donde? – tigresa se dio vuelta para ver al panda y se deslumbro al ver un palacio enorme detrás del panda

Tigresa:- yo tengo una idea de donde puede ser.

Dentro dl palacio buscaron por todos los calabozos liberando a millones de prisioneros que fueron encarcelados injustamente, pero ninguno de ellos era uno de los maestro

Po:- haaa ya revisamos por todos lados y no aparece el maestro

Pensamientos de tigresa:-_ tiene raz… espera solo vimos los calabozos pero si esta en otra parte. seguro que esta en la sala del trono_– tigresa estaba muy enojada con el panda y no quería ni hablarle y po se daba cuenta de ese, pero al ver a tigresa correr la siguió de inmediato

Po:- tigresa que ¿que pasa? – pero tigresa no le respondia, después de casi media hora corriendo por todo el palacio llegaron a la sala del trono, tigresa miraba para todos lados cuando

¿?:- he… guerreros… por aqui– po miro para todas direcciones pero no lograba ver de donde venia el sonido

Po:- tigresa de donde vi…– al mirar a tigresa, vio que ella tenia la mirada fija en el techo, levanto la mirada y vio al maestro colgando, antes de que él pudirea siquiera pensar en hacer algo, tigresa ya había cortado las cadenas y estaba cayendo con el maestro

Pensamientos de po:-_ wauuu… que hermos…_– tigresa estaba enojadísima con po y por eso desidio aterrizar sobre el panda.

Po:- hay, hay, hay, eso duele, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Des de hace rato que estas así con migo

Tigresa:- ha ¿ahora es mi culpa? Si porque siempre tienes que ser el que haga todo, lo siento, ¿vos querias rescatar al maestro? Pues mmm **(sacando la lengua)** fui yo la que lo hizo

Po:-¿pero que…? ¿De que estas hablando? – tigresa solto al maestro dejando lo caer al suelo, el se fue a esconder en… **(ya después les digo)**

Tigresa:- si, como en la pelea, yo podría haber terminado con el, pero nooo, tu tenias que ser la estrella y deslumbrar a todos

Po:- a quien deslumbraría, solo estábamos nosotros dos y ese gorila– tigresa seguía enojada con el panda así que le dio la espalda, en ese momento el panda hablo con una voz suave y totalmente deprimido– yo … dolo quería protegerte– tigresa habrio los ojos muy apenada, nunca había imaginado que fuera eso

Tigresa:- bi… bien, pero no siempre tienes que protegerme, yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito de tu ayuda ni de la de nadie– la felina ya hablaba un poco mas relajada y cada vez con menos ira en su voz

Po:- si, pero cuando la necesites, siempre estare allí para ayudarte– dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, tigresa ya no daba mas de la vergüenza, y buscaba alguna escusa para, como siempre, esquivar esa conversación cuando

Tigresa:- po el maestro…¿Dónde esta?...

Continuara…


	30. flechas de veneno

Capitulo 29: flechas de veneno

Maestro oveja:- ¿ya terminaron de discutir? –pregunto la oveja con algo de miedo en su voz

Po:- ¿do… donde esta maestro? – pregunto al aire el panda a no ver a la oveja

Maestro oveja:- aquí…– dijo y se vio una cabeza saliendo por uno de los costados del trono, tigresa y po se quedaron boquiabiertos, parecía que el trono estaba pegado a la pared, se acercaron para ver al maestro y se sobresaltaron al ver que había un pasadizo secreto atrás del trono

Pensamientos de po:-_ seguro que esto lleva al escondite donde están los pergaminos secretos…_– miro a tigresa y le dijo– cuida del maestro yo voy a investigar– y con eso corrió a un lado al maestro y entro, tigresa puso el brazo derecho como trabando los bíceps y apretó el puño con todas sus fuerzas

Pensamientos de tigresa:- _ ese panda… quien se cree dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, _**(relajándose un poco)**_ haa bien_– venga maestro lo llevare al palacio allí estaremos bien– tigresa al salir por la inmensa puerta principal miro por unos instantes el palacio y no podía dejar de pensar en el panda

Tigresa:- maestro ¿puede correr? – el maestro asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando empezaron a correr tigresa era mucho mas rápida que el maestro, el maestro no se había movido en mucho tiempo y sus piernas apenas reaccionaban– MAESTRO, no se sobre exija, si quiere yo lo llevo en mi espalda

Maestro oveja:- muchas gracias– y con eso se subió al lomo de la felina y comenzaron el trayecto de regreso

**(el maestro shifu no se quedó de brazos cruzados veamos que paso)**

**Flashback**

En el palacio apenas desapareció el panda, el maestro temía lo peor, pero en ese instante descubrió al maestro kenta tratando de escabullirse

Shifu:- cof cof ** (no se rían de mis tosidos)** ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – el maestro se sorprendió tanto que se calló al piso.

Kenta:- ha ha , te estaba buscando– ¿para que? – ¿para que? Para, para, ha si, el panda se fue a pelear contra uno de los nueve– ¿que? Ese estúpido panda, que estaba pensando yendo solo– (el maestro kuenta dio un suspiro relajante al ver que el maestro no sospechaba que él se estaba yendo a pelear junto con el panda cuando)

Aiko:- con que allí estabas, como te atreves a utilizar la técnica "luz cegadora" con tus propias hijas (dándole un golpe) ¿en que estabas pensando? (tomándolo de una pata y arrastrándolo a la enfermería) en tu estado solo lograrías que te maten si es que vas a allá, esta vez no importa lo que digas, te encadenare a la cama

Pensamientos de cuenta:-TT-TT_ eso duele, encarcelado por mis propias hijas_

Pensamientos de shifu:- _¿Qué… que es lo que acaba de pasar? _-_-u– el maestro shifu llamo a una reunión a los estudiantes después de hablar con el maestro kenta seriamente de lo que había pasado,

Una vez en la reunión, todos hablaban hasta que el maestro shifu se puso al frente, un silencio desgarrador fue presente en la reunión, el panda rojo miro fijamente a los guerreros y empezó a hablar

Shifu:- bien ya todos saben en que situación estamos, los maestros son prisioneros de los nueve siniestros restantes, entre los presentes no hay muchos que puedan hacerle frente a ellos y cada uno es mas fuerte y sanguinario que el otro (los orgullosos guerreros reconocían eso y agachaban la cabeza llenos de raba y con una mirada de impotencia), no les pediré que peleen, pero ya debieron de conocer como es po, tiene fuerza pero no es uno de los mas inteligentes de nosotros, por eso propongo que nosotros seamos sus ojos, oídos , y mas importante, su cerebro, lo que quiero decir es que nos dividamos en grupos de investigación y recopilemos información de donde pueden estar el resto de los nueve, los que pueden presentar una resistencia a ellos serán un grupo aparte que ira con el panda para ayudarlo, solo si es necesario, para la noche ya tendré bien definido los grupos, me encantaría darle algo de información para que sepan donde empezar su búsqueda pero, en esta ocasión ustedes saben tanto como nosotros estarán por su cuenta…– los ojos del maestro se tornaron brillosos y llenos de tristesa cuando levanto la mirada todos estaban de la misma manera– no se preocupen, se que están preocupados por sus respectivos maestros y se que quieren rescatarlos ustedes mismos pero, ni siquiera el maestro kenta y yo juntos fuimos capaces de derrotar a Yu, pero el panda y varios de ustedes son increíblemente fuertes, ustedes traerán la sangre nueva a esta vieja organización, espero que puedan ver la luz en estos tiempos oscuros. Después de la reunión shifu caminaba pensante y algo preocupado cuando

Yiro:- maestro, nosotros creemos en po, solo díganos quienes son los grupos y nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás, le juro que los demás maestros regresaran sanos y salvos– atrás de el estaban los demás guerreros

Shifu:- bien vengan al comedor y le pondré en grupos– mas tarde en la cafetería

Shifu:- bien los dividiré en grupos de 4, aproximadamente, alguno va a tener más otros menos, pero si será, bien

Primer grupo:-las trillizas, Sharon, kame y kioko

Segundo grupo:- los trillizos, tsuba, gren y son

Tercer grupo:- la pareja de lobos, maya y shun, junto con kei y xiang

Cuarto grupo:- kasu, kio, kasumi, sora y ren (sus amigos lo envidiaban un grupo solo de mujeres)

Quinto grupo:- emilce, kaede, yuma, lin, grulla y víbora

Sesto gropo:-ryu, himiko, su, mantis y mono

Shifu:- eso serán los grupos que van a investigar, cuando quieran pueden partir a buscar información, no es necesario conseguirla para regresar, pueden volver cuando ustedes lo deseen para descansar, enterarce del avance de esta misión, o simplemente para ver a sus amigos

Jake:- maestro, pero no nombro a todos, nosot…– calma, ustedes tienen otra misión, tienen que permanecer aquí por un tiempo, los pido paciencia– esa misma noche todos salieron a investigar, todos menos los que shifu había designado. Paralelamente tigresa y po ya estaban yendo a el palacio a buscar ala maestro cautivo.

A primeras horas del dia siguiente shifu llamo a los guerreros que quedaron en el palacio

Shifu:- bien, ustedes son los nueve guerreros que van a ayudar al po cuando el regrese de su "misión" que se auto designo y.

Jake:- disculpe la interrupción pero, ¿nueve?, solo somos ocho– el maestro shifu miro para todos lados buscando quien era el que faltaba, su cara se lleno de terror al ver que era tigresa la que faltaba

Pensamientos de shifu:-_no, seguro que siguió al panda, ella… no, no ella se sabe cuidar, pero po todavía no se recuperó del todo, el no podrá protegerla por mas que quiera_– el maestro fue corriendo a la enfermería a hablar con kenta

Shifu:- KENTA¡ –estaba durmiendo y por el grito dio un salto por los aires

Kenta:- ¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA? ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO? – grito el maestro mientras se levantaba del suelo

Shifi (con cara de pocos amigos):- ¿Dónde se fue el panda? – que, no si es que vas a ir a detenerlo no te lo vo… (shifu se acercó intimidando al alcen ) – mi hija fue tras de el, no me importa lo que el panda haga, solo quiero saber que tigresa está bien– el maestro kenta se puso serio, él savia que su hija era lo mas importante en la vida de shifu le explico dónde es que estaba la ciudadela del gorila, el maestro le rogo a los guerreros que traigan a su hija sana y salva, shifu savia que tigresa se podía cuidar sola, pero, como todo padre, no podía evitar preocuparse. Los guerreros aceptaron y en ese instante salieron corriendo para buscar a tigresa

**Fin flashback**

Mientras tigresa corría con el maestro oveja logro divisar algo que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad

Pensamientos de tigresa:-_ haa, tengo que esquivarlos, quiero dejar al maestro en el palacio e ir a ayudar a po, pero es difícil maniobrar con el maestro en mi espalda, haaa solo es una carga, es como…_– TIGRESA– al escuchar eso tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par, y se sorprendió que lo que había visto eran unos cuantos de los guerreros del palacio

Tigresa:- ja… jake ¿Qué están haciendo aqui? – pregunto la desconcertada felina

Jake:- ja, es que… el maestro shifu, al enterarce que fuiste tras el panda a pelear contra uno de esos monstruos, nos pidió que fueramos a ver si estabas bien

Pensamientos de tigresa:-_ese viejo, (apretando el puño derecho) ¿Por qué todos piensan que no me puedo proteger yo sala?_

Tigresa:-bien, estoy bien y a desir verdad, yo soy la que derroto a ese monstruo, po no pudo hacer nada contra el y sus arqueros y, como siempre, yo tuve que salvarl, – tigresa tenia una cara de satisfacción al dejar boquiabiertos a todos

Jake:- bien que suerte que estas bien, pero, y el panda ¿Dónde esta? – en ese segundo tigresa recordó que po estaba solo en el palacio

Tigresa:- ten, lleva al maestro al palacio y cuiden de el, yo tengo que ir a ayudar a po

Aiko(mientras se acercaba a tigresa):- no el maestro shifu nos ordeno que – jake puso su pata en frente de ella para detenerla

Jake:- ve nosotros nos encargaremos de él maestro,(aiko y el resto se fueron cuando tigresa estaba a punto de echarse a correr),tigresa, cuídate– esa palabras enfurecían al la felina, odiaba que pensaran que no se podía cuidar sola.

Dentro del pasaje secreto detrás del trono, po estaba solo con sus pensamientos, po caminaba despacio apretándose la panda con un brazo y con la otra se apoyaba en la pared

Pensamientos de po:- _ haaa, maldita sea, chof, chof, a este paso no llegare al final de este pasadiso,_(el panda no veía bien en la oscuridad y para empeorar los ojos estaban lagrimosos por el dolor)

De repente una luz se izó presente al final del oscuro tune, era pequeña pero el panda logro distinguirla, rápidamente fue corriendo hacia ella, al llegar se encontró con una pequeña habitación que tenia un pequeño agujero con una reja, nada podía entrar o salir por dicho agujero, también había una mesa de una madera fina junto con un par de sillas bien detalladas, una biblioteca llena de pergaminos que parecían muy viejos, po agarro una de las sillas, acerco la mesa cerca del agujero y tomo los pergaminos, no le interesaban las técnicas de combate, solo quería la técnica especifica de los gorilas, eso era todo, todos los otros pergaminos los rompía de tal forma que nadie pueda saber esas técnicas, después de una hora, por fin encontró dicho pergamino, lo estudio por completo, era una especie de rutina, que consistía en mover de maneras poco usuales, los músculos, y en solo un mes se modificaba la estructura muscular, guardo el pergamino en su pantalón, destruyó los otros pergaminos y se fue corriendo, con cada paso que daba se le hacia mas difícil respirar, no se imaginaba lo que le estaba pasando

Pensamientos de po:-_ ¿pero que? Hace un rato sentía que por fin estaba mejorando, y de repente me duele el pecho… ba todo el cuerpo, mas y mas, ¿Qué demoños me pasa?_ –a lo lejos logro ver la luz y el trono, pero de repente la imagen que el panda veía empezaba a dar vueltas, una mancha negra empezaba a acercarse a él

Pensamientos de po:-_ ¿pero qu…?_– y con eso se desplomo en el suelo, la sombra era tigresa, que sin dificultad vio a po mientras se desplomaba y fue a agarrarlo

Tigresa:- PO… ¿Qué te pas…?– al agarrar al panda sentía húmedo su pelaje, desde hace unos minutos el panda estaba sudando frio, tigresa, preocupada, tomo al panda y lo saco de la oscuridad para examinarlo mejor, el panda temblaba un poco, pero lo que mas la impacto es que en algunas heridas del panda se estaban poniendo moradas, cada vez mas preocupada, lo puso en su espalda y fue a toda la velocidad que podía hacia el palacio, tardo alrededor de tres horas y media llegar con los demás y solo segundos en dejarlo en la enfermería.

Víbora:- tigresa, ¿que le paso? – pregunto víbora preocupada, al rato llegaron misty, tara y tiana (expertas en medicina)

Tigresa:- no se, cuando lo deje parecía que estaba mejorando, ya no le dolianada, y cuando regrese estaba así

tiana:- misty, mira, las heridas están de un color rojizo… crees que

Misty:- TIGRESA¡ ¿de verdad piensas que se mejoraría tan rápido con esas heridas tan serias? Nadie se recupera así de un minuto a otro, tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba

Tigresa:- bien los siento si, perdón por no darme cuenta, pero que es lo que tie…– misty la ignoro y de inmediato junto a tiana llevaron al panda para empezar a tratarlo

Tara:- tigresa… ven yo te lo explicare (en las afueras del palacio) mira no te mentiré, po fue envenenado, es un veneno de las ranas de Kaifeng, es un arma de doble filo, no importa lo herido, nisiquiera si tus huesos se rompieron en mil, con este veneno se te empieza a anestesiar el cuerpo, pero, despues de unas horas…(**pausa dramática**) empieza a amplificar el daño, después de uno o dos días, los órganos se empiezan a pudrir, y en ese punto no hay retorno, por suerte po llego en la primer fase, pero, ingreso mucho veneno, eso puede reducir el tiempo límite, por eso es que lo llevaron a un ambiente más fresco, para que su metabolismo se ralentice para que no procese el veneno

Tigresa:- ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

Tara:- en el congelador (tigresa se da la vuelta para ir a ver a po cuando tara le toma la mano) no, nadie puede ir a verlo

Tigresa:- ¿por qué?

Tara:- la sangre del panda esta infectada, para aplicarle la medicina tienen que hacerle una tratamiento especial, es desagradable de ver y puede que al salpicar la sangre te infectes, solo queda esperar, el esta rabien, mi hermanas están con éluna pregunta, si todos en kung fu panda son animales... que comen, no creo que sean todos vegetarianos... que opinan dijo tara poniendo una cara de despreocupación, pero eso no calmo a la felina pero entendía elpor qué entonces desistió de ir a verle

Tigresa:- si, lo se, eso es lo que me preocupa–tara se alegró al ver que la felina hacia una broma, eso le indicaba que se estaba relajando un poco y salto para abrasarla **(con una cara X3)** tigresa al verla en el aire le puso la mano en frente de su cara, tara choco con ella cayendo al suelo triste

Tigresa:- yo… em… no soy de dar abrazos, lo siento– pero tara, a pesar de su edad se comportaba como una niñita, estaba a punto de echase a llorar, tigresa no sabía que hacer al ver los ojos enormes y brillosos de tara y se agacho, se puso en frente de la niñita

Tigresa:- creo que un pequeño abrazo no me pata…– antes de terminar tara ya la estaba abrasando (la imagen se va alejando dando un panorama del palacio y solo se escuchaban los gritos de tigresa) –haaa no me equivoque suéltame, suéltame…– no– AYUDAAAAA¡

CONTINUARA…

**Mmmm me parece que tara esta enamorada de tigresa… bien eso no importa, ya veré que pasa entre ellas dos… espera y po… le falta derrotar a muchos… no puede morir ahora… bien tendré que esperar como ustedes para ver que le sucede a nuestro querido panda…**

**Bien disculpen por los errores (en algunos casos horrores) de ortografía, como dije tengo muy poco tiempo pero espero que sigan leyendo mi fic, solo sean pacientes, nos vemos en el próximo cap **

**Kid queiors.**


	31. en la cocina

Capítulo 30: en la cocina

Tigresa logro zafarse del abrazo de tara y se escondió en el palacio

Tara:- TIGRESA¡ ¿Dónde estará? – la leona se paseaba por todo el palacio buscando a tigresa quien estaba escondida en el techo desde donde miraba fijamente la entrada del comedor, dentro de el estaba el congelador donde estaban curando al pobre panda, tigresa no podía dejar de tener ese sentimiento de culpa por dejarlo solo. Pasaron unas horas y se hizo presente la noche en el palacio, tigresa no se movió ni un centímetro y no corrió los ojos de la entrada de la cocina, nadie entro ni salió de ella, estaba tan concentrada y a la vez tan cansada que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba por su espalda

(Poniendo su pata en el hombro de tigresa)¿?:- estas preocupada por po, verdad– tigresa sorprendida se paró de golpe tropezándose y casi cayendo por el borde del techo pero aiko le tomó del brazo evitando que se callera

Tigresa:- AIKO(subiéndola) ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?

Aiko:- estaba preocupada por po, igual que vos– mientras decía eso se sentaba alado de tigresa

Tigresa:- ¿que? Yo...yo no estoy preocupada por po, es solo que… que me gusta estar sentada en el techo, eso es todo– aiko sonrió levemente al escuchar eso, si bien tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero los ojos de aiko mostraban tristeza

Aiko:- me gustaría poder creer eso… ¿entonces porque justo aquí, y no en cualquier otra parte del techo?

Tigresa:- bien …yo… (Sentándose alado de aiko)… no se– tigresa abrasaba sus piernas mientras escondía la cabeza en ellas

Aiko:- tigresa,¿Qué es po para voz? – tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par, miro a aiko y respondió

Tigresa:- no… no lo se– ¿no lo sabes? – si no entiendo cuando estoy con él siempre es torpe y atolondrado y eso me molesta, pero cuando no sé dónde está o no sé lo que le pueda pasar, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza… no lo entiendo

Aiko:- cambiare la pregunta (parándose y acercándose al borde del techo) ¿no entiendes… o no quieres entender? – al decir eso salto y desapareció entre los pasillos del palacio, tigresa se quedó pensando en esas pregunta por un tiempo, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, se despertó cuando los rayos del sol tocaron sus ojos, frotándose los ojos con una mano, luego vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro a ver que paso en la cocina. Al llegar se encontró con el resto de los guerreros que estaban en el palacio

Tigresa:- víbora ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto la felina apenas se encontró con su amiga

Víbora:- es que po se despertó, pero misty no lo dejan salir asta estar segura de que esta libre de peligro– en ese momento la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, primero salieron las dos leonas, detrás de ellas apareció una sombre que era nada más y nada menos que po, parecía cansado y lo primero que hizo después de salir fue sentarse

Po:- ¿a qué hora nos dan de comer? – yiro y jake se acercaron a el y le abrazaron fuertemente

Yiro:- no importa que es lo que pase siempre seras el mismo panda– jake le refregaba el puño en la cabeza del panda, po, a apenas podía hablar por como lo apretaban sus amigos

Po:- ja… si… bien (librándose de sus amigos) a comer– el maestro shifu y el maestro kenta aparecieron como por arte de magia

Shifu:- no creo que puedas comer mucho, nos llego un mensaje del grupo 3 de auxilio

Po:- si otro siniestro que vencer

Kenta:- no… en realidad solo es una aldea de bandidos que no pueden vencer y ellos podrían tener información sobre algún siniestro, aiko, jake, podrían ir a ayudarlos (ambos asienten con la cabeza) bien vengan les daré los detalles

Shifu:- panda tu debes descansar para recuperar fuerzas– los que se quedaron en el palacio fueron a entrenar

Po:- que ¿nadie va a comer?

Misty:- los demás ya comieron hace rato, y yo… después de curarte se me quito el apetito– po se deprimió mientras comía solo cuando escucho el crujido de la banca

Tigresa:- puedo sentarme, yo me quede dormida y no pude comer– tigresa sonrió levemente, po echo una carcajada y miro el plato que estaba en la mesa frente suyo– ¿de qué te ríes?

Po:- no es que… bien… es raro que te ellas quedado dormida, por lo general eres la primera que esta levantada, pero no me reí por eso

Tigresa:- entonces ¿Qué fue lo gracioso? – tigresa puso la cara inexpresiva habitual en ella

Po:- es que te veias… feliz… (en voz baja) tienes una hermosa sonrisa– tigresa al escuchar eso se puso muy colorada y nerviosa, no se percató de lo que había dicho y volteo la cabeza para hablar cara a cara con su "amiga", pero se quedó sin palabras mirando a la hermosa felina. Tigresa estaba sentada mirando al piso con sus manos sobre sus piernas, en los ojos se notaba que estaba nerviosa y la luz de la ventaba impactaba en ella dando una aspecto hermoso, sumado a eso se notaba perfectamente lo sonrojada que estaba. A po le dolía la pansa de hambre, vio su plato de sopa vacío (se lo había tomado unos momentos antes de que llegue tigresa), luego miro el tazon de tigresa que estaba lleno de dompling **(ni idea de como se escribe XD)** tigresa estaba distraída y po sin sacar la vista de tigresa empezó a mover su brazo para tomar su plato, como no llegaba llevo su cuerpo un poco para adelante, pero no veía por donde es que iba su brazo y por accidente agarro la pierna de tigresa, tigresa miro al panda para ver el porque la abia agarrado y lo tenia justo en frente, se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, dio un salto golpeando con su rodilla la mesa po se resfalo y quedo acostado en la banca, el tazón de sopa cayo justo en la cabeza de po

Tigresa:- po… ¿que…que es lo que estas haciendo?, yo…yo– po levantando la cabeza y tirando el tazon

Po:- perdón… no era mi intención… es que no me podía contener más, se que no esta bien pero quería probar como es que sabia– tigresa se puso completamente colorada no relacionaba lo que el panda estabadiciendo y escuchaba lo que quería escuchar

Tigresa:- bien no es que no quería pero…¿aqui? ¿Ahora? No podría ser en otro lado… no se

Po:- ¿que? No yo quería ya, pero no hay problema ya habrá más, en el palacio hay mucha así que no pasa nada– tigresa seguía pensando cualquier cosa

Tigresa:- haa así que solo soy "una más" y yo que pensaba…– tigresa se calló no podía seguir tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando el panda se par, el no entendía lo que acababa de decir tigresa

Po:- ¿que? Si ahora voy y me sirvo otro plato de sopa, perdón por tratar de robarte el tuyo. ¿Quieres uno también? – tigresa se quedo sin palabras había mal interpretado todo y no sabia como desir lo que ella había pensado, y como de costumbre reacciono violentamente

Tigresa:- todo esto fue…por…por… UN TAZON DE SOPOA¡ – dando le un golpe en la cabeza a po– dios, yo que pensaba que

Po (sobándose la cabeza):- que ¿Qué es lo que pensaste? –tigresa se dio vuelta matando al panda con la mirada

Pensamientos de tigresa:- _si, el no tiene la culpa, yo fui la que malinterpreto todo, que debería hacer (_tigresa recordó que de chica cuando ella se lastimaba el maestro shifu le daba un beso y le frotaba en donde se golpeó mientras la consolaba_)_ –tigresa se acerco al panda con una mirada fría y asesina

Po(serrando los ojos):- perdona no era mi intenci…– el panda sintió el cálido abrazo de tigresa, ella había apoyado la cabeza del panda en su pecho, le dio un beso en la frente y mientras le frotaba la cabeza le dijo

Tigresa (con una voz dulce y muy tierna):- lo siento po no fue mi intención– el panda levanto la mirada y vio a una tigresa total mente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado ver y acurrucándose en su pecho hablo

Po:- también creo que fue mi culpa, lo siento– tigresa al escuchar ese lo siento no lo soporto mas y unas cuantas gotas brotaron de los ojos de tigresa y chocaron con las mejillas del panda

Tigresa:- ¿por qué?(po quería verla a los ojos pero ella lo abrazo fuertemente impidiendo que el panda se moviera)¿por qué?... no importa la situación o lo que haya pasado, no se porque siempre te estas disculpando con migo… ¿por que? Solo dimelo– poco a poco el abrazo de tigresa perdía fuerzas de modo que po pudo salir y ver una tigresa que parecía indefensa, sin pensarlo dos veces po la abrazo

Po:- es que … la verdad no se, pero lo que si se es que odio verte así, prefiero a una tigresa seria (en vos baja) y golpeadora, a como estas ahora, así que por favor (empezando a llorar) no llores– tigresa abrió sus ojos, continuo llorando pero con una sonrisa en la cara… pasaron unos minutos y ambos guerreros seguían abrazándose fuertemente, de un momento a otro los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente los hocicos de ambos se acercaban lentamente, en la puerta de la cocina el cielo estaba de un color naranja por el atardecer y una luz tenue entraba por las ventanas, tigresa lentamente cerraba los ojos

Pensamiento de tigresa:-_ de… de verdad va a pasar, se que no es el primero… pero es el primero en que los dos estamos de acuerdo con hacerlo._

Pensamientos de po:- _ ella es tan hermosa, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando… nada puede arruinar esto, creo que es el primer beso que vamos a tener sin estar en peligro de muerte, alguno de los dos inconsciente, o ella golpeándome por acercarme tanto… si esto es perfecto_– los guerreros estaban a centímetros cuando

Shifu:- ejem…– ambos guerreros abrieron estrepitosamente los ojos y se separaron de inmediato

Pensamiento de po:-_ haa estuvo…_

Pensamiento de tigresa:-…_tan_ _cerca_

shifu:- lamento interrumpir… pero no sabía dónde estaban, ¿se quedaron aquí todo el día?... bien panda tengo algo que mostrarte, puedes acompañarme–s…sii– ¿porque los nervios? Solo vamos a hablar

minutos más tarde

Pensamientos de po:-_ haa creí que quería hablar con migo pero solo estamos caminando_

shifu:- panda, sabes que confía plenamente en el juicio de tigresa, ella es recta, ordenada es puntual… en síntesis es lo contrario a ti (dando la vuelta para quedar en frente del panda)… puedes agacharte un poco (po se sienta en el suelo en frente del maestro) no me importa la relación que tengas con ella, solo dos cosas, primero, no hagas nada que ella no quiera, si men entero de que la obligaste a algo yo…

po (nervioso e incómodo por el tema de la conversación):- no…no se preocupe, no creo que pueda obligarla a hacer nada,

shifu:- sugundo, cuídala eso es lo mas importante

po (parándose y con un tono de seguridad):- maestro, le aseguro que yo daría mi vida por ella– el maestro shifu dio un suspiro de alivio por las palabras del panda, ya habían pasado muchas horas y po junto con shifu se quedaron hablando cuando se hizo presente la noche junto con el gong que indicaba la hora de dormir

po:- hoooo, ya tengo que dormir– shifu asintió con la cabeza– bien pero mañana me termina de contar que es lo que hizo tigresa después de que el se le confeso.

shifu:- bien, solo no le digas a ninguno que fui yo quien te lo conto, ahora ve es una noche demasiado fría, si es que entiende, seguiremos la charla mañana– siii– después del entrenamiento

po:- aa me puedo imaginar que es lo que ella hizo– panda, lo mismo tendrás que entrenar– haaaaa… bien nos vemos mañana– con eso po se dirijo a el su habitación, al abrir la puerta relaciono todo lo que el maestro shifu le había contado

pensamiento de po:- _conque a esto se referia con "es una noche muy fría, si me entiendes"…_

_continuara_

**haaaaaaa…. Estuve muy romántico con este cap X3 … ¿Quién será el que se le confeso a tigresa? Y ¿Qué es lo que le habrá echo? ¿Qué otras historias le habrá contado shifu a po? ¿serán secretos de tigresa? Después de todo el la crio y debe saber todo de ella, pero lo mas importante … a que se refería shifu y que encontró po al entrar al cuarto**


	32. linda pareja

Capítulo 31: linda pareja

Po al entrar al cuarto encontró unas camas sin las sabanas y un gran bulto en la cama de tigresa, el panda por su grueso pelaje no se percataba del frio que hacia esa noche, pero el fino pelaje de tigresa no la protegía de la helada noche, po se acercó a ver a tigresa quien estaba temblando sin control, el panda soltó una leve risa y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó alado de ella, tigresa se despertó y sintió como los brazos de po la abrazaban, tigresa sabia que no había nadie en el cuarto, pero lo mismo se sentía incomoda y a la vez feliz de que po este con ella

Pensamientos de po:- _haaa, si se despierta seguro que estoy muerto_

Tigresa:- po …–en ese momento po levanto un poco el brazo pensando que tigresa estaba algo molesta, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ella agarro su brazo y lo apretó fuertemente– recuerda solo por esta vez– al escuchar eso po se puso muy nervioso

Pensamientos de po:- _ hahahaha ¿realmente es tigresa? No es que me queje pero…_– el panda iba a hablar cuando se percato de que tigresa ya estaba durmiendo, retirarse no era una opción, una vez que tigresa le agarraba el brazo de esa forma, por experiencia, sabia que no lo saltaría hasta que se despertara, por ende lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar de uno de los pocos momentos que tenia a solas con tigresa

Dejemos a la feliz pareja dormir y veamos como le fue en el largo viaje a aiko y jake

Los dos guerreros corrían a máxima velocidad cuando jake se detuvo estrepitosamente, aiko se detuvo unos instantes después de el

Aiko:- ¿Qué… que es lo que pasa? – el león la miro fijamente con una cara seria cuando

Jake:- es que tenía al revés el mapa y estuvimos corriendo en la dirección equivocada– al desir eso se llevo una mano a la nuca y sonrió como si fuera poca cosa

Aiko:- ¿QUEEEEE? (dándole un golpe) haaa ¿Por qué es que los machos siempre son tan tontos?

Jake:- haaa eso duele, pero además solo corrimos un par de horas, no es mucho– aiko lo volvió a golpear

Aiko:-poca cosa, bien, si eso es lo que crees entonces llévame por dos horas en tu espalda

Jake:-pe…pe… no crero que sea una buena idea– el león estaba muy nervioso y aiko no entendia el porque

Aiko:- ha… me haces correr por dos horas, si no son mas, y ¿encima me decís gorda?... ho que acaso no tenes la fuerza para levantarme– el león se sentía incomodo, pero la felina había tocado su orgullo y eso pesaba mas

Jake:- primero no te dije gorda, segundo (poniéndose en cuatro patas) agárrate fuerte– aiko se quedo sorprendida ella solo lo desia en broma pero el orgulloso león lo mismo lo iba a hacer

Aiko:- ha… ha… esta bien… creo– la felina también se sentía incomoda al hacer eso pero al ver como estaba el león no podía echarse para atrás y decir que solo era una broma, apenas se sento en la espalda del león este le dijo

Jake:- la velocidad a la que iba no llega ni a ser la mitad de mi verdadera velocidad– aiko lo miro sorprendida al escuchar eso

Pensamientos de jake:-_ siiii, seguro que con eso la sorprendí, en realidad esa era toda mi velocidad, pero conozco una técnica que por unas tres horas triplica mi velocidad, pero eso generara una fatiga extrema, gracias maestro por enseñarme esta técnica (mirando de reojo a aiko) ¿Qué tienen po que no tenga yo?_ **(po si no se entiende jake le gusta aiko**_**)**__ haaaa, que suerte tiene ese panda_

Aiko:- bien …cuando quieras puedes empezar– jake salió de sus pensamientos– HA s… si –se notaba como se le tensaban sus músculos, parecía que la piel se le desgarraría, flexiono las patas traseras soltando un leve rugido, todo su pelaje se le erizo un poco, sus garras sobresalían clavándose en la seca y dura tierra traspasándola como si nada

Jake:- es hora– y con eso salió corriendo a toda velocidad, aiko quedo sorprendida de la velocidad inicial del león y le parecía familiar como es que empezó a correr el león, era como si lo hubiera visto en otro lado, pero por la velocidad se vio obligada a abrazar al león, que al sentir el pecho de aiko en su espalda se puso muy feliz y se distrajo, por eso casi se tropieza con sus propias patas, aiko mientras el león corría no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pregunta ¿Dónde vi esa forma de iniciar a correr?, hubo silencio por unos 40 minutos, ni jake ni aiko emitieron sonido alguno, aiko por pensar en la respuesta a su pregunta, y jake esperando encontrar un tema de conversación, pero si bien no decía nada, el león pensaba en más de mil cosas a la vez

Pensamientos de jake:-_haaaa, ¿como es que po hace parecer esto tan fácil?, es lo que me faltaba que po me tenga que enceñar a hablar con una chica, haaaa…¿Por qué no dice nada? y ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? Acaso se esta aburriendo tanto,(un dolor en la pata trasera izquierda) haaaaa, que, todavía no a pasado ni una hora, al parecer me desacostumbre a correr de esta manera, pero no puedo detenerme ahora, tengo que llegar al pueblo de los bandidos antes de que se me acabe el tiempo, sino se me aria difícil hasta caminar…_

Pensamientos de aiko:-_ ¿Dónde… donde… donde? Haa se que lo vi en alguna parte pero ¿en dónde?, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, a si kioko, ella tenia una tecnica especial para correr, pero después de eso no podía ni mantenerse en pie ella sola, acaso es idiota, porque es que hace esto si cuando llegamos tendremos que pelear, no creo que nos den un respiro_– al darse cuenta de esto soltó un chistido, y corrió la cabeza en forma de desprecio hacia el pobre, y entorpecido por el amor, león, jake pensaba que lo que estaba aciendo era lo correcto para impresionar a la chica que le gusta, así que no piensa en lo que hace.

Pasaron 2 horas 25 minutos desde que empezó a correr jake, solo 45 minutos y seria tan útil como una roca, pero a lo lejos se observaba unas pequeñas casas

Jake:- si, por fin llegamos, y vos que te quejabas– mirando de reojo a aiko, que estaba con la mirada fija en el pueblo y una cara tan seria, ella sabia lo que les esperaba cuando entren a el pueblo pero jake no, no se hablaron por unos 20 minutos, en ese tiempo casi estaban en la entrada del pueblo, el que era mucho mas grnde de lo que parecía, pero, mientras corrían

Aiko:- jake cuidado– y con ese grito lo tomo de las orejas e izo que fuera hacia la derecha, a pocos centímetros de una de sus patas paso una flecha, jake recién se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

Pensamientos de jake:-_ no… justo ahora, ¿Qué acaso nos estaban esperando? Encima en esta forma no me puedo detener, tendré que llevar esto a otro nivel_

Aiko:-¿Qué haces? Detente, o quieres que nos mat... – ya… cayate¡ – al desir esto aiko se quedo sin palabras, por lo general nadie la enfrentaba de esa manera ya que ella siempre era la mas fuerte, los músculos del león se tensaron nuevamente y repetidamente, eran pequeñas ráfagas de una "super velocidad" la cual usaba para esquivar las flechas, y seguirse acercando a la entrada del pueblo, jake gritaba cada vez que esquivaba un ataque, y sentía la fatiga mas y mas, pero no podía descansar asta que aiko estuviera a salvo, después de unos 10 minutos consigui rodear a los arqueros y de ahí fue en línea recta por los 15 minutos que le sobraban de resistencia muscular.

Llegaron al una montaña que estaba al pie del pueblo, en ella había un espeso bosque en donde los guerreros se escondieron, cuando llego a su limite, jake sintió como sus músculos se desasían por la fatiga provocando que el callera al piso junto con aiko, la respiración del león estaba demasiado acelerada, sus ojos entrecerrados y asta jadeaba, eso preocupo mucho a aiko, ella lo sentó apoyándolo con el enorme tronco de un árbol

Aiko:- jake ¿estas bien? Si es una broma, no es graciosa– pero el león no respondía, el sonido de su respiración comenzó a bajar, cadabes mas y más, cuando no se escuchaba sonido alguno aiko se preocupó mil veces mas, aiko le comenzó a pegar suavemente en la cara hasta que el le respondio con una vos de sumo cansancio

Jake:- es…pera solo estoy tratando de descansar–aiko miro las patas del león y vio que estaban temblando

Aiko:- jake, mírate como estas ¿Por qué es que sonríes en un momento como este? – pregunto aiko al ver que el león parecía feliz

Jake:- es que por fin me llamaste por mi nombre, en vez de por un apodo o insultándome– esa respuesta la dejo anonadada a la felina

Pensamientos de aiko:- _ a que se refiere, si lo llame por su nombre, pero no es nada como para que se ponga tan feliz por algo tan… tonto…_– de repente se escuchó el crujido de una de las ramas, aiko que estaba de espalda no vio que es lo que era, pero jake abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, inmediatamente se puso serio y abrazo a aiko tumbándola en el piso quedando el sobre ella

Aiko:- ¿pero que…?– antes de que ella terminara se escuchó un grito desgarrador de parte del león, unas cuantas gotas de sangre comenzaron a rodar desde la espalda hasta el pecho de Jake y luego a la ropa de aiko

¿?:- no te preocupes vos sos la siguiente– aiko miro a los ojos de jake los cuales expresaban una rabia y enojo tremendo, pero a la vez estaban vacíos, el león clavo sus garras en la húmeda tierra y levantándose estrepitosamente grito

Jake:- tu…ERES EL QUE SIGUE– el lobo (**el que lo ataco a los guerreros**) se sorprendió que todavía pudiera moverse con una herida de esa magnitud y bajo la guardia, jake logro acertar un golpe justo en la mandíbula del lobo, este callo al pido con la boca llena de sangre e inconsciente **(le descoloco la mandíbula)** aiko estaba horrorizada al ver que al león le habían hecho un corte vertical que llegaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta un poco antes del lado derecho de su cadera

Aiko:- ammm…– antes de que la felina pudiera siquiera emitir una palabra el león se desplomo encima del lobo– JAKE¡

Últimos minutos conscientes de jake

Los pensamientos de jake:-_ aa mi espalda me arde… AIKO donde esta (mirando hasta donde le llegaba la vista sin mover la cabeza) ese sonido… es ella, pero que dice no le entiendo…(aiko se pone en frente de jale) ¿Por qué lloras? He … me escuchas _– aiko miraba para todos lados gritando por ayuda cuando se levanta rápidamente, jake no podía mover la cabeza para ver dónde es que ella iba

Pensamientos de jake:-_ no… no me dejes solo…(quedo inconsciente)_

Jake se despertó en una cama cuando una amable cerda le estaba cambiando el paño mojado que tenia en la frente

Jake:- no te valla…– la cerda soltó una leve sonrisa

Rikya:- por fin te despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jake:- ¿Dónde esta…?– la cerda antes de que terminara de preguntar ya sabía a que se refería y señalo al otro lado de la habitación, en una silla muy pequeña se encontraba aiko tapada por una sabana blanca muy desgastada

Rikya:- ella se quedo allí los dos días que estuviste inconsciente

Jake:- ¿QUEEE? DOS DIAS ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE– la cerda volvió a reir por la reacción del león, por los gritos de jake, aiko, se despertó, se dieron cuenta por el crujido de la silla– pe… perdona no quería despertarte– aiko miro a jaque que estaba parado hablando con la cerda y se lanzo para abrazarlo, mientra lo abrasaba suavemente comenso a llorar

Jake:- a… aiko no… no pasa nada estoy bien

Aiko (en susurros):- nunca me vuelvas a asustar asi– el león quedo atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

Pensamientos de jake:- _ TTwTT que linda que es..._ – jake salio de sus pensamientos cuando aiko lo dejo de abrazar, la felina estaba mirando al piso– _bien es mi momento, ella esta mal por mi la tengo que consolar_

Jake:- aiko no paso nada, estoy bien– dijo mientras se acercaba para abrasarla

Aiko:- e.. eres un tonto– al decir esto le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo empezó a ahorcar(moderadamente para que tenga dolor pero no sea fatal XD) la felina lo regañaba e insultaba mientras el león trataba de defenderse, se detuvieron al escuchar la riza de rikya

Rikya:- ja de verdad hacen una muy linda pareja

Aiko y jake :- NO SOMOS UNA PAREJA

Rikya:- a no(poniendo una cara de sorprendida) entonces… arian una buena pareja– ambos guerreros se miraron a los ojos… luego de unos segundos se empezaron a poner colorados y agacharon la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Pensamientos de aiko:- _¿Por qué es que me siento así si solo es un amigo?_ – la imagen de po y la de jake se isieron presente en la mente de aiko, pero una tercera imagen apareció, tigresa abrasando a po, los sentimientos hacia el león y el panda para ella eran muy confusos, pero el sentimiento de que tigresa la había derrotado era muy fuerte y claro…–_ haaa, no, no perderé ante esa felina de cuarta, po será mio… pero…_– mirando disimuladamente a jake

Pensamiento de jake:-_ siii me abrazo y se preocupo por mi… encima nos tomaron como pareja es el mejor dia de toda mi vida… bueno exceptuando el dolor insoportable en mi espalda, pero lo mismo es el mejor dia de mi vida… asta ahora jaja_

_Rikya:-_ quieren venir a come… a ya entiendo no se ven hace unos dos días… quieren quedarse solos, solo no hagan mucho ruido– tanto aiko como jake se pusieron lo mas colorado animalmente posible y gritaron al mismo tiempo

Aiko y jake:- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡?

Rikya:- era solo una broma :p

Continuara…

**Jajajajaja que acaso todos en esta historia tienen la mente tan … tan… tan… pervertida XD… bien esto es para dispersar un poco la historia y no hacerla girar en torno a po y tigresa, quiero que los demás también participen… bien espero que les haya gustado este cap si es así díganlo en los comentarios no actualice antes porque tenia mucha tarea… maldito colegio no me deja escribir mi historia… bien con esto me despido, si llegaste a leer todo esto y siempre lo lees no te vayas sin dejar un comentario XD eso me inspira a escribir… creo bien nos vemos**


	33. una noche en las montañas

Capítulo 32:una noche en las montañas

Jake y aiko fueron a la mesa, para su sorpresa esta, estaba llena de niños desde 5 años hasta 17 o 18 años, todos se sentaron, jake en una punta de la larga mesa y aiko en la otra, entre los gritos de los niños y el murmullo de los más grandes, aiko no podía ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos, ella estaba acostumbrada a la pacificas cenas en el palacio con su hermana y el maestro kenta, por otro lado el león se adaptó rápidamente, es más jugaba con algunos de los niños y dialogaba un unos cerdos y conejos de su misma edad, cuando rikya apareció con la enorme hoya de comida, todos, pero todos se quedaron callados y se sentaron ordenadamente. Mientras jake comía la sopa miraba de reojo a aiko, ella ni se percataba de eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar

Pensamientos de aiko:-_ por dios, tengo demasiada hambre y sigo comiendo esta sopa, pero parece que no hay mucha comida en este pueblo… ¿será por los bandidos?... tenemos que terminar esto rápido… quien sabe que es lo que están pasando los demás… no vi ninguna prisión o algún lugar en donde cautivar a los prisioneros….¿dónde estarán?_

Después de comer

Aiko:- rikya… podemos hablar un momento a solas…– jake que estaba alado de aiko empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a aiko– pero sos un … ven también tienes que escuchar esto

Jake:- pero dijiste a solas y pensé que– solo ven….

En las afueras de la ciudad en la cima de una pequeña montaña desde donde se veía la ciudad entera

Jake:- porque vinimos aqu… santo cielos – desde allí se veía como estaba dividido el pueblo, la zonas periféricas estaban los trabajadores en una situación terrible, pero, delimitado por una barrera de madera, estaba las zonas de los ladrones

Aiko:- como pensé, es mucha la diferencia y…

Rikya:- ellos se apropiaron de todo lo que nosotros teníamos, desde los últimos 3 años ellos an gobernado estas tierras, su fortaleza es ese enorme edificio en centro de la ciudad, no son de tener reenes ya que los…– rikya vio que más que alentarlos los deprimía más a los guerreros y por eso se detuvo por unos instantes– pero si los tienen seguro que es allí

Jake:- bien entonces solo hay que ir revisar y salir de la duda– se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con aiko a su lado cuando algo lo detiene tomándolo del brazo

Pensamientos de jake :-_ a… aiko me tomo del brazo es el mejor día de mi vi…_– al voltearse vio a rikya con la mirada en el pizo, ninguno de los tres dijo nada y cuando el león iba a continuar un destello le llamo la atención, una lagrima caía lentamente del rostro de rikya hasta el piso

Rikya:- por… por favor desháganse de esos desgraciados… no… no lo soportamos mas, por favor – ella no podía aguantar y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin parar, jake se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a rikya, poniendo si patas en ambos hombros dijo

Jake:- no te preocupes, yo me encargare de ellos– era raro ver a ese león ablando de algo seriamente, pero se notaba en su cara que el no estaba haciendo ninguna broma.

Jake se quedo sentado en el borde de una cornisa desde donde se podía ver todo el pueblo

Aiko:- mejor ve a cuidar de los chicos, seguro que se preguntan dónde estas– le dijo y con eso rikya se fue limpiándose la cara y agradeciendo. Aiko se colocó atrás de jake– y ¿cuál es el plan?

Jake:- simple, entramos, les damos su merecido, buscamos a nuestros amigos y le sacamos información a los golpes, después los sacamos a patadas del pueblo y regresamos lo que ellos se robaron.

Aiko:- simple pero efectivo, bien vamos– espera– que pero ¿por qué?

Jake:- ellos ya saben que estamos aquí, mira cuantos guardias hay patrullando, contando con los de las torres conté un total de 20, 2 vigilan cada torre, así que por torre son 3 soldados, hay cuatro torres, ya tenemos 12, hay dos patrullas de 4 cada una da un total de 20 lobos bien armados y entrenados

Aiko:- si pero nosotros somos mucho más fue– te equivocas, primero, ellos fueron capaces de derrotar a 6 de nuestros amigos, y ellos tenían el factor sorpresa, ahora están alerta y pendientes de cada ruido o movimiento que pasa cerca suyo, segundo, si los tienen de rehén a nuestros amigos un ataque directo significaría la muerte de ellos, hay que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer si no queremos que esta misión sea un rotundo fracaso…

Pensamientos de aiko:-_ nun… nunca pensé que él pudiera hablar con tanta lógica… quien lo diría después de todo si usa su cabeza… me da un poco de vergüenza que el pudiera pensar tan claramente y yo ser tan atolondrada, si hubiéramos actuado rápidamente es posible que ganemos, pero el se lo esta tomando muy enserio… para peor tiene razón… ¿será por lo que le pidió rikya?_

Aiko regreso a la casa re su nueva a miga rikya, pero jake se quedó toda la noche en las montañas pensando en cual seria la mejor estrategia para un ataque sorpresa el cual sea efectivo, pero el sueño le gano y se quedo dormido en el frio piso

Mientras tanto en la casa de rikya

Aiko no podía dormir, se quedo mirando por la ventana de la cocina, que daba a las montañas, el lugar donde estaba jake

Rikya:- estas preocupada porque el todavía no viene ¿verdad? – aiko dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa que le avia dado, con la respiración un poco ajitada vio a rikya junto con una pequeña conejita la cual se refregaba uno de sus ojos por el sueño

Aiko:- a… solo eres tu. Y tu¿Quién eres? – dijo mirando a la conejita

Rikya:- ¿a ella?... es Nao tenia ganas de ir al baño y ahora vamos de regreso a la cama

Nao:- ¿donde esta gatito? – ¿Quién? – pregunto aiko rikya le respondio que así le llamaban varios de los niños a jake

Aiko:-bien el esta en…–¿va a venir hace frio afuera, seguro que esta bien? – aiko se quedo sin palabras a escuchar eso, miles de ideas se le cruzaron por la mente, que pasaría si lo habían capturado, si se perdió, o si en donde estaba sentado se desmorono y ahora esta más herido que antes

Rikya:- entonces si estas preocupada por el…(regresando con Nao) porque no vas a averiguar envezde quedarte pensando en si tal cosa… además hace frio llévale algo de abrigo– aiko fue a su pieza tomo un par de sabanas gruesas y con ellas se dirigió a donde se encontraba jake… cuando llego abrio los ojos de par en par y apretó fuertemente los puños, esa expresión de preocupación fue remplazada por una de furia al ver que jake se había quedado dormido **(aa a que todos creían que le había pasado algo) **aiko se arrodillo alado de jake y apoyo su mano en su cara, todo el cuerpo del león estaba completamente frio. Aiko lo miro por un tiempo y después lo cubrió con las sabanas que había llevado. Ella estaba molesta porque se había preocupado por nada pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que jake estuviera bien

Aiko (en voz baja):- tonto **(para los que nos gusta el anime seria baka XD)**

Al dia siguiente jake se despertó con dos muy agradables sorpresa, una era que estaba cubiento por unas sábanas, las sabanas de la cama de aiko, pero aparte de eso, aiko estaba durmiendo alado de el… pero la reacción de jake fue muy rara

Jake:- a…a…AIKO¡ –grito mientras daba un salto para atrás enrredandose con las sabanas y quedando sentado en el piso

Aiko:- (un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba)… ha… QUE ES LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO

Jake:-YO SI FUISTE VOS LA QUE SE ACOSTO CON MIGO– aiko se puso colorada al escuchar "acóstate con migo "

Aiko:- sos…so un tonto– y con eso le dio un puñetazo en la panza– ¿tan… tan feo es dormir con migo? – aiko no se dio cuenta de que dijo lo que estaba pensando, jake, quien se estaba retorciendo del dolor logro escuchar eso, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ella no quería desir eso pero que si lo pensaba

Pensamientos de jake:- _ en estos momentos me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste maestro, "créeme jake, cuando una chica se enoja con tigo por algo que ella hiso… lo mas sensato es disculparse, a pesar de que no hallas hecho nada", en ese momento no lo entendí pero… por fin le veo el significado_– jake se paro y llamo a aiko

Jake:- a… aiko… bien, yo, lo siento no era mi intención hacerte enojar– aiko no se dio vuelta, no podía creer que ese león terco se esté disculpando por algo que no había hecho, eso solo la hiso sentir mal, creía que era su culpa y no lo soporto, trato de salir corriendo pero estaba enrredada con las sabanas y se resbalo

Jake:- cuidado– el león corrió para tratar de evitar de que aiko callera de cara al piso pero por desgracia no llego a tiempo

Pensamientos de aiko:- _este león es un verdadero idiota y_…– ja eso debió haber dolido (extendiendo la mano) ven te ayudo–_ pero es una buena persona_– pensó mientras miraba la sonrisa del león

Ambos bajaron juntos sin pelearse en todo el camino hacia la casa de rikya, una vez dentro jake le comento a aiko el plan que había formulado mientras estaba en las montañas

Jake:- bien este plan es muy sencillo, pero necesitamos una coordinación sin precedentes, almenas para mi , después de todo siempre e peleado en solitari y…– si si solo di el plan– bien no era para tanto… bien primero cada uno tendrá que atacar a dos guardias de torres, desde los arboles saltamos hasta la cima de la torre y dejamos inconsciente a los guardias, después de que los 4 guardias estén noqueados nos pondremos en torres opuestas, las patrullas tienen un recorrido circular cuando una patrulla está en la primer torre la otra está en la tercera torre dejando desprotegido a la segunda y cuarta torre, allí es donde atacamos a los dos guardias que están debajo de la torre, luego solo esperamos a que la patrullas lleguen y las sorprendemos atacándolas, luego nos encargamos de los guardias de las otras dos torres para que no sospechen nada al ver que las guardia no pasan por allí, bien que les parece…– aiko y rikya se quedaron boquiabiertas por el plan de jake

Aiko:- si solo una pregunta (levantando la mano) – si ¿cuál es? – ese plan … ¿lo pensaste vos solo?

Jake:- eso duele saben… pero si lo pensé yo mismo– rikya y aiko comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas– todavía estoy aquí, se me están riendo en la cara, ¿tan malo es mi plan?

Aiko:- no… no es eso… es solo que no creímos que se te pudiera ocurrir un plan tan bien formulado como ese, después de todo no pareces muy inteligente– en ese momento rikya termino de reírse, aiko no se percató de que lo que había dicho había herido a jake, el pobre león entristecido se fue sin decir una palabra

Rikya:- aiko, creo que tendrías que ir a disculparte con jake, creo que no decimos habernos reído de él, después de todo fue un muy buen plan– aiko se quedó mirando la puerta por donde jake se había ido, después de unos instante fue a buscar al león. Después de buscarlo por un tiempo logro verlo al otro lado del patio, pero estaba hablando con nao, a aiko le gano la curiosidad y fue con sigilo hasta detrás de un árbol cercano a donde estaba el león y la conejita

Jake:- …y eso es lo que paso, pero no te preocupes se que soy medio tonto– al terminar el león dijo salir un suspiro y clavo la mirada en el piso

Nao:- ¿gatito está deprimido?... para mí me parece un buen plan– de… deverdad piensas eso– sip nao no entendió mucho pero sonaba importante i bien pensado, pero no es por eso que gatito esta deprimido verdad

Jake:- aaa, para solo tener 6 años eres muy perpicas lo savias– nao tiene una pregunta…¿Qué es perpicas? – haa, no importa, eres muy lista, y se nota, en cambio yo, siempre parezco meter la pata, no importa lo que haga simplemente nunca puedo hacer nada bien soy un tonto

Nao:- si, gatito pare un poco tonto…(jake se deprimía mas y mas) pero al conocer a gatito, nao se dio cuenta de que siempre da lo mejor de el y que es una muy buena persona ¿verdad?, además no tiene nada de malo ser tonto, nao es muy tonta para hacer cosas que necesiten de movimientos precisos , nao nunca podría ser una guerrera tan fuerte y valiente como gatito, supongo que cada uno es bueno y malo en algo, no todos podemos ser buenos en todos ¿correcto?

Jake:- ja… la verdad que si eres muy lista, siempre me levanta el animo que una niñita me sermonee (levantándose y estirándose) bien ire otra vez a darle mi idea a aiko y así ella quedara imprecionada, espreo

Nao:- gatita, ¿es la novia de gatito? – pregunto lo mas inocentemente posible la conejita, aiko que estaba escondida detrás del árbol y jake se pusieron colorados, en una situación como eso aiko ubiese escapado, nunca pudo tocar ese tema ni con su hermana, pero jake era un poco mas despreocupado en ese sentido, lo que no quita que se ponga nervioso

Jake:- bien … como esplicarlo… a gatita(cuando dice gatita se pone mucho mas colorado) le gusta po un amigo

Nao:- y po sabe que gatita gusta de el– creo que todos se dieron cuenta menos él jajaja – y ¿a gatito le gusta gatita?

Jake:- bien …pues a mi…. Me… me– en el momento que jake iba a decir "me gusta" nao le pone la mano en la boca

Nao:- nop… ya entendí, después de todo nao es muy lista– sonriendo se fue saltando, jake y aiko se quedaron mirando como nao se alejaba mas y más hasta entrar en la casa

Pensamientos de aiko:- _¿Qué es lo que quería decir ese tonto…?_

Jake:- bien es hora– y con eso fue corriendo gritándole a aiko para que saliera así hablaban, aiko, que era mucho mas rápida que jake, llego antes a la saala donde estaban hablando hace un tiempo

Jake:- a… conque aquí estabas, bien yo– espera, lo analice bien y… bien… creo que es un buen plan– ¿en… enserio? – si enserio – bien entonces solo queda poner manos a la obra, mañana es el dia perfecto…

Al dia siguiente

Jake abra las cortinas esperando ver un sol brillante, pero con lo que se encuentra es con una lluvia torrencial la cual hacia imposible la misión

Aiko:- con que hoy es el dia perfecto he – bien creo que será mañana ** (jajajaja XD)**

Continuara…

**Fiuuu, al fin, bien espero que les haya gustado este cap tanto como a mi, no vemos en el prccimo cap que será… la verdad no se cuando, me estoy tomando cada momento libre para escribir pero es que estoy sumergido en tareas TT-TT pero espero que tengan un poco mas de paciencia eso es todo lo que les pido, ya que de verdad queiro darle un c****ierre a esta historia hasta luego **

**Jannin:- no la verdad que no pelearon contra lord shen y no tenia intenciones de ponerlo (si me hubiera avivado lo hubiera puesto como uno de los 9 ciniestros) pero podría ser otro enemigo que se le interponga en el camino a po, la verdad que habanzo con la historia según voy actualizando**

**IMPORTANTE**

**Esto va para todo el que lea mi fic, si tiene una idea, o quieren que salga algún personaje a futuro, déjenlo en los comentarios y yo veo que es lo que puedo hacer**

**Y con esto me despido hasta la próxima PD: perdón por los errores de ortografía **


	34. el ataque, un éxito y un fracaso

Capítulo 33: el ataque, un éxito y un fracaso

Al día siguiente jake y aiko se levantaron temprano, las copas de los árboles y el suelo de las calles estaban todavía completamente húmedos haciendo imposible que la misión tenga éxito

Jake:- maldición… y yo que pensaba que hoy podríamos terminar con esto…–aiko noto la cara de deprimido que tenía jake mientras el caminaba a su pieza

Pensamientos de aiko:- _pobre jake, se nota que tenía ganas de poner su plan en acción que podría hacer por… ¿pe…pero porque tendría que hacer algo por él? ¿en qué estoy pensando?_– mientras pensaba eso paso Rikya y no tardo en entender que es lo que estaba pensando, aiko que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto que se acercaba lentamente por su espaldas rikya

Rikya:- hooola… si quieres alegrar a jake, solo tienes que cocinarle algo, eso siempre alegra a cualquier hombre– aiko se sorprendió por Rikya y al darse vuelta e irse para atrás para verla cara a cara se tropezó con su propia cola quedando sentada en el piso

Aiko:- haaaa eso dolio–mientras decía eso Rikya se acercó, cuando aiko levanto la cara tenia la cara de rikya en frente de ella

Rikya:-lo siento ¿te sorprendí? Ja lo siento– extendiendo la pata para ayudarla a levantarse, una vez de pie aiko se sacudió su pantalón dándose cuenta de que tenía un agujero en el

Rikya:- no… pe…perdón es mi culpa, ven te daré algo de ropa mientras coso tu pantalón

Aiko:- ¿qu…que? No no es tu culpa, seguro se rompió en el bosque, además no… no me gusta usar otra ropa que no sea esta, es muy cómoda para pelear y…– no y punto, te daré un poco de ropa para que elijas y luego vas a la ciudad para comprar un poco de comida para la noche, bien – aiko asintió la cabeza y acompaño a rikya a su pieza para cambiarse, en lo que iban pasaron por una ventana que daba al patio, aiko logro ver a jake sentado en el pie de un árbol agarrándose las piernas con un brazo y con el otro escribiendo algo en la tierra que aún estaba humada

Pensamientos de aiko:-_creo que no es mala idea lo que me dijo rikya… solo que no se cocinar_

Aiko:- rikya… cuando regrese de comprar… me podrías ayudar a … a…– ¿a cocinar algo delicioso para jake? Claro que si– no… no lo digas de esa forma, suena como si– ¿Cómo si te fijaras en jake como mas que un simple amigo? No, no te preocupes no parece eso jaja–ya no sigas

Aiko se ponía a cada segundo que pasaba más y más colorada y eso hacía reír a Rikya.

Por fin llegaron al cuarto de rikya, aiko se quedó sentada en la cama de rikya mientras ella buscaba algo que ella pudiera usar

Rikya:- mmmm ¿a ver que te entrara? mmmm– aiko veía cómo es que la cerda sacaba y tiraba por todos lados la ropa, luego se acercó a ella con un puñado de ropa– ten ve cual te gusta más, ahora dame tu pantalón y tu remera

Aiko:- ¿la remera? –si aprovechare para lavarte tu ropa–a estas alturas la felina ya no se preocupaba por eso y sin chistear se la dio, mientras aiko elegía la ropa rikya se fue a lavar y a arreglar la ropa de aiko.

Pensamientos de aiko:- _ haaa esto es todo lo que me va, pero es muy incómodo y muy ajustado, no puedo pelear con esta ropa, haaa (un suspiro) bien creo que no hay problema después de todo no tengo nada que hacer._

Aiko se puso una musculosa blanca muy ajustada que le llegaba hasta la mitad del abdomen, sobre ella una remera un poco más suelta y un pantalón corto (como no era suyo con sus garras le hiso un agujero para su cola) y se esa manera fue a comprar la comida para la cena de esa noche

Una vez en el pueblo el sol empezaba a ocultarse atas de las montañas

Aiko se sentía muy incómoda por la ropa que vestía pero logro conseguir todos los ingredientes que le pidió rikya, ya se estaba regresando y todavía había un poco de luz del sol cuando ve a un grupo de lobos en una de las calles más recorridas, que por ella tenía que pasar aiko para llegar a la posada donde estaba jake y los demás, los lobos parecían felices mientras pegaban unos carteles en el muro de la escuela de la zona, aiko al ver que se dirigían en la dirección en donde ella estaba se dio media vuelta quedando en frente de un carro donde vendían unas macetas artesanales, los lobos pasaron seca de ella sin notar quien era, aiko espero a que los lobos se alejaran un poco y fue a ver qué es lo que habían pegado en la pared, abriéndose paso por la multitud logro llegar al frente, al ver que había dejo caer el cesto con la comida al piso con una mirada de horror, levanto la comida y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba jake…

En la pared había un gran cartel que decía: "mañana por la mañana será la ejecución de los traidores a las 10 am en la puerta norte de la fortaleza"…

Junto con este cartel estaba las imágenes de kasu, kio, kasumi, sora y ren– el grupo 4

Cuando aiko regreso a donde estaba jake …

Aiko :- JAKE ¿DONDE ESTAS? SAL AHORA MISMO…

Jake:- haaaa que es lo que…woo– jake se quedo sorprendido por la ropa que estaba usando aiko

Aiko:- ¿qué? … bien no importa ven – aiko le tomo de una pata, dejo la comida en la mesa y llevo corriendo a jake a donde estaba el aviso de ejecución.

Pensamientos de jake:- _ haaa no sé qué sea pero esto es grandioso…_– y así muchos pensamientos felices pasaron por la cabeza del león que creía que era el mejor día de su vida, y se le notaba en la cara, pero había algo que le incomodaba–_ ¿Por qué aiko esta tan apurada y preocupada? Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo _

Corrieron por un buen rato hasta llegar al pueblo, allí dejaron de correr ya que había muchos lobos vigilando mucho más de lo habitual

Jake (en susurros):- aiko ¿Qué has hecho ahora? –¿ahora lo haces parecer que es mi culpa y que siempre meto la pata? Bien pero no se no había tantos cuando estaba aquí debe ser por algún problema, pero vos solo ven por aquí– aiko le volvió a tomar de una pata

Pensamientos de jake:-_ haaa que feliz me cie…en..to…_– la cara de alegría del joven león se cambió por una de horror al ver el aviso de ejecución de sus amigos

Jake:- e.. esto es imposible…– jake se dio vuelta quedando de frente con aiko, ella se sintió nerviosa al ver como lo miraba jake y sus nervios se agudizaron cuando el apoyo sus patas en sus hombros

Aiko:- eto…¿Qué …– hoy hay que hacerlo– jake al decir esto le agarro de una de sus patas y salió corriendo sin preocuparse de que algún lobo lo viera y le persiguiera, por suerte esto no paso. Al llegar a la casa de rikya, jake llevo a aiko a su cuarto

Jake:- bien cámbiate

Aiko:-¿queee ? ¿esta noche hay que hacerlo, que me cambie ? ¿Qué… que es lo que quieres? – en ese momento jake se puso colorado a ver que se había malinterpretado todo lo que había dicho

Jake:- (_ bien no es su culpa no esplique nada_) no, no es eso, bien no es que no quiera, pero no0 es el momento, digo yo me refería a que hoy hay que rescatar a los demás, no importa si todavía están mojadas las copas de los árboles, el fracaso no es una opción. Aiko se sentía una tonta por malinterpretar todo y llevarlo para ese lado jake se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo– ponte algo mas como y luego ve a tu posición cuando se ponga el sol empezaremos– bien– y con eso jake se fue

Pensamientos de aiko:- _esperen un momento no traje más ropa de la que tenía puesta, y está lavándose, ¿Qué hago?¿que hago?_ – pientras pensaba esto se refregaba sus manos por toda su cabeza.

Después de unas horas aiko y jake estaban en su posición

En el ala norte estaba jake

Pensamientos de jake:- _ grr maldición están muy bien armados, pero seguro que podemos con ellos (_ jake mueve un bruscamente su espalda para mirar hacia atrás por un crujido que había oído _) haaa, mi espalda, aparte de la dificultad por el agua, ahora este dolor en la espalda, pero tengo que hacer esto decentemente, por ella, pero si llegara a morir aquí me hubiera gustado decirle lo que ciento… si ese es mi incentivo cuando todo termine y salgamos victoriosos, en el viaje de regreso al palacio me le confesare… cuando esto termine…_

En la posición sur esta aiko

Pensamientos de aiko:- _ haaa tuve que salir antes que jake para que no vea que estoy con esta ropa, solo espero que no me dificulte mucho pelear, odiaría ser inútil y que por mi culpa esto sea un fracaso, además, no quiero decepcionar a jake…¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es a Rikya a quien no debo decepcionar no a jake, porque me pongo tan nerviosa cuando pienso en él, haaa será mejor que me tranquilice un poco si llego a decepcionarlo,… "la", decepcionarla, hahahaahah ya céntrate en la misión eso es todo…_

Mientras nuestros guerreros se preparaban para atacar una figura encapuchada se abría paso por la tropas de Raitcar el jefe de los lobos, cada lobo dentro de la fortaleza veía a Zion, la mano derecha de Raitcar, escoltar a la figura encapuchada hasta el inmenso trono donde reposaba el mismísimo Raitcar

Zion:- mi señor e traído a la informante – bien que tienes que contarme…

¿?:- hoy… hoy ban a atacar…– ¿cómo?¿dónde ? dame más detalles– primero libera a Chishan– Raitcar levanto su para derecha dando la señal de que traigan a la niña

Chishan (entre llanto):- ¿quien son ellos?, quiero ir a casa– la encapuchada fue y abrazo para consolarla a la pequeña cerdita, en eso se le sale la capucha

¿?:- bien te dire todo– (un rugido de satisfacción se oyó de la garganta de Raitcar ) no esperaba nade menos de ti … Rikya (la imagen se va acercando hasta que solo se ven los ojos amarillos del feroz lobo)

En el ala norte jale saca un pedazo de espejo con el cual hiso una señal a aiko diciéndole que ya era la hora

Jake doblo lo más que pudo sus patas traseras para luego dar un salto desde una palmera hasta la primer torre, aiko también logro llegar a la tercer torre, acabo con el vigía y con los protectores de la torre. Pero jake se le complico un poco, dio un gran salto, pero al entrar en la torre choco con el vigía tirándolo y alertando a los protectores de la torre

Pensamientos de jake:-_ hay no, hay no, tengo que actuar rápido_– sin pensarlo dos veces saco sus garras y salto de lo alto de la torre cayendo con sus garras sobre los dos lobos, al de la izquierda le logro atinar en todo el hocico dejándolo inconsciente pero al de la derecha le cayó en el pecho atravesándolo y dejándolo agonizando, el lobo hacia un poco de ruido, jake apretó la mandíbula y le puso las palmas de sus patas una a cada lado de su cabeza

Jake :- lo ciento– seguido a eso se escuchó un crujido seguido por unos cuantos pájaros volando por el ruido– de verdad… lo ciento

Jake no se demoró ni un segundo en darse cuenta del ruido y fe corriendo a interceptar al grupo de reconocimiento, en lo que corría sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda, pero no le importo y continúo; al cabo de unos segundos encontró al grupo

Lobo1:- es el ataquen en la espalda– y con eso fueron hasta el pobre león

Pensamientos de jake:-_ ¿qué? ¿Me estaban esperando? Y ¿Cómo saben que tengo la espalda lastimada?, bien no importa si me buscaban… ya me encontraron _(poniendo cara de malo y con un toque de confianza)

El combate no duro mucho pero los lobos no buscaban ganar, pero eso jake no se dio cuenta, los lobos no solo pegaban sino que buscaban enfatizar el dolor de la espalda de jake

Jake:- bien ya termine, fui, demoro un poco más de lo que pensé, seguro que aiko ya me esta esperando– y con eso jake fue lo más rapido y silenciosamente posible para él (**créanme lo de silencioso no le queda a jake XD**) ya estaba llegando a la torre donde estaban sus amigos cuando choca con un balde cayendo debajo de una carreta

Lobo 1:- …si fue muy difícil pero lo consiguieron, tu hermano estaba con ellos, ¿te dijo que ten fuerte era él?

Lobo 2:- en realidad era una mujer, y según el dice que no era tan fuerte como decían pero que es extremadamente hermosa, piensa que es una lástima que el jefe la mate

Lobo 1:- ¿donde y cundo será?

Lobo 2:- a la mañana junto con el resto de los intrusos…

Pensamientos de jake:- _ podrá ser, no no creo que… pero si la atraparon… ¿cómo? No creo que sea tan descuidada, es decir, hasta yo logre llegar sin que me atrapen… seguro que se refieren a otra persona… pero los seguiré para ver que mas dicen… donde están(_mirando para todas parte_) a allí_

Lobo 2:-…si me da lástima esa cerda y su hija, el jefe podría haberla dejado ir, después de todo no ayudo mucho, sin ella no se si estaríamos hablando ahora

Lobo 1:- no se para mi esta bien, alojo a los intrusos…– al escuchar eso jake ya sabia de quien hablaban,

Jake:- disculpen, estoy interesado en eso (los lobos ven una sombra desde atrás de ellos y se dan vuelta lentamente) me cuentan un poco más (tronando sus nudillos y poniendo una cara de desquiciado)

Después de "charlar" con esos dos lobos jake se enteró de que rikya tenía una hija que era un rehén de Raitcar, y para salvarla tuvo que entregarlos, pero ese lobo desgraciado ahora tenía a rikya y a su hija como prisioneras y las mataría junto con sus amigos, no importaba lo que ella haya hecho, el le había prometido que libraría a ese pueblo no importaba que, y eso no había cambiado. Jake fue corriendo directamente hasta el lugar de la ejecución esperando ver a sus amigos y a rikya junto a su hija pero al llegar había alguien mas que no esperaba y que estaban a punto de ejecutar

Jake:- no… AIKO¡

Continuara…

**Bien por fin lo termine… primero disculpas por la demora es que tengo quebrado el brazo y es muy difícil escribir de esta manera (además no se me ocurrieron muchas ideas XD) bien espero que le guste y me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora**

**Pasando a otro tema …**HectorKiller **considere tu idea, y me gusto, solo el tiempo dira como es que terminan las cosas y no te preocupes que tu idea ya esta en curso (pero falta un poco para que te des cuenta de quién es el traidor sino no tendría sentido )**

**Si le gusto por favor háganmelo saber, y todas las ideas son bienvenidas y tomadas en cuenta hasta el próximo cap saludos kid qeiors **


	35. el viaje del grupo 4

Capítulo 34: el viaje del grupo 4

Con ese grito desgarrador el verdugo se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito del joven león dando un paso para atrás y tirando el hacha con el que pensaba decapitar a aiko, por otra parte la cara de aiko era una mescla de sorpresa, decepción y alegría.

Aiko:- ja..jake?

Pensamientos de jake:-_ parece que está sorprendida de que no me hayan atrapado…¿qué tan débil cree que soy?... está bien que ella sea mucho más fuerte que yo pero mira como estamos, yo libre y a ella la capturaron…_– jake se enojó al escuchar el tono en que aiko dijo su nombre y estaba decidido a salvar a aiko y demostrarle que no era un león inútil, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos, el verdugo regreso a su puesto a punto de abalanzarse contra el león cuando recordó

_Raitcar:- … y recuerda no importa lo que pace ella tiene que morir_– dijo señalando a aiko quien nestaba parada atrás de el sin cadenas, sin guardias, básicamente libre, al voltearse para ver a aiko dejo escapar una leve sonrisa y continuo– _ ella no se resistirá, eso dijo el jefe_

Al recordar eso apunto su hacha al cuello de aiko, jake se enfurecía aun más al ver que aiko no hacia nada para defenderse

Jake:- NO NO TE LO PERMITERE– al terminar de decir eso el ya estaba justo en frente del lobo verdugo, su sombre, creada por la luna, tapaba la cara de aiko, no se escuchó por unos instantes ningún sonido, al cavo de unos segundos, lo primero que se escucho fue el sonido de unas gotas Chocando contra el piso de madera donde estaban por ejecutar a aiko

Pensamientos de aiko:-_ lo que faltaba lluvia_– pero para la sorpresa de aiko, no había ninguna nube en el cielo, esto hacía imposible que este lloviendo, pero se escuchaban una que otras gotas, cuando aiko miro hacia donde estaban jake y el lobo, se espantó al ver la cara de terror del lobo

Lobo verdugo:- ¿Quién… que eres? – dijo mientras hacía unos pasos para atrás, solo para tropezar con un tablón que sobresalía, una vez en el piso vio desde una perspectiva horrorosa la cara del león, esta parecía la cara de un desquiciado, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos con un toque de amarrillo, tenia el ceño fruncido y para rematar tenia el hacha clavada en la palma izquierda, pero a pesar de ello no mostraba signo de dolor **(si las gotas que aiko confundió con lluvia era la sangre de jake)** jake después de unos segundos levanto su mano derecha y la puso en el mango del hacha, aiko quedo atónita al escuchar el sonido que hacia el hacha al desenastarse de la pata de jake y se asquio al ver toda la sangre que salto cuando el hacha quedo libre completamente

Jake(entre dientes y con una voz rasgada y fúnebre):- tuuuuu– y al decir eso levanto la pata derecha donde tenía el hacha, al hacer esto, la sangre del hacha salpico por todas partes, después de que la sangrienta hacha llego a lo mas alto, jake bajo su brazo rápidamente, al hacer esto el lobo grito por el susto y cerró los ojos esperando su final, luego sintió una vibración en el piso y el ruido del hacha pero no sentía dolor, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver el acha clavada en el suelo de madera a centímetros de su entrepierna, al ver esto el lobo se desmayó, jake se dio la vuelta para rescatar a aiko, y se sorprendió

Pensamientos de jake:- _¿po…porque no esta cerrado? No hay cadenas, ataduras, no hay nada que le impida salir o escapar de aquí, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para defenderte?¿porque…_– aiko clavo la mirada al piso del lado contrario a donde estaba jake con decepción de si misma; jake al ver esto se borraron todas las dudas y puso la pata sana sobre lo único que la retenía, que era un trozo de madera la que no estaba fija

Jake:- haa (suspiro), dale cambia esa cara, no se porque es que no te escapaste o porque es que querías morir, ni siquiera te voy a pedir que me lo digas, pero lo que si se es que, por cómo te estas comportando ahora, estas arrepentida y eso es todo lo que necesito saber– al terminar de decir eso, levanto el trozo de madera y extendió su mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse, se escuchó un leve yanto, y jake escondió su mano dándole unos minutos para que su amiga, jake se sentía desanimado, después de todo lo que paso por ella y ella no era capaz de recibir su ayuda, justo en el momento en que iba a desatar a sus amigos, sintió como algo cálido lo envolvía

Jake:- a…a…aiko?

Aiko:- no te tiembla la mano para pelear, no importa que tan difícil cea la pelea, pero estas tan nervioso por un abraso, que tierno– eso puso colorado al feroz león, jake trataba de levantar sus brazos para abrasar el a aiko, pero se demoraba por que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando sus brazos estaban a mitad de camino aiko solto un poco a jake, poniéndose de puntitas de pie le dio un beso a jake y se alejó un poco de el

Aiko:- eres muy lento ;) **(eso es un guiño para el que no lo entienda XD) ** bien ayúdame a liberar nuestros amigos– el rostro de aiko se transformó completamente, ella ya parecía estar contenta todo el tiempo pero a la vez parecía que llevaba una carga muy pesada, pero en ese instante parecía como que ese peso se lo saco de encima, jake se ponía a cada segundo que pasaba, más y más contento al ver en el rostro de aiko esa enorme sonrisa sin ninguna preocupación

Después de unos minutos todos sus amigos estaban libres y la cara de aiko seguía igual de sonriente

Jake:- bien chicos creo que es hora de que regresemos a la posada, ya es muy de noche no te parece rikya– la cerda abrasaba fuertemente a su hija mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Ren:- ¿Qué le pasa? – el mono araña no le importaba quien sea o si no la conocía, si veía a una mujer llorar no importaba que le trataba de ayudar con todas sus fuerzas

Rikya:- es… es … es que yo…– jake se arrodillo en frente de ella, y le puso la pata sana en su hombro

Jake:- es preciosa, un padre siempre hace lo posible para que sus hijos estén a salvo…– aiko les dijo a los demás que la siguieran dejando a jake, rikya y a su hija solos– no te preocupes, se por que es que estas aquí, solo fuiste una víctima– no yo soy igual a e…– NO, tu no eres igual a ellos, mírate, estas llorando y arrepentida por lo que has hecho, aun sabiendo que era para salvar a tu hija, míralos, aun viendo a los ojos a la muerte no fueron capas de arrepentirse, no derramaron ni una lagrima, esa es la diferencia… ha y no te preocupes todo estará perdonado si es que haces esa rica comida que preparaste esta mañana– al terminar de decir eso jake se paró y le mostro una sonrisa sincera a rikya, ella se secó las lágrimas del rostro y fue con el valiente guerrero.

Una vez en la casa de rikya todos estaban en la mesa esperando la comida cuando

Una conejo(12 años):- rikya si sigues trayendo animales a comer vas a tener que comprar otra mesa, en esta ya no entram…– en ese segundo su hermana gemela le golpeo en la nuca

Hermana del conejo:- shhhh no seas maleducado… pero si sigues trayendo más animales, trata de que sena machos, solo están los hermanos Tracks, jake y mi hermano que no cuenta

Ren:- UN MOMENTO, YO SOY MACHO– jake que estaba alado de el no podía contener la risa y se tapaba la boca con ambas patas (una vendada por la herida causada en la pelea con el lobo verdugo) y con su pierna derecha golpeaba fuertemente el piso de madera

Rikya:- no les presten atención son bienvenidos cuando quieran– dijo la cerda mientras serbia la comida, casi tan rica como la que preparaba po

Kasumi:- no se preocupe, mañana a primera hora nos vamos de regreso al palacio– al decir eso aiko se quedó paralizada con una cara de espanto, solo jake se dio cuenta de eso, ya que se quedo así por unos instantes, luego tenia una sonrisa muy forzada y un aura sombría, jake dedujo que era algo relacionado con regresar y corrigió a kasumi

Jake:- no todavía no, los lobos hablaron de su jefe, el es el que movía los hilos, hasta que no lo derrotemos no habrá terminado mi promesa– rikya se sorprendió al escuchar que el león todavía tenía en mente cumplir su promesa después de lo que ella le había hecho, en ese momento se largo a llorar, pero esta vez por felicidad– rikya lo… lo siento no era mi intención…

Rikya:- gracias– al decie eso mostro una sonrisa de plena felicidad al saber que por fin el infierno, que ella y muchos mas sufrieron, se acabaría– seguro hablaban de Raitcar, el se encuentra en la casa central atrás de las montañas, es una casa pequeña que tiene un laberinto debajo de ella, en el medio de este laberinto se encuentra ese lobo hijo de…(tomando aire y dejándolo salir para relajarse) bien, me gustaría ser de más ayuda pero no se el camino del laberinto, pero si quieren los podría acercar a la entrada

Jake:- bien, esta decidido, esto no a terminado todavía, entonces nos quedaremos un par de días para descansar y luego a por Raitcar–al terminar de, lo que para el fue un discurso alentados, miro a aiko pensando que la noticia de que se quedaban mas tiempo la alegrarían; para su sorpresa, aiko ya no trataba de fingir una sonrisa, la felina tenia sus paras apollada en sus piernas, ya había terminado la sopa de fideos y tenia la mirada clavada en el piso; al cabo de unos instantes se paro

Aiko:- me disculpo…– al decir esto hiso una pequeña reverencia y se quedo en esa forma por uno segundos, al levantar la cabeza continuo– tengo sueño me voy a dormir– todos se quedaron impactados por la forma en que se fue, el silencio se hiso presente en el comedor, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cucharas contra los platos, y se veía a jake igual de deprimido que aiko, todos terminaron de comer en silencio, las chicas, que por cierto eran casi todos los huéspedes de la casa de aiko, se fueron a la cama, los tres niños también se fueron a su cuarto dejando a los guerreros solos

Kio:- bien creo que también deberíamos ir a dormir, de paso veremos que le paso a aiko– y con eso las felinas se pararon, Ren, se paro por detrás de ellas tratando de seguirlas, pero jake y kasu lo detuvieron

Jake:- estuviste con ellas todo este tiempo…

Kasu:- … y no permitiré que te sigas saliendo con la tuya– al desir esto el gorila y el león tenían una cara de enojados mescladas con un toque de desquiciados

**Flashback**

Los guerreros del grupo 4 caminaban hacia su destino (desconocido)

Entre susurros

Ren:- pss… pss kasu…¿no crees que es muy incómodo que ellas no hablen mas que para darse informacion? Eso no es normal, unas lindas chicas como ellas, se supone, deben ser más alegres y dejar esa seriedad

Kasu:- si pero mejor no hables tan fuerte, si nos escuchan estamos muertos ya que ellas son…– los dos estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se percataron de nada, mientras hablaban unas tres sombras aparecieron frente a ellos.

Sora:- somos ¿que? – ambos tragaron saliva al escuchar eso, y levantaron la mirada para ver a una pequeña gata salvaje, ren pensó en jugarle una broma a kasu, el pensaba que ella era inofensiva debido a su tamaño, así que le hiso cosquillas a kasu, pero no tomo en cuenta que el pobre gorila era demasiado cosquilludo, kasu solo necesito sentir los dedos del mono e en sus espalda para comenzar a reír a carcajadas, kasumi y kio escucharon al gorila y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a donde estaba sora sin quitarle la vista al gorila. Sora se canso de las risotadas del gorila, ya que pensaba que el se estaba birlando de ella

Sora (apretando los dientes):- kasumi, sus pies kio, acabalo– ni bien termino de decir eso, se levantó una nube de arena en donde estaba kasumi, el gorila sintió como si millones de animales le hubieran pegado en la misma pierna, cuando solo era kasumi que le golpeo en una de sus patas levantando al inmenso gorila por los aires, kio también salio corriendo a su velocidad, el gorila veía en cámara lente como es que esa lince se acercaba, lo próximo que sintió fue el puño de kio impactando en su cara.

Sora:- y ¿yo te paresco graciosa? – pregunto dirijiendoce a ren

Ren:- n..n…no para nada, es mas me pareces muy linda, todas son muy, pero muy lindas– el pobre kasu quedo noqueado por casi un dia completo, kio, con ayuda de ren y de kasumi llevaron al gorila a la sombra de una enorme roca, al despertar vio que ya era de noche, ren estaba durmiendo en el árbol mas sercano, a unos 50m aproximadamente, y vio a las tres felinas mirándolo fijamente

Kasumi:- no tengo nada contra ti, pero ya te despertaste, nos hiciste perder un dia entero, no escuchare tus escusas, ya es de noche vete a dormir otra vez– kasu se recostó en la fría arena que estaba alejada de la tan cálida fogata

Kio(dándole una patada en la cara):- que ¿eres idiota o el primer golpe te dejo muy tonto? Este lugar es para las chicas, ves aquel árbol donde esta el muy considerado mono araña, allí es tu lugar, ren se fue para darnos pribasidad, ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco mas a el?

Pensamientos de kasu:-_ ¿considerado… que sea mas como el? Que mentiras les dijiste ren… parecen muy listas pero se dejaron engañar por ese tonto… bien no las culpo, el es el maestro de las bromas y el engaño… pero te juro que me las pagaras_

Sora:- que ¿además eres sordo? Vete y dale esta comida a ren de mi parte– al decir eso sora se puso algo colorada– y si me entero de que te lo comiste tu, mas vale que comiences a hacer tus oraciones– con eso el aturdido gorila tuvo que ser por ese instante de mesero de ren

Kasu (dándole un golpe a ren)

Ren:- no no me maten no he echa nada aun…– ja conque le das privacidad, me parece que le tienes miedo… a ten esto te manda sora– fiuuu, solo eres tu, primero lo siento, segundo si quieres comételo ya he comido lo suficiente (apunando a una pila de platos vacíos que sora obligo a comer a ren)

Kasu:- ja que le dijiste a esa niñas– algo que nunca debí haber dicho, las tres están locas, pero con todas las letras…

En el lado de las chicas

Kasumi:- sora, no te diste cuenta que te gastaste toda la comida del viaje en ren, además eres muy joven para el yo soy de su edad así que deja de intentar algo con el

Kio:- porque saldría con una vieja amargada como tu, el seguro que quiere a alguien un poco mas joven que el–a eso sora afirmo asintiendo la cabeza– pero concuerdo con ella to eres muy pequeña para el

Sora:- bien ya las quiero ver pensar una estrategia para que el se fije en ustedes, nisiquiera pueden planerar cuando o que van a comer

Kasumi:- si pero aunque lo supiéramos no tenemos comida para comer, gracias a ti, ¿Cuál es tu plan cerebrito? – sacándole la lengua a kio y a sora

Sora:- ya lo pensé… eee… había lo que parecía un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, ¿recuerdan? Ahí es donde encontraremos comida

Despues de 2 dia llegaron al pueblo y todas se peleaban para estar sercade ren, mientras que kasu era ignorado totalmente, y no solo eso sino que no importaba lo que dijera siempre terminaban encontrando una escusa para pegarle. En una de las peleas con kasu, son atrapados por la guardia de lobos, no habían comido nada por unos 2 dias y no tenían fuerzas para defenderse y por eso los atraparon…

Y como dicen el resto fue historia

**Fin del Flashback**

Ren:- a… cierto, eso… y tu porque jake– me lo pidió kasu, en realidad no tengo ninguna razón balida para hacerte nada– bien solo eso quería saber

Kasu:- pero ¿Qué no que te molestaba que te acosen esas tres? – si pero creo que ya me acostumbre y… la verdad que me gusta... por favor que sea rápido…

Continuara…

**Haay pobre Ren, pero bien el se lo busco… cuanta violencia por parte de las mujeres hay en esta historia, no les parece, y en sima todas están algo locas… me gusta XD **

**Por que aiko es tan bipolar?… mmmm eso es misterioso… que pasara en su mente en estos instantes?… que peligros les aguardan a nuestros guerreros en el laberinto? Con cual se quedara ren? Y mas importante… QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PO Y TIGRESA A SOLAS EN EL PALACIO? o.O todo esto y mucho mas dentro de uno cap… no mentira en el próximo cap veremos que pasa con po y tigresa, y como prometí le contare (redoblante) QUIEN ES QUE SE LE CONFESO A TIGRESA?**

**Hoooola gente, me extrañaron? No… nadie TT-TT…. Bien por fin me quitaron el yeso así que a escribir como si no habría un mañana, este cap no es uno de los mejores (en mi opinión) pero espero que le guste y si es así déjenlo en los comentarios…. -.- … bien creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap… saludos y recuerden que 2 + 2 es 4**


	36. el pasado se rebela

Capítulo 35: el pasado se rebela

Bien dejemos de lado a el grup jake y aiko, y regresemos en el tiempo hasta la noche en la que po y tigresa durmieron juntos **(para los de poca memoria es el cap 31)**

**El inicio del dia de tigresa**

tigresa se levantó temprano para entrenar como todos los días, y como todos los días po se quedo dormido. eran las 8 am y tigresa era la única en el salón de entrenamiento, ya que solo unos pocos estaban en el palacio, todos se tomaron el lujo de no ir a entrenar y por ende tigresa solo entreno un par de horas ya que es aburrido entrenar solo.

Al terminar una vez el circuito de entrenamiento con una velocidad descomunal, tigresa agarro una toalla y mientras se limpiaba lentamente la cara…

Pensamientos de tigresa:_ a ¿Qué le pasa a po que no viene? ¿otra vez se habrá dormido?... bien es de po de quien estoy hablando, seguro que dentro de un par de horas se despertara para el desayuno o directamente para la comida_–poniendo la toalla en su hombro derecho–_ bien no importa a que hora se levante seguro es para comer_– y con eso sonrió levemente. En lo que iba caminando hacia las duchas tigresa vio algo, "eso" también la vio y con eso salió corriendo, tigresa tiro la toalla y fue por detrás de ella pero mientras corría por los pasillos del palacio la perdió

Pensamientos de tigresa:_ haa, la perdí_– caminando hacia las duchas–_¿Quién era? Es imposible entrar en el palacio, bien casi imposible, para que pudiera entrar sin ser detectado y escapar como lo hizo, a de ser muy bueno y…_– un ruido llega a los oídos de tigresa **(en primer plano las orejas de tigresa moviéndose por el extraño sonido seguido por tigresa dando una vuelta y echándose a correr)**mientras corría, la felina no podía dejar de pensar que ese sonido ya lo había escuchado, pasando rápidamente por el frente un pequeño patio vio a po y a shifu riendo juntos, fue tanta la sorpresa que tigresa se resbalo y siguió rodando hasta chocar contra una pared

Tigresa (de cabeza y contra la pared): argg **(supuestamente un rugido XD)** – de repente una mano aparece en frente de ella

Kioko(hermana adoptiva de aiko):- necesitas ayuda –dijo con una cara súper amistosa, tanto que parecía que ocultaba algo **(tigresa ya era desconfiada sin ningún sentido, imaginen si es que le dan una razón) **y por eso ella se levantó sola dando una pirueta y siguió caminando– ha veo que no necesitas ayuda ¿Cómo te fue en la corrida de esta mañana? – tigresa se sorprendió al escuchar eso y rápidamente se dio vuelta, solo para ver que no había nadie. La felina no le dio mucha importancia y fue sigilosamente a ver de que estaban hablando po y shifu, así que escondiéndose en una de las salientes de la pared mas cercana a los dos guerreros, tigresa trataba de escuchar

**El dia de po**

Nuestro panda se levantó una media hora después de tigresa debido a que el maestro shifu lo necesitaba para un entrenamiento especial para poder dominar las nuevas técnicas de los dos siniestros que ya había derrotado.

A las 8 30 am

Shifu:- bien levántate panda ya es hora de tu entrenamiento– po levantándose con el brazo totalmente adormecido por el agarre de tigresa se bajó de la cama solo para desplomase en el suelo

Po:-haaaa…(gemido de dolor mesclado con algo de sueño), no quiero ir a entrenaaaaaaaaar–el maestro no hiso ningún gesto ante la reacción del panda

Shifu:-este entrenamiento va a ser algo diferente a lo habitual, no digo que te vaya a gustar, solo que no es lo que estás acostumbrado a hacer– una leve risa se escapó del maestro al decir eso, esto solo preocupo más a el pobre panda que no se pudo reusar a el "entrenamiento"

El maestro llevo al panda a las afueras del palacio

Po:- ¿que clase de entrenamiento tengo que hacer? – pregunto con algo de miedo

Shifu:- ya has derrotado a dos de los nueve siniestros, y mas el pergamino del maestro oogway, ya tienes 3 y…–el panda interrumpió al maestro con un sonido que expresaba que algo andaba mal– ¿Qué pasa panda? – naaa– dale, puedes decirme lo que quieras, no hay ningún problema

Po:- bien es que, cuando encontré el escondite de los pergaminos del maestro oogway, bien me los lleve y…–si(acosándolo con la mirada) – puede ser que– si (acercándose mas y mas) – yo, por accidente– dilo de una vez (alejándose y dándole la espalda a po) – haya quemado todos los pergaminos

Shifu:- bien eso si que es un problema y (volteando para ver cara a cara al panda) … ¿que? ¿Dónde estas po? – aquí atrás (una mano sobresaliendo por ensima de una roca) – haaa, po sal de inmediato– no– no te preocupes no estoy molesto– enserio (asomando la cabeza por uno de los bordes de la roca) – no ESTOY FURIOSO… quien es tan tonto como para quemar esos pergaminos, bien por lo visto TU eres tan tonto, hahaaa, bien pero los otros dos todavía los tienes, verdad (mirando para todos lados, y por detrás de la roca) po donde estas?

Po (coriendo por el descampado y gritando):- LO SIENTO MAESTRO, TAN BIEN LOS QUEME, NO ERA MI INTENCI…– po corria tan concentrado que no observó el camino y se tropezó, lo peor es que fue con sus propios pies **(pobre po lo hago quedar como un inútil XD)**

Shifu:- haaa, eres el único que se puede tropezar en un descampado donde no hay absolutamente nada, no me estraña que allas quemado los pergaminos, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo– ¿entonces por que es que se enojo? – lo que me enojo es que resien me habisas

Po:- bien pero si se me las técnicas, las estudie antes de que las quemara– bien creo que todavía podrás convertirte en el que le pondrá un fin a esta guerra milenaria **(milenaria de donde salió eso O.o)** –maestro, usted cree que si termino la guerra será para bien o para mal, digo, si hasta hoy pocos se acuerdan de la guerra, con el tiempo podría

Shifu:- no, es necesario que todo esto acabe, se los prometi y también a ella– el maestro al terminar no pudo aguantar y una lagrima se escapo de uno de sus **(muy saltones)** ojos

Po:- maestro, ¿esta bien? – si.. si(limpiandoce el rostro y regresando a su postura normal) – maestro, quiere contarme algo– haaa, creo que si, me será muy útil desahogarme

Y el maestro llevo al panda al un pequeño patio interno y comenso con su historia

Shifu:- bien todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo… (po mirando al infinito) po ¿Qué haces?

Po:- no nada lo ciento, siempre quise hacer eso, bien lo dejo que continúe

En una noche tormentosa, dos viejos amigos, los padres de tigresa llegaron a la puerta del palacio de jade, totalmente encapuchados pidiéndome ayuda

Naomi:- shifu, por favor ayúdanos a escapar (me suplico la madre de tigresa, yo estastaba con las manos ocupadas, ya que el maestro kenta también estaba en el palacio con dos pequeñas niñas, aiko y kioko, mi esposa y yo)(alto un minuto, tiene una esposa)(haaa, todo se explicara en esta historia, bien a pesar de todo kenta, akari y yo decidimos ayudarlos)

Asahi:- lo sentimos, no queremos molestar pero esto es de vida o muerte, mi … mi hermano, esta fuera de si, me trato de meter la idea de levantarnos en armas contra todos, no importa la raza, si no era de los nueve, merecía morir, Naomi y yo somos de los pacifistas y me negué, pero logro convencer al pueblo y mando a cazarnos a mi y a mi esposa

kenta:- entren no pueden quedarce en la lluvia…bien ahora, cuéntenme un poco mas de lo que paso

asahi:- bien, mi hermano quiere esto (sacando el pergamino) si lo consigue – haaaaaa– Naomi, no haora no es un buen momento

akari:-¿Qué te pasa Naomi?

asahi:-esta embarazada, no se cuánto mas podrá resistir…

(y así es como tigresa nació en el palacio de jade, si lo pones de esta manera, el palacio es su verdadero hogar y siempre lo fue, pero de alguna manera los tigres nos encontraron el maestro kenta y yo nos quedamos para que la familia de asahi pudiera escapar, dejaron a tigresa en el orfanato en donde se encontraron y una carta que estaba destinada para mi, por desgracia los padres de tigresa no pudieron escapar)(como, ¿Cómo es que sabe eso? Puede que estén allí afuera con vida)(no, ellos tenían el pergamino, y un dia un mensajero se asomó a las puertas del palacio, estaba cubierto con una capucha muy familiar, pensé que era asahi y abrí pero cauteloso, solo con ver los ojos de ese tigre supe que no era asahi, pero se parecían mucho)(su hermano)(si, no negó nada y es mas también intercepto al que me tendría que dar la carta, saco una espada ensangrentada y la tiro al piso diciendo _"allí esta mi necio hermano y su esposa"_ me quede congelado al escuchar eso, seguido a eso saco un sobre abierto con manchas de sangre "_ y allí esta el mensajero_" no sabía que hacer ante esa horrible situación, lo peor que pudo haber pasado, paso akari estaba escuchando todo desde las sombras, ella nunca fue muy buena para el kung fu, pero lo mismo tomo la espada de los 100 mil espíritus y se lanso a correr para atacar al hermano de asahi, a él no le tembló la mano para tomar la espada con la que había matado a su hermano y atravesar a akari, ella callo al piso maldiciendo al tigre y yo no pude hacer nada para defenderla)

El hermano de asahi:- _shifu, la pequeña tigresa esta en el orfanato de __Bao__gu, por favor cuida de ella y no te preocupes nosotros terminaremos con todo esto, ja que mal hermano, no cumplirás tu promesa pero gracias acabar con el linaje de sangre y comenzar uno nuevo ese es mi tarea… y tu cumplirás lo que te pide, la hija de tu mejor amigo o tu esposa, difícil decisión, nos vemos tengo una familiar que vicitar jajajajaja _

Shifu:- akari… no no te vayas, quédate con migo… te llevare a un hospital y luego ire por tigr– no– ¿que? (al escuchar eso me sorprendí mucho)

Akari:- yo ni si el medico estuviera aquí apenas me atravesó con la espada, lo mismo no me salvaría, ve por tigresa, por favor (trague saliva pero sabía que ella tenía razón y la recosté suavemente en el suelo y me prepare para correr) shifu, solo prométeme que ella estará bien y que tu acabaras lo que asahi no pudo

shifu:-yo en ese entonces no tenia el auto control de mis emociones como lo tengo hoy en día y no pude aguantar y partí en llanto prometiendo algo que nunca debía haber prometido, bien logre legar y el tigre no estaba busque a tigresa y la encontré, pero no podía tenerla en el palacio, así que la deje en el orfanato, pero todos los años la iba a visitar sin que ella se dé cuenta, no quería que se involucrara en esto, y mira como salieron las cosas, pero no me arrepiento de nada, después de cinco años el maestro oogway me dijo que te fuera a buscar y me di conque escapaste y con todos los problemas que tigresa tenia, ella necesitaba un padre y yo me convertí en eso para ella, la vi crecer y entrenar hasta el cansancio, pero el maestro me abrió los ojos, no necesitaba solo un padre si no iguales, amigos, para ser exacto, y por eso forme a los cinco furiosos, un grupo que no le tenia miedo, y pensé que con eso bastaría, pero gracias a ti, ella ya dejo todo su sufrimiento, lo que de verdad necesitaba era alguien especial, algo mas que un amigo, pero ella es muy selectiva, la verdad que no eres el primero que se fija en tigresa

po:- shif… shif **(esta llorando para los que no entienden mi llanto XD)** que triste… es…espera eso me tenia que contar, quien se le confeso a tigresa– sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta tigresa había escuchado la mayoría de la conversación y la dejo paralizada, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado

pensamientos de tigresa:-_ to…todo lo que shifu sacrifico por mi… de verdad que tengo un muy buen papá_– y con eso dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y se fue sigilosamente, no necesitaba escuchar nada mas, con eso le bastaba y estaba totalmente feliz de tener a shifu como padre y a po como esa persona especial que la ayuda en todo momento

shifu:- ja, lo sentimental te dura poco verdad panda, bien te contare, el que se le confeso a tigresa fue mono, créeme tigresa no lo tomo muy bien, es más mono quedo en el hospital por un par de días, pero así es tigresa, ella no sabe como demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, por eso me sorprende que este con alguien que no se controla sentimentalmente

po:- HE yo si tengo control– no es sierto, mira, estabas llorando, luego te emocionaste para que te cuente quien se le confeso a tigresa y ahora estas enojado por mi comentario– ja bien creo que tiene razón….

El maestro y po se quedaron riendo por un largo rato

Unos días después en una cueva desconocida **(ha no puedo dejarlos con la duda es una cueva que esta cerca del palacio en la base de un barranco junto a un lago XD)** bien, el tio de tigresa se arrodillaba ante alguien sentado en un trono tapado por la sombras

¿? :- cual es tu reporte

Tio de tigresa:- lo sentimos el león rescato a la chica antes de que mis lacayos lograsen matarla

¿?:- bien no importa, ella no nos traicionara, pero tendremos que cambiar de estrategia

Tio de tigresa:- pero si es una aliada para que la querías matar

¿?:- empieza a dudar, no me sirve una guerrera indecisa, si se presenta la oportunidad mátala, ella no presentara resistencia si le dices que fui yo quien la mando a matar

Otro personaje aparece de entre las sombras

¿? 2:- pero tiene que ser rápido, parece que tigresa empieza a sospechar, aparte, esta po si él le comienza a prestar más atención seguro que se pone de su lado **(por el tono de la voz creo que es una mujer)**

¿?1:- no es importante, simplemente ella es una pieza sin importancia, nunca espere mucho de ella, así que no cambia nada del lado que ella este, solo seria un objetivo mas, lo que quería con su muerte era deprimir al panda y que se sienta culpable, ya puedes irte gato salvaje, ya no te necesito, al menos por ahora, ve y espera ordenes, veamos como manejara lo próximo que tengo preparado para ti panda

Tio de tigresa: grrr, si mi señor– espera, todavie están en ese asqueroso pueblo verdad– si–bien seguro ban por ese perro zarnoso creyendo que el es el jefe ja, manda a la bestia al laberinto– pero señor se hago eso Raitcar también podría morir– y solo es un peon en este juego, es reemplazable así que solo cumple mis órdenes o sino ya sabes que es lo que pasara– no está bien, solo no le hagas daño, eso es todo

¿?2:- ja cuantas mascotas puede tener alguien, increíble que esos nueve hayan sido tan temidos, la mayoría están en tu poder solo

¿?:- ni los menciones, ellos ya vendrán a mi en cualquier momento solo es cuestión de esperar

Continuara…

**Haaaaa un malo mas malo que los malos, eso no me lo esperaba, o.O mentira si lo sabia, cha ya se descubrió una traidora, aiko, es de la que menos me lo esperaba, el tio de tigresa es solo un títere que mueve otros títeres, pero quien es el titeretero(ni idea de si así se llama XD) haaa esta historia tiene para rato así espero que les guste y les pido un favor … alguien puede comentar algo en el cap 15 me da lastima que sea el único cap sin ningún comentario TT-TT**

**PD: para no aburrirlos ni hacer mas larga la historia hare una historia aparte para que se enteren de todos los detalles de la confesión de mono a tigresa**

**Fiiuu, termine, este capítulo se lo podría considerar como relleno, y solo importan uno párrafos jajajaja bien espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi… y la verdad que si son muy tristes los pasados de los personajes, me encanta :3**


End file.
